Daughter of the Moon, Daughter of the Wolf
by CrystallizedHina
Summary: Hinata is a goddess. She lives a life filled with pain. She is destined to either save the world or let it be destroyed.
1. Lady of the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Daughter of the Moon, Daughter of the Wolf

Hiashi walked slowly through the woods. His thoughts mired in gloom. Three months ago the kyuubi attacked the village of the leaf. Three months ago his wife had lost their first born. In the confusion and stress she had gone into premature labor. Most of the medics had been busy trying to heal people who were more critical than his wife. He clenched his fist at the thought. An inexperienced medic nin had come to their aid and... Hiashi put his face in his hands and sunk to the ground. Not wanting to relive those moments. Tears that he had not let out before trickled down his face. Here deep in the woods he didn't have to be strong for Hiromi.

Hiromi wasn't doing well. She just laid on her bed in her room staring at the walls. Hiashi had tried to talk to her but she never acknowledged him. His slow trickle of tears soon turned into gut wrenching sobs as he let out his grief and pain.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around lowering himself into a defensive stance. But what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen. His hands fell to his sides and he lowered himself to his knees. Before him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was a midnight black that hung around her body traveling down to her knees. As the wind picked it up and carried it in the breeze he could see strands in the moonlight shimmering blue in its reflection. Her skin was so pale it seemed to glow. Her eyes were pale lavender without pupils almost like his own but his were white as was all his clan. She was small in stature only reaching his shoulder in height but she had a figure that would make any man drool. With one hand she held an infant that couldnt be more than a couple of days old if that. With the other hand she gently soothed the infant running her fingers over the tufts of dark hair on the childs head.

"Hiashi Hyuuga" she said in a voice as soft as a whisper that tingled through his body and made him almost forget his grief. He only gaped at her unable to speak. "I need your help" she continued. He felt his heart pickup speed. Anything he would do anything for her. "I cannot care for my child" her voice sounded like the night wind and he longed to listen to more. He hardly knew what she was saying. She waited looking at him expectantly. When it dawned on him she was waiting for a response "Why" he croaked in a choked whisper himself. He didn't want to speak louder for fear of breaking the spell. "The kami that killed her father are looking for us" she lowered her eyes and a small tear traced its way down her face. He watched her in awe. He was mostly and unemotional man but he felt so many emotions this day that he was having trouble coping. "Who killed your love" he hissed "I will track them down and make them pay!" His body shook with anger at the thought of someone hurting her.

She smiled and gently reached out a hand to caress his cheek. He shuddered and leaned into her touch at that moment his mind was in utter bliss. "Thank you" she whispered and withdrew her hand. "That task would be beyond you and is mine to fulfill" she said her tone hardened and her brow furrowed. She shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts. " I must recover from child birth. Then I will hunt them down and they will pay for killing Ainu" she choked at the name. "They will learn what happens to those that hurt Chup Kamui" she clenched her fist at these words.

Hiashi lowered his face to the ground. He was in the presence of the moon goddess Kamui. The one who had given his ancestors had worshipped. She had given them the byakugaan according to legend. He supposed it was true by her appearance. Her face softened and she gazed at the child in her arms. "I need you to take care of Hinata" she said with a misty smile. "I have heard your sorrow at the loss of your child. So I hoped you would pour your love into my child. Thus helping you and helping me." She held out the child her smiling eyes not leaving the sleeping infant till Hiashi took her in his arms. He studied her looking for signs of her mother or father in her. He activated his byakugaan to see if her chakra was normal. He could see nothing unusual and he looked at Kamui with questions in his eyes.

"I have sealed her chakra and have put another seal to hide her features and make her seem more human." "But make no mistake Hiashi Hyuuga" she said sternly "She is a goddess and will inherit all my powers and the powers of her father the wolf god Ainu."

"She is the child of prophecy Hiashi Hyuuga. She will decide the fate of the world." She kissed the child on the forehead. "Rest my Hinata. I am sorry I could not be with you and watch you grow. But I must fulfill my destiny." With a tear in her eye she vanished in a shimmer of light.

Hiashi sat there with the child in his arms staring after her not thinking hardly even breathing. Till the child started to move. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. She looked back at him. Even though he knew infants this young could not see far he was convinced she could see him and was studying him. He smiled hesitantly. She reached her small fist towards him. His heart melted and he gently held her tiny hand.

She didn't seem extraordinary to him but something about her... He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he loved her already. He smiled and slowly rose to his feet. He moved the blanket surrounding her and found the seals the moon goddess had mentioned on her stomach and lower back. She shivered and he quickly covered her back up. The seals were intricate and far more complicated than he could understand. He shook his head and turned towards home.

He hoped Hiromi would accept his little Hinata he thought with a smile. He chuckled softly to him self. He had smiled more today than he had in his whole life. He clutched Hinata closer to his chest and walked slowly to the Hyuuga compound. He took his time wanting to savor this time with her. Time that was only his. Soon he would share her but for now..this time was precious. He talked to her softly. Telling her his hopes and dreams. His inner most thoughts that he revealed to noone not even Hiromi. He knew she wouldn't understand but it healed him this time of total honesty and release.

"Well my little Hinata here we are. My clan is very serious and respectable. Sometimes a little to formal. But all in all they are good people. I hope you well be happy here" He said lifting her up as if to show her the compound. Then he pulled her in close to his chest waved to the guards and entered the compound.


	2. Seeds of destruction

Authors note: Thank you everyone that is reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please have patience while I learn all the ins and outs of posting stories and refine my writing skills.

_thoughts_

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Seeds of Destruction

As Hiashi entered the Hyuuga compound the smile slowly left his face. A weight seemed to settle on his shoulders. He clutched Hinata a little tighter to his chest. Had he done the right thing bringing her here? She shifted in his arms and he realized he was holding her a little too tight. He loosened his hold and gazed down at her. The smile returned. Yes he decided. No matter what happened she was worth the struggle he knew would begin.

He walked down the hall intent on making his way to his room to talk with Hiromi before anyone saw Hinata. Unfortunately he ran into Hizashi before he could make it. He schooled his face into the unemotional mask he always wore when dealing with his brother or anyone from his clan for that matter. His hurt and guilt at being born first thus not carrying the caged bird seal was buried deep in his heart. He couldn't let it show he knew his brother well enough to know he would try to take advantage of his emotions. Sometimes he wished that he could just abandon his duty embrace his brother and do away with the seal altogether. He knew he could not though duty had been ingrained into him since birth. It made him marry a woman he didn't love. It made him act cold and indifferent to a brother he did love. It made him ignore a nephew who even at the age of two was showing signs of greatness. He sighed inwardly if there was any justice in the world Neji should be named heir. But he knew the council and his father would never accept that. For some reason Hiashi didnt know his father hated his brother and Neji.

"Hiashi, who is this? What is going on?" Hizashi asked with a frown marring his features. Since his wife had died in the kyuubi attack Hizashi had not been the same. It seemed all the joy had gone out of his life. He lived now only to keep their son from being cursed with the seal. He glanced at the child in Hiashi's arms. His eyes narrowed _what was going on_. Hiashi had promised he would name Neji heir.

Hiashi thought furiously thinking things he hadn't thought when he agreed to care for Kamui's child. _If he didn't claim her as heir then she would be sealed. How would he make them accept a daughter that was not his own as heir. But if he managed to claim her Neji would be sealed. What if Kamui was watching what would she do if her daughter was sealed. Would she destroy his clan? His family? If he told them who she was maybe they would seal neither child. But no that would endanger Hinata. Word might get out who she was if he told the council who she was and what had happened. She had to have powerful enemies if they managed to kill Ainu the wolf god. What if he just told Hizashi?_ He looked in Hizashi's eyes. Hizashi's eyes were narrowed and he was looking at his brother with calculation. _No Hiashi thought he would do anything to save Neji even destroy the clan, even kill the innocent child in his arms. He had no doubt that Kamui could and would destroy the clan if something happened to Hinata. In that brief time he had met her he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. He supposed it was funny that he a mere mortal would fall in love with a goddess. But he had always had an over inflated view of his own self worth he thought with an inward chuckle. In spite of the love he felt for her he knew that there was a distance, a coldness in her that would cause her to not hesitate to take retribution on his clan. He cursed a fate that would make him choose between sealing his nephew or this child that he had already come to love._

_Would the council accept her as heir. She would be weak from the seals of Kamui. They wouldn't like that they would want to seal her. He had to make her his heir fast before they found out about her weakness and he couldn't father another child as it would put her in jeopardy_. He grimmaced as these thoughts raced through his head. A hand lowered on his shoulder. "Brother?" Hizashi asked the frown leaving his face and concern replacing it.

Hiashi stood for a moment relishing the moment of brotherly concern that he hadn't felt in so long. It wouldn't last though. He was going to hurt Hizashi deeply he knew this but could see no way to stop it from happening.

He put a small smile on his face. _Sometimes a smile was harder to wear than the mask of indifference he normally wore_ he thought ironically. "I'm sorry Hizashi. I can't talk now. I must seek out Hiromi. " he paused and took a deep breath mentally preparing himself to speak with his wife. He knew it would be hard but she deserved to know everything. She was caged just as they all were. Though there was no caged bird seal on her forehead. She was forced into a marriage with a man who did not love her and who now after meeting Kamui never would. He knew she knew. That was why she was not recovering from the death of their child. The child was her hope for his love. He treated her well and with respect as was his duty, it did not replace the love that was denied her. He could not drum up feelings for her and he knew she led a cold lonely life in his house and his bedroom.

Hizashi again interrupted his thought "Okay" he said in a moment of uncommon charity "but please see me right after". He walked by his brother without a backward glance going to find Neji.

Hiashi let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He walked on to Hiromi's room. He stopped in front of her door gently leaned down and kissed Hinata on his forehead. _Such a good mannered child_ he thought as he gazed at her. She hadn't fussed once even though he knew the stress coming off him in waves had to be distressing to an infant. She looked up at him with eyes that seemed to understand him as noone ever had and he was comforted in that gaze. He supposed he was being fanciful in his thoughts he laughed softly. He was probably projecting his desire for someone to understand and accept him on her but he couldn't help it her eyes were soothing and her warm little body made him feel more strong and protective than he ever had. He squared his shoulders and took his gaze off her he opened the door and walked in to face his wife.

Hiromi was laying on the bed staring at the wall as she had been for the last two weeks. She heard the door open softly and even though he said nothing she knew it was Hiashi. She closed her eyes and sighed. Was there always going to be this cold formality between them. He was a handsome man and the clan head she wanted him to be hopelessly in love with her. She knew she was a beautiful woman. She had had many suitors before she had finally managed to snag Hiashi. She had been so sure that in no time he would be wrapped around her finger, but with time she realized it wasn't going to happen. He treated her well but with no warmth. She sat up suddenly. Enough of this laying here feeling sorry for herself wasn't winning her any points with him. She smoothed her hair down and turned to face him. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the child he saw nestled in his arms. Her eyes traveled up to his face. There was a softness there she had never seen before. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest without realizing what she was doing. When he didn't speak she just tilted her head trying to silently encourage him to begin.

Hiashi gulped and tried to gather his thoughts. There was something in her eyes a moment ago when she looked at him that he didn't like. He rethought whether to tell her the whole truth. If there was any chance she would accept Hinata it would only come if she knew the whole truth. Not if she thought the child was an orphan to replace their lost child or an affair that he wanted to cover up.

"This is Hinata" he started tentatively. When she didn't reply he went on with his story starting from his walk to encountering his brother on the way here. He was careful not to tell her of his overwhelming feelings of love for Kamui he didn't think she would take that well. He told her about Kamui and Ainu. He told her what Kamui had said about Hinata being the child of prophecy. Hiromi's face had showed disbelief throughout the tale but darkened even more when he told her this. _He's just trying to ensure I dont hurt the_ _child_. She stood up abruptly "Enough" she shouted at him.

"I know you are lying" she told him in a venomous whisper. He couldn't control his unconscious look down. He was leaving out the truth of his feelings but he didn't think that truth would help this situation.

She raised her fists to the side of her face and squeezed her eyes shut "I wont have it Hiashi" she screamed. He looked around embarassed by her outburst. "You owe me a child of my own not this..." she waved her hands at Hinata "Bastard" she said pouring all her hate in that word. Hiashi's shock turned to anger at that word "Stop before you say something that you cant take back" he said in the sternest voice he had ever used with her. He had hoped that would diffuse the situation but she went up like a flame. She jumped at him uncaring for the child in his arms. He turned his back on her trying to protect Hinata. He felt her punch his back again and again saying "I hate you... I hate you" like a mantra. Eventually she collapsed on the floor sobbing. She wasn't a ninja so her blows didn't hurt him much he was almost glad for them. He deserved any pain she heaped on him. He looked down at the sobbing woman and started to reach out to her but then stopped himself and left the room.

She glared at the door. She didn't like feeling so helpless she knew she had not hurt him but she would eventually she would. A small smile appeared on her face. She wiped the tears from her face got up and sat on her bed for a moment. Sleep now she thought. Tomorrow I will plan my revenge with those thoughts comforting her troubled mind she drifted off to sleep.

Hiashi walked down the hall his mind going over and over what had happened. That did not end well he thought. _What am I going to_ _do. I guess I have to get my father to help_. He grimmaced at the thought.


	3. A Father's Love a Brother's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Chapter 3 A Father's Love a Brother's Betrayal

Hiashi found his father in the gardens sitting on a bench. He still held Hinata he didn't want to let her go. He was afraid for her safety now. Hinata started to fuss as if sensing his thoughts were on her. It was a soft mewling instead of a robust cry. He worried for her health for a moment but he consoled himself with the knowledge that everything she had shown him so far had pointed to her being a complacent child.

"She is hungry" said his father. Hiashi started he hadn't realized his father knew he was there. Of course his father always knew. Whenever he and Hizashi had tried to surprise him, when they were young and still a team, they inevitably failed.

Hiashi just stood there unsure how to feed a newborn. He had never payed attention to babies before not even his nephew Neji. His father stood up and signalled a branch member who was watering the flowers nearby. "Go get Aika she just weaned her child she should be able to be a nurse maid for the baby" his father said authoritatively. "Thank you father" Hiashi told him with a slight bow. They waited silently. Hiashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the scent of lavender that hung in the air.

A tall woman with waist long deep brown hair approached the pair quickly. She bowed in front of his father. Another sign Hiashi thought of how his father still held more power than him even though he was clan head. He mentally braced himself for the battle he was prepared to wage for his Hinata. He felt a slight elbow in his ribs. He shook his head he was not starting well if his father had to remind him of where he was.

He reluctantly held out Hinata for Aika to take. "She needs to be fed" he told her. "You well stay within sight but do not listen to our conversation." he told her in his best business like manner. "If Hinata likes you and you show yourself trustworthy I will appoint you as her nurse. I will amply reward you for your services." Aika looked down at the infant she now held and smiled softly.

Hiashi nodded in satisfaction as she walked toward another corner of the garden. His arms felt empty without Hinata in them. He chuckled inside it was the first time he let her out of his arms since Kamui had given her to him. He squared his shoulders and turned to face his father.

Hajime watched all this with narrowed eyes calculating in his mind how he could use this to his advantage. Hiashi had shown signs of rebellion. He didn't want to seal Neji and had blocked him at every turn. Worse he wanted to put a branch member on the council. They had a heated argument about it just a week ago. Hiashi had insisted that it would help cool down tensions that were brewing in the branch side of the clan. Hajime had scoffed "It will just make them make more demands and weaken us as a clan. We must be strong and surpass the Uchia. To do that we must guard our secrets and control our members. You know the cloud tried again before the kyuubi attack to kidnap one of our members. Luckily it turned out to be a branch member and they gained nothing. But it was Dai that they kidnapped. You know how well respected he was in the branch. If they had a vote on the council they would have demanded some form of retribution and caused conflict between us and the cloud nation. Nothing good would have come from that. As it was we could just laugh at the cloud." He had seen that glimmer of anger in Hiashi's eyes. "Yes Hiashi is weak but controllable unlike Hizashi" Hajime thought.

He waved the gardener over "Leave us and finish later" he told him with a wave of his hand. The gardener turned away. Hajime glanced at Aika and nodded confident she would hear nothing she was not meant too. He turned to Hiashi "Explain" he said simply.

Hiashi began his tale. He told his father everything leaving no detail out. His father would be able to detect even the smallest lie. He was very skilled at reading people.

Hajime listened to him watching him closely for any signs of elaboration or outright deception. Though the story was hard to believe, he had believed the tale of Kamui to be merely a legend, he could find no deceit in his words.

Hiashi finished and sat silently waiting for some response from his father. He watched Hinata and Aika in the distance as he waited. Aika rocked her gently. "Yes" he thought "I think she will do nicely"

Hajime sat thinking how he could use this to his advantage. He put his hand on his chin and watched Hiashi watch the child. He smiled. He definitely could use this to get Neji sealed, stop all thoughts of a branch member on the council, and control Hiashi if he ever got to out of line. He obviously loved the child deeply already. This would also ruin his relationship with Hizashi. He could pit the brothers against each other using their anger for whatever purpose he wanted. Inside he was extremely happy but he showed none of it to his son.

He cleared his throat "Well first tell noone what you have told me" Hiashi turned towards his father and raised his hand to stop him "I have already told Hiromi" he stated with a frown.

"How did she take it?"

"Not well she believes I am lying to cover an affair. She even called Hinata a bastard" Hiashi said with gritted teeth and a clenched fist.

Hajime just nodded. That wasn't good the woman was calculating and very smart. She would pose a problem later. "We will go with that story then" he said nodding his head.

Hiashi looked up sharply "What" he said a little louder than he intended. "I don't want Hinata being called names"

"It cant be helped" Hajime started "In order to be claimed as your heir we must make the council believe she has your blood. I see no other way to make them believe this. Everyone knows Hiromi lost your child. Besides it will put that woman in her place."

Hiashi frowned and looked down. He didn't like this. Hiromi and Hinata would have to face the malicious gossip of their peers. He knew his father had his own agenda and didn't like Hiromi but honestly he could think of no other way that is why he had come to his father hoping against hope his father might see something he had missed.

"Also Neji must be sealed tomorrow at the latest. Right after we tell the council." He stated firmly not wanting an argument he knew would come.

Hiashi put his head in his hands. "Is there no other way?" He asked in a whisper "Please father I will do anything. There must be another way." he begged.

"If we wait too long it will endanger Neji's life and eventually it will have to happen. I am sure you have thought of this yourself as long as he is unsealed and Hinata is weak she will be in danger and if anything happens to her our clan will be in danger. You cant pawn her off on someone else either I don't think your goddess would find this acceptable. I don't think you would either" he added watching his sons bent head.

"No though I love my brother and nephew and don't wish pain on my wife. I would do anything for Hinata." Hiashi replied in defeat. "I will never abandon her" he added with more fire than Hajime had ever heard from him.

"What if we found a way to remove those seals. If Hinata were stronger we would have more time to come up with a way to save both her and Neji from the caged bird seal." Hiashi asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"No" Hajime sighed. "If you remove those seals her enemies might find her putting her and our clan in more danger than a mere caged bird seal."

"Okay we will call a council meeting tonight. We will announce that..." he paused.

"Hinata" Hiashi filled in a little annoyed that he didn't remember her name. He had said her name numerous times.  
"Yes, Hinata is your daughter from a woman you met on a mission to..."

"I was in suna around the right time period" Hiashi answered.

"Good, good" Hajime nodded his head. "We dont want to give too many details too many lies are hard to keep track of and are more easily detectable. We will not say more than that claiming to not want Hinata's mother to face shame and danger. That will be enough of a truth that I think we will be able to pull it off."

"I want you to let me do most of the talking. If they know I am behind you they will be less likely to fight this."

"Hiromi and Hizashi should be at the meeting."

Hiashi raised his head sharply and glared at his father. "Why" He shouted unable to control himself. He took a deep breath and continued in a more controlled manner "Are you trying to humiliate them?" he asked in a voice barely concealing his anger.

"No" Hajime replied with a wooden face "I am trying to allow them to save a little face. We will call them to your office and explain the situation to them before the meeting. You will offer Hiromi a chance to claim she knew of the affair and in her benevolence she forgave you allowing her to appear to be the injurred party and you to be the bad guy. You will also offer her whatever form of compensation she requires within reason. You cannot have another child with her though it would endanger Hinata."

"What form of compensation will I be able to offer Hizashi? Nothing will do for the sealing of Neji. Should we tell him the truth?"

"No he would not believe it" Hajime paused deep in thought "I think there is no way to soften this for Hizashi. Maybe we should keep him in the dark about what is happening till Neji is sealed." Hizashi was too smart and uncontrollable he would a find a way to stop their plans given a chance.

Hiashi squeezed his eyes shut. "No even if it hurts our plans. I can not do this behind my brothers back. He will hate me but I deserve his hate. We will let him know what is happening and give him the option to leave the clan with Neji if he wants."

"What!" Hajime roared. "There is no way I will allow an unsealed member to be out there for anyone to kidnap and discover our secrets" He looked at Hiashi's face which seemed to be set. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.  
"Think Hiashi. Think of the danger he would be in without the clan to protect him. He would be captured, tortured and used for whatever vile experiments could be thought of. You know the evil people can come up with in their quests for power. Please Hiashi rethink this. Dont subject my grandson, your nephew, to this type of danger" his tone pleading.

"Still ..." Hiashi seemed to waver but then firmed his resolve again "I hear you father but Neji and Hizashi deserve a chance."

Hajime let go of any pretense of caring "If you do that I will not support you and I will insure Hinata and Neji are both sealed. Do not think that you can defy me Hiashi." Hiashi's shoulders slumped and the fight left him abruptly. Hajime put his hand on his shoulder "I am only trying to do what is best for the whole clan Hiashi. You must learn to think of everyone. Put the clan ahead of the individual. That is the only way we will get stronger."  
"We will leave Hizashi out of the loop. I think it is best for now."

Hiashi nodded keeping his eyes lowered so his thoughts would be kept from his father. He didn't want to let his father see the rebellion in his heart. He would seek out Hizashi as soon as his father left him and give him the option to leave if he wished.

Hajime smiled "Come let us set your daughter up in her new home. We will put her in your room so you can keep a constant watch on her. She will be in danger from now on. I will allow you to spend this time with Hinata while I arrange the meeting set up Aika close to your room so she can help care for the child." He put his hand under Hiashi's elbow and gently urged him to stand.

Hiashi walked over to Aika and gently took Hinata from her arms. In spite of all the turmoil of this day he smiled as he took the soft sleeping bundle and cradled her to his chest. "Aika go with Hiashi give him a crash course in caring for an infant and set her up in his room" Hajime ordered. "Hai" Aika replied with a bow. She followed him closely. "Make sure to support her neck like this." she began her instructions.

"That should keep him busy while I set things up" Hajime thought. He knew his son well and knew at the first opportunity he would seek out Hizashi. "Well I will not give him that opportunity" he thought. He sought out a branch member. Finding one quickly "Get Hizashi for me as fast as you can it is urgent" he ordered. Now to send him on a secret mission that would last long enough for Hajime's plans to be in place.

Aika was giving him so many instructions he was sure he wouldn't remember everything. He was getting impatient too to find his brother. The guilt weighed his heart and dampened his joy at having been given the honor of raising this wonderful child. It had been two hours already he needed to find his brother. "Aika..." he started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter" he called.

A branch member opened the door and bowed slightly to Hiashi. "Your father has requested your presence in your office. Your wife is already there and he told me to tell you he would be there shortly."

Hiashi sighed and kissed Hinata on the forehead. Aika smiled at this man who as far as she knew never showed any emotion. "I will take her Hiashi-sama. I will put her to bed she must sleep sometime." she said with amusement dancing in her eyes "You cannot hold her constantly you will spoil her."

Hiashi laughed "I dont think its possible to spoil such a sweet child" he told her. But he relinquished his hold on her. Aika took her and gently laid her in the crib that had been placed in his room. Then she sat in the chair that had been placed next to it. "Don't worry" she told him "I am jonin level noone will get to here without getting through me first and I would put up such a ruckus that you would be sure to hear and come" she told him with a chuckle. He smiled his gratitude towards her and left the room.

He felt empty without Hinata with him. Odd how she had such an impact on him when he had just met her today or yesterday he thought glancing at the clock it was one am. He felt weariness. He wiped his hand across his face as if erasing all emotion as he prepared himself to face his wife. The mask was easier to put in place without Hinata in his arms.

He opened the door to his office and sat down at his desk. Hiromi sat in a chair near the window staring out at nothing. They waited ten minutes neither speaking. Hiromi was too angry to talk to him and Hiashi just didn't know what to say.

Hajime entered the office and sat at the chair on the other side of the desk. "Well let's begin. Hiromi we are calling a council meeting tomorrow to announce Hinata as Hiashi's heir. We are going to tell them that he impregnated a woman while on a mission to Suna and..."

Hiromi jumped to her feet and glared at Hiashi "Is that where you found your whore"

"I didn't lie to you Hiromi I have not been unfaithful to you."

"How could you! You got her pregnant while I was pregnant."

Hiashi jumped to his feet "I ..."

"Stop! This will get us no where. Hiashi, Hiromi sit down. None of this matters. Hiromi we will announce this no matter what we have informed you out of respect..."

Hiromi snorted at this.

Hajime sighed but went on. "We brought you here to offer you reasonable compensation for your hurt."

"I want an heir it's my right" she exclaimed.

"That is not on the table Hiromi. Another heir would put Hinata in danger and I wont have it." Hiashi said sternly. Privately he thought that he would never be able to touch her this whole scenario had brought out an ugly side of her that he did not like and when he closed his eyes all he saw was Kamui.

She sat back thinking. She hadn't really made any concrete plans yet for her revenge and this was an opportunity she didn't want to pass up. "Can I have time to think about it?" she asked.

Hiashi started to say yes when Hajime interrupted "No this offer is only on the table now if you request nothing you will get nothing" he had been watching her closely and didnt want to give her time to think of something sinister.

"Ok" her thoughts raced at possibilities. Finally she answered them "I want my own house I do not wish to live with that child." let them think it was spite she would use the distance to plan without being under their watchful eye. "I wont be her mother" she continued.

"Done" Hajime answered before she could go on " I have already moved your things to a guest room tomorrow we will set you up in your own house inside the compound. You well perform your duties as hostess for formal functions but will not be required to have contact with Hiashi or Hinata at any other time. Any monies you need will be provided within reason."

She clenched her fists in anger they were throwing her away. Well it may take time but she would be back in power she swore to herself.

Hajime looked at her with narrowed eyes "Make no mistake Hiromi if you become pregnant we will have the child tested for paternity."

She raised her chin giving them the most regal look she could and left the room.

Hiashi let out a breath and seemed to deflate. "Get some rest son. I called the council meeting for 10:00 am. It was too late to have it tonight." with that Hajime left the room.

Hiashi rose slowly feeling suddenly old and tired. He walked to his room trying not to think of the events that had taken place on this long eventful day. He opened the door to his room softly not wanting to wake Hinata if she was sleeping. Aika watched him enter. She rose quietly "She slept the whole time" she whispered. "I will be across the hall if she wakes to be fed" she told him anxious to get some sleep in case Hinata as most babies did wakened every four hours to be fed. She closed the door behind her.

Hiashi looked at Hinata sleeping on her side snuggly wrapped in a blanket. He looked over at the wall his thoughts going over the days events. So much pain and he hadn't even talked to Hizashi yet. He sat down in the chair by her crib his hand reaching down and touching her soft cheek. He hoped Hizashi would choose freedom for himself and Neji. His heart felt heavy. Hinata started to move and her eyes opened she seemed to look directly at him. He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest as he rocked in the chair. He told her everything. He knew she didnt understand but it comforted him. They both fell asleep in no time.

"Wake up Hiashi" He jumped startled and looked around getting his bearings straight. His father chuckled "Here I will take her to Aika while you get ready for the council meeting. It's 9:30 am so make it quick" he said as he reached to take Hinata from his arms.

Hiashi stood up and went to the bathroom while Hajime took Hinata across the hall. They met outside Aika's room ten minutes after 10:00 they were going to be late but it couldn't be helped Hajime insisted Hinata needed to be present at the meeting and she needed to be fed and changed. He was going to have to change his timing patterns as a father he decided.

"Let me hold my granddaughter" Hajime said as Hiashi reached for her. Hiashi smiled maybe Hajime actually would love her. They walked towards the council chambers Hiashi's hopes actually higher than they had been.

They opened the council doors and immediately a hush came over the room. Hiashi walked in behind his father and he stopped shocked at the sight before him. There was Neji sitting on a small chair with the clan sealing expert by him. He looked around the room searching for Hizashi. He rushed past his father and picked up Neji and started for the door.  
"Stop" his father comanded. Hiashi stopped as he realized his father still held Hinata. He squeezed his eyes shut "What is going on Hajime-sama" he hissed.

"We had the council meeting last night. I thought to let you sleep."

"Where is Hizashi?" Hiashi asked.

"On a very important mission" his father said with a grin. "We have decided it would be best if Neji was sealed now to insure your heir inheriting the clan head title and make sure the byakugaan does not leave the clan."

Hiashi looked around trying to find some way he could escape with the two children. There was only one door and even on his best day he couldn't defeat his father without hurting Hinata who he held securely in arms.

"What is your choice Hiashi?"

He set Neji down and bent low "I will make this right Neji" he whispered in his ear unsure if the child understood. Neji looked at him with big frightened eyes. He turned his back on him and approached his father. He held out his arms for Hinata needing the comfort of holding her. Hajime nodded to the guards at his side they took up position between Hiashi and Neji. Hajime held out Hinata for him and he took her and held her closely never turning back to look at what was going on behind him.

He heard a child scream and flinched. Hinata cried for the first time and a tear trickled down Hiashi's cheek.


	4. A Sunny Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors note: Did you know wolves became extinct in Japan in 1905? They were the target of an extermination campaign because they were deemed a threat to ranching. Kind of sad.

Chapter 4 A Sunny Place

"Tousan" Hiashi held back a smile and pretended to sleep. "Tousan" he heard the soft voice get closer. "Almost there" he thought. He felt small hands pulling on his eyelids trying to open his eyes. "Rawwwwwwwwwwrrrr" he said and grabbed Hinata. She let out a shriek of delight and giggled helplessly as he tickled her. He stopped after a couple of minutes and hugged her close "Well my Hinata why are you up so early?" He knew why but couldn't resist teasing her.

"You promised we would go to the training grounds and you would teach me some new taijutsu stances." she said with a small frown.

"I did...Hmmm I don't remember that" he said with a finger to his lips.

Hinata's mouth dropped and she looked scandalized "Tousan"

He couldn't hold it any longer he laughed and kissed her forehead. "Of course I remember I've been excited too. Come on brush your teeth and come to breakfast." He watched her climb off his bed. He frowned slightly as he looked at her now short hair.

She was a pretty child. She didn't show signs of her heritage though except for her hair. It was midnight black but when the light hit it there was a blue tint to it. "It's magical" he thought remembering Kamui's hair blowing in the wind and reflecting the moonlight. Hinata had long hair as did everyone in the clan but Hiromi had cut it last week. He smiled as he remembered Hinata coming to him and proudly showing the new "hairdo" Hiromi had given her. It was a disaster there were long tufts in between short patches. Hiromi had obviously been being petty. Hinata's hair set her apart. Where the clan had differing shades of a darker brown hair, her hair was unique. Hiromi must have meant to hurt her but Hinata didn't have a vain bone in her body she wore the haircut proudly. Hiashi however still took her to Aika to try to fix it. Aika had worked a miracle with it. To his eyes the new haircut suited her looks.

Hiashi sighed and walked slowly to the bathroom. In the last 4 years Hiromi had done little things like that trying to hurt Hinata and through her him. But her slight digs were mostly ineffective. She had tried to get the clan to dislike Hinata through gossip and backstabbing. It hadn't worked Hinata was such a sweet child everyone loved her. She wasn't overly rambunctious. She was a little shy. She would rather watch people than actually interact with them but she was always kind and helped anyone that she noticed needed help. She noticed everything and she was able to read people with an uncanny ability. The only two people in the clan she shied away from was Hiromi and Hizashi. He frowned as his brother's name entered his mind. While Hiromi was a mild annoyance Hizashi felt like a stab in his heart. Hizashi hadn't talked to him once since that fateful day.

Hiashi clenched his fist. He should have been smarter. He should have known what Hajime had planned and stopped it. Hajime had died two years ago from a heart attack but Hiashi knew in his heart his brother had killed him. It couldn't be proven though everyone suspected it. Hiashi didn't pursue the issue his brother deserved his revenge and all feelings of affection he had for his father had died that day.

He had tried to explain to Hizashi that he had wanted to set them free but Hizashi just said "All the excuses in the world don't change the hurt that has been caused to my son. You are no longer my brother" and he had not said a word to him since.

He entered the dining room and smiled at Hinata who was happily eating. "Tousan, Aika made cinamon rolls" she said barely containing her joy.

"Cinamon rolls for me?" he asked his smile getting bigger.

"Well you can have one" she said handing him the largest one she could find. He laughed taking the roll from her and biting into it. Gone was the emotionless mask. He now laughed and smiled. Thanks to his Hinata. Life for the clan was better too. The branch part of the clan now had two seats on the council and he hoped to add another branch member next month. He had tried to get his brother too join but Hizashi wouldn't even acknowledge the invitation. Hiashi had forbidden the use of the seal after his father had died. It had been hard getting some of the more set in their ways main branch members to agree but he had done it. The fruit of his labor showed in the smiles on the faces of his family. He considered all the clan his family and stressed this to everyone. He had not been able to stop infants from being sealed yet but that would come he was confident.

"Aika packed us a lunch tousan" Hinata told him happily "I helped make it" she said her face beaming with pride.

"I'm sure it's the best lunch ever." he told her ruffling her hair. "Come let's get moving I have work to do today after our fierce training session" She slipped her hand in his. It felt so small compared to his own. It made him feel strong and protective.

They made their way quickly to the training grounds Hinata pulling Hiashi along in her excitement. Hiashi set the lunch down by a tree and began showing Hinata different stances. She watched him wide eyed a look of admiration on her face for him. She made him feel ten feet tall. "Now you try" he told her gesturing for her to begin.

She was small and definitely weak. This didn't bother him he knew eventually she would be stronger than all their clan. Besides her strengths to him were vastly more important than fighting ability. She was empathetic, kind, observant and extremely smart. She was already reading scrolls. She picked up reading just by watching Aika read stories to Fumio, her son, and she remembered everything she read. She picked up the moves he had just shown her after one show. Of course she didn't perform them perfectly but it was easy to see she understood how it was supposed to look.

They practiced for a hour before Hiashi called a stop for lunch. They didn't talk as they ate. Hinata wasn't a talkative child she preferred to listen and observe as she was now, watching a butterfly flutter on the wind. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment he didn't deserve to be this happy but he was truly happy. "The food was good Hinata" he said wiping crumbs from his fingers.

"Thank you tousan" she said with a slight blush. He reached for a case filled with his papers that he had brought. "Tousan do you have to work now?" Hinata asked with a pout.

"Yes, I have two big important jobs I have to do. So sometimes I cheat and try to do them at the same time" he told her kissing her hair that glittered in the sunlight.

"Two jobs?" she asked wideeyed.

"Yes, being clan head and being your tousan." he told her with a grin. "Now play for a bit the weather is wonderful and perfect for us to be able to combine my two jobs" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped towards some daisies she saw growing next to the training field. He still couldn't believe how a man as cold as himself could love her so much.

She made daisy chains while he read over one of his endless urgent documents when a shadow fell over his work. Dang, he had allowed someone to sneak up on him maybe he was going soft. He looked at Hinata who was still picking flowers and tying them together, she was safe. He looked up at the face of his brother. His mouth opened in shock.

"Neji go meditate while I talk to Hyuuga-sama" Hizashi said in an emotionless voice. Neji dutifully did as he was told just as emotionless.

Hope rose in Hiashi's heart was Hizashi actually going to forgive him "Brother..." he began before Hizashi cut him off. "Do not call me that you are not my brother!" he said with his fists clenched.

Hiashi lowered his head "Of course" he thought. He said nothing else afraid to anger Hizashi more. He watched the children instead. Hinata had approached Neji who sat crosslegged on the ground in a meditative stance. She put her flower crown on his head and giggled. Neji for his part ignored her. Hiashi looked up at his brother trying to see his reaction to their interaction. Hizashi seemed happy that Neji did not react to her obvious antagonization of him.

Hinata walked right in front of Neji and bent down staring at his closed eyes. She did this for five minutes it had to be annoying the boy Hiashi thought with a grin. Finally she stood up straight and backed up about 2 feet. She put her fingers to the side of her face, stuck out her tongue, waggled her hips, and said "Nyahh, Nyahh cant catch me". That was the final straw Neji jumped up and took after her. She gave a squeal of delight and took off running. Surprisingly Neji was also smiling.

"Neji come here!" Hizashi shouted. Neji immediately froze and dropped his smile. He turned around, tossing the daisy crown off his head and headed back towards his father his face returning to its frozen state.

Hinata looked apologetically at him but Neji didn't look at her.

"Hyuuga-sama I wish to accept that post on the council but not for myself. I want my son to inherit it when he is of age." Hizashi told him in a very businesslike tone.

So Hizashi would not forgive him but there was hope that Neji would. Hiashi grasped that hope "Of course. It will be done" he said trying to keep all the hope out of his voice so as to not make Hizashi change his mind. Hizashi walked off with Neji trailing behind him.

Hinata walked over to him sat down and leaned on his chest. He pulled her close and hugged her. He thought of his nephew, he was still trying to make it right for him. The boy had turned out to be a genius. Even with the seal he weakening his abilities, he was outdoing everyone's expectations. He wanted to teach him some of the main branches techniques but Hizashi wouldn't let him. All his requests had been left unanswered. So now he had settled for hiding some main branch scrolls to eventually give to Neji if the opportunity arose. He wished he could remove that damn seal.

"Did I get Neji in trouble" Hinata asked her soft voice sad.

"No my Hinata. You made him happy for a moment. Didn't you see him smile?"

"Why does uncle hate me?" she asked.

Hiashi closed his eyes "He doesnt hate you. He hates me. I'm sorry you suffer for it."

"How could anyone hate you tousan?" she said in an amazed voice "Your so strong, and kind, and smart. Your so smart tousan."

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight bear hug. " What a feeling being a hero to a child" he thought. "I'm not always smart enough" he said softly. She always made him feel so warm and happy she was definitely his sunny place he thought and smiled.

Authors note: Well next chapter we finally meet Naruto. Woohoooooo. Also it will change to Hinata's point of view. Thank you for reading my story and I sincerely hope you enjoy it :)


	5. Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Chapter 5 Blood Brothers

Hinata sat down next to her father in a huff "Tousan the boys wont play with me they say I'm just a weak girl. But I want to run and wrestle I dont want to play with the girls all they do is gossip." They were at the park as was their habit on sunny days. Hiashi looked down at her and sighed. He put his paperwork down, picked her up in his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, you will just have to prove to them how strong you are. It takes time my Hinata" he told her as he patted her on the back scooting her off his lap. "I have to finish this report today, so why don't you rest a bit there is a cinamon roll in the bag with your name on it"

Her tousan was the best in the world she thought. She sat eating quietly watching the other children play. The girls were over talking by the slides. "Boring" she thought with a sigh. Kiba and a couple of other boys she wasn't sure of their names were running from another boy she didn't know, they were all breathing heavily and laughing. She glowered, Kiba had chased her away when she tried to join telling her she was too slow and had cooties. She crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from them.

She noticed a blond boy,whose hair looked like it had never seen a comb, sitting on a swing looking sadly after the boys too. She tilted her head to the side and studied him. She had seen him here a couple of times but hadn't really paid attention, too intent on trying to join games of tag and hide and seek. She noticed the children stayed far from him and the adults watched him warily.

She got up and walked to him, thinking maybe he would play tag with her or maybe even practice jutsus with her. She started running at this thought hope soaring in her. She skidded to a stop when she reached his swing. He looked at her with surprise his eyes widening. She was fascinated by how blue his eyes were at first and it took her a minute to speak.

"Hello" she said studying him closely. He wore the brightest clothes she had ever seen and goggles on his head holding back his unruly hair. He was small just slightly taller than her. She herself was very small for her age almost fragile looking but he looked like he was pretty tough she thought. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, she reached out a hand to touch them. He flinched back. She withdrew her hand.

"Im sorry" she said "But those are so cool!"

"Is it a tattoo? Did it hurt when you got it? I want one too. Come on let's go show my tousan." she said reaching for his hand ready to drag him to her father. She normally didn't talk this much but something about this boy made her happy.

She felt resitance to her tugging and laughter behind her. She turned to see if he was laughing at her slightly offended.

"It's not a tattoo. I was born with them." he said smiling. She liked his smile so she smiled back.

"My name is Hinata. What's yours?" she asked.

"Naruto" he said the smile leaving his face and a wary look entering his eyes. Maybe he didn't like his name she thought.

"Naruto" she said putting a finger to her lips and tapping as if deep in thought "I like that name" she said with a smile and a thumbs up gesture.

"Would you be my friend even though I'm a girl?" she asked with a pleading look on her face.

He looked like he was thinking it over. "Do I have to play with dolls?" he asked.

"Ewwwwwwwwww No!" she said shaking her head emphatically.

"Well okay then" he said with a smile "What do friends do?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well we could play tag" she said quietly then reached out suddenly "Tag your it!" she said as she ran off. She looked back once to see if he was chasing her and she squealed in glee when she saw he was and ran as fast as she could.

They played together till Hinata finally got tired. She fell to the ground and layed on her back panting but smiling. Naruto however still seemed to want to play as he danced around her happily chanting "I'm faster, I'm faster."

She sat up anger clouding her face. "Oh yeah, well I found you everytime in hide n seek you only found me once so I'm a better finder" she stood up challenging him.

Heh heh he chuckled "Yeah" he said and sat down.

She smiled easily letting go of her anger and sat down next to him. "Is your family here?" she asked him.

"I dont have a family, I live in an orphanage." he told her looking down sadly.

Her brow furrowed "What's an orphanage?" she asked.

"It's a place people put kids they don't want." he said in a small voice.

"What!" she said scandalized. "Who wouldn't want you? Your bright and shiny!" she put a finger to her lips tapping for what seemed like forever and Naruto wondered if he should say something but didn't know what to say.

Suddenly she seemed to reach a decision she pulled out a kunai and cut her finger causing it to bleed "Give me your hand" she said.

He did his, mouth hanging open, unable to disobey her command. She cut his finger too. He flinched and tried to pull his hand back but she held his hand firmly and pressed her own cut finger to his. "There" she said in a satisfied voice "We are now family".

He just stared at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"We're blood brothers. I read how to do it in one of tousan's books." she smiled feeling rather pleased with herself. "Now we can always rely on one another, we stick up for each other,we protect each other and of course we can play too."

"Come on you have to meet my tousan he's the best in the world. Maybe he'll be your tousan too. That would be awesome" she said dragging him with her.

He just let her lead him, still in shock. A tear slipped down his cheek, he sniffed and wiped it away "Blood brothers" he thought and smiled.

"Tousan this is Naruto we're blood brothers" she stated proudly as they came upon Hiashi reading at the park bench. He looked at Naruto with concern in his eyes and Naruto's heart began to sink. He was going to treat him just like all the other adults did.

"Isn't my tousan handsome Naruto" Hinata continued seeming to not notice her father's reaction. She did notice but she knew her father was kind and would like Naruto just as she did, given a chance.

Hiashi looked at Naruto then looked at Hinata he seemed to come to a decision. He reached out his hand to Naruto. Naruto hesitantly put his hand in his and Hiashi shook it. "Welcome to the family Naruto" he said with a smile. Naruto's whole face lit up with joy. Hinata beamed she knew her father was the best in the world.

"Well children I'm hungry. What about you?"

"Yes, can we eat at Ichiraku's tousan" she looked at him using her best puppy eyes.

"Yes" he chuckled and held out his hand to Naruto who seemed unsure what to do. "We will ask your caretaker don't worry Naruto" Naruto smiled and took his hand.

"Ramen is the second best thing in the world Naruto you'll love it!" Hinata proclaimed.

They arrived at Ichiraku's shortly as it was close to the park, they all ordered ramen. Naruto just ordered the same flavor Hinata did unsure what was best. Hiashi and Hinata watched him expectantly as he took his first bite. He savored his bite then put his chopsticks in the bowl and raised his fist "Ramen is awesome" he declared loudly. Hinata giggled and Hiashi laughed.

They ate their ramen laughing and talking. Hinata and Naruto both happy to have a friend. Naruto ate five bowls of ramen impressing Teuchi who was happy seeing someone enjoy his food and really taking a liking to the boy. Naruto loudly told the story of how they had become blood brothers to Teuchi. Hinata just smiled and listened to him enjoying his outgoing personality.

When they were done eating Naruto's smile left his face. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked ever vigilant to her new friends moods.

"I don't want this day to end. The orphanage is lonely." he said his shoulders slumping.

"Tousan, can Naruto come home with us?" Hinata asked hope filling her eyes at the thought of the fun they could have if he lived with her.

"I'm sorry my Hinata, I can't adopt Naruto the council wouldn't allow it." he said sadly hating to deny her anything.

Both children looked down crestfallen.

"But I will talk to the hokage to see what I can do" he said. They both brightened quite a bit. "And we will visit you tomorrow Naruto" he added.

The children were now beaming. He payed the bill and they left to take Naruto home. The children ran around Hiashi chasing each other all the way there having regained their energy. Hiashi just smiled. They arrived there too soon for the children.

They whispered together while Hiashi talked to the orphanage director.

"I had fun today but someday I"m going to be faster than you!" Hinata declared.

"Well someday I'm going to be a better finder" Naruto replied.

Impulsively she hugged him "I'm glad we're blood brothers" she said.

"Me too" Naruto said as he walked in the gates with the director.

"Isn't Naruto awesome tousan" Hinata asked with a huge yawn.

"Yes he is" Hiashi replied as he picked her up. She sighed happily "Tousan tell me about my mother again" she asked.

"I met her in the woods when I was very sad." he began.

"She had long midnight black hair that sparkled blue in the moonlight. Much like yours." he said ruffling her hair.

"But my hair is short tousan" she protested.

"It's still beautiful" he said and kissed her head. "Her skin was white as ivory and glowed. Her eyes were lavendar like yours and her voice was like a whisper that sent chills down my back and made me want to listen to her always. She gave me the greatest gift in the world."

"What was the gift?" Hinata asked knowing but liking to hear him say it.

"You" he said and tweaked her nose.

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "Do you think I"ll ever be as beautiful as her?"

"I think your more beautiful" he answered.

"I love you tousan"

"I love you too my Hinata"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep secure in his arms.

Authors note: Well hopefully that wasn't too much fluff things will get hard soon and I wanted to dwell in the happy place just a little longer :)


	6. Lost and found

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6 Lost and Found

Hinata and Naruto were walking hand in hand casually swinging their arms, talking and laughing. They had just snuck away from Aika and they were headed for the pond at the edge of one of the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto asked "How do you find things so easy? Do you use the byakugaan?" He had never seen her activate it but maybe she knew how to do it without hand signs.

"No I haven't been able to activate it yet." she replied. She looked around and leaned close to him to whisper "It's a secret. Tousan said I shouldn't tell anyone but your my brother so I'll tell you. I can hear everything."

He looked at her confused "Everyone can do that" he said.

"Not like I can" she said with some pride. "Theres a squirrel in that tree" she said pointing to a tree at the edge of his sight. "There's a nest with baby birds in a tree almost a 400 feet away. There's two women gossiping about another one who is not with them in that building right there" she said pointing to a house three houses down. "There's a baby sleeping and a mother humming in the kitchen in this house" she said pointing to the house behind him.

"No way" Naruto said and ran to look in the window of the house she had pointed too. Sure enough Hinata had told the truth. He then ran to the other house she had pointed to, with her following behind laughing confidently. He knocked on the door and a women answered the door he peeked behind her and saw another woman sitting on a chair seemingly annoyed at the interruption. "Sorry to bother you wrong house" he said and ran towards the tree with the squirrel sure enough a squirrel was busy munching on a nut.

"Wow Hinata your like a super hero" he said.

Hinata blushed. He grabbed her hand "Show me the nest I want to see it" he said. They ran to the tree and Hinata quickly ran up it while Naruto climbed behind her.

Her father was training them both now, he taught them taijutsu and chakra control. Naruto was better at taijutsu but she was better at chakra control. Hiashi told her it was because Naruto had more chakra to control she was a little jealous at first but then decided she was happy for her friend. She helped him as much as she could and he helped her with taijutsu.

They reached the nest and looked at the baby birds with delight. "You are super awesome" Naruto told her she just giggled.

"Do you hear it all at once?" he asked thinking how that would be very annoying.

She frowned in thought "Yes but it's kind of how you see I hear it all but only pay attention to what is important"

"Come on let's get those frogs to scare Shino with" he said with a grin. They laughed and climbed down the tree to carry on with their mission.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hiashi was sitting with the Hokage having finished his clan business they had struck up a more personal discussion. Hiashi pulled a letter from his pocket "I want to put this with those scrolls to give to Neji"

"I still don't see why you don't just give this to him now"

"I'm afraid Hizashi won't let him keep it. So I want to give it to him when he's older and in case anything happens to me I want you to keep it safe." Hiash replied hurt showing in his eyes.

Hiruzen nodded "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Things are going well actually but I failed Neji once I don't want it to happen again. I"m being overly cautious."

"How is Hinata? Any other signs of her heritage?"

Hiashi smiled at the mention of Hinata "Nothing besides the hearing and a better sense of smell. Have you found anything on the seals?"

"No I have Jiraya researching it but nothing yet"

"I should get going there's no telling what kind of trouble Naruto and Hinata will get into if I leave them with Aika too long" he said with a smile.

The Hokage chuckled as he watched his friend leave.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hinata was excited her birthday was coming up soon she could hardly contain herself as she skipped beside her father. They were on their way to meet Naruto, they were going to invite him to her birthday party. She was glad it would be boring without him there, a bunch of adults giving her stupid gifts she couldn't really play with. With Naruto there they could maybe play a couple of pranks. She giggled at that thought. It had been almost a whole year since she and Naruto had become blood brothers and she was so happy at times she thought she would explode.

They arrived at the orphanage and walked to the front desk "We're here for Naruto" Hiashi said with a smile.

The receptionist looked a little nervous "He's not here right now"

Hinata's eyes narrowed something bad was going on she could feel it. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she started to fidget. Hiashi squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"When well he be back" he asked his tone lowering and his demeanor becoming imposing.

"I I I I"m not sure" she stuttered.

"I want to speak with the director"

The woman said nothing, obviously very frightened of Hiashi, and hurried down the hall.

They waited for about ten minutes before the director showed up. She was an older woman with what looked like a permanent scowl on her face she was a new director. Hiashi wondered briefly what happened to the old director. She tried to stare down Hiashi but he wasn't intimidated "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" he demanded his tone leaving no room for argument.

She studied him for a moment "We kicked him out. No one would adopt children with that demon here!"

Hiashi lost his temper grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "The hokage will hear about this" he said his voice low in an ominous growl. He let her go with disgust and schooled his features and turned to Hinata who was watching him with wide frightened eyes, not afraid of him but fearing for her friend.

"Well Naruto be okay tousan" she asked in a small voice.

"We'll go see the hokage" he told her not sure how to answer.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been four days and still no one could find Naruto. Hinata had decided to take things into her own hands. She was with Aika at the park, Aika was watching her closer than usual and Hinata was getting anxious that she wouldn't get her chance to slip away and find Naruto. She knew she could find him but her father wouldn't let her search he said she was too young.

Finally her chance came when Fumio fell off the swing and Aika rushed to help her son, thank goodness Fumio was so clumsy Hinata thought with a smile as she raced off.

She sped through Konoha keeping to the shadows, she knew if someone she knew caught her they would take her to her father and she would miss her chance. Her father was right now searching for Naruto as he had every night since he had vanished. She sniffed the air but couldn't find his scent, while her nose was better than Naruto's it was not better than Kiba's, she would have to try something different. She wished she could activate her byakugaan, most Hyuuga children could by her age. "No" she thought clenching her fist she wouldn't concentrate on her shortcomings she would concentrate on her strengths. She started to listen carefully as she travelled through Konoha.

She searched for two hours, it was getting dark and she was starting to lose hope when she heard a slight rustle and a sniffle. It sounded like it was in a container of some sort and was coming from behind the bar she was standing by. She listened some more but heard no other noises coming from that direction. She walked cautiously toward the back of the building, she saw a dumpster with garbage piled around it. She heard another sniffle and ran to the dumpster, opening the lid. At first she saw nothing but as she started to move some of the debris an orange blur jumped at her and pushed her out of the way.

"Naruto" she called.

He stopped and turned towards her "Hinata?"

The two children ran to each other and hugged each other tightly tears coming down their faces as they both rushed to tell the other how frightened they had been and how glad they were to see each other.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Hinata asked tearfully.

Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose on his arm sleeve. "I couldn't find your house and no one would help me. People chased me and called me a monster and a demon. They hit me and kicked me and I was afraid to be seen so I hid from everyone."

Hinata cried harder and hugged him tight "I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner"

"I knew you'd find me Nata your the best finder ever" he said confidently.

"Come on let's find my father" she held out her finger that she had cut when they had become blood brothers, he held out his and they shook fingers smiling. That gesture had become a symbol of their friendship.

"I think we should go to the Hokage tower it would be best if we weren't out on the streets late at night looking for tousan." Hinata told. Naruto nodded and followed her never letting go of her hand. They stayed out of sight as much as possible and arrived at the tower as quickly as possible.

They were a sight to see as they approached the Hokage's office, both were covered with dirt from head to toe but sporting large smiles at being back together. The secretary jumped and let out a slight scream as she saw them. She rushed to them and ushered them into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked at them with astonishment his pipe hanging momentarily forgotten. He took the pipe out and gestured to an anbu hidden in a corner "Go tell the other search groups we have found them, or rather they found us" he said with a chuckle "Tell Hiashi to come to my office immediately."

He turned to the secretary "Go get them some food and something to clean up a little bit with" the secretary bowed and hurried off.

"Now you two sit down and tell me everything" he told them.

They looked at each other slightly frightened but held fingers sas they began their tale. Before they finished the secretary had returned with towels and wash cloths and briskly began to clean them. Naruto protested loudly Hinata took it more dignified but still didn't too happy about being scrubbed. "The food will be here shortly Ichiraku ramen alright for everyone"

"Yeah" Naruto shouted immediately forgiving her for the manhandling.

"Please finish children" the hokage prompted.

They finished and looked down waiting for their punishment.

"Well you were very brave and resourceful in a hard situation. I'm proud of you"

They looked up in shock and then looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Hiashi entered the door shortly after their food had arrived and rushed to hug the pair. Hinata cried and muttered her apology while Naruto protested his ramen almost spilling. Hiashi relented letting them go and stood up. He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and turned to face the Sandaime.

"I want to adopt Naruto" he stated emphatically.

Hiruzen's mouth dropped "But your clan, what about Hizashi not to mention the council. How will we do it?" he sputtered out.

"I dont care we will do it. I wont fail another child precious to me" he said smiling at Naruto. Naruto just smiled at him tears once again clouding his eyes, but happy tears.

Hiashi held out his hand "Come your coming home with us Naruto"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and took his hand.

Naruto talked excitedly to Hinata all the way to the compound she just smiled enjoying his chatter and ecstatic he would be staying with them. They entered the compound and headed to the main branch houses but stopped when a man stood in front of them.

Hinata shivered at the look on Hizashi's face.

"What is this Hiashi?" he said in a voice barely below a shout.

"I'm adopting Naruto" Hiashi replied simply unsure what to say.

"How could you, you know that thing killed my wife" Hizashi hissed.

"Naruto killed no one the kyuubi did" Hiashi answered his own anger rising.

They stared at each other, each trying to make the other back down and neither one relenting. Naruto and Hinata stood between them looking from one to the other. Naruto marveled at how much they looked alike if it wasn't for the headband he wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Hinata for her part had always been frightened of Hizashi, she was more so now.

"This isn't over" Hizashi said under his breath and turned to leave.

Hiashi wiped a hand over his face then smiled at the children "Come let's get some ice cream"

They smiled but couldn't regain the joy they had held, a dark cloud seemed to settle over them.


	7. Death and Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7 Death and Silence

It was decided that Naruto would stay with the Hokage till the adoption could be put through. Hinata wasn't happy about it but if in the end Naruto would live with them she could wait. Her father seemed stressed lately, he didn't smile as much and she had heard him arguing with people in his office. Usually he allowed her in there with him, they both enjoyed each others company but lately she had been kept out. She also wasn't seeing Naruto because no one seemed to have time to take her to visit him and father said it wouldn't be good to bring him to the compound right now. Her birthday had come and went, Naruto couldn't be there it was boring. She was very lonely.

She had heard them call Naruto a demon and the kyuubi, she didn't really understand what was going on. When she asked her father he would just pat her and tell her he would explain later. She sighed these thoughts weren't making her feel better. She went to find Fumio maybe he would play with her. On her way she ran into Neji "Gomen" she said bowing and hoping to hurry by but he grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him shocked. He had such a look of anger in his eyes that she unsure what to do.

"Do not get dirty Hinata-sama, you know the dinner with the cloud is tonight" he told her in a tight voice, it seemed as if he hated speaking to her.

"Hai" she said inwardly struggling whether to obey him or carry on looking for Fumio. In the end she decided she didn't want to add to her father's problems and would be on her best behavior tonight. She bowed to Neji and walked slowly to her room. She would read till it was time that was a clean activity she thought.

The time passed quickly and soon she was sitting at dinner with her father, lady Hiromi, the cloud ambassador and a few other dignitaries she didn't really know. She didn't listen to the conversation as it was boring to her but she did try to use her best manners and make her father happy. She stole glances at him every so often he looked tired and she was saddened that she couldn't help him. The dinner passed slowly as all boring things did. She was dismissed to her room while the adults continued to talk. She gathered they were discussing some kind of peace treaty but honestly didn't care enough to try to figure it out. Her thoughts revolved around Naruto and her father.

She laid in bed for what seemed hours trying to piece together all the pieces of information, but she feared she didn't have enough to understand all that was happening. Not knowing scared her but eventually sleep came.

She awoke suddenly to a large hand clamped on her mouth and another hand snaking behind her back to pick her up. She tried to instinctively scream but no noise came through. She looked at her assailant, she had very good night vision, it was the ambassador she had met earlier. Terror grabbed her stomach and paralyzed her muscles. She could do nothing as he snuck her stealthly out of her room into the hall looking back and forth as he went. What could she do she thought frantically why would they want her? Use your strengths she thought desperately trying to calm herself.

Let yourself go limp so he relaxes and thinks you've given up. She ordered her stiff muscles to slacken. Listen carefully she thought she could hear the sounds of Aika, Fumio, and her father sleeping. Three people were walking around down stairs but she couldn't determine who they were. As they reached the stairs he shifted his grip on her. Here's my chance she thought and shifted all her small weight to the side where he was leaning to grab the stairway rail. It wasn't much but it surprised him enough to throw him off balance and he stumbled down a couple of steps making enough noise that she was sure someone would come.

She heard the person downstairs start walking their way toward them and her father jumping out of bed and out his door, Aika too seemed to get up but she seemed to stop. Probably to get a robe Hinata thought. The ambassador just stood there frozen. Then a light came on suddenly illuminating them Hinata and the ambassador both blinked being momentarily blinded. She felt herself launching sharply out of the ambassador's arms. She landed on the ground and turned to look back she saw her uncle standing over the ambassador, who wasn't moving.

She didn't wait she ran towards her father who was now coming to her. She jumped in his arms. He grabbed her and kissed over and over. Aika came up behind them rubbing her eyes "What happened" she asked as she rushed over to check on the unconscious ambassador.

"Tousan I was so scared" Hinata said burying her head in his chest. She heard the other two people coming upstairs but thought nothing of it just grateful to be with her father.

"Shhhhh" Hiashi comforted her "Thank you, thank you Hizashi I can never repay you"

"Oh, I think you can" Hizashi replied.

Hiashi and Hinata both looked up but it was too late. Hinata saw a man she didn't know put a needle in the back of her father's neck and felt Hiromi grab her from his arms. She started to scream but knew the only other in the house was Fumio who would be no help and would be put in danger. So she silenced herself and looked over at Aika only to find her laying next to the ambassador with a slash accross her neck and blood pooling below her. She looked away with a sob, she had loved Aika.

"Hold her tight Hiromi" Hizashi said as he walked towards his brother.

"Did you really think you would get away with sealing Neji?" he asked tauntingly.

Hiashi just watched his brother not moving. Why wasn't he moving Hinata thought.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" Hizashi asked then walked back to Hinata and slapped her. It hurt bad but seeing the pain in her fathers eyes she held back her fear, pain and sorrow and put on a brave face to smile at her much loved father. Hizashi hit her again and Hinata dropped her head not wanting to antagonize him as she knew it hurt her father seeing this.

The man Hinata didn't know came forward "Let's get this done Hizashi. The longer we take the more chance of being caught." Hizashi nodded and walked over to his brother and took off his headband revealing his seal. He held up one hand.

"Before we start I want you to know as you die Hiashi that Hiromi is pregnant with my child" Hiromi smirked "I am going to take your place as clan head and make things the way they should be and Hinata will stay alive only long enough for me to convince the council to transfer Neji's seal on her where it should have always been" he finished with vehemence.

He waved to the second man "I'm going to make things right" he said softly as if convincing himself.

The man did some hand signs then put one hand on Hiashi's head and the other on Hizashi. He chanted a couple of words then both brothers began to convulse. Hinata watched her father the whole time holding back the tears not wanting him to see her cry. When it was done the man removed his hands the seal was gone from Hizashi's head and appeared on Hiashi.

Hizashi laughed and activated his byakugaan. "I never knew it limited me so much" he said.

Hinata saw blood run out of her father's mouth she knew the seal was fatal to an adult. All hope was gone but still she stared at him unable to turn away.

"I love you tousan" Hinata said. Hizashi turned to her as if he just remembered her.

"Seal her now" Hizashi ordered.

Hiromi pried her mouth open and the man grabbed her tongue and put a seal on it. Hinata didn't struggle she just stared at her father. When they finished Hizashi grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Now you will be unable to talk so you can tell no one what happened here but just in case you might think your smarter than me and try, know this I have killed my father and brother I wont hesitate to kill Naruto, who I hate. So don't think to disobey me or try to runaway. Do you understand?" she nodded mutely no fight in her. "Put her to bed Hiromi then come help me with this mess"

Hinata didn't protest as Hiromi dropped her on her bed and left the room. She sat in the corner pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the wall her mind numb, she felt as if she died along with her father.


	8. Running With Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8 Running With Wolves

Hinata was currently looking for Naruto. She had an uncanny ability to find him and it gave her comfort to watch him train. She never talked to him, to afraid to draw him into her troubles.

It had been two years since her father died. The first year she had barely left her room and Hizashi left her there, probably hoping she would kill herself she thought cynically. Hiromi had had a baby girl named Hanabi but Hiromi had died giving birth. Hinata sometimes wondered if Hizashi had killed her too, it was no secret the two fought constantly.

She couldn't understand how people couldn't see that Hizashi was not her father. Even the hokage didn't seem to suspect. Oh, Hizashi had been clever he had gradually made changes, doing away with all the things her father had fought so hard for. She stopped and closed her eyes tight it still hurt her to think of her father, she still had nightmares seeing his dying face over and over. Her eyes showed her tiredness and she no longer ran and played as she used to.

She hoped in time the pain would lessen and she would be able to concentrate on the good times, but for now it was almost overwhelming. Her depression made her think of dying often. What kept her going was the thought that her father would not be happy to see her so sad. She resumed her journey to see Naruto.

Hizashi had of course, cancelled the adoption first thing claiming Naruto would be unsafe in the Hyuuga compound after the kidnapping attempt. It seemed reasonable and no one questioned it knowing the trouble he was having with the clan not wanting Naruto adopted. The Cloud wanted the body of the man who killed their ambassador of course Hizashi had given them her father. He had given a fine speech claiming how he had sacrificed himself for the good of the clan, it was enough to bring a tear to the eye. It was a lie.

Hizashi had gotten rid of the branch members on the council within the first six months, she didn't know how. Within a year they had reinstated the use of the seal to "discipline" branch members, they used it now more than they ever had. She had hoped Hizashi having been a branch member would be more empathetic to them, but that wasn't the case.

She tripped on a rock and clutched her side it still hurt from yesterday. Hizashi had begun "training" her. It consisted of very little training and a lot of being beaten. Sometimes Neji was her sparring partner, he was slightly less brutal but he was still harsh with her. Neji knew what had happened. It had hurt for some reason when she discovered this by overhearing Neji call Hizashi otou-sama. She shook her head better to not think to hard on it.

She was starting the academy in two days. She didn't know how she felt about it. On the one hand it would get her away from the compound for awhile each day, without her having to sneak off. But on the other hand how would she be able to do well in school between the beatings and lack of sleep?

She watched her uncle and cousins moves during "training" trying to learn them for her to use but she didn't seem to be able to use them effectively. That's one of the reasons she spied on Naruto, she hoped maybe to use his moves.

She stopped abruptly and listened, she could hear him at training ground five. She took off hurriedly hoping he had just started so she could watch for awhile. She hid behind a tree and spied on him. She hadn't talked to him in so long. He was so bright she thought with a sigh. His blonde hair glowed in the sun and his blue eyes showed a determination she couldn't help but admire. She missed him but knew she couldn't talk to him. Hizashi had specifically threatened Naruto and she would die if Naruto were killed too. She took comfort just watching him.

Someone else was coming so she hid farther behind the tree. She didn't know the stranger, she tensed ready to defend Naruto if necessary. Naruto plastered a smile on his face. Hinata frowned further, she hated that fake smile he wore. She didn't know when or why he had started wearing that mask, and it hurt not being able to comfort him. She knew he was hurting too.

"Hey kid this is our training ground. Move along" the stranger said.

"Okay" Naruto said adding a fake laugh as if trying to appease the man. He took off running and Hinata hung her head she had really need this time watching him. "Oh well" she sighed and walked slowly to the compound.

She evaded the crowds, she easily blended in now. No one ever seemed to notice her, which was what she wanted. It was better to not be seen and maybe hit or if she was lucky just berated. She now wore a heavy coat to cover the bruises and wounds. Her hair was still short and she hung her head down constantly. The life and enthusiasm had left her eyes.

She made her way in to the compound to hear screams of agony. It sounded like Fumio. She ran toward the source of the sounds to see Hizashi standing over Fumio making the hand sign and Fumio screaming. Fumio had moved out of their house almost immediately after that night. She hardly ever saw him but she still thought of him fondly. Without thinking she jumped on Hizashi yelling stop of course it didn't come out like a yell it was more like a whispered "S S S Stoppp". Her face was red from trying to speak. She could talk but it hurt like hell and she would stutter so bad it was hardly understandable, but she had never spoken in front of Hizashi. She realized her error as Hizashi did indeed stop and looked at her in shock.

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her behind him down the hall towards Kenta's room. Kenta was the man who had done the seals that terrible night. Hizashi opened the door with a bang and threw her inside. "How can she speak?" he demanded.

Kenta looked at her then at Hizashi. "Speak" he told her.

Hinata couldn't think of what to say but when Hizashi started to raise his hand to her she spoke "g g oo men n" she said her face beat red from the effort.

Kenta nodded. "It appears the seal is working correctly. It gives her great pain when she speaks she just seems to be able to bear the pain."

"Can you make her not be able to speak at all?" Hizashi asked.

Kenta paused in thought "I could but this might be a good thing. The stuttering will be a sign of weakness." he said after a time.

Hizashi seemed to think this over then nodded. He looked at them both then left the room.

Hinata glared at Kenta she hated him "m m m mo o o nst er er" she struggled out. He looked at her surprised then nodded and turned his back to her turning back to his reading ignoring her. She stood there for a moment in impotent anger then left.

She didn't go to dinner she had no appetite she stayed in her room pulsing her chakra trying to increase her chakra. She didn't know if it worked or not but it comforted her. She stayed like that for hours till she heard someone stumbling around and cursing in the hall. She groaned Hizashi was drunk again she was in for a beating. She clenched her fists not tonight she thought as she ran to her window and stealthily climbed out. She ran out the gates as fast as she could without being caught. Luckily Hiro was on guard duty she suspected he let her go through without reporting her to her uncle and she was forever grateful for the small freedom that allowed her. When Hizashi was drunk he would even hit Neji.

She ran to the edge of town she slowed down but then decided to go on. She ran out the gates of Konoha, she laughed as she saw the guards were asleep. She ran into the forest not stopping just enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair, the scent of the woods in her nose, and the sound of the night creatures in her ears. While she ran she felt something run along side her. She stopped suddenly and saw 6 of the most beautiful wolves she had ever seen. They were big, bigger than she thought wolves should be. They were in varied colors from golden brown to silver gray. They seemed incredibly wise and powerful.

Somehow she was not afraid, she was more in awe. The wolves seemed to bow before her "Mistress" she heard in her mind she was astonished but somehow she knew they had watched her for a long time and would not hurt her. She sat down for a moment her mind going in circles but then a grin appeared on her face. She stood up a little of the old Hinata coming back to her and she turned and ran.  
The wolves ran beside her as she knew they would. Together they ran through the forest finding the best trails, avoiding traps and people. She ran faster than she ever had. They ran as a unit, as a pack with no real destination, just running for the joy of running. She looked up at the full moon and laughed in pure joy for the first time in a long time.


	9. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9 The First Day

Hinata awoke surrounded by her pack, her family. She smiled and stretched the gray wolf who she had named Ryota licked her face. She giggled then hugged him as much as she could, he was far larger than her.

"It's time to return mistress" she heard in her mind, she had learned early in the night they talked mentally and that one spoke for all so she could never distinguish who she was talking to.

"Must I" she thought.

"Of course you can stay with us but you will not reach your full potential doing so and your friend will be in danger"

She thought of Naruto closed her eyes and sighed she knew they were right. They ran with her till they were in sight of Konoha it was now evening and tomorrow she would start the academy. She looked at her pack and they moved close to her making her feel a part of them for a little moment.

"We are here mistress. Remember we are watching you and will come when you need us." With that they turned and trotted away. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and snuck into Konoha. Getting into Konoha was easy getting in the Hyuuga compound was going to be hard.

She snuck carefully not making a sound up to her room. She gave a sigh of relief as she opened her door and entered her room. She heard a cough behind her as she leaned on the door. She groaned and turned around slowly to see Hizashi sitting on her bed obviously waiting for her. She bowed her head waiting for the punishment.

"You are starting the academy in the morning so I wont leave visible marks but you are going to be punished."

She nodded and tried to steel her mind thinking of times at the park with Naruto playing and running with her pack.

"Clean up. Do not run off again or the consequences will be more severe." he promised as he left.

She didn't cry she had promised herself long ago she would never cry again but a lump had formed in her throat. She knew she would be guarded more closely now and it would be almost impossible to run with her pack. I will become a jonin she thought and when Naruto and I are strong enough I will convince him to leave with me. We will be safe and together she thought with a small smile. She got up painfully and started to get ready for the academy it was no time for sadness it was the beginning of her escape.

She made her way to the stairs but stopped when she heard her uncle speaking to someone. She couldn't see who it was but she guessed it was a woman.

"I want you to walk Hinata to and from school, make sure she talks to no one especially that demon"

"Hai" she heard a female voice reply.

Hinata sighed and made her way down the stairs. She assumed her posture head down, shoulders slouched and eyes on the floor as she entered the room. She made sure not to show any of her injuries, she was concerned she may have a broken rib.

"Hinata this is Kurenai, she will be your chaperone"

Hinata studied the woman while trying not to let them know what she was doing. She had a very good instinct for people. She judged that Kurenai had a slight crush on Hizashi it wasn't huge but enough to make Hinata distrust her. She didn't speak to Hinata just stared at her with those red eyes, she was really quite beautiful. She said nothing as she lead Hinata out of the compound.

Hinata sighed looks like no breakfast for me she would have to sneak something later. They often didn't feed her she had learned early that she must fend for herself. They walked to the academy in silence.

When they reached the academy she saw mothers and fathers dropping off happy children some mothers crying, some fathers beaming proudly all the children looking happy that is except Naruto. He sat on a swing to the side watching with his smile mask firmly in place. She studied him comforted just in being able to see him again. He must have felt her watching him because he looked at her and his mask slipped. Then a genuine smile formed on his face she found herself smiling too.

She felt a tug on her arm and winced slightly "Come along Hinata" Kurenai said pulling her towards the academy doors. Dang she was going to tell Hizashi about this. She put her head down and kept it down as she entered the academy.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Naruto watched the families arrive while he sat on the swing, the loneliness he felt was almost to much to bear but he plastered a smile on his face and watched. He felt a prickling sensation and turned to find the source he looked straight into the lavender eyes of Hinata. His mask slipped at the sight of her. Her whole posture looked... defeated yes that was the word and her eyes held sadness he hadn't seen before. She wore a big coat as if she were trying to hide herself from the world. What had happened he thought with panic.

He knew of the kidnapping attempt and had tried to see her over and over but he was always turned away finally the Sandaime had ordered him to stop bugging the Hyuuga. Looking at her now he should have kept trying. Well he would try now he thought and gave her a true smile she smiled back tentatively but the woman with her tugged her arm pulling her on. He noticed the wince and frowned again.

He stayed on the swing absent mindedly watching the children arrive. He noticed a pink haired girl who seemed to get a lot of attention except from the black haired boy she seemed to be trying to impress. There was a blonde with a large ponytail and hair covering one eye vying for the boys attention. The boy ignored both girls and walked by them and into the academy the girls followed noisily behind him.

A boy with red tattoos on his face and a dog on his head, Kiba he thought with a frown, was fighting with his mother off to one side. Another boy who wore a large coat that covered part of his face and sunglasses, it was Shino he thought remembering the frog prank, walked by with a man who looked almost exactly like him.

A boy with a short ponytail and a lazy look in his eyes walked beside a stout boy eating a bag of potato chips. There were other children but these were the ones that stuck out to him.

He entered the academy last to see the girls loudly fighting over who got to sit next to the black haired boy.

"Hey Sakura I'll sit by you" said the dog boy loudly.

The pink haired girl shouted at him "Shut up Kiba"

The other children all sat down except Kiba and the girls who were all trying to sit next to Sasuke, he heard one of the girls shout Sasuke's name, it wasn't just the pinkie and blonde it seemed every girl in the class was a fan except Hinata who stood against the wall poking her fingers together. That was his Nata he smiled, always different. Kiba seemed to notice Hinata too and walked over to her and started to pester her.

"Hey Hinata why don't you sit with me" Kiba said as he put his arm on the wall by her head and leaned close.

Hinata's face was red it looked like embarrassment but Naruto knew it was anger she didn't like Kiba. He frowned the old Hinata would have punched him by now but this Hinata looked unsure what to do as she poked her fingers furiously.

"Hey Sakura" he yelled at the girl he knew the name of and who coincidently was the loudest. Everyone looked at him "heh" he grinned liking the attention but he was unsure what to say now so he popped out the first thing that came to his mind "Want to go out with me?" he yelled.

"Ewwwwwwwwww" the girls chorused and Sakura looked mortified till a vein started to bulge on her large forehead.

"Baka I would never go out with a loser like you" she yelled and ran over to punch him on the head.

He groaned man she hit hard he thought rubbing his head but he smiled when he saw his diversion had worked Hinata had escaped Kiba and was now sitting with ponytail and chip guy. Kiba looked unhappy and went to find his own seat.

Naruto took a seat, of course no one sat with him he thought with a sigh. He perked up though when a man with a scar across his nose and another with silver hair came into the classroom.

"Alright class settle down. My name is Iruka and this is Mizuki we will be your teachers throughout your four years at the academy. You will address us as Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei."  
Everyone looked at them with anticipation as he continued "The first year will be basic book work, the second will be learning about chakra and chakra control, the third we will work on taijutsu" he held up his hand forestalling any questions.

"I know most of you have clan taijutsu forms we will work on your strength, stamina, and speed. The fourth year we will combine everything and learn basic jutsu's, have spars and learn basic weaponry."

"Now Mizuki sensei will pass out the first books on the history of Konoha" everyone groaned.

Naruto sighed he hated bookwork but he would study hard whatever was wrong with Hinata he had a feeling he would need to be strong to help her. He stole a glance in her direction but ponytail guy caught him and raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto turned away he would try to talk to her at lunch. He tried very hard to concentrate on the lesson as the hours creeped by till lunch.

"Alright children you may go to lunch now be back in an hour."

There was a mad dash to the door Naruto was the first to make it out and he waited for Hinata to come out by a tree. She was the last out and he ran to her.

"Nata" he said quieter than normal.

She looked at him then glanced around when she saw no one was paying attention to them she smiled genuinely at him. He felt his heart jump with happiness.

"Do you have a lunch" he asked.

"N n n no" she said her face red.

His face fell since when did she stutter. When he saw her look down in shame he decided to ignore it.

"We can share mine" he said enthusiastically.

She actually looked relieved and followed him to an out of the way spot. They ate in silence both having so much to say but not knowing how to say it.

"I've missed you" Naruto finally said looking down.

Hinata held out her finger to him. He took it remembering that afternoon when they had become blood brothers.

"I I I I've m m miss ss ss ed y you ou t t too" she struggled out.

He smiled ignoring the stutter just glad she still felt the same way.

"Maybe we can play together after school or train I've been practicing the chakra control techniques Hiashi taught me I've gotten a lot better..." he trailed off as he saw the sadness enter her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I I I ca n n nt" she said her face becoming so red he thought she would explode "T t t th ey ey ey w w on ont let let m m me"

"Who wont let you" he asked angry.

She just shook her head looking down.

"Lunch is over" Iruka yelled.

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki glaring at them beside Iruka. What the heck he thought. He held out his hand and helped Hinata up. They entered the classroom and seperated Naruto sitting by himself again and Hinata sitting by ponytail guy and chip guy. Naruto was sad she didn't sit by him and the rest of the day passed slowly he didn't get another chance to talk to her.


	10. A Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10 A Failure

It was a couple of days before the genin exam and Hinata was very nervous. She was lowest ranked in the class, she had never won a spar, she still couldn't perform the basic academy jutsu's, the only thing she was sure she would pass is the written exam.

She worked hard but the truth was she often came to school so tired she slept through most of it. Choji and Shikamaru helped her alot with the book work, giving her their notes and sometimes they shared their food with her, she was always hungry. Her body was so battered though that she couldn't perform the taijutsu basics and was an easy win for any opponent. Her chakra levels were so low that she could barely perform a henge, could only perform one clone, and couldn't do a substitution.

She sat beneath a tree by Choji and Shika they had become friends because the boys didn't expect her to talk or play. They would just sit together Shika watching clouds, Choji eating, and Hinata sleeping. Today though she couldn't sleep and she knew her friends were watching her concerned. She put her head in her hands. She had heard Hizashi talking to Neji yesterday telling him that after she failed the genin exam they would be able to transfer his seal on her. She remembered her fathers pain and the fear she felt was almost paralyzing.

"Hey Sakura" she heard Naruto's loud voice and smiled.

Naruto had continued to chase after Sakura and she didn't know how she felt about it. She wanted her friend to be happy but she wasn't sure about Sakura, the girl seemed vain and a little bratty to her. She hadn't been able to spend much time with Naruto in these four years, Mizuki and Kurenai watched her closely and Hizashi had put seals on her room to prevent her from escaping. It made her sad that she had not been able to meet with her pack, sometimes she thought it had all been a dream, but when she concentrated very hard she could feel them in the back of her mind.

Naruto waved at her and she instinctively waved back but felt someone grab her arm. She looked over to see Shika holding her arm, eyes narrowed looking at the bruises and seals where the sleeve of her jacket had fallen down. She tugged her arm away and pulled her sleeve down, her eyes lowered so she wouldn't see the question in his eyes.

"Hinata what are those seals?"

"Ch ch ch akra a a su su su ppppresss or ors" she struggled out her face turning red. Hizashi had made Kenta apply them when her chakra had actually begun to grow. It turned out her chakra pulse actually worked at growing her chakra, but everytime she would get a reasonable level Kenta strengthened the seal. She still pulsed her chakra it was a habit that comforted her.

"Who's hurting you?"

Hinata looked away, she couldn't answer partly because of the seal and partly because Hizashi held a majority vote on the council and had sworn to execute or exile Naruto should she reveal anything.

"Hinata let us help you" Shikamaru said putting his hand on her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him she really admired Shika's smarts, she knew he was very smart maybe a genius, and he was always so kind to her. No she looked down, she would just drag him into her troubles. She tried to remove his hand but he firmed his grip. Suddenly an orange blur pushed him down.  
Hinata looked up to see Naruto, his face red and chest heaving "Leave her alone" he growled.

"I i i it's o o okay" Hinata sputtered beet red.

Shikamaru stood up dusting off his pants "This is too troublesome come on Choji" he said as he walked off. Hinata looked down knowing he was angry not at Naruto but at her for not trusting him to help.

"Are you okay Hinata" Naruto said his face about an inch from hers. That was too much for Hinata with the lack of food, sleep, and stress she fainted.  
**********************************************************************************************************

Naruto had been very upset when he saw Shikamaru's hand on Hinata's shoulder, but he had grown angry when Hinata had tried to remove that hand and Shikamaru didn't let her. He had charged without thinking. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Heh" he nudged her lightly when she didn't wake up he sat down beside her, just enjoying being with her. He had found out early in their academy years that if he startled her she would faint. He probably shouldn't have done it but she looked so tired and he was aching to be with her. He knew if she was awake she would have left after Shikamaru and he missed her so much. He was so worried about the exams not only for himself but for her and being close to her helped soothe him.

He looked over at Sakura who was mooning over Sasuke. He smiled slightly he still pestered her for dates, it annoyed her and he kind of liked annoying her. She wasn't very nice to Hinata.  
Hinata had put worms in Sakura's lunch once after Sakura had beaten him for asking her out. Sakura found out it was Hinata and had since done all kinds of girlish slights to her. Hinata mostly ignored it but it bothered Naruto when people degraded her. They were blood brothers they had promised to protect and stick up for each other.

He glared at Shikamaru who while he had moved away was still staring at Hinata. He didn't like that Hinata spent so much time with him and Choji. Hinata hardly ever was with him but was constantly with those two.

He knew Hinata still cared about him. When Kiba had challenged him to a fight and embarrassed him in front of the whole class the next day someone had put catnip on his coat. Naruto laughed quietly to himself, cats were chasing him all day till he figured out it was his coat. Sasuke had beat him in a spar and called him a dobe the next day he came to school with orange hair. He knew it was Hinata because of all the pranks they had pulled together, he knew how her mind worked. The only other person who suspected her was Sakura. He put his hand on his chin and looked thoughtful he still didn't know how she had gotten to Sasuke. He resolved one day to ask her.

Mizuki called out to the class to end lunch. Naruto looked over to see Hinata awake and looking at Mizuki with a concerned face. She must have felt him watching her because she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and held out his finger she matched it with hers and they entered the classroom.  
**********************************************************************************************************

It was the day of the exam. Hizashi had kept her out of school since that day, two days of no food and intensive training, she grimmaced as she made her way to the academy with Kurenai at her side. As she reached the academy Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder "Good luck" she said softly. Hinata just nodded with her head down. While Kurenai had never been cruel to her she was a snitch and had been responsible for many punishments.

Hinata took a deep breath and entered the classroom. It was very chaotic, Akamaru was running around with no restraint, Ino and Sakura were loudly arguing and pushing each other out of the seat next to Sasuke, Naruto was on top of a desk staring at Kiba and they were growling at each other. Hinata went to the calm, the eye of the storm, Shikamaru and Choji. She tentatively sat next to them when Choji greeted her with a friendly wave she breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared they were mad at her.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN" Iruka yelled using his bighead jutsu. Everyone rushed to obey.

"Alright lets begin the exams. We have a lot of exams to get through today" Iruka said "Shino Aburmane follow us to the testing room. The rest of you behave if I find you messing around when I come back you automatically fail" he said with a stern look.

Hinata sat nervously poking her fingers together while she waited, her hands were shaking, this was literally do or die for her. They slowly crept through the list till her name was finally called she slowly rose from her seat feeling like she was going to her execution. She heard the encouraging words from Shika, Choji and Naruto so she drew a deep breath, squared her shoulders and smiled at them when she passed them.

The spar was first she failed it immediately her body too sore to actually make any points against her opponent, who was a graduate from last year.

They had taken the written test last week and Iruka informed her she had got a perfect score. She allowed herself a small smile maybe there was hope if she could just pass the jutsu part.

"Alright start with a Henge" Iruka said in a businesslike tone. She did the handsigns and was able to perform a perfect henge of Iruka. She let out a breath maybe just maybe she thought as hope filled her.

"Good now make three clones" she took a deep breath, did the hand signs and made two clones. Her shoulders drooped in defeat.

Iruka and Mizuki whispered to themselves she could hear perfectly what they were saying Iruka wanted to let her pass but Mizuki wanted to fail her. Iruka won out as he was the one in charge and Mizuki was an assistant.

"Now get ready for the substitution" Iruka told her in a gentle voice. She looked at him in gratitude. She made the hand signs but was hit with the blunted kunai not even budging the log in the corner, that was there for this purpose. She let out a sharp cry of pain grabbing her shoulder. She dropped her hand and waited for the judgement.

"I'm sorry Hinata we have to fail you" Iruka said in a sad voice not looking at her.

Hinata nodded and left the room stopping outside the door and leaning against the wall. She looked at the ceiling what was she going to do now. Naruto and Shikamaru were still waiting for their test she didn't want them distracted by her failure. Failure she thought I'm a failure, despair almost overwhelmed her but a voice in her head told her now was not the time. She entered the classroom with a bright smile, a bigger smile than she usually wore.

"You passed!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. She nodded still smiling and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Oi put her down Naruto" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Heh heh" Naruto laughed and put his hand behind his head. He went over to sit and wait his turn. Hinata watched him then decided what the heck, she had nothing left to lose and sat by him. He looked at her his face so bright with joy it was almost blinding. They sat waiting for Naruto's turn some children stayed in the classroom, some left, but Hinata stayed with Naruto.

When Naruto's name was called she held out her finger to him, he returned the gesture "I know I'll pass now" he said loudly with great confidence. Her smile left when he left the room she decided to wait till he was done to find out how he did before she left.

It seemed to take forever but she eventually heard him bounding down the hall to the classroom. She sat up straight and plastered a real smile on her face sure he had passed by the sound of his steps. He came in the room holding his leaf headband high "I PASSED" he yelled dancing. She laughed and clapped her hands. He stopped and grabbed her hands and twirled her around the room for about five minutes before he told her he had to go tell the hokage, Teuchi and Ayame. She watched him leave and followed slowly behind him. Her mind swirling with thoughts, what could she do. She could run but that would put Naruto in danger if she stayed she would die from the seal transfer. She sat on a swing watching happy graduates and their parents, despair in her heart she missed her father. A shadow fell over her.

She looked up slowly to see Mizuki.


	11. Finding Her Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11 Finding Her Voice

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's eating his fourth bowl of ramen happily telling Ayame about his triumph over the genin exam, and how he was now well on his way to being Hokage. He held up his leaf head band staring at it in contentment when he suddenly realized something. Hinata hadn't had a leaf headband when she came back to the classroom nor did she once show him hers though he showed her his.

His mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide she had failed she just didn't want to tell him. Baka he thought pounding his forehead. She didn't tell him so he wouldn't worry about her. He was an awful friend he thought his eyes lowering.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"I'm so stupid. I only thought of myself. Hinata didn't pass now she's all alone and I'm sitting here gloating. I have to find her Ayame" he said getting down and running off before Ayame could reply.

He searched for two hours before finally deciding he had to go to the Hyuuga compound to ask about her. He didn't want to, they would probably just turn him away, but he was getting desperate. He had one more place to check, the training ground where Hiashi used to train them, then if she wasn't there he would brave the Hyuuga compound.

He entered the training ground at full speed almost running right by Hinata who was sitting with her back to a tree staring up at the leaves. He skidded to a halt and walked to her. She didn't seem surprised to see him, but then he had never been able to surprise her he thought with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you failed?" in a slightly hurt tone

"I.. I.. I.. d..d.. d..didn't want to o b burden n n" she struggled out.

He knelt down and hugged her his heart breaking "Hinata you could never be a burden your the only good thing in my life" he said sincerely then a sly look crossed his face "Well besides ramen"

Hinata giggled. He laughed too "I'll turn in my headband and do another year with you and pass when you do. Then we'll be on the same team and I'll be Hokage and you'll be the head anbu..." he trailed off as she pulled his arm and violently shook her head no.

"What you want to be Hokage? Well okay being head of anbu might be cool" he said not entirely pleased.

She sighed and took out a note pad. She wrote furiously and handed him the paper.

Mizuki said I could graduate if I passed a test. He told me to steal the forbidden scroll and wait for him here.

He looked over at the scroll for the first time seeing it beside her. "That's awesome Hinata" he said squeezing her again.

He let her go and eyed the scroll an idea forming in his mind. "Hey when is Mizuki coming?"

"A a a ab b b boutt hour"

"Can I look at the scroll?" he asked doing his best puppy eyes.

She thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright!" he yelled and started studying the scroll.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hinata watched Naruto practicing a jutsu, it looked like some kind of clone jutsu. She was happy, hope in her heart for the first time in a long time. She heard a noise coming from the right and sat up sniffing the air, her sense of smell had gotten better over the years. Naruto stopped and looked in the direction she was sniffing.

"Is it Mizuki?" he whispered.

She shook her head no. It was Iruka, she was concerned Iruka would ruin things but before he appeared she heard another noise about ten minutes behind him she was sure it was Mizuki.

Iruka broke through the bushes and stared at the two children looking at him innocently.

"Hinata why did you steal the scroll and Naruto did you talk her into this?"

"What" Naruto huffed offended.

Hinata giggled then stopped as she looked at Iruka's serious face uh oh she though fear gripping her heart.

"Mizuki told her if she could steal the forbidden scroll she could become a genin" Naruto said frowning at Iruka.

At the look on Iruka's face Hinata knew she had been betrayed again. She looked down and all hope in her died

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Iruka ignored him and knelt down to Hinata "It will be alright Hinata I'll talk to the Hokage" he said gently. But Hinata knew it most definitely would not be alright.

Naruto took off his headband and threw it down "If she isn't going to be a genin then neither am I"

"Naruto you should reconsider she can take the test next year" Iruka said trying to calm him down.

Hinata stood up and grabbed Iruka's arm, he looked at her questioningly, she just pointed to the right as Mizuki appeared. Iruka moved in front of the children and Hinata and Naruto moved closer to each other.

"What have you done Mizuki?" Iruka asked getting into a defensive stance.

Mizuki laughed "I'm tired of this weak village. I'm taking the scroll to Orichimaru he has promised me real power. The Hyuuga was so desperate to be a genin she would have believed anything" he smirked at Hinata. Hinata felt anger grow in herself at how stupid she was to have believed him. Naruto growled and charged pass Iruka at Mizuki. Mizuki merely laughed and kicked him away.

"Demon I think I'll do everyone a favor and kill you. But before I do, do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

"No it's forbidden"Iruka yelled and charged him but Mizuki easily defeated him. Hinata moved closer to Naruto wanting to protect him somehow.

"I'm not a weakling like you Iruka, Orichimaru has trained me for this mission." he said glaring at Iruka who was coughing and out of breath from two hard blows to the chest. Then he turned his gaze back to Naruto.

"It just shows how stupid you are that you haven't figured it out. Your birthday is on the day the kyuubi was defeated." he paused but as Naruto just stared at him wide eyed he continued "You are the kyuubi, that's why everyone hates you. I'm sure if that weak Hyuuga knew she would have never befriended a demon like you" he said with a laugh.

"No! The kyuubi is sealed inside you. You are not the kyuubi" Iruka yelled.

Hinata watched a defeated look come over Naruto's face it was a look she never wanted to see. She didn't totally understand what they were talking about but to her Naruto was Naruto her best friend, her blood brother nothing else mattered. She reached over and grabbed his face and made him look at her. He looked down not meeting her eyes, she didn't give up she gently stroked his cheek till he looked at her. She held out her finger, he hesitated then held out his seeming to understand, a look she couldn't decipher came over his face. They rested their foreheads together momentarily forgetting their situation till Mizuki interupted them.

"How touching" he said sarcastically "Give me the scroll now like a good girl and I might let you live though Iruka and Naruto have to die"

Hinata grabbed the scroll and ran trying to get some distance between her and Naruto and Iruka hoping they could escape.

"Hinata" she heard Naruto yell and heard him follow Mizuki who was following her. She ran easily through the brush being smaller and having learned from the wolves the trick of it. Mizuki was slowed though as it was harder for him with his much larger frame. She was tired though and she was nearing her limit, she tripped over a root in a clearing and went sprawling.

"I was going to let you live but now you die too" Mizuki said and threw a giant shuriken. Hinata closed her eyes thinking now she would die but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and stared in horror at Iruka who had blocked the shuriken with his body. He smiled at her then collapsed to the side. Mizuki laughed.

"One down" he said he withdrew some smaller shuriken and readied them when Naruto burst into the clearing "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" he yelled and fifty shadow clones popped into existence surrounding Mizuki.

"Impressive" Mizuki said then smirked as he made hand signs and shouted "Earth Release: Rock Bullet Technique" Rocks shot out of the ground dispatching all but five clones that Mizuki easily dispatched himself. When only the real Naruto was left he threw five shuriken at him all of them hitting his chest. Naruto sunk to the ground blood dripping down his chest.

"That's two" Mizuki said and turned to Hinata. It was more than Hinata could take her body shook and rage washed over her like a tidal wave she felt her seals on her arms and tongue pop. Chakra ran through her body and lavender light seemed to glow around her.

Mizuki took a step back shocked and a little frightened, but then he stopped and firmed his stance "Is that all you have, a light show" he asked with a smirk.

Hinata smiled and threw her head back and howled, the sound of it sent a shiver of fear through all that heard it. Mizuki started to tremble as he heard a growl nearby him, he turned but couldn't see anything, another growl another turn nothing. He turned this way and that finally looking at Hinata and readying a kunai.

"You have hurt my precious people, prepare to die" she said in a voice that if he wasn't so terrified he would have found beautiful. "Now" she said.

Six huge wolves appeared growling and baring their fangs. Mizuki only had time to drop his mouth in shock before they ripped his throat out.

Hinata turned her gaze to Iruka, he was staring at her in awe and while he looked like he was in pain she could see he would be okay. Then she turned to Naruto and walked steadily to him. The lavender aura faded as she drew near him he just stared at her a look of wonder on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked in that same musical voice.

"Your beautiful" he whispered. Hinata smiled and fainted.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 12 Secrets Revealed

Naruto stared at the wolves that surrounded Hinata. They wouldn't let anyone near her and Naruto and Iruka refused to leave her so they called some medic nin to help.

The jonin who had been searching for Hinata showed up soon after Hinata collapsed, they must have heard her summon the wolves. He shivered remembering that soulful howl, it was terrifying and beautiful all at once. He looked over at Mizuki torn apart and barely recognizable he looked away quickly to see Iruka staring at the wolves intensely as if trying to puzzle it all out.

His wounds weren't that bad and the medic nin worked on him briefly before going to help Iruka. Iruka's were a little more serious but still not life threatening. He was worried about Hinata, every time someone tried to approach her the wolves stood up and growled baring their teeth. With what they had done to Mizuki no one wanted to challenge them. Hinata, Naruto thought he closed his eyes, put his hand on his cheek where she had caressed and sighed deeply.

When Mizuki had told him he was the kyuubi he was stunned, he thought about all the glares and how he was ignored and felt defeated it was all deserved he was a demon. Iruka telling him he was not a demon didn't help, and when Mizuki said Hinata wouldn't be his friend he felt his world fall apart and thought he would die. He couldn't look at her but when she had gently stroked his cheek and looked in his eyes with such acceptance he knew at that moment he loved her. He loved her as more than a friend, she was kind, brave, smart, and fun. He decided in that moment, that seemed to last forever that he would protect her with everything he had and do anything to make her happy.

He had run after her determined to defend her with his life if necessary, he had performed the kage bunshin after just learning it today, but it was all for nothing he was embarrassed at how easily he was defeated.

He closed his eyes, seeing her again her hair glowing blue in the moonlight, the lavender glow around her making her so beautiful it was hard to breathe and her voice so beautiful it made him want to cry. She was so far above him, he wasn't good enough for her. He clenched his fist, it didn't matter if she didn't ever return his feelings he would get stronger, he would protect her, he would make her happy he vowed silently.

The wolves began to stir and he saw Hinata stand up a bigger smile than he had ever seen gracing her face. She looked secure as she hugged the wolves one by one seeming to communicate with them silently. It had been so long since he had seen her like this, a true smile lit up his face as he saw her without fear in her eyes and confidence in her bearing.

The wolves left and she walked over to him "Are you okay?" she asked. He swallowed a lump in his throat so happy to hear her speak without the stutter or red face.

He put a hand behind his head and grinned in embarrassment as he nodded, unable to speak.

She smiled and he could only watch her helplessly sure all his love was showing in his eyes, she looked at him questioningly and he forced himself to look away.

"Hinata can we check you over it looks like your bleeding" one of the medic nins said and Naruto looked up sharply he hadn't thought Mizuki had hurt her.

The medic nin removed her jacket and Naruto's eyes widened in shock her arms were covered with bruises and scars. The medic nin lifted her shirt slightly not enough to embarrass her but enough for her to peak under to look for the wound causing the blood. Naruto heard her gasp "We have to get her to the hospital now"

Hinata tried to protest and tell them she was fine "Hinata please do what they say Naruto and I will be with you we need to get checked too" Iruka told her

The fear had returned to Hinata's eyes, what was she afraid of Naruto thought "Please Nata" Naruto said softly.

Hinata's POV

Hinata walked to the hospital a feeling of doom surrounding her like a dark cloud over her head. All the joy she felt at being with her pack, finding her voice, and being able to save Naruto and Iruka overshadowed by the knowledge that soon Hizashi would force her to take Neji's seal.

They arrived at the hospital and the medical staff separated them, though Iruka and Naruto protested the Hokage arrived and ordered them to separate rooms to be examined and give a report.

While the medic nin examined her she thought over what had happened, the rush of power she had felt had been exhilarating. She pondered whether it would be enough to defeat Hizashi, maybe if she had the element of surprise. The wolves were powerful but she thought Hizashi's ultimate defense would hold them off and possibly hurt them, no she didn't like that she would rather die than have her pack harmed. Her chakra had greatly increased but she knew no jutsus and frankly didn't know what to do with that chakra besides put on a light show as Mizuki had called it.

The medic nin finished and Hinata sighed feeling much better but tired and hungry. "Can I have some food?" she asked.

"Of course" the nin said and left the room.

Hinata waited going over and over all the options she could think of and none totally satisfying her. The nin had returned with the food and she was just finishing eating when the Hokage entered the room.

Oh boy Hinata thought.

"Hinata it is time you told me what is going on. Why are there scars and wounds all over your body? Who are the wolves? Iruka said you have stuttered until tonight. I want the truth."

"I can't tell you Hokage-sama" Hinata sighed and looked down unable to hold his firm gaze.

He put a finger under her chin and raised it so she looked at him. "This is an order Hinata" he said sternly then more kindly added "let me help you"

She thought this over the truth was she was out of options, well good options.

"Tell me Hinata and I will tell you some things about your mother and father."

Hinata looked up sharply, then nodded and began.

"It began when the cloud attempted to kidnap me. It was all a plot by Hizashi. He had found a way to transfer the caged bird seal from a sealed person to a non sealed person. He used tousan's distraction over my danger to paralyze him and transfer the seal to his brother. It killed my father." she held back a sob at the memory.

"Then they applied a seal to my tongue that kept me from talking without great pain. Hizashi took my father's place, Hiromi was already pregnant with Hizashi's child Hanabi. I believe he killed Hiromi too. He kept me alive so later he could transfer Neji's seal to me."

"Why the scars" the hokage asked in a gentle voice.

"He needed to convince the council to allow the transfer. He couldn't hide the transfer as he had with his own. So he beat me and kept me weak applying chakra suppressors, starving me, and keeping me away from my friends so they wouldn't help me."

"How?" the hokage prompted.

"Mizuki and Kurenai reported to him if I tried to talk to Naruto" the hokage lifted his eyebrows in surprise at this news "He also threatened to call in all his favors on the council to have Naruto exiled or executed if I tried to run or tell someone what was happening. He still could Hokage-sama please keep Naruto safe!"

Hiruzen patted her arm to reassure her "I wont let anything happen to Naruto or you"

"He plans to use my failure of the genin exam as an excuse to transfer the seal" she said her head down.

"Don't worry as of now you are a genin" he told her holding out a leaf headband. "You have proven you have the will of fire and will be a great nin."

She gasped and took the headband with shaking fingers, everything was going to be okay she thought.

"The wolves?" he prompted.

"The one time I escaped they came to me. They are my pack." she said with a smile.

Hiruzen nodded "Now for my secrets" the Hokage began.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on Hinata my only excuse is I didn't even suspect that the seal could be transferred still I should have suspected when Hiashi changed so drastically."

Hinata privately agreed but said nothing.

"You have seen the seal on your stomach and back?" he asked her. She nodded, the seals were still there though she had gotten rid of the others.

"Hiashi was not your true father" she looked at him with shock and disbelief. He held up a hand to forestall any questions. "Your father met the moon goddess Kamui in the forest soon after the kyuubi attack, Hiromi had miscarried their child in the attack, Kamui asked him to look after you. She sealed you so her enemies wouldn't find you."

Tears clouded Hinata's eyes the first time since her father had died, no he wasn't her father. She wasn't even human. Thoughts raced through her head and tears ran down her cheeks. Had Hiashi loved her or did he just do his duty.

"Hinata" the hokage broke through her thoughts "Hiashi did love you before you came into his life he was a cold man who only did his duty. After he took you in he smiled and laughed he went against his duty to do the right thing. You made him happy and gave him courage"

Hinata closed her eyes comforted by his words and remembering times with her father, he was her father if not by blood then by love she thought.

"Who's my blood father?" she asked.

"The wolf god Ainu" the hokage answered watching her closely.

She gave a short laugh I guess it makes sense she thought "So I'm not human" she whispered to herself but the hokage heard her.

"Hinata you have protected those you love over your own comfort, you have been brave and self-sacrificing you have loved deeply those are the best human qualities and you have them in spades"

She looked down unsure what she thought about it. "What happened to my parents?" she asked.

"I do not know what happened to Kamui I have never met her but your father Ainu is dead it is the reason Kamui gave you to Hiashi, why she hid you."

Even though she shouldn't miss a man.. or a god...her father, she didn't know she did miss him. She laid her head down on her pillow so many thoughts racing through her head it was almost overwhelming.

The Hokage patted her arm and got up to leave as he approached the door it suddenly burst open. A nin breathlessly entered the room "Hokage-sama" he said bowing "The Hyuuga compound is burning".


	13. Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 13 Rebellion

Hinata sat up sharply and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Baka" the hokage said under his breath then schooled his features and turned to Hinata "Come with me"

Hinata jumped to follow him worried for Neji, Fumio, Hiro, Hanabi faces ran before her closed eyes and her fists clenched in an effort to control her rising panic. She looked at the hokage's back as she followed him he seemed so calm so in charge as he barked orders to the anbu in the hallway "You two go to the Hyuuga compound find out what happened and immediately report to me at the Hokage tower." the two he pointed to jumped to obey.

"You three follow me and be prepared to defend the heiress." she was shocked to hear herself called that few people called her the heiress.

"Hokage-sama she should stay another night for observation" a nurse called after him. He ignored her and kept walking Hinata followed him.

Naruto and Iruka popped out of a room they were just passing "What's happening?" Iruka asked.

The hokage stopped and studied them for a moment seeming to think something over then he looked at Hinata's distraught face and simply said "Come" and continued walking.

They followed him Naruto pestering him with questions till the hokage held up his hand to silence him.

"The Hyuuga compound is on fire. We don't know if it is an attack on the Hyuuga or not. I have sent anbu to investigate till we find out we will be cautious and protect Hinata. You two be on guard for possible attacks. Hinata can you summon wolves now." he asked her without looking at her still walking briskly to the hokage tower she was sure he would have shunshinned if she wasn't with him. She didn't like being a burden.

"I can but I hesitate to unless there is severe danger as summoning them in the village could put them and civilians in danger"

"Wise" the hokage said nodding.

They arrived at the hokage tower and quickly entered the hokage's office. He motioned for them to sit. Hinata sat and nervously poked her fingers together Naruto sat next to her and put an arm across her shoulders. She looked at him with a smile that quickly died, he looked at her with concern but with something else too that she couldn't decipher. Did he know she wasn't who he thought she was? Did he pity her? Was he frightened of her? He looked a little scared. She turned and looked at Iruka, he had a guilty look on his face. What was going on? She was about to ask when Naruto suddenly got up.

He had his mask firmly in place "Hey jiji you gave Hinata a headband" he said pointing to her headband that was around her neck "About time you recognized real talent we are going to be the best ninjas ever" he stated too loudly with his fist in the air. She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

That seemed to encourage him "Hey have you picked the teams yet will Hinata be on my team?" he asked his voice never lowering in volume.

"Well Naruto you are going to be paired with Sasuke and Sakura" Iruka answered his mood seeming to have lightened too.

Naruto started to say something when Hinata stood up her face lighting with joy "Oh Naruto I'm so happy for you now Sakura is sure to see your awesomeness and love you like you love her...Of course having Sasuke sucks but you'll prove to everyone how strong you are!" Hinata proclaimed her own fist raising.

"Yeah..." Naruto said in a softer voice. Hinata began to wonder what was wrong and started to frown.

Naruto smiled a foxy smile "Well hopefully you wont end up with Kiba" his loud voice returning and a teasing note entering it.

"Ack" Hinata said and made mock choking sounds at that thought both children laughed. Iruka and the hokage joined in the laughter and the banter went back and forth till they heard a knock on the door and Hinata instantly tensed.

"Enter" the hokage said becoming businesslike. Two anbu entered shouldering a hurt and exhausted Hiro in between them, a medic nin fluttered behind scolding them for not letting him be healed.

Hinata wanted to rush to him, memories of Hiro kindly talking to her and patiently listening, his turning a blind eye when she escaped the compound, how he whistled on guard duty. She was glad to her bones that he was okay. "Hiro" she whispered.

He turned to her and smiled his white teeth and white eyes a startling contrast to his smoke blackened face. "Hinata I"m relieved you are alright" he said.

"What happened" the hokage interrupted.

Hiro coughed and sat down, the medic nin rushed to work on him while he started his story.

"When Hinata did not come home from the genin exams rumors spread like wildfire through the compound some said she failed others claimed Hiashi killed her to put that brat Hanabi as his heir. You have to understand Hokage-sama we in the branch love Hinata, we have seen the abuse she constantly takes some of it in our defense. She has never activated a seal and while she has been quiet and withdrawn she is always helpful and never thinks herself above us."

Hinata blushed at this praise. Naruto and Iruka smiled knowingly and Hiruzen nodded.

"We had heard that once she failed the exam, and make no mistake Hiashi starved her and beat her to make her fail, they were going to transfer her seal to Neji. It would have killed her Hokage-sama." Hiro paused gathering his composure then continued. "We have hated our treatment at the hands of the main branch for a long time. We have put up with it because we remember that at one time Hiashi was kind to us. We couldn't let Hinata die though. So when she didn't come home we rebelled figuring there was more branch members than main and we could overwhelm them if we caught them by surprise." Hiro laughed bitterly. "I am very tired Hokage-sama. I will give you more in depth details later suffice it to say that the branch won but at a great cost only ten survived all of them branch members." he said grimly

Hinata gasped, her family "Neji?" she asked.

"He is on a mission" Hiro answered

"Fumio?" she asked

Hiro shook his head sadly.

Hinata drew her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth tears streaming down her cheeks "My fault... my fault.."

"It's not your fault Hinata you were a light in the darkness and if I had to do it again even knowing the cost I would!" Hiro proclaimed then turned to the hokage "This is all my fault Hokage-sama, I am responsible and I will take whatever punishment you deem fair" he bowed before the Hokage coughing loudly.

"Go to the hospital Hiro there will be no punishment everyone has suffered enough. I will come by later for that detailed accounting." Hiro left with the support of the anbu and the medic nin following.

Hiruzen waved to an anbu "Go to the Hyuuga compound help the survivors in any way possible. You have my authorization to provide them shelter, food and protection if they need it." the anbu quickly departed.

Hinata had stopped crying her mind going numb, is this shock she thought. Naruto sat on one side and Iruka sat on the other side of her.

"Hinata I have one question for you." Hinata looked at the hokage and nodded her head with no emotion on her face.

"Did Neji know what his father was doing?"

Hinata said nothing for a long time as she tried to think how she would answer, if she told the truth Neji would be the object of anger but she didn't know if she could lie. She decided to evade.

"Neji was a victim too. Hizashi beat him and berated him, the only one who wasn't a victim of Hizashi's madness was Hanabi" Hinata let out a bitter laugh "Though I suppose in the end she was a victim too."

Hiruzen saw she was on the verge of snapping and decided she'd had enough "Iruka can you keep Hinata with you and maybe Naruto too to help her tonight"

"Of course" Iruka said at once and Naruto nodded his own agreement. Hinata saw tears in Naruto's eyes and reached out to touch them. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. It was all too much Hinata fainted.

Authors Note:

I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger so I pushed to get this chapter out I hope you enjoy it.


	14. Team Assignments

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 14 Team Assignments

Naruto looked over at Hinata sleeping on Iruka's couch. It had been a hard night she had woken up once from a nightmare crying and saying "my fault.. my fault" neither Iruka nor he could console her but finally she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Hey Iruka I'm going to send a clone to get cinamon buns for breakfast it's Hinata's favorite" he said as quietly as he made the clone and sent him out.

"Good idea, I hate to wake her but we need to get to the classroom soon I have to give out team assignments."

Naruto wasn't happy about his team, he had hoped to be with Hinata. He closed his eyes he had made such a mess of things somehow his constant pestering of Sakura had made Hinata think he actually had a crush on her. "Heh" He was such an idiot of course it did, he asked her out constantly. He put a hand on his face he supposed it was better. She had looked confused and afraid when he had looked at her in the hokage's office last night. She thought of him as a friend only and why shouldn't she he was so far beneath her. So he would use the misunderstanding about Sakura as a shield to hide his true feelings for her. That way he wouldn't lose her friendship.

He frowned being on a team with mr arrogance and fangirl was not going to be fun.

"Hey Iruka whose team is Hinata going to be on and where is she going to stay now?"

Iruka sighed loudly "I'm not sure Naruto when we discussed teams she had not passed. I'm going to meet with the hokage after I give out assignments to figure it out. I'm also going to ask if I can become her guardian. I failed her miserably by not helping her. I saw the signs of the abuse but didn't realize what was happening and she suffered so much. If I had just payed attention I could have helped her" he clenched his fist.

Naruto knew how he felt He was her blood brother, her best friend he should have seen it too.

Hinata sat up on the couch she definitely had a case of bed head he thought with a smile seeing her hair sticking crazily up, but then she looked at him and his breath stopped she was so beautiful. She looked at him with confusion and he quickly put on his foxy grin.

"Your hair is sticking up Nata" he laughed. She started to smooth it down "Wait you have to see it it's funny." he said dragging her to a mirror. She smiled and allowed him to drag her.

She laughed when she saw it and started to mess it up more then she turned to him with an evil look and made his hair stick up in two horns. "There now you look like a devil" she said laughing. "Oh yeah?" he took Iruka's mousse and gave her a mohawk. They both laughed, Naruto smiled any other girl would have been mortified to be seen with bed head but Hinata didn't have a vain bone in her body.

Iruka came in the bathroom and laughed at their antics. "The cinamon buns are here. Are you two going to school like that?" They looked at each other grinning deviously.

Iruka finally decided for them "While it would be funny I don't think it would be good for you Naruto, Sakura would pound you silly." Naruto frowned dang she was a pain "And Hinata you have an image to maintain you don't want people suspecting your the one pulling all those pranks do you" Hinata's eyes widened and Naruto's did too,Iruka knew.

"Fix your hair and come to breakfast or I'll just have to eat all those cinamon buns myself" he said as he walked back to the kitchen laughing.

They cleaned up then entered the kitchen Iruka true to his word was already eating a cinamon bun. As the ate the mood became more somber. "Do you think they know?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto put his bun down suddenly not hungry.

Iruka answered her slowly as if measuring his words "Yes, but Naruto and I will be with you and you will have to face them sometime better to get it done sooner than later."

"All those people, my family, if tousan had never taken me in none of this would have happened" she stated in a voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto still wasn't sure what was happening he hadn't been given the whole story. Iruka had briefly talked to the hokage alone after Hinata had passed out so he was sure he knew what was going on. He didn't like being left out but right now he needed to concentrate on Hinata's needs not his own.

"Hinata the seeds of rebellion were always there in that clan you didn't cause it you merely delayed it. When you changed Hiashi so drastically you gave that clan a time of family and happiness that neither I nor the hokage had seen before."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes "Really" she whispered.

"Yes" Iruka replied firmly.

Naruto wanted to lighten the mood "Hey do you think Ino will flip out when she hears Sakura is on a team with Sasuke?"

Hinata almost spit out her cinamon bun with laughter. The rest of the meal was more light hearted but Hinata seemed to tense more and more as it came time to go.

As they readied to leave Naruto held out a finger to her she smiled but instead of returning the gesture she grabbed his hand. He put his other hand behind his head and blushed but squeezed her hand.

"Come on" Iruka called as they headed for the academy.

Iruka left them at the academy saying he had something to do before he started class so Naruto and Hinata entered the classroom together hand in hand. As soon as they entered all noise stopped and everyone stared at them. Yep they most definitely knew, Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand. Sakura looked at their hands and then at the leaf headband around Hinata's neck and screamed in her most annoying voice "Hey loser why are you here? And whose headband did you steal?" Ugh he really hated to let go of Hinata but he had to distract Sakura.

He let go of Hinata and rushed over to Sakura "Hey Sakura that headband looks so good on you. Want to eat lunch with..." he pretended to fall and knocked Sakura on her butt. Inwardly he was laughing but he only allowed horror to show on his face as the whole class laughed at them. He smiled himself when he heard Hinata's own distinctive giggle.

"Naruto" Sakura screamed as she hit him on the head. What was this? he thought as he saw Sasuke get up from his seat and make his way to Hinata. The whole class quieted curious what was happening.

"Hyuuga. You know my pain you will eat lunch with me." He said and turned away. The fangirls gasped in horror but Naruto watched as Hinata's face turned red with anger. Teme Naruto thought jealousy filling his heart.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled everyone was shocked to hear her speak so loud and without a stutter, including Sasuke who stopped and turned to face her. "You are like my uncle. He had a quest for revenge and destroyed the clan. Your quest will hurt innocent people too and I have no interest in being involved in any way with you!"

Naruto felt like cheering, kami he loved her. The whole class was in an uproar. The fangirls were torn between gasps of relief that she had turned him down and cries of horror that she had insulted their Sasuke. A lot of the boys cheered seeing the great Sasuke put in his place. Sasuke looked truly shocked and just stood there. Sakura went insane and made to lunge at Hinata but Naruto "accidently" tripped her and became entangled with her not allowing her up.

"QUIET" Iruka yelled. A hush fell over the room and Naruto disentangled himself from Sakura and stood up only to see Shikamaru talking to Hinata. He didn't like that. Hinata smiled at something Shikamaru said and placed a hand on his arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes but she turned away from him and sat at the desk they had sat at when waiting for the genin exams. He smiled and joined her.

"Alright let's begin team 1" Iruka began. Naruto tuned him out and watched the class. Kiba was staring at Hinata as if she was a steak, Shikamaru had his head down on his desk supposedly sleeping but Naruto saw him look at Hinata every once in a while a question in his eyes, Sasuke stared at Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchia" Sasuke turned to face Iruka "Sakura Haruno" "YES" Sakura screamed her fist in the air and did a little victory dance. "Not forehead" Ino yelled in horror and Naruto heard Hinata laugh "and Naruto Uzumaki"

"NO" Sakura's screams of triumph turned to screams of despair. Naruto couldn't help it he got up and did his own victory dance oh yes he was going to enjoy torturing Sakura.

"Sit down" Iruka commanded he went through the rest of the list Naruto paid very little attention. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were on a team with Asuma. Shino, Kiba and a girl he didn't know named Mana were on a team with Kurenai, he was very relieved Hinata was not with them. His own sensei was Kakashi.

"Okay those are your team assignments your sensei's will come and get you after lunch. Congratulations all of you it has been a pleasure to be your teacher"

Sakura raised her hand "Sensei, what about Hinata?" she asked a vindictive gleam in her eye.

"That is not your concern Sakura. Enjoy your lunch students." Iruka said firmly.

They all filed out excitedly talking. Most of the teams bunched up together eating lunch together to learn more about each other, but when Sasuke went his own way Sakura trailing him like a puppy Naruto ignored them staying with Hinata.

They sat by themselves and laughed and talked like they used to before she had started to stutter. He was enjoying himself until Iruka walked up to them.

"Hinata we are going to meet with the hokage"

Hinata rose and followed him. Naruto watched them leave, when they were out of sight he let out a sigh and turned to join his team.

Authors note: This was all Naruto's point of view because I will be using mostly Hinata's for awhile. Naruto will do the things he did in the cannon but most of those things did not include Hinata and this is a Hinata story.


	15. Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15 Sensei

Hinata followed Iruka silently she didn't know why she didn't get a team, but she supposed she wasn't a normal person. "Or even a person" she thought frowning. She was getting very nervous, she had hoped to be partnered with Shika and Choji but she kind of knew they would follow in their father's footsteps and have Ino Yamanaka.

They entered the hokage tower and were quickly ushered into his office. The hokage sat behind his desk his pipe in this mouth, his hands forming a triangle, and his gaze fixed on them as they found their seats. Hinata's stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Iruka before we begin I believe you have something to tell Hinata" the Sandaime prompted.

Iruka took a deep breath and turned to face her "Hinata I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was reporting to your uncle on your progress. I didn't tell him who you talked to but I did tell him how you did in your schoolwork"

He paused and looked down "I also told him you slept in class. I'm so sorry and if I was the cause of any of your... troubles ..." he paused seemingly unable to find a fitting punishment "I don't know how I'd make it up. I should have realised I thought he was a concerned father but any idiot could see you were being abused."

Hinata saw a tear drop from his bent head to his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment. So many betrayals, so many spies, so few people she could trust. She opened her eyes and looked at Iruka whose head was still bent. She looked over at the hokage, who seemed to be studying her. Hizashi is gone she thought maybe I can start to build trust.

"It's not your fault Iruka, I didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth so how could you know what was happening. To you he was a concerned father."

Iruka looked up surprise clear on his face and a smile beginning to form "Thank you"

"Very good. I have said it before I will say it again you are very wise for your age Hinata" the hokage told her.

Hinata looked down blushing.

"Let's get down to business. First the Hyuuga compound is decimated it will take time to repair. If you want we will repair it and once it is ready you can move in with the survivors. It is your decision as heiress."

"Who survived?" she asked. The hokage listed names she didn't know the only one she knew was Hiro. When he finished she asked "How is Hiro?"

"He is fine. Recovering nicely, he will spend another day in the hospital for observation but really he only suffered from minor wounds and smoke inhalation."

"Hokage-sama I do not wish to be heiress. It isn't right I never should have been. It should have been and should be Neji that is the clan head."

"Hinata you have nothing to feel guilty for and you are Hiashi's daughter he loved you very much"

"I am not a Hyuuga hokage-sama I'm not even a human."

The hokage grimmaced and looked as if he was going to protest but then nodded "Neji is due back in two days I will ask him what he wants then. Your father left a package for him. I would have given it to him sooner but I thought Hiashi was still alive"

"Hokage-sama I would like to have Hinata stay with me, it would facilitate what we discussed" Iruka said and then he looked at Hinata "Of course only if you want to"

"What do you say Hinata?"

Hinata thought it over she really didn't know Iruka that well, but he seemed like a kind man. He had always been fair to Naruto when few others had.

"Does he know about me?" she asked her head down.

Iruka lifted her chin up "Hai the hokage informed me of your heritage and it doesn't matter you are still a young lady who just needs a little help. I hope you will let me be the person to help you"

Should she take a chance? She thought of how Iruka had helped Naruto clean the hokage monument when he had painted it, how he treated Naruto to ramen often, and how he had protected her with his body when she had stolen the scroll and stayed by her even though he was injurred.

"Hai I would like that" she said with a nervous smile hoping she was making a good decision. Iruka smiled broadly.

The hokage cleared his throat "Okay now on to your training. The truth is Hinata we don't know how to train you. Iruka reported you chakra was lavender." He paused waiting for her affirmation she nodded "Can I see it?" he asked.

"Hai" she said and held out her hand letting her chakra surround it in a light lavender hue.

"We have never encountered such a thing. Do you know any jutsus?"

"The academy ones but I cant perform them well" she replied ashamed

"Taijutsu?"

She shook her head no feeling dejected. "Uncle never taught me I tried to pick up what I could but nothing seemed to fit."

"Can you activate the byaakugan?"

Again she shook her head no. "Will I even have the byaakugan since I'm not really a Hyuuga?" she asked.

"I don't know"

The hokage rose and went to the door "I need the chakra level tester and some chakra affinity paper" he ordered the secretary who sat outside his door. He returned to his seat.

"Hinata don't look so down I have no doubt you will be very powerful. You are the daughter of two gods how could you not be? We just need to find out how to bring out your potential. What of the wolves? They aren't normal wolves they are too big"

"Hai, I guess you could call them spirit wolves, thats not quite right they have a physical body, but they aren't summons either they are my pack, my family. I have run with them once" her eyes took on a dreamy look as she thought of the experience. "And I called them when we were in danger from Mizuki. I don't know how I knew how to call them I just did. As to there powers and mine I don't know."

"Well from what I've seen to break those seals took a lot of chakra and if you had nothing else but ...your pack, then you would still be a force to reckon with." the hokage said making Hinata perk up a little.

The secretary knocked on the door and the hokage ushered her in. First they tested her chakra level, she channelled her chakra into the machine.

The hokage read the machine "Your chakra levels are high chunin to low jonin level considering you still bear Kamui's seal I find that amazing"

Next they gave her the paper and she channelled chakra into it a burst of bright light that nearly blinded them illuminated the room. She stopped her chakra immediately afraid of really blinding hokage sat down with a heavy thump and Iruka's jaw was almost on the floor.

"Wow" Iruka muttered.

The Sandaime ran his hand down his face "I have no idea what that means" he said finally.

"Any other abilities we should know about?" he asked.

Should she tell him about her enhanced senses, her father had told her to tell no one and it had helped her out by letting her surprise people. Even though she didn't have the byaakugan no one could sneak up on her she could hear them before they could touch her and no one was quiet enough she could hear the breaths they took and if she concentrated the beating of their heart. They can't help me if they don't know everything she thought.

"I hear extremely well, my sense of smell is now on par with Kiba's and I think it may pass him, and I see almost as well in the dark as I do in light."

The hokage nodded deep in thought "We well test the range of these senses later. I have Jiraya researching your father and mother but he has been since Hiashi told me about you and has found nothing yet. I think we are going to have to learn together Hinata. I promise you I will find out all I can they don't call me the professor for nothing." he smiled at her.

"My plan is to have Iruka be your sensei. He is only a chunin but you don't even have the basics right now because of your uncle and frankly even if I put Kakashi as your sensei he wouldn't have a clue how to train you. Iruka is willing to learn with you and devote all his time to teaching you, he is also trustworthy and cares for you which is a quality I think you deserve after your experiences. If at any time you need more than Iruka can give you, we will give you more training with whomever fits the need. Is this acceptable?"

She actually liked the idea with Iruka as her sensei she could feel free to experiment and train without fear of exposing her heritage to someone who would be cruel to her. Iruka had already proven that he thought of her as a "young lady", but what of the teams was she going to be alone always. Seperate from the genin teams a freak.

"Will I ever be on a genin team am I even a real genin?" she asked

"Yes Hinata you are a genin on special training. If at any time we need you for a mission you will be called, but genin fresh out of the academy have simple missions that won't help your growth"

"Don't think because I'm a chunin I will go easy on you Hinata. I could very well have been a jonin but decided I loved teaching."

"But Mizuki..." she stopped as she saw the embarrassment on his face.

"Hai well I'm a little , ahem, out of practice. You help me and I'll help you deal?" he asked holding out a fist to her.

She hesitated "Deal" she said and fist bumped with him.


	16. Neji's Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 16 Neji's Rage

It was nearing dinner time when they left the Hokage's office so they decided to stop at a restaurant to eat and discuss their plans. "Can we go to Ichirakus maybe Naruto is there" Hinata asked using her best puppy eyes.

Iruka laughed he actually wanted to see how Naruto was doing with his team so naturally he agreed. Sure enough as they approached Ichirakus there was a bright orange jumpsuit and the loud voice of Naruto telling Ayame something that was making her laugh.

Hinata couldn't help herself she ran ahead of Iruka and glomped Naruto. She almost knocked him off his stool but he caught his balance and turned to her with a mouth full of ramen, which he swallowed quickly. He put a hand behind his head and grinned now sporting a blush. Hinata giggled at this.

"Heh heh you surprised me Nata. Are you eating dinner? Can you join me?"

"Hai" Hinata replied excitedly motioning for Iruka to join them.

"Hi Iruka, you wouldn't want to buy me a bowl of ramen to make up for putting me on Sasuke's team would you? It's the least you could do."

"Heh yah I do kind of owe you for that one. But only one bowl I'm supporting Hinata now and can't keep feeding your bottomless pit!"

Hinata looked down "Oh I didn't even think about money Iruka I'm sorry. I will contribute as soon as I can and will pay you back for everything"

"Nonsense Hinata I was just teasing Naruto. Look at me" he turned to her, as she looked up he held her gaze "I want you to see my eyes so you know I'm telling the truth. It is my honor to be able to train and support you. Please don't deny me that honor"

She studied his face and decided he was sincere, but someday she would pay him back somehow.

"What are you ordering" Ayame interrupted.

"Pork ramen for me" said Iruka.

"Miso" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time. They both laughed and Ayame rolled her eyes as she went to put the order in.

"So whose team are you going to join Nata?"

"I'm going to train her individually, Naruto, after what her uncle did to her we wanted to give her the best we could and that's me" Iruka said puffing out his chest.

Hinata giggled.

"Oh man your stuck listening to Iruka's boring lectures I'm so sorry Nata" Naruto said with a sly wink to Hinata.

She laughed outright as Iruka sputtered "Narutooo"

"Heh I was just joking your lucky Iruka actually cares my Sensei was two hours late it was so irritating. Heh heh I was so bored I pulled the eraser on the door trick on him and he fell for it"

Iruka sweat dropped "Kakashi fell for that?" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Hai" Naruto said and Hinata giggled.

"Seriously though Nata I need your help coming up with some pranks to pull on him. You always come up with the best ones and I have to make him pay for being late!" He finished his fist in the air.

Their food arrived and they started to eat "What does he like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Well he wouldn't tell us as we introduced ourselves he just told us his name so all I really know is he reads an orange book and he's late."

"Hmmmm well I know Kakashi wears a mask so you could put goofy mouths on all his masks maybe tongues sticking out, teeth missing, or kissy lips that kind of thing"

Iruka and Naruto spit their ramen out and laughed. She smiled glad they liked her idea. "You could also turn all his clocks back three hours making him early to everything"

They all laughed "Nata you're the best" she blushed.

"How did Sasuke and Sakura introduce themselves?" she asked uncomfortable with the praise.

"Well Sakura proclaimed her love for Sasuke while giggling, then proclaimed her hate for me."

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry. She will love you how could she not you're the most fun, most outgoing, strongest and kindest shinobi in the whole village and I have no doubt she will eventually realize that." Hinata declared.

Naruto blushed beet red and hurriedly changed the subject "Sasuke told us all how there is a certain man I intend to kill" he said in his best imitation of Sasuke. They all laughed again.

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl "I have to go we have a test tomorrow that we have to pass to become genin and I need to be well rested"

"What I thought we were already genin" Hinata asked concerned.

"Me too but apparently we have one more test to pass"

"Well I know you can do it. Do you want to meet for dinner tomorrow so you can tell me about it?"

"That would be great Nata, Bye" he said rushing off before Hinata could reply.

"Well Hinata I thought we could stop by the Hyuuga compound so you could see if there is anything worth salvaging if your up to it."

Hinata took a deep breath "Hai and maybe we could visit the survivors?"

Iruka nodded and they headed to the compound.

Even though Hinata knew it had been decimated she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Blackened sticks stood out of the ground like grave markers in a pile of ash. Nothing was left she turned away, faces of clansmen she knew flashed before her eyes.

Iruka put an arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry Hinata I should have realized it would be like this and not brought you here."

Hinata took a deep breath "No I needed to see it or it would have never been real to me."

They went to meet the other survivors the mood solemn but Hinata was determined to face it all head on.

The survivors were staying in a hotel there were ten, four children three girls one boy, three women, one older man and Hiro and another hyuuga male named Isao. They all seemed genuinely happy to see her. She had tried to apologize but they wouldn't let her by this time they all knew it had been Hizashi not Hiashi who had caused their hardships and had actually tried to apologize to her for not seeing it sooner and doing something about it. They spent two hours there, Iruka talked to Hiro a lot and Hinata played with the children. Even though they were brought together by tragedy she felt a closeness she had not felt sense her father had died a tear slipped from her eyes.

She felt a hug from the side she turned to see Kaori, one of the three women surviviors "We miss your father too. He was a good man and we plan to rebuild the clan to be what he wanted it to be, a family." she said as she squeezed her shoulder. Hinata broke down and cried, Kaori gathered her into her arms and hugged her letting her cry. Finally Hinata pulled away and dried her eyes "thank you" she told Kaori.

"Please come and visit us often Hinata, we are family"

Hinata nodded unable to speak for the lump in her throat. Iruka cleared his throat "Are you ready to go home Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata nodded and followed him out the door but turned to give one last wave to her family. Her family she thought Not by blood but by love. She smiled and looked at Iruka he smiled back.

"So I think we are going to need some time to get settled. My apartment is not big enough so the hokage has offered us a small house. We are going to need to move and buy you furnishings and all new clothes" Hinata frowned unlike most girls she hated clothes shopping. Iruka ignored her and continued "And ummmm... girl things" he finished blushing beet red. Hinata giggled at his embarrassment.

"I think two weeks should be enough to get settled. I talked to Hiro and he well help us with your training" She looked at Iruka with interest when he said this.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"No but I think we can trust him not to tell anyone about your chakra and we need him to watch how you form your chakra so we can figure out how to help you learn jutsus. I also plan to have you work with Gai he is a master at taijutsu and if anyone can find a fitting technique for you he can. Of course we will have to stay away from his eccentricities." he said with a grimace.

"I also would like to have you spend time training with your pack." Hinata clapped with joy at that. Iruka chuckled they had reached his apartment.

"We can also do some d-class missions so you can get some spending money but I want you to focus on your training more than anything else."

"Hai" she said simply she was excited someone was going to train her, maybe she wouldn't be so weak. Maybe she could protect people so she would never have another precious person die. She went to bed that night with hope in her heart.

The next day was very busy they went to see the new house, it was perfect in her eyes, the room that would be hers had a bay window that she could sit at and watch the moon. They picked out furnishings and whenever Hinata tried to pick the inexpensive things Iruka would pester her till she got what she wanted not what was cheapest. She only picked out three outfits, that almost matched what she had completely, she insisted they would have the Hyuuga crest put on her new jacket.

They delivered their new things to the new house and looked at each other. "Let's visit my family" Hinata said hoping Iruka would agree and they could put off putting things away.

Iruka looked at her then at the mess then at her "Let's go" he said with a broad smile.

They walked together to the hotel both in good spirits. Suddenly a blur pushed Iruka out of the way and sent a jyuken blow to Hinata just missing her heart. Hinata fell on the ground and coughed up some blood "Neji" she whispered. Neji growled but before he could strike her again Iruka yelled out "Hands of the earth jutsu" as he finished the hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. Hands made out of earth rose out of the ground grabbing Neji's arms and legs immobilizing him. Isao and Hiro rushed to the scene having seen Neji run out of the hotel, they shut down his tenketsu points and Isao rushed off to get anbu.

Iruka ran to Hinata "Are you okay?"

Hinata said nothing as she stared at Neji. He glared at her with such hatred. "It's your fault, my father, Hanabi and so many others all dead because Hiashi felt sorry for you" Hinata couldn't hold his gaze she looked down he was right.

"Your weak and pathetic and have only caused heartache to ..."

"That's enough Neji, it was your father who stopped all reform. He was so bent on revenge HE caused the rebellion, but he did not destroy this clan we will rebuild and make it better than he did!" Hiro said and the Hyuuga that had now gathered agreed with him.

Neji looked at all of them his eyes still narrowed then he turned his gaze to Hinata "I will not forgive and I will not forget Hinata-sama" he said her name like it was a curse word.

Iruka had enough he picked up Hinata and said over his shoulder to Neji "If you try to hurt her again I'll kill you even if she begs me not to"

Iruka carried Hinata to the hospital concern overwhelming his face as she murmured "my fault...my fault" over and over.


	17. Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 17 Dancing in the Moonlight

Hinata sat up in her hospital bed staring at the wall with unseeing eyes. Iruka was beside her not having left in two days, he was laying with his head on her bed right now gently snoring. She was grateful for his caring but she was glad he was asleep he needed the rest. She couldn't sleep everytime she closed her eyes she saw faces of those that had died but most of all she saw two faces. The first Neji trying to look dignified with a crown of daisies she had placed on his head the second Neji yelling at her in hatred and anger.

Naruto had been to see her twice. He had told her all about his bell test it had been funny but she couldn't muster a laugh. She felt bad for making Iruka and Naruto concerned for her but she just couldn't sleep the faces haunted her. She wouldn't eat either the thought of food repelled her.

She closed her eyes and sighed opening them quickly before the faces came to her. She opened them wider when she saw Ryota at the foot of her bed. A genuine smile graced her lips and she whispered "Ryota"

"Mistress" he said in her thoughts and moved closer to her. She hugged him revelling in his soft fur and his wolf smell, tears leaked from her eyes. "Come" he said and she climbed on his back and let him take her where he wanted.

They ran through the village unseen, she didn't know how they did it but even anbu seemed to look right through them as if they weren't there. They ran out the gates and into the woods where the rest of the pack joined them. They ran at exhilarating speeds, Hinata took comfort in the feeling of completeness she always had with her pack. She gripped Ryota tighter not afraid of falling but trying to convey some of her feelings physically as they travelled. The sun was rising and still they ran, she didn't know where they were taking her but she trusted them. She closed her eyes and no faces came to haunt her.

She must have fallen asleep because she felt a nudge from a wet nose, she opened her eyes to see Toshi, the big red wolf, trying to waken her. She got off of Ryota's back and looked around trying to determine where they had brought her. It was night but a giant full moon hung in the sky and she stared at it for a few moments before looking at her surroundings. They were at a small pond that had a waterfall pouring into it. Flowers grew around the edges with fireflies flying above them. Frogs croaked a tune accompanied by crickets in the woods and an occasional hoot of an owl made the whole thing so captivating that she clapped her hands together in pure joy. The moon seemed to be a spotlight that shined directly on the pond.

The wolves took positions around the pond except Ryota who approached her. "This is your place of healing, you don't have your full power yet but it is enough"

She looked at him confused "What do I do?" she whispered.

Ryota took up his place "You will know" he said simply.

She looked at him exasperated, then looked up at the moon. As she stared at it she felt drawn. She took off her jacket and stepped out on the pond. Though she used no chakra she didn't sink. She raised a hand and water rose from the pond following her movements. She laughed in pure delight and began a dance of joy that healed her physical wounds and gave her a peace that she hadn't known since her father was alive. She danced for what could have been hours or minutes she didn't know, but eventually she stepped off the water.

She stood away from the pond and watched its beauty for another minute or so when her pack surrounded her and lifted their voices to howl at the moon. The sound filled her body till finally she couldn't help it she threw her head back and howled with them. All the pain, grief, guilt and loss seemed to flow out in that howl and when it was over she fell to her knees exhausted.

Ryota came up and sat beside her. She impulsively hugged him. "Though this has made me feel better it has changed nothing. Neji still hates me. Most of the clan is dead. I am still weak and I feel like so many people have died or suffered for me when I am not even really a Hyuuga or even human" she finished with a whisper.

Daichi, the white wolf approached her "Mistress you are what you want to be. Let no one tell you what you are."

Hinata frowned "Just because I believe something wont make it so".

Daichi nodded "In most cases you are right. If you thought yourself a rock it wouldn't make you a rock. We know the gods, for the most part they are cold and unfeeling only caring about doing their duty not the charges in their care. You are not like that, you are more like the humans. While at their worst the humans are cruel at their best they love even their enemies. You are like that, broken up over a boy who tried to kill you. You are what is best in humans, and the Hyuuga want you as part of their pack."

She thought over what he said, she didn't know any gods but if they were like that she didn't think she wanted to. "Can you tell me about my parents?" she asked.

Jiro, the brown wolf, came forward "Your father Ainu was strong and brave,we were honoured to serve him. Your mother Kamui was beautiful, all that saw her fell in love with her, but she was cold and distant. She rarely appeared to us. We revered your father Hiashi he was a good man who tried to help all those around him and we mourned his death more than that of Ainu. He showed more love and understanding of the pack."

"Is my mother alive?" she changed the subject, it was still hard for her to think of Hiashi.

"We do not know she has not appeared to us since Ainu died. We knew she was alive when she gave you to Hiashi because you are a part of us, but since then we do not know."

"What are my powers and how do I use them"

"That we are forbidden to tell you. You must learn on your own." Ryota answered. Hinata put her head down frustrated.

"Anything gained to easily is not valued." Daichi said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him thinking he just didn't want to tell her. Toshi gave a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Hinata turned red she hadn't guarded her thoughts.

"We can train together and learn how to move and fight like a pack" said Nao, the black wolf, in a tone that seemed excited.

Hinata smiled. "It is time to go mistress. Your sensei will be worried." Ryota told her as he bent to let her climb on his back.

The trip back was uneventful. When they neared Konoha the wolves left her and Ryota to travel alone. They ran through the town past people and no one saw them, Hinata marveled at it. We should go straight to the hokage tower I don't know how long I have been gone. Ryota changed direction and headed to the tower, he stopped outside the door. She climbed off his back and hugged him one last time before he turned and ran off.

She entered the tower a smile still on her face. The secretary looked up as she approached and shouted in shock. Hinata giggled this was the second time she had done this to her she was going to give the poor woman a heart attack. The hokage threw the door open looking around for what had cause her to shout. When he saw Hinata his pipe fell out of his mouth, he ushered her in his office.

"Have someone tell Iruka and Naruto so they can stop pestering me" he told the secretary with a grin.

The hokage motioned for her to sit and sat himself behind his desk. "What happened?" he asked.

She didn't know if she should tell him. She debated for a couple of minutes then decided that she would trust him and told him the whole story leaving nothing out.

Hiruzen let her tell the whole story not interrupting her when she was done he asked "Can you return there if you need to?

"I didn't see how to get there. Ryota said I could come back whenever I needed to but I think he would have to take me. I think the wolves are part of the ceremony" she paused thinking this over "Hai, I'm sure without them it would have just been a dance in the moonlight."

The door burst open and Iruka and Naruto stumbled in running to her and grabbing her in a hug so tight she could hardly breathe.

They let her go and looked at her. She could see the relief in their eyes as she smiled at them. They started to pepper her with questions but she held up her hand.

"I'll answer all your questions but I'm tired and need a bath can it wait."

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but Iruka agreed wholeheartedly.

"One thing, hokage-sama what has happened to Neji?" she asked

"We have him in prison."

"I understand why. I would like to have a meeting with the Hyuuga and Neji and I would like you to give him the package my father left for him."

The hokage put his hands together forming a triangle with his fingers and thought it over. "I don't think that will help Hinata"

"Maybe not, but you didn't watch all those years while his father force fed his hatred into him. When his father beat him and degraded him. I know how it feels Hokage-sama he deserves a chance."

"He might try to kill you Hinata" Iruka said.

"You can have anbu there or put chakra suppressors on him"

"I don't like it Nata, he hurt you." Naruto said a pout on his face.

"Alright Hinata we will do it. Your father really wanted him to have the package Neji getting sealed was his biggest regret. We will have all the Hyuuga here and hopefully it will make him see reason. Tomorrow at 1:00 pm okay?" the hokage asked in a businesslike fashion.

"Hai" Hinata answered hoping this was the right thing.

"Let's go home Hinata" Iruka said. They all left Hinata still smiling.


	18. A Meeting and Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 18 A Meeting and Training begins

Hinata sat poking her fingers together in the conference room of the hokage tower. The Hyuuga were all there including the children, Kaori held the baby, some stood some sat all were near Hinata trying to talk to her. Her nerves didn't allow her to make small talk though. She hoped against hope that something in her fathers package would be able to get through to Neji and soothe his anger.

The hokage sat at his desk his hands together fingers in a triangle in what she had come to realize was his thinking pose. Iruka was not there the hokage said his anger at Neji, for attacking her, would only make the situation worse. Hinata had shyly asked if she should be there but the hokage had said she was a Hyuuga in a voice that left no room for argument.

Finally the door opened and three anbu escorted Neji into the room. Neji looked around the room he nodded to the Hyuuga and the hokage but fixed a glare on to Hinata that he did not remove till the anbu forced him to. Hinata looked down nerves making her stomach clinch.

"Let's begin. Neji, Hinata has begged for your release but I hesitate as I feel you may be a danger to her."

Neji said nothing just continued to glare at everyone now. The hokage sighed and withdrew the package from the desk. He gave the package to Neji. "Hiashi gave this to me for you. I would have given it to you earlier but as the others were I was tricked by Hizashi's ruse. It is main branch techniques, if I find you are using them for any reason other than to protect your clan, I will jail you again and have a Yamanka wipe your mind of them. I'm giving you these out of loyalty to my friend and because of the request of Hinata, who has suffered much at the hands of your father."

Neji's eyes were calculating as he eyed the bundle. Hinata put her head down so far this was not going well, but what did she expect Neji to kiss her feet and forgive her after receiving a few jutsus.

"There is also a letter. I'm going to read it out loud to all the Hyuuga. I have my doubts that you would even read it. So I'm going to read it aloud I believe that all here deserve to hear it."

Dear Neji,

I am so sorry for what has happened. Words can't express the regret I feel over having failed you. I wanted to offer you and your father freedom from the clan, but I wasn't fast enough or smart enough to outwit my father. I have regretted it every day of my life. You are such a smart boy, showing so much potential, a genius in the making. I look forward to watching how you grow and improve the Hyuuga strength. These scrolls should help you. I know in time Hizashi well forgive me and let you have them. I always intended to have you as heir to the Hyuuga clan, that never changed.  
Hinata has a much different destiny to fulfill, a very important one. I know you will be a great clan head and well finish my dreams of uniting the clan.. our family into one, no main and branch just Hyuuga. There is a seal master in Suna, his name is Hachiro, I have paid him handsomely to find a way to remove the caged bird seal. He has assured me that he has found a way. I have told the council and tried to inform Hizashi, but he will not hear me. The council wouldn't allow it so I am leaving the knowledge in this letter just in case something happens to me. I don't ever want to fail you again my nephew. Grow strong and brave my nephew. Don't only think of your duty, love and live, remember family is important and I'm sure you will be a great clan head.

Hiashi Hyuuga

There were many tears in many eyes. Neji's eyes while not holding that burning hatred were still cold and held no tears.

"We can remove the caged bird seal" Kaori whispered.

"It would be dangerous we are weakened and our enemies could get the byakugaan." Neji said in an emotionless tone.

"Our freedom is worth it!" Hiro said in a strong voice "We have already paid a heavy price to remove our masters now let us remove our shackles. I think freedom is worth any price we would pay." There were murmurs of agreement from all of the Hyuuga except Neji who looked torn.

"Please Hokage-sama can we get this seal master to come to Konoha." there was hope in all the eyes of the Hyuuga even the children. All had at one time felt the pain of the seal except the baby.

"I will send someone immediately after this meeting"

"Even after his death Hiashi is still helping us" Isao said and everyone nodded in agreement except Neji.

"Does this soothe your anger Neji?" the hokage asked.

"How could it Hokage-sama my father and sister are dead, my clan is decimated. Hiashi's words and deeds were too late to save them."

The hokage sighed and everyone else looked grieved. They wanted to forgive and include Neji into the family for Hiashi's sake, but it would be impossible.

The hokage took charge of the meeting "Neji Hyuuga will you give up any plan that you have now or in the future against Hinata or the Hyuuga?"

Neji looked around at everyone then looked at Hinata his frown increased. "I will not harm Hinata-sama in any way but I will never accept her. She is responsible for too much pain and death."

Hinata looked down it wasn't what she had hoped for but at least the cycle of revenge would be stopped.

The hokage's gaze took in all of the Hyuuga "Hiashi wanted Neji as clan head. Will you accept this" he asked all of them.

"He doesn't have the sense of family" Kaori said.

"While I would like to honor Hiash's wishes I don't think he would have our best interest at heart." said Isao.

"He has too much of his father in him" Hiro said with a growl.

"But it is what father wanted and it is his right" said Hinata in a small voice. Neji glared at her.

"We just got out from under tyranny Hinata, it was a costly battle, we will not return" Hiro said clenching his fist.

The hokage cleared his throat "How about a vote" they agreed.

All voted against Neji being clan head except Hinata, who was becoming very distressed at her father's wishes not being fulfilled.

"How about if Neji becomes our protector? After the seal is removed we will need protection and if he studies the techniques Hiashi gave him he will grow even stronger. What do you think Hinata?" Kaori said putting her arm around Hinata's shoulders and squeezed her.

Hinata just nodded her head, it seemed a good compromise to her.

"Neji will you accept?" the hokage asked.

Neji nodded. Hinata let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

Hiro approached Neji "You will be our protector not our master. You understand this?" he asked with narrowed eyes

Neji glared back but simply said "Hai"

The hokage gestured to the anbu "We will trust Neji for now, but I will be watching you closely. Who well represent the Hyuuga in the council?" he asked.

The Hyuuga as one looked at Hinata but she held up her hands "No please I have to concentrate on my training and I would not be a fit representative." she would do anything for them but she couldn't do this eventually she hoped this would be Neji's job but if they put her there even temporarily she feared all chance of that would be gone.

They talked amongst themselves for a couple of minutes "I will Hokage-Sama for now" said Hiro. She thought it was a good decision Hiro would be strong and stand up for their rights against anyone who thought to take advandtage of them in their weakened state.

"Then if everything is decided this meeting is adjourned" the hokage said and immediately rose and headed out the door. Neji left right after, without the guard, and clutching the scrolls he had been given. Hinata smiled probably going to train she thought.

She stayed visiting with the family for a short time as they discussed with excitement the impending removal of the seals. She was happy as she reflected what a wonderful man her father had been and how lucky she was that he had loved her.

Eventually she left and returned home to Iruka. She told him everything, he seemed stunned at the possibility of the seals removal and he seemed satisfied with the outcomes except he didn't trust Neji still.

"I will just have to train that much harder" Hinata said.

"We will meet with Gai at 5:00 am so he can observe your fighting skill and come up with a style for you. So you will need to get good rest tonight"

Hinata lowered her head "Is he training me so early to avoid Neji? Am I always going to be trained alone a secret?"

Iruka sighed "Partly but Gai is always up at that time. The man is a freak who trains constantly and I have no doubt his student Lee will be there and will train with you some." he lifted her chin up "There are secrets we must keep but we will train with others from time to time. Okay?"

She nodded comforted. He patted her head "Let's get something to eat then make it an early night"

They walked into the kitchen and together started to prepare dinner.

Iruka woke her at 4:00 am, Hinata was not a morning person and mumbled incoherently her displeasure as she walked to the bathroom. After a shower though she began to awaken and by the time she was eating her breakfast she was starting to be excited.

She walked quickly beside Iruka, she kept getting ahead of him and would have to slow down to wait for him. He smiled at her antics. They arrived at the training grounds and Hinata looked on the strangest man she had ever seen, his black hair was in a bowl cut, he had the thickest eyebrows she had ever seen, and his outfit well ...it was just wrong. She looked at the person beside him who was basically a miniature version of himself. She couldn't help but smile at the energy that seemed to come off the pair, a zest for life and just a plain goodness. She knew in her heart that these two were trustworthy.

"This is the flower of youth you were telling me of Iruka" Gai said as he studied her. He stopped and smiled a huge smile and gave a thumbs up gesture "Yes the power of youth runs deep in her I will help you"

Hinata had no clue what he was talking about but assumed it was something complimentary.

"My student Lee will now spar with you so I can study your moves and pick a fitting style."

She nodded and assumed a stance she her father had taught her. She tried every move she had seen nothing worked she couldn't get a hit in on the boy. She wasn't even close. He tried a couple of his own attacks which she had no counter for he gently touched her though instead of full-out hitting her like her uncle and Neji had. Gai finally called a halt and she hung her head in shame.

"I see you have taught yourself you have a mixture of styles thrown together. For teaching yourself you did quite well. I can see the power of youth burns brightly in you."

She looked up astonished that he could compliment her when she had performed so poorly.

"I will have to think of a style for you in the meantime I have an exercise program I would like you to follow to gain strength and speed." He held up his hand as Iruka seemed about to protest "Don't worry my friend it will be within her capabilities"

He wrote out his instructions on a sheet of paper which he handed to Iruka. Iruka looked it over and nodded a pleased look overcoming his concerned one.

"We will meet three days a week at 5:00 am" Hinata groaned at the time but nodded."You still need to train in the techniques we are learning even when you are not with me"

"Hai Sensei" Hinata said bowing.

"Thank you Gai" Iruka said as he pulled Hinata away to their next destination.

"We are getting Hiro and we will go to training ground 12"

They arrived at training ground 12 with Hiro in tow. "Okay Hiro I would like you to watch her chakra manipulation as she tries to perform a simple jutsu."

Hiro nodded and readied his byakugaan. "Try the clone jutsu" Iruka instructed.

She performed the handsigns and yelled "Bunshin no jutsu". Two clones apeared that were so weak you could see through them. She frowned she thought with her increased chakra she would do better. Her shoulders slumped and the clones disappeared.

Hiro was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What did you see?" Iruka prompted.

"Well the hand seals didn't move the chakra in the way it should have. Her chakra is lavender and moves differently than any chakra I have ever seen." Hiro stared at her byakugaan still active he had a look of wonder on his face "Her chakra is beautiful" he said in a whisper.

"Hinata make the hand sign of the monkey" Hinata obeyed.

"Hai she performed the hand sign correctly but the chakra did not move as it should" Hiro confirmed

Hiro deactivated his byakugaan "Hinata have you ever activated the byakugaan?" he asked.

Hinata looked at Iruka then shook her head no.

"Has anyone tried to help you activate it?" he asked.

She looked up shocked she had assumed it was just something that happened she didn't think someone could teach her.

Hiro nodded as if she confirmed his suspicion "Imagine a point behind your eyes and send a small amount of chakra there. Be careful not to use too much chakra." he instructed.

She did as he instructed and gasped in shock as did Hiro and Iruka. She looked around in wonder at the colors she could now see. She looked at Iruka and Hiro and saw veins of blue running throughout their bodies. She looked at the trees and grass and saw veins of bright green running through them. In the air around her she saw different colors she saw traces of blue in all the spots Hiro had stood it was fading fast though. She stared at wonder at the display around her.

"Hinata" she turned to face Hiro "I have never seen a byakugaan that looks like that"

"Like what?" she asked concerned maybe she had done something wrong.

"There are no veins protruding around your eyes and your eyes are glowing lavender. Tell me what you see."

She told him everything she saw and they stared at her in awe.

"I never imagined chakra ran through everything and those faint traces of blue you saw had to be after effects of Hiro's use of the byakugaan." Iruka thought for a minute.

"Let me perform a jutsu while you watch with your byakugaan activated then I will move and tell me what you see." He performed a clone jutsu then walked behind her and dispelled the clone.

She clapped her hands in delight. "Hai the blue chakra is still there it's not fading as fast as Hiro's did maybe because you used more chakra?" she asked.

He came back in front of her "Watch while I perform a clone jutsu see if your byakugaan can help you"

She watched him carefully seeing the chakra form with every hand sign, then she moved to copy him. Though she knew she did the hand signs correctly her chakra just did not form the way it should. She deactivated her byakugaan and growled in frustration.

Iruka put his hand on her shoulder "We will figure this out Hinata don't worry. I'm starved let's go eat some lunch we can work with your pack later. Will they let me watch?" he asked.

"I think so" Hinata said and smiled at him as they headed for Ichirakus


	19. A Trip to Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 19 A Trip to Suna

The months passed and Hinata grew more and more frustrated. She still couldn't do simple jutsu's though she did all the hand signs correctly she just couldn't make her chakra behave the way Iruka's did. Her training with Gai-sensei was going a little better but she was frustrated with the slow progress. Gai-sensei said she was indeed improving but she didn't feel she was improving fast enough. He was developing a unique form of taijutsu for her claiming nothing fit her well enough and they would make their own. She kind of liked the idea of having her own form of taijutsu it made her feel special. The bright spot of all the training was training with her pack. She felt strong and complete when they trained together, they had sparred against Naruto's clones and it had been exhilerating. They moved together so well defending and attacking, feinting and lunging all in a perfect synchronization it had left Naruto and Iruka speechless.

Naruto was coming over for dinner tonight she hummed happily while she and Iruka prepared their dinner. Naruto arrived right on time but he was wearing his mask and Hinata frowned.

"Did you have any exciting missions today" she asked maybe a bit too brightly, trying to improve his mood.

"We chased Tora again. I'm going to explode if we don't get something exciting soon!"he said his frustration obvious.

"Nata do you think if I changed my clothes to a different color maybe black ...um people would like me more?" he asked.

Hinata paused to give it serious consideration "Maybe but I think your orange is part of your personality, it makes you special, and I like it" she declared and Naruto smiled "I'm sure Sakura will love you for you. So don't change to make her like you" she finished and Naruto's smile slipped.

All of the sudden Iruka hit his forehead and Naruto and Hinata stared at him with a questioning look. "Of course Hinata we are trying to make your chakra act like regular chakra but its not." Hinata just stared at him confused.

"What I mean is your chakra is different so instead of using hand signs you should try to form it into the fashion you want it." she still wasn't sure what he meant. "When I form this hand sign" he performed the monkey hand sign "My chakra does this but when you do it it does something different so instead of trying to use hand signs see if you can form your chakra without them."

He took a deep breath "Hold out your hand" she obeyed "Activate your eyes, now watch how I form the chakra. Not my hand signs just the chakra forming." She watched him.

"Now you form it" she started to use the hand signs "No hand signs" he stopped her.

She started again and to everyones amazement she made three perfect shadow clones with no hand signs. Naruto jumped up and hugged her.

"Do you know what this means Hinata?" Iruka asked.

She shook her head wide eyed. "It means you will be able to perform any jutsu just from observing the chakra formation. You will be a very powerful kunoichi!" Iruka hugged her, she felt giddy with happiness. The rest of the meal went well with alot of laughter and excited plans.

The next day Naruto left on a mission to escort a bridge builder it was kind of a spur of the moment assignment but he still managed to inform her. She was glad she would have worried. She started trying to learn jutsu's the new way that day. The easier jutsu's she picked up rather quickly but the harder ones took time. She learned the henge, substitution, and clone jutsu within two days. It took a week to learn the earth wall jutsu and two weeks to learn the rock bullet technique, but when she was done she could perform them quickly and catch Iruka off guard, as she used no hand signs he couldn't tell what she was going to do. She was starting to have fun.

Iruka asked for a mission and the Hokage gave them a mission to deliver a message to Suna about the upcoming chunin exams. She was excited to leave the village and Iruka laughed at her energy as she would race ahead then fall back to walk with him. The trip was rather uneventful but Hinata marveled as the lush green forest turned to arid desert. She activated her eyes a couple of times to see the differences in the chakra from the forest to the desert. Her eyes didn't act like the byakugaan while she saw chakra, and more of it, she couldn't see 360 degrees and she could only see a regular distance. She was happy though she had never expected to activate it at all.

They arrived in Suna and made their way to the Kazekage's office and Hinata stared wide-eyed at the sights around her, in awe of how much was different and how much was the same.

"We'll deliver the message and wait for a reply. Would you like to stay the night?" Iruka asked.

"Hai" Hinata said shaking her head enthusiastically.

Iruka laughed "We have a message from Konoha for the Kazekage. We were told to wait for a reply" Iruka told the secretary.

"He's in a meeting. I'll give it to him but it may take a bit do you want to wait here or should I send for you later?" she asked.

"So during the final battle which we assume well be Gaara we will signal the attack" Hinata heard this from inside the room so when Iruka started to say they would go get lunch she interrupted him and told the secretary then would wait. The secretary looked at her funny but nodded and knocked on the door to deliver the message.

There was a pause in the conversation, but they resumed when the secretary left. "Are you sure Gaara will fulfill his part?" a voice asked.

Hinata looked down trying to not look like she was listening. Iruka sat back and rested his eyes. Hinata was sure he was curious but he trusted her.

"The little demon is excited to be free to kill without restraint. Are you sure you can handle the Sandaime he is still a very powerful shinobi?"

"Kuku I have plans for him." She heard footsteps approaching the door and she looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of the speaker.

"Don't leave yet there are leaf shinobi out there. Let me give them their reply and wait for them to leave" Hinata put her head down again disappointed. She heard scribbling, probably the reply the Kazekage was writing, but they didn't speak more.

The door opened and the secretary came forward and took the reply before Hinata could see who else was in the room. She sighed inwardly in frustration. Iruka rose, took the reply and started to leave. Hinata dragged her feet thinking furiously trying to figure a way to see the second occupant, till the secretary started to look at her suspiciously.

They left the tower without a word when Hinata tried to speak to Iruka he merely shook his head, she understood and kept quiet. They gathered their things and left Suna. They were followed till they reached the border between Konoha and Suna so they didn't talk. As soon as their trackers left them though Hinata poured out the whole story to Iruka who listened with a very concerned look on his face.

"We have to hurry to tell the Hokage. Is there anything else you heard that might give a clue to the second speaker? A pattern of speech, an accent?" he asked.

Hinata thought hard "Well he laughed funny it sounded like kuku"

Iruka paled "We have to hurry"

They made their way quickly to Konoha and went immediately to the hokage tower.

The hokage watched them both as he listened, in his thinking pose. "Very good work you two. This will be an S-class secret tell no one" the hokage said finally.

"Are you going to cancel the chunin exams" asked Iruka.

"No we now know when they will attack and we can prepare if we cancel them we wont know when the attack will come. I want you two to stay in the village till further notice. Continue your training and tell no one. You are dismissed." They left the tower passing Kakashi on their way out.

"Can we go to Ichirakus I think Naruto is home if Kakashi is here and he may be there?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I have some things to take care of but go ahead and don't worry too much okay" he ruffled her hair and she smiled.

As she approached Ichirakus she saw the familiar orange and ran the rest of the way excited to see Naruto.

"Nata" he exclaimed with a huge smile when he saw her.

She couldn't contain herself she hugged him tight. "I'm so glad to see you. How was the mission?" she asked as she sat next to him.

Naruto looked down "It was okay. It turned into an A-class mission because the bridge builder lied to us. We fought a ninja named Zabuza who was very powerful, he had an enormous sword, and he was very scary. He had a ninja with him called Haku, I thought he was a girl at first." Hinata giggled at that.

"Haku said he was only Zabuza's tool. Do you think we are tools Nata?"

Hinata thought about it "Some what but we are free to make our own decisions. If I felt the Hokage was asking us to do things that were wrong I could decide not to obey him. I would have to face the consequences but I still would have that choice."

Naruto didn't look satisfied with that answer but continued. "Haku died trying to save Zabuza then Zabuza killed Gato, who was the man behind all the bad stuff, then he died."

Hinata didn't know what to say to comfort him so she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and gave a small smile "Sasuke activated his sharigan, Sakura did nothing really except worry over Sasuke." Hinata didn't know what to say to this so she said nothing.

"I got angry and my tennant made an appearance" he said in a whisper.

Hinata got up from her seat and walked over to him and hugged him. Not knowing what to say to comfort him she just held him close and rubbed his back. They stayed that way a couple of minutes before Naruto pulled back "They named the bridge after me The Great Naruto Bridge" he said with his fist in the air.

"Famous already" Hinata said clapping.

"Kakashi-sensei is entering us in the chunin exams too. I'll be hokage in no time"

Hinata's face fell at this.

"What's wrong Nata?" he asked.

"Are you going to be able to enter? I'm sure any genin would love to have you as a team mate. Heck you could take your pack and wipe the floor with everyone."

"I don't know Naruto, I have to go home we just got back and I need to unpack. I'll see you later" she said as she ran off to see Iruka dread in her heart. 


	20. Meeting A God

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 20 Meeting A God

Hinata was practicing throwing kunai at a target, her throws were off and she wasn't really paying attention lost in thought. The exams started tomorrow and she was very worried. She had talked to both the hokage and Iruka but neither would allow her to warn Naruto. She had settled for just warning Naruto to be careful of Gaara when he had mentioned their meeting.

"Nata, Can we train together?" speak of the devil or think in this case she giggled to herself as Naruto approached.

"Hai" she said happy to see him and glad for the company to distract her.

"Should we spar with straight taijutsu or go all out?" he asked.

"Let's just use taijutsu" she told him wanting to test Gai's training and wanting more of a physical work out. She had been training with Naruto a lot while he tried to get ready for the exams. He claimed Kakashi rarely taught them so Iruka and her included him in their training, teaching him some earth techniques that were Iruka's specialty.

She managed to get under Naruto's guard and quickly landed a few blows before backing away. Gai's technique for her focussed on quickness, because of her small stature most of her opponents would be larger and have a greater reach, so he taught her to get in quickly land a few blows and move out of reach. She could see the tenketsu points so in theory she could use the gentle fist but as of yet hadn't incorporated it into her technique. Gai told her he wasn't an expert on the gentle fist and she could include that after she had his technique down.

They sparred for an hour before they collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"You've really improved Nata" Naruto said. She had scored some hits and taken some. She liked sparring with Naruto he didn't go easy on her but he wasn't vicious like her uncle and Neji had been. She always felt like she was improving when she sparred with him.

He held up his hand and she held it. They laid there watching the clouds holding hands quietly, content in being together before Naruto finally spoke.

"Do you think I'll become a chunin?" he asked

"Iruka said few people well make it but I think you have a very good chance. You're the strongest genin I know."

"There will be genin from other villages though." he paused then asked "Are you entering Nata?" he secretly wished she was on his team instead of Sakura who he thought of as useless.

"Not this time. I'm not really ready I'm still learning jutsu's and how to control my chakra. Gai hasn't finished teaching me my technique and the hokage said he doesn't want the other villages to know about me." she finished quietly she didn't like secrets she had lived with them to much already.

"So he wants you to be like a secret weapon. That's so cool!" he exclaimed. That made Hinata feel better he always knew how to cheer her up she smiled. She had told him of her heritage, he had promised to tell no one, he had just looked at her and said he already knew she was a goddess. Hinata's smile increased at the memory.

Hinata's face clouded with worry as they rose to leave "Be careful tomorrow Naruto I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." she said in a whisper.

He put a hand on her cheek then put his forehead against hers "I promise Nata"

He stepped back quickly he wasn't one to stay solemn for long "One more step to hokage" he said with his fist in the air. Hinata giggled.

"Race you to Ichirakus" she said as she took off running not waiting for him to answer. She heard his protest and laughed out loud happily.

Hinata sat with her pack in training ground 25 it was the most secluded in the village so she had taken the risk and summoned them. Her nerves were so overboard she needed their comfort right now. Naruto had passed the written part of the exam, Iruka had told her he hadn't answered a single question, she giggled in spite of her nerves. The forest of death was the cause of her distress. She had been outside the hokages office, people constantly forgot about her hearing, apparently a ninja named Orochimaru had placed a curse seal on Sasuke, and while they had passed that portion of the test it had been dangerous. The thought of Naruto in danger made her stomach clench, her pack shifted around her and whined, she hugged Ryota and tried to calm her nerves. Naruto had beaten Kiba in the preliminary fights, the way he had done it had been funny. She smiled, but then a frown replaced it as she thought of who Naruto would face next. He was paired against Neji. She was afraid that Neji would use this as an opportunity to hurt her, while he had promised not to attack her he still hated her and hurting Naruto would be worse than if he attacked her.

"Do not worry mistress we have sparred with Naruto-san he is strong" she hugged Ryota tighter thankful for his comforting words. He was right Naruto was strong, he wanted to not only beat Neji but to humiliate him for the pain he caused Hinata. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, she just wanted Naruto to be ok. She got up and said goodbye to her pack and walked back into town. Today was the finals and Hinata wanted to be there to cheer on Naruto. The hokage wanted her to sit with him telling her he wanted her to be safe. Privately she agreed because she wanted to be able to protect him. The speaker in Suna, with the laugh had sounded sinister.

She saw Naruto as she walked up to the stadium, he looked unsure of himself. Hinata frowned he rarely looked insecure. She put on a bright smile and greeted him.

"Do you think Neji is strong?" he asked.

"Hai" she said without thinking and his face fell.

"But you are stronger. You keep trying even when you fail, even when people tell you, you can't do it. You are a proud failure and I admire you very much" she told him unsure if she had said what she was feeling right.

Naruto grinned, then a serious look crossed his face "I like people like you Nata" he said and she looked at him confused unsure what he meant by people like her. He smiled nervously then held out his finger in the old sign of their friendship. She returned his smile and reached out her own finger and they entered the stadium.

Hinata made her way to the hokage's section and settled herself right in. Naruto's battle was first and butterflies danced in her stomach. The hokage smiled at her and she gratefully smiled back. She looked at the man who sat beside him he was wearing an outfit similar to the hokages, she looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"This is the Kazekage of Suna, Hinata. I'm sure you met him when you delivered my message last month" the hokage informed her.

Hinata couldn't hide her shock this was not the man she had met. The hokage looked at her questioningly and the kazekage's eyes narrowed. Hinata looked between the two the hokage looked like he didn't suspect anything maybe she was wrong she had only met him briefly as he poked his head out his office door. She wiped her face clean of all shock and smiled.

"Hai I remember now" she said quietly. This satisfied the hokage but the kazekage still looked at her suspiciously.

The matches began and Hinata turned her attention to the arena, Naruto and Neji stood in the middle while the rules were announced. Hinata clapped her hardest for Naruto and she heard the hokage chuckling.

She clutched her hands tightly during the match. She growled as she heard Neji berate Naruto. She felt her heart in her throat when Neji shut down Naruto's tenketsu points but cheered loudly when Naruto somehow managed to open them. When Naruto managed to win Hinata jumped in the air pumping her fist and screaming "Yeah" in a loud voice. The hokage laughed and even the kazekage grinned at her antics.

The rest of the matches were uneventful and Hinata wished she could be with Naruto, but that changed when the last match was announced. She put a hand to her chest as Gaara vs Sasuke was announced. Gaara made his way to the arena but Sasuke was late and Hinata silently prayed he wouldn't show up. He arrived late with Kakashi behind him. Hinata frowned remembering how Naruto said Kakashi wouldn't train him in favor of Sasuke.

The match was rather uneventful with Gaara hiding in a sand ball until Sasuke managed to penetrate it with the chidori. Then Gaara went insane and started screaming about his blood and changing into something different. Gaara charged out of the stadium with Sasuke on his heels. Petals fell all around the stadium and people began to fall asleep. Genjutsus didn't affect Hinata so she kept conscious. She felt the hokage push her behind him and returned her attention to the seats around her as she saw the kazekage begin a jutsu. "Orochimaru" she heard the hokage say.

"Hinata he is very dangerous stay behind me I will protect you I promise." Hinata looked at him worried but confident in the hokage's abilities.

Orochimaru finished and two men appeared. She didn't recognize them but the Sandaime did and his face paled. He began to battle them and Hinata could tell it wasn't going well as the hokage didn't seem to want to hurt them and they regenerated from any wound they received. Hinata began to summon her pack. "No Hinata" the hokage said firmly. She stopped unable to disobey him but frustrated wanting to help. Orochimaru looked at her with narrowed eyes.

The hokage saw Orochimaru looking at Hinata and in desperation performed the dead demon consuming seal. The Shinigami appeared and looked around the battle. His eyes widened at the sight of Hinata. "Little goddess have you summoned me"

The hokage moved to step in front of her but the Shinigami held up a hand to stop him. "N-N-No" Hinata replied stuttering for the first time in a long time.

The Shinigami looked at the hokage "I will fulfill your request but the price will be your soul"

The hokage started to agree but Hinata screamed "No" and performed the rock bullet technique, it was the strongest jutsu she knew. The rocks flew at the Shinigami who just chuckled as they passed through him. Orochimaru whispered "No hand signs" in the background and watched her with interest.

The Shinigami studied Hinata "Masahiko has commanded all the gods to leave you in peace. You have a great destiny to fulfill that will save all of us but I think you will surprise the king of heaven. For a god to be able to perform jutsus is unheard of." He paused as if deep in thought. Then he waved his hand and the two men Orochimaru had summoned disappeared. Then he turned to Orochimaru.

"I think you should leave. You have served me well so I will not kill you but if you threaten the little goddess I will not hesitate to kill you." Orochimaru had survived a long time knowing when to retreat so he left quickly with a look of deep resentment on his face and a quick look of interest at Hinata.

The death god then turned to Hinata and the hokage. "I will not require your soul but I will require a favor from you, little goddess, in the future. Do you agree?"

Hinata could only nod unable to find her voice. The Shinigami disappeared with a satisfied look.

Authors note: Chup Kamui, I shortened it to Kamui, and Ainu are a real wolf god and moon goddess worshipped by the Ainu tribe who believed they were descended from them. Of course the Shinigami is the death god in japanese mythology. I could not find any other gods that fit with my story so all other gods and goddesses are purely made up.


	21. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 21 Betrayal

Hinata and Naruto sat outside the hokage's office waiting to talk with the hokage. The village was busy repairing the damage caused by Orochimaru's invasion. Naruto and Hinata had wowed each other with their stories of what they had done during the invasion. Privately Hinata thought Naruto had done much more, he had defeated Gaara who had turned into a sand demon, he had even seemed to change Gaara's attitude for the better. Naruto thought meeting the Shinigami and being asked for a favor in the future was proof that Hinata was going to be very powerful.

The office door opened and a large man with white hair motioned for them to enter.

"Pervy sage what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Hinata giggled at the name he had given the sannin.

"Naruto I told you not to call me that" Jiraiya growled.

The hokage cleared his throat "I summoned you here because I plan to retire. This battle has made me realise how few years I have left and I would like to spend them in peace." he paused looking at the faces around him. There was varying degrees of shock on each face.

"Jiraiya I would like you to take Naruto and find Tsunade to ask her to become the next hokage."

"What who is that and why should she be hokage over me?" Naruto yelled. Hinata put a hand on his arm.

"She is one of the sannin and she has more experience and strength than you right now. You'll get there Naruto but you're not there yet" the sandaime finished with a smile.

Naruto wasn't pacified.

"I'll teach you a really powerful jutsu on the way kid" Jiraiya added.

"Can Hinata come?" Naruto said trying to milk this for all he could.

"I'm sorry it would be too dangerous for her. Orochimaru now knows of her and I fear he may try to get a hold of her to use for his own evil purposes." the hokage replied.

Naruto decided to be happy with the jutsu "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow" Jiraiya replied then left quickly out the window.

"Probably going to peep on women" Naruto mumbled and Hinata giggled.

The hokage got up from behind his desk and walked till he was directly in front of the children he put one hand on each of their shoulders "I am very proud of both of you without your bravery the invasion would have gone very differently"

Naruto's chest puffed out in pride but Hinata looked down "But I did nothing the Shinigami did"

The hokage put a finger under her chin and lifted her face "You attacked the Shinigami with that rock bullet technique shocking him and making him decide to let me live. That was a brave thing to do, you saved my life."

He patted their shoulders and looked at each of them "I want you two to be extra careful dangerous people will want to use you so you must get strong to protect yourselves and each other."

They looked at each other than at the hokage and nodded solemnly.

The hokage turned back to his desk "Now go be children for a while" he said dismissing them. They quickly left deciding to train for a while before Naruto had to get ready.

Naruto left early in the morning with only Hinata seeing him off she was a little surprised his team wasn't there, but from what Naruto had said they weren't very supportive of him.

Hinata trained a lot with Iruka and learned a couple new jutsus. She also began to train with Hiro and surprisingly Neji now, learning to incorporate the gentle fist with the technique Gai had taught her. She was very pleased with the results. She was also amazed at Naruto's ability to change people for the better, while Neji still seemed way to serious, he now seemed to genuinely be happy to be part of the clan and had his seal removed along with the others. She didn't train with her pack though, she heard someone she couldn't identify watching her three times and she didn't want to reveal her pack.

The first week Naruto had gone she had seen Gai come into town carrying Sasuke who had apparently been in an encounter with his brother Itachi. She had pestered Gai until he told her everything. Naruto was safe, to her great relief, but a group called the Akatsuki were after him. He had been gone four weeks and she hoped he would be home soon. She was at the gates watching for him when she heard his loud voice "Just wait baa-chan when you meet Hinata you'll love her instantly. Everyone does she's strong, beautiful and smart" Hinata blushed at these words but continued to watch for him.

"Who is this girl?" a woman she couldn't identify asked, it had to be Tsunade.

"The girl I was telling you about" she heard Jiraiya reply, what was Jiraiya saying about her Hinata thought.

Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore and wanting to see Naruto, Hinata sped out the gate and ran to them. Naruto saw her and ran to meet her half way. They hugged and laughed, Naruto excitedly told her all that had happened and she gasped at the danger he had been in. Naruto seeing her distress changed the subject by tugging on Tsunade to hurry up and help Sasuke, who was still in the hospital.

Tsunade agreed with a pained look. They entered the hospital to astonished and awed looks of the staff. Tsunade quickly took charge and asked for Sasuke's and Kakashi's room. They came to Sasuke's room first to find Sakura sleeping on a chair beside his bed, it looked like she had been there awhile. Hinata looked at Naruto concerned but he didn't seem upset.

Tsunade healed Sasuke quickly then ushered them out so she could heal Kakashi. On the way to Kakashi's room they ran into Gai who pleaded with her to help Rock Lee. Tsunade groaned then turned to Naruto "You might as well go. I will be here awhile it seems" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and raced out of the hospital. He led her to Ichirakus and they ate a meal while Naruto told her all about his adventures in-depth. Hinata was glad her friend was back and safe and the evening passed quickly.

That week Tsunade was sworn in as Hokage. Kakashi and Sasuke were finally released from the hospital, but Rock Lee's case turned out to be harder to fix. Naruto had the utmost confidence in Tsunade though and Hinata trusted in Naruto's judgement of her.

They were walking through the village on their way to train when Sasuke ran up to them and pushed Naruto "Fight me dobe" he said.

Naruto clenched his fist but said "Not now teme"

"The Hyuuga is only your friend because no one else well be friends with her. You are two losers" Sasuke said trying to antagonize Naruto.

Hinata growled. Naruto looked at her and nodded "Alright then let's go!"

They went to the top of the hospital to battle with Hinata and Sakura following. The battle was intense with both wanting to prove themselves to the other till they both pulled out their ultimate attacks Sasuke charged with a chidori and Naruto moved to counter with the rasengan. It was too much for Sakura who charged in between them hoping to stop them. Neither could stop though if Kakashi hadn't grabbed them at that moment flinging them aside so their attacks hit opposite water towers, Sakura would be dead.

Kakashi sternly lectured them and Naruto left disgusted with Hinata following him. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the damage their techniques had done to the water towers his had left a gaping hole compared to Naruto's tiny hole, but when he went to leave he saw on the other side of the water tower Naruto's attack had done far more damage. He growled in frustration and stomped off with Sakura on his heels.

Hinata caught up to Naruto and grabbed him in a tight hug. "They don't matter Naruto. You are strong and good, you'll always be better than Sasuke who only cares about revenge." she said softly.

The tension left Naruto's body and he hugged her back. They stayed together for a while talking until Naruto finally yawned and said he needed to return home. Hinata waved goodbye to him deciding to train a little longer. She trained for an hour before deciding to call it a day. She was just starting to leave when she heard a noise and froze. She looked around but couldn't see anything. The noise came again and she turned in that direction when she felt a senbon strike her neck and she fell to her knees. She felt her body grow weaker and fell prone on the ground, was she going to die? She saw a shadow over her and squinted up to see her attacker.

"I don't know why but Orochimaru insisted I bring you as part of his agreement to train me. I don't know why he wants a weakling like you but I will do anything to get strong enough to kill Itachi" she heard Sasuke say as she passed out.


	22. Staring Down A Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 22 Staring Down A Snake

Naruto was at the training grounds muttering to himself as he hit a practice dummy. "Stupid Sasuke, stupid Kakashi-sensei, stupid Sakura" he said as he vented his frustrations.

"Ahem" Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru.

"We need to go to the hokage's office, it's important" Shikamaru said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You'll find out when we get there" Shikamaru said as he quickened his pace.

When the arrived at the hokage's office Tsunade, who was now the hokage, was sitting at her desk with Hiruzen standing beside her a grave look on his face. Naruto looked around the room to see Kiba, Choji and Neji.

"What took you so long" Tsunade asked Shikamaru.

"He was hard to find" he replied with a shrug.

Tsunade took a deep breath "Sasuke has left the village we think he went willingly. You five are to return him alive." Naruto really wasn't that surprised, he supposed he should be but deep in his heart he knew Sasuke was so obsessed with revenge he would do anything. Neji also didn't look surprised, he supposed Neji knew all about revenge from his father. Shikamaru just wore his lazy expression. Choji and Kiba were the only ones shocked.

Hiruzen started to move toward Naruto till he was right next to him. Naruto didn't like the looks of this he looked between the two hokages the feeling of dread rising up till it was almost suffocating.

"He kidnapped Hinata and took her with him" Tsunade said and seemed to brace herself.

"What!" surprisingly it was Neji who exploded and would have charged out the door if Shikamaru hadn't caught him.

Naruto just stood there eyes closed and fists clenched.

Everyone was watching him warily. "Let's go get that bastard and bring her back" he said in a voice much deeper than his normal voice. He turned to the door and Shikamaru was the only one who saw that his eyes were red for a moment before he controlled them again.

Sakura was at the gate waiting for them "Please Naruto bring Sasuke back to me" she said sobbing pitifully. Naruto just ignored her as they rushed out of the village and on to the trail of Sasuke, which Kiba easily picked up, no one talked each was lost in their own thoughts. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto every once in a while a puzzled look in his eyes. They caught up to the kidnappers who carried a barrel, Hinata was over the shoulder of one of the Ninja she looked to be unconscious and was tied up.

Naruto was literally shaking with rage and would have charged head long into them if Shikamaru hadn't held him back. They watched as one of the four stopped and the other three continued on.

"They're trying to slow us down. We need one person to distract this ninja while the rest of us move one."

"I'll do it" Choji said, Shikamaru looked like he didn't want to let his friend do it but he nodded his head and Choji moved to intercept the ninja while the rest moved on.

Neji was the next to break off, then Kiba and finally Shikamaru who ordered Naruto to bring Hinata back at any cost.

Sasuke had exited the barrel and was carrying Hinata on his shoulder as he ran. Naruto ran faster but no matter how fast he ran Sasuke managed to keep ahead of him. It was almost like he was leading him somewhere. Naruto gritted his teeth it didn't matter he would follow him to hell to get Hinata back. Sasuke finally stopped, Naruto looked around to see they were at the Valley of the End.

"Put her down teme, this is between you and me" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked and dropped Hinata abruptly angering Naruto. Naruto charged at him fury on his face. Sasuke easily countered his attacks and laughed.

"Do I seem stronger? Because I am and now I'll kill you and gain the Mangekyo sharigan." he said as he relentlessly attacked.

Sasuke powered up his chidori and charged Naruto. Naruto managed to block the attack but it still wounded his arm. Sasuke angered threw Naruto to the ground and started to choke him.

"When I'm done with you maybe I'll have some fun with your girlfriend" Sasuke meant to taunt him but it was the wrong thing to say red chakra surrounded Naruto and he threw Sasuke off battle raged on, every time one would gain in power the other would counter with their own increase. Finally they stood facing each other Sasuke at curse seal level two and Naruto with a one tail demon fox cloak.

Sasuke powered up a chidori and Naruto powered up his rasengan and they charged each other neither letting up. When the smoke cleared both boys were laying on the ground Sasuke with his arm torn off and Naruto with a hole in his chest.

Hinata had woke up at the tail end of the fight she had seen the last blow and she worked furiously to get out of her bindings. She managed and quickly ran to the boys, both were bleeding badly. She ignored Sasuke and ran to Naruto's side. From the looks of it the chidori had missed his heart barely, but he would bleed to death if she didn't do something soon. She took off his jacket as gently and quickly as she could and put it over his wound then took off her own jacket to wrap around him and hold his jacket tight against the wound. She was so intent on this she didn't hear the people approaching.

"Kuku hello little goddess." Hinata looked up quickly to see the snake sannin with another ninja wearing glasses standing beside him. Hinata immediately whispered "Hands of the earth jutsu" and hands of earth rose and grabbed Orochimaru and his companion.

"Kuku didn't I tell you Kabuto she is a find" Kabuto pushed his glasses up and nodded his head as Orochimaru broke her technique and the dirt crumbled. "Go help Sasuke it wouldn't do for my vessel to not have an arm." Kabuto smirked and moved to help Sasuke.

"Well Hinata none of your earth techniques well work on me" he said laughing as her eyes widened "I have been having you watched and you are no match for me." He had a spy watching her, she was glad she had followed her instinct and not revealed her pack. Orochimaru frowned.

"I'm feeling generous so if you come with me willingly I will have Kabuto heal your friend" She was sorely tempted to take up his offer she was very afraid for Naruto's life but she knew instinctively this man would not fulfill any promise he made. She lowered her eyes for a moment then raised her head and howled. Her pack came running and stood beside her. She felt better just having them with her.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock but then narrowed "Do you really think dogs can defeat me?" he hissed. Nao growled and started to charge forward till Hinata commanded him to wait.

Orochimaru raised his arms and hundreds of snakes flew from his sleeves at them. Hinata and the wolves didn't even blink they weaved and attacked moving in perfect harmony. Hinata learned quickly that if she hit them with a chakra enhanced strike they were instantly vaporised she passed this knowledge on to her pack along with some chakra to enhance their attacks. When they finished the snakes they stood in front of Orochimaru "Show no weakness make him think it was easy work" she mentally told her pack even though she had used more chakra than she should have, and was worried.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "Impressive but still no match for a sannin. Your friend is dying come with me and let Kabuto heal him."  
She didn't reply, just watching him steadily. "I see only two options here you come with me peacefully and your friend lives or option two I defeat you and make you come with me and your friend dies"

Hinata actually thought about it "I choose option three... I kick your ass" she said and activated her eyes. Her eyes glowed and her killing intent rose she hoped it was enough, she knew she could show no doubt to the sannin. She looked him over closely seeing his chakra network, she saw all the after effect of the chakra they had used. She saw the chakra veins in the earth and all through the sky.

"Kabuto" Kabuto hurried to his side "Test her I want to see her abilities, don't kill her though"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and activated his chakra scalpel as he got into his taijutsu stance. Hinata thought quickly she decided not to follow Kabuto's lead instead she whispered "hands of the earth jutsu"

Kabuto smirked "I already know that one Hinata" he said as he dodged the hands and ran right into a shadow clone of Hinata who quickly shut down his tenketsu points in his arms.

"I learned shadow clones from my friend and I don't have to call out my jutsus" she said smirking.

She watched as Kabuto's chakra began to slowly open his tenketsus. Before he could finish opening them she raised her hands and created an earth dragon jutsu which she had attack. "Ryota attack while he is weak and distracted" she commanded mentally. Ryota went in for his legs while Daichi went for the throat the earth dragon reared back to strike, but before their attacks could land Kabuto performed a substitution. Hinata followed his chakra lines and had Nao sneak up behind him on the left and Kin on the right while she silently used her hands of the earth technique.

Kabuto was caught by the hands and he screamed in pain as Nao bit him on the shoulder, but he managed to avoid Kin.

Hinata had failed to pay attention to Orochimaru though and he had managed to sneak up on her "Five Elements Seal" thrusting a hand on her stomach. She knew he was trying to seal her chakra, Naruto told her he had done the same thing to him during the chunin exam, she smirked as she landed a blow to his heart filled with chakra. He stumbled back grabbing his chest and coughing.

"How?" he gasped.

"I'm not a person and I don't have normal chakra." she said her eyes still illuminated. She heard a noise in the distance and glanced that way. Orochimaru looked too and growled.

"I will get your power" he vowed as he melted into the ground reappearing near Kabuto, who was on his last legs having been overwhelmed by her pack. He then grabbed Sasuke and they all retreated dropping out of sight just as Kakashi arrived.

Hinata sank to her knees and began to shake. She was sure if the battle had went on she would have lost. She had bluffed the seal had worked her chakra was sealed, she had used chakra from the veins she saw in the air to strike at Orochimaru. She wasn't sure how she had done it or if she could do it again, already the chakra she had left was fading and her eyes were going back to normal. Her pack surrounded her and she rose slowly to follow Kakashi as he checked on Naruto.

"He's critical we need to get him back to Konoha as soon as possible" Kakashi told her his eyes looked guilty she thought. He picked Naruto up and began to run to Konoha.

She called Toshi who was the fastest, jumped on his back and they ran with Kakashi to protect them till they arrived at Konoha.


	23. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 23 Discoveries

Hinata sat fidgeting in the hospital waiting room. Kakashi had sent Pakkun ahead to report to the Hokage and Tsunade had met them at the hospital. She immediately took charge of the situation ordering medics. Hinata sat quietly unnoticed and listened to everything. Apparently every member of the team sent to retrieve her and Sasuke were injured. Neji and Choji were critical, Shikamaru was injured the least just gaining a broken finger, but he was distraught at his team being injured. Hinata wanted to go to him but she was still waiting for news on Naruto. She listened carefully to the medics who worked on him. "We've stopped the bleeding let the demon heal the rest" said a medic in Naruto's room.

Hinata's head jerked up and she waited for the person to exit. When the door opened she jumped in front of it glaring at the medic "Is Naruto going to be alright" she didn't ask she demanded.

The man stared at her for a minute then shook himself "Hai the jutsu missed his heart we just needed to stop the bleeding. He should heal fine now but he will be unconscious for a day or two."

Hinata didn't ask she just walked past him into Naruto's room. He looked so...she didn't know what, he was pale and bandaged and she hated it. A tear ran down her cheek and she walked to his bed. She picked up his limp hand and held it, she closed her eyes only for a minute she thought but when she felt a shake on her shoulder she opened her eyes to darkness. She must have fallen asleep. She looked at Naruto who still slept motionless but she could see color returning to his face and she smiled reassured. She looked up to see Iruka.

"We have to see the hokage they want to know what happened." he whispered.

"How are the others?" she asked.

"It was close but everyone will survive." he replied and they walked in silence to the hokage tower.

When they entered the hokage's office she was surprised to see both the godaime and the sandaime there along with Jiraiya.

"Sit down Hinata" Tsunade said gesturing to a chair. Hinata sat down nervously.

"We want a full report of everything that happened starting from when Sasuke kidnapped you" she folded her hands and sat her chin on them as she watched Hinata. The two men sat on chairs on opposite sides of her facing her and both studied her intently.

She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, her nerves were high, Iruka who sat beside her patted her hand reassuring her, she smiled at him and began. She told the whole story leaving nothing out.

"How did Sasuke sneak up on you? I've never seen anyone be able to before" Iruka asked.

Hinata grimaced "Sasuke didn't throw the senbon, it came from the opposite direction of him I think he meant to distract me. I also think the one who threw it was the spy Orochimaru talked about. But I still should have heard them I wasn't paying attention" she said her head down thinking of those people, her friends hurt because she had been careless.

Iruka started to comfort her but Jiraiya stopped him. "She's right Iruka she is very valuable and people will kill to capture her or to keep her safe, she needs to be alert always or more people will be hurt."

Hinata squared her shoulders and tried to put on a brave face. "But Hinata we know the snake sannin and he would have risked the same amount even if the only prize was Sasuke and we would have risked as much to get Sasuke back"

She nodded but she still thought if she had been more alert she could have stopped Sasuke from leaving. She couldn't change the past but in the future she would be more careful.

"I want to know more about your pack. Can you summon one of them here?" Tsunade asked.

She called Ryota and he appeared in their midst. All the people in the room aside from Hinata jumped. "How?" Tsunade asked looking at the closed-door. Hinata smiled and hugged the big silver wolf.

"He came through the window. They can be invisible and they are never far from me." she said her attention on the wolf.

"Can he make himself invisible now?" the sandaime asked. Ryota faded from view at Hiruzen's request. Jiraiya tried to dispel the genjutsu but there was no genjutsu to dispel and Hinata laughed.

"Can they attack while invisible?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata frowned and mentally asked Ryota "No mistress we are not physical when we fade."

"No" she told Jiraiya who frowned thinking they would be invincible if no one could see them attack. Hinata frowned and looked at Ryota "Since you're not physical when you fade can you travel through walls and other obstacles?" she asked mentally.

"Yes mistress" he replied.

Hinata thought "You made me fade before does that mean I can do this too? Can I only do it with you?"

"Yes and Yes mistress only when you are touching one of us can you fade"

Hinata had another thought "If we could incorporate this into our fighting we could be unstoppable. We could fade in front of an opponent and reappear behind them to attack"

Ryota hesitated but answered "This is the method your father Ainu preferred but he relied on it so much that when we were unable to battle with him he was badly outclassed. We did not want you to rely too much on us. We want you to be able to fight on your own first then with us and we were commanded by Masahiko not to give you too much information. He said you were to learn on your own. You have learned this on your own so we have not disobeyed but please mistress continue to train with humans in physical combat. We do not wish your death." She heard the grief in his thoughts and hugged him tight.

"Ahem" Tsunade cleared her throat and Hinata looked up slightly embarrassed "Fill us in" she commanded. Hinata did still holding Ryota tight.

"Yes this would be a formidable form of fighting but I agree with Ryota you should be well-rounded and not rely solely on your pack" Tsunade said.

"Let me see the seal Orochimaru put on you" Jiraiya said. Hinata blushed and looked at Tsunade who nodded her head. Hinata unzipped her jacket and lifted her shirt only far enough to show the seal.

Jiraiya bent down and studied it. "Yes the seal is correct you should not have been able to use chakra. I can easily remove it but I'm curious how you got around it and I have been told the Shinigami said you shouldn't be able to perform jutsus." He stood up put a finger to his lips and studied her. Hinata quickly pushed her shirt down and zipped her coat.

"So you pulled chakra that you saw in the air? It sounds like sage mode. But how you are able to access it is a mystery to me." Jiraiya said.

The other occupants of the room looked at him shocked.

Iruka looked down in thought then turned to Hinata "Hinata you once told me you pulsed your chakra to comfort yourself at night, you said it made you feel like you were increasing your chakra. Can you show us what you did?"

Hinata nodded then moved from Ryota and sat on the floor pulling her knees up holding them with one hand and putting the other out. She closed her eyes then began to breathe slowly in and out, in and out she did this for a minute then opened her eyes to watch as her hand pulsed purple then faded. The jaws around her dropped somehow on her own with no help she had learned to draw on nature chakra, and she was able to bypass Orochimaru's seal they were all amazed none of them could accomplish such a feat.

Jiraiya was the first to recover "Can you activate your eyes now?" he asked.

Hinata who was still pulsing her chakra obeyed and looked at her hand with her eyes activated she saw how she was drawing chakra from the veins of chakra that flowed from the room. She smiled happily it all finally made sense.

"Tell us what you see?" asked the Sandaime.

Hinata told them unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Okay Hinata you can stop now. So you did this in the middle of battle with Orochimaru? That must have been a powerful jyuken strike I'm not surprised Orochimaru ran. You do this pulse often?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not as much as I used to I've been happy lately and haven't felt as weak" she replied as she got up and went to the chair and sat down. Ryota came with her laying at her feet.

They all sat silently digesting all they had learned till Hinata began to fidget.

"Ahem" Tsunade cleared her throat and became businesslike " Jiraiya tell her what you told us"

Jiraiya looked at Hinata "I have heard of a tribe deep in the mountains far to the north who call themselves the Ainu they claim to be the descendants of Chup Kamui and Ainu. I want to take you and Naruto on a training journey to meet them. With Orochimaru after you and having an unknown number of spies in the village I think it safer to take you away. Naruto also has Akatsuki after him and they have proven willing to enter the village to get at him. Plus with you being able to use nature chakra I really am the only one qualified to teach you, sorry Iruka. I also have a lot to teach the knucklehead."

Hinata looked at Iruka feeling slightly guilty as he had done so much for her. "Hinata I've always wanted whats best for you and while I will miss you I think this is an important opportunity you can't pass up"

Hinata got up from her chair and hugged him tight trying to express her gratitude for the care he had shown for her.

"Besides I can get back to teaching at the academy." he said with a smile as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"It's settled after Naruto wakes up you will have two days to get ready and say your goodbyes. Jiraiya go ahead and remove the five elements seal from Hinata please." Tsunade said with an air of command and finality. Hinata unzipped her jacket and lifted her shirt. Jiraiya removed the seal in a very businesslike manner. "Your dismissed now Hinata if you want to go back and visit some friends."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice she looked over to see that Ryota had already faded so she quickly left the office heading for the hospital. She visited Neji first but he was sleeping soundly so she didn't want to disturb him. Next she went to Choji's room she was shocked at how thin he was but he seemed in good spirits she visited with him for an hour thanking him profusely for risking so much to rescue her. She even visited Kiba who told her how he had defeated his opponent with what she was sure was exaggeration. She enjoyed her visit with him and was beginning to get over her dislike of him when he decided to ruin it by asking her out and calling her "babe". She glared at him and told him firmly no trying her best not to be too rude he did after all risk his life on the rescue mission.

Last she visited Naruto it was very late and he was asleep. She sat by his bed and held his hand watching his bandaged chest rise and fall. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway. She was crying and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"It's your fault if Naruto hadn't been trying to rescue you he would have brought Sasuke-kun back to me" she said her voice full of hate.

Hinata didn't know how to respond. To be honest she was rather glad Sasuke hadn't returned he would have just betrayed the village at another time. She felt Naruto move beside her.

"It's not her fault Sakura" she heard him say. She turned to look at him he hadn't called her Sakura-chan.

"If you loved me Naruto you would have brought him back instead of her" Sakura yelled. "I hate you"

Hinata looked at Naruto who was grimacing in what looked like pain she had to do something this was her fault if she hadn't allowed herself to get caught Naruto would have brought back Sasuke and Sakura would think of him as a hero.

She stood up and rushed to Sakura then bowed her head "Sakura-san, Naruto gave his all to bring back Sasuke he was hurt badly. It's my fault he wasn't able to, it was because I was weak. Gomen Sakura-san please forgive me"

Sakura looked between Naruto and Hinata then turned without a word and left. Hinata watched her with narrowed eyes sometimes she wondered if Sakura was worthy of Naruto's love, but if she made him happy she supposed she would support him. She went back to Naruto's side and took his hand again, he smiled at her a weary smile. She lowered her head on his bedside and they both fell asleep.

It was two weeks before Tsunade cleared Naruto to be able to leave. During that time Jiraiya had Hinata continue her chakra pulse exercise but he monitored her trying to determine how much her chakra increased, if it decreased after use, if it recharged like normal chakra. He discovered she didn't actually enter sage mode she was just able to gather nature chakra at will. It appeared when she took in the nature chakra she somehow made it her own and it then recharged as normal chakra would. When she performed a jutsu she used her own chakra, if he could just figure out how to teach her to use the nature chakra in the jutsus instead it would make them twice as powerful. Her chakra levels only increased after she did her pulse and it didn't matter how long she pulsed it only increased in small amounts, which he was glad for, he had been afraid she might overdo it and she might damage herself. He also discovered if she didn't use the pulse her chakra level did not increase. Right now she was about jonin level in chakra capacity but her potential was almost limitless. Not having to use hand signs, being able to learn jutsus from watching the chakra form he wasn't surprised Orochimaru wanted her, he was a little intimidated thinking how he was going to train her.

They approached the gates to find most of the rookies there only Sasuke was missing. They all said heartfelt goodbyes but the one that surprised her the most was Sakura she approached Naruto "Naruto be safe and get strong, I will get stronger too and we will get Sasuke back together" she said and hugged him.

Hinata looked away shocked to find she was jealous but she pushed the feeling down. Naruto was her friend and he loved Sakura she should be happy for him she told herself but the pit in her stomach didn't listen. She felt a hand grab hers and looked over to see Naruto smiling at her a true smile. She swallowed her feelings and they held hands as they followed Jiraiya out of the village.


	24. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 24 Feelings

Naruto sat at the campfire trying his hardest not to stare at Hinata. In the firelight she was breathtaking. Jiraiya sat on the other side of them scribbling in his notebook while he giggled. Probably writing something perverted Naruto thought with a frown. His eyes started to wander towards Hinata again who was looking at the stars with a dreamy look on her face, he swallowed hard, and turned away.

"Oi pervy sage when are you going to start training us it's been a week and all I've done is meditate. I want to learn a powerful jutsu." he said with his fist in the air. He smiled when he heard Hinata's soft laughter beside him.

"Gaki I am training you. You need to learn to be still for what I want to teach you and until you can meditate for more than ten minutes that's what you're going to do." Jiraiya said in an irritated voice.

"Ano Jiraiya-sensei could we maybe spar and work on taijutsu to relieve some of our ummmm excess energy" she said glancing at Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at the pair with a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay I will work with Naruto first while you do your pulse exercises Hinata. Then when we are done Naruto I will work with Hinata. We still have to travel though so we will train four hours a day and travel the rest I have some contacts I need to check up on."

"More like bath houses to peep at" Naruto mumbled, of course Hinata heard him and tried to hide her giggle behind her hand.

"Hey Nata" Naruto said grabbing for that hand "Want to get some more wood with me?" He wanted to be alone with her even if only for a little while.

She agreed and quickly rose and followed him "Hey you two don't go far" Jiraiya called and started scribbling furiously in his notepad.

They walked silently, Hinata was normally quiet but Naruto was struggling to find something to say. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt but was too much of a coward, afraid of losing her friendship. He was frowning at these thoughts when suddenly he felt a light hand tap him on the shoulder "Tag your it" Hinata said as she laughed and ran from him.

Naruto smiled and took off after her, she was so perfect always knowing how to cheer him up. It actually took him awhile to catch her she had definitely increased her speed but he was still faster as he tagged her and ran in the opposite direction. They played for a half an hour before both collapsed tired on the forest floor. They laid together and watched the stars holding hands.

Naruto looked over at her and saw a strand of her hair flying in her face, he reached out and gently tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him with wide eyes and for a moment the urge to kiss her was almost overwhelming, he started to lean forward when suddenly she sat up and scooted away from him fear in her eyes.

"I-I-I think S-S-Sakura is starting to like you sh-she told you to be safe and hugged you" she said with a forced smile.

Naruto looked at her confused for a moment ,Sakura who he thought, then he scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile "Yeah but if the teme came back she would forget all about me" Baka he thought as he looked at her scared face.

"No one could forget you" she whispered then stood up "I think we should head back I want to get plenty of sleep to begin training tomorrow."

They went to their separate tents Naruto berating himself and Hinata confused. She sat in her tent pulsing her chakra while she thought. When he had pushed her hair back and looked at her so intensely she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. A tingling feeling of excitement and anticipation it had scared her. She loved Naruto as a friend but to love him as something more would lead to hurt she didn't want to face. She knew when she fell in love it would be for life. Wolves had one mate for life. Naruto loved Sakura, and why shouldn't he. Sakura was beautiful and outgoing and strong. Hinata looked down a tear in her eye, she was plain and quiet, she knew she couldn't compete. She didn't want to compete if Sakura was what made Naruto happy. But that feeling, she held her stomach and treasured the memory of it. She stopped her chakra pulse and laid down, a smile on her lips at the memory, she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke to Naruto and Jiraiya arguing as they cooked breakfast. She smiled and stretched. She went about her morning business then joined them.

"Why do I have to learn all these defensive moves? Why can't you teach me something cool I want to learn attacks like what Rock Lee uses?" Naruto was protesting loudly and Hinata could see Jiraiya was losing his patience.

"Look kid if you don't know how to defend you wont get a chance to attack. Your wasting all your training time arguing with me." He said exasperated then he looked at Hinata "Hinata start on your pulse I'll work with you after I'm done with the gaki."

Naruto ran over and hugged Hinata "Morning Nata" he said brightly not a trace of awkwardness from last night, for which she was extremely grateful. He let her go quickly though when Jiraiya cleared his throat. Hinata smiled happily and began her chakra pulse.

Jiraiya tapped her when it was her turn. She stood up and stretched, then eagerly followed Jiraiya to a clear spot for training.

"I haven't seen you fight yet Hinata so I want you to spar with me so I can see how much Gai has taught you." Hinata nodded smiling eagerly as she dropped into her stance.

Jiraiya just stood watching her, Hinata mentally sighed she was going to have to make the first move. She sized him up, he was very tall and had a much longer reach than her she would have to be fast he also looked very strong she would have to avoid being hit. She readied chakra for her feet knowing she would need lots of speed.

She charged forward and Jiraiya easily deflected a punch aimed at him chest, but as he deflected her arm she spun using her momentum and kicked him in the side. He was quicker than she thought and managed to move so that her kick just grazed him. She smiled the excitement of battle coursing through her body. She came in low pretending to go for the tenketsu in his legs but as he jumped she put her hands on the ground and flipped into the air aiming a kick at his chin. He deflected her kick with his arm but was sent flying back, she had added chakra to her feet. She smiled at the look on his face as she landed gracefully on her feet.

She went in to attack wanting to take advantage of his surprise. She used her punches more for feints and her kicks for her serious attacks. Gai had told her that with her natural flexibility and balance her kicks would be her best weapon as they had more power and extended her reach. Jiraiya had learned his lesson and didn't let any attack hit him he avoided her rather than deflecting. Hinata was feeling rather proud till Jiraiya went on the attack. He was fast and strong, she couldn't avoid all of his attacks so she took the weaker ones and avoided the strong ones, dodging and weaving sometimes on instinct alone. She growled and gritted her teeth. She knew she was badly outclassed. Memories of training sessions with her uncle came to her mind, "I wont be someones punching bag again" she thought. She charged forward wildly, a feral cry on her lips, all technique forgotten, just a determination to not be a punching bag.

Jiraiya was stunned he had heard about her abuse but it must have affected her more than they knew. He watched her, defending against her now flailing arms and wild kicks. He suddenly knew he had to let her hit him, so he dropped his arms.

It seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than ten minutes before Hinata finally realized what was happening she stopped her wild attacks and dropped to the ground. She hung her head in embarrassment. Jiraiya walked over to her and knelt down putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you had been an enemy I would be dead" she whispered.

"But I'm not and you're not" Jiraiya said gently. "Hinata we are training so that you learn how to defend yourself. It is good to let out those feeling now instead of when you are in real danger."

Hinata sighed not looking up, she knew he was right but she felt ashamed at her weakness.

"Hinata you have learned well from Gai. I pushed because you have shown so much potential. You impressed me and I wanted to see the extent of your abilities. But I went to far gomen"

He is a good teacher. I need to remember to concentrate on my strengths and improve my weaknesses, she thought with determination, sitting here being embarrassed is improving nothing.

She stood up and looked Jiraiya in the eye "How can I improve sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled and nodded "Well I have some ideas to incorporate your chakra into your attacks. Can you use any of the Hyuuga techniques?"

"No. When father was alive I didn't have chakra to learn them nor the byakugaan, then Hizashi actively stopped me from learning anything. Hiro has begun to teach me how to use the gentle fist but I'm still learning."

"Well I'm kind of glad that means you are a fresh pallet for me to paint on and I have some ideas. Gai has taught you well, I'm just going to add chakra to your attacks." he said a smirk on his face.

"Come on I'm sure the gaki is goofing off by now"

Hinata smiled and followed him back to camp.


	25. Growing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 25 Growing

Jiraiya pushed them hard, he never made her feel so helpless like that first spar, but he never went easy on her either. He bought stopwatches in the first town they stopped at and had them time themselves as they ran up and down trees, competing with each other and their own personal times. He said it improved their chakra control, he said this giving Naruto a hard stare, and how to use their chakra to increase their speed, he said looking at Hinata. Both teens had chuckled nervously at this, but both were seeing an improvement with this training.

They traveled to the land of Mist and there he found a teacher who worked with them on water jutsus. When Naruto complained saying his element was wind, Jiraiya had yelled at him and told him a good ninja knew a little of every elemental ninjutsu and that someday he would thank him for it. Naruto had grumbled but had as usual put his whole heart into learning.

"Jiraiya-sensei do you know what my affinity is?" Hinata had asked him.

"Gomen Hinata I have never seen a reaction like you had to the chakra paper test. I have guesses but no idea how to use it" he had answered "I do have ideas though how to use your ability to use nature chakra to improve your jutsus"

Hinata had brightened at this and he began to teach her how to differentiate between the chakra veins she saw and use the correct one in her jutsus. For water jutsus she used the blue chakra veins she saw running through water she even began to be able to pull the water veins from the air and plants around her. When she added it to her jutsu it made her jutsus twice as strong.

Right now she was repeatedly hitting a training post trying to mix nature chakra with her own outside her body. Jiraiya-sensei wanted her to mix it in her palm to add power to her taijutsu strikes, but after months of trying she still was unable to do it. She growled in frustration and sat down on the ground taking a break. She looked over at Naruto who was practicing a bigger form of the rasengan on the other side of the training ground.

She watched him through half lidded eyes. He had grown taller in the last six months, she had too but he was growing faster. She smiled, she was happy now maybe for the first time in her life. She loved her training and being with Naruto was heaven. He was fun, caring, and he treated her as if she was strong. She knew she was strong, but she had been kept weak for so long that most people in Konoha still treated her as if she were going to break. She supposed her small stature and delicate features added to their perception. She frown slightly, sometimes she wished they never had to return.

She felt Naruto sit down next to her and looked at him her smile returning.

"Sometimes I wish we could stay out here training forever and never have to return to Konoha" Naruto said and Hinata looked at him astonished.

"What" he asked scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I was thinking the same thing" she said and laughed.

He laughed too. "Are you still having trouble mixing your chakra?"

She nodded "It's like trying to breath in and out at the same time. It's so frustrating."

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully "Maybe that's the problem. Hold out your hand." she obeyed.

"Now push your chakra out and hold it" she did a light lavender glow enveloped her hand.

"Now instead of pulling all the way in pull only a short ways" She did as he said, her eyes widened as she saw her chakra start to change color but then she pulled to far and it all disappeared.

"Gomen Nata" Naruto said with a frown, but Hinata got up and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Naruto, it almost worked and I think I made a breakthrough" she hugged him again and Naruto blushed lightly very pleased.

Hinata began to practice again and while she made little more progress her hope was renewed. Hinata was caught up in her practice when she heard Jiraiya-sensei coming, she jumped up and ran to meet him excited to show him her progress.

"Jiraiya-sensei" she called as she ran to greet him. "Look" she said as she neared him and held out her hand glowing lavender and then for just an instant changing to a dark purple before being drawn back.

Jiraiya's eyes widened "Very good Hinata" he exclaimed.

"Naruto helped me" Hinata told him happily. Naruto who had just come up to them smiled proudly his chest puffing out with pride. Hinata giggled and hugged him again, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"Here Hinata" Jiraiya said handing her some sun glasses. Hinata took them with a question in her eyes.

"Tomorrow going into town, both of you are growing and need new clothes. Your eyes are too recognizable Hinata I want you to wear the glasses."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other both clearly excited, they had kept away from people for the most part, and going into town was a treat. "After we get our supplies we will be moving on, so let's go in, get a good nights rest and visit with our host. Be polite gaki." Jiraiya said with a stern stare at Naruto.

"It's not my fault his son keeps staring at Nata and I don't like it." Hinata blushed and looked down. The woman who had graciously let them stay with them had a twelve-year-old son who had developed a crush on Hinata and had become quite annoying about it.

Jiraiya sighed "Well we're leaving tomorrow so be nice tonight!" with that he turned and walked in the house.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at Hinata. She smiled and grabbed his hand to follow Jiraiya-sensei into the house.

Luckily the son was staying at a friends so they spent a happy night, Naruto charming the lady of the house with his boyish antics, Jiraiya talking earnestly with the husband, who happened to be in his spy network, and Hinata sitting back happily watching it all.

They woke early the next morning barely able to contain their excitement. Jiraiya walked behind the teens smiling as they rushed ahead.

Naruto put his nose in the air and sniffed as they entered the small town "Do you think there is a ramen stand here?" he asked hopefully.

Hinata giggled but lifted her nose too "That way" she said pointing north. Naruto grabbed her hand and rushed in that direction.

Jiraiya sighed "Don't forget you need clothes I'll meet you in three hours here and Naruto don't get something that's all bright orange." he said as he turned toward the nearest bath house giggling and pulling out a notebook.

Naruto frowned but Hinata put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she looked slyly at him "He didn't say it couldn't have any orange." A big smile appeared on his face and he grabbed her hand again rushing off for ramen.

They ate their ramen laughing and talking, just enjoying each others company. They entered a clothing shop, Naruto marveled at how people treated him out of Konoha. There were no glares, no one shooed him out of their store, no one charged him three times the amount of what his purchase should be.

"Hey Nata I think this would look awesome on you" he said holding up a hoodie that was lavender on the chest and back but had white sleeves and a white hood. She took off her tan jacket and tried it on. Naruto turned away she was definitely growing up he thought getting a slight nose bleed.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked shyly not noticing Naruto's discomfort.

The jacket was a little big but they needed room to grow and the colors complimented her, he stood speechless for a moment her hair was growing out and she was so beautiful to him.

"Maybe I should try something else" she said softly taking his silence to mean it didn't look good.

Naruto broke out of his trance. "Gomen Nata it looks really good" he said sincerely.

Hinata smiled but as the silence grew she became uncomfortable and looked around her for a distraction. She saw a jacket perfect for Naruto. She picked it up and showed it to him.

"This is perfect for you Naruto" she said holding up a jacket that was black but had orange sleeves. Naruto grinned widely and eagerly tried it on. Hinata clapped her hands "perfect" she exclaimed. That did it Naruto was definitely getting this jacket.

They paid for their purchases then went to find Jiraiya who was not where he said he would meet them.

"He's probably peeping" Naruto said with a frown "Come on " he grabbed Hinata and they went to the bath house.

They found him looking through a whole in the fence, giggling, and furiously scribbling in his note pad.

"Hey pervy sage are you peeping again" Naruto yelled loud enough for the women inside to hear.

Jiraiya looked up in shock and anger that was short-lived as scantily clad women came out of the bath house to give him a beating. Jiraiya was no fool he shook his fist at Naruto then ran for his life.

Naruto and Hinata laughed loudly. A worried look soon appeared on Hinata's face "Will he be okay" she asked.

"Yeah this happens all the time. Come on he'll catch up to us later."

They left the town laughing happily hand in hand.


	26. Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 26 Legend

Naruto was looking at Hinata, who was nervously poking her fingers together, as they walked. He frowned she hadn't done that in a long time. They were approaching the village that was supposed to give her some clues as to her heritage.

"So Nata what powers do you think your mom had? I bet she had something really cool... like maybe she could make wicked storms and throw lightning bolts or maybe she could transform herself into anything she wanted from a huge monster to a tiny insect...that would be so cool" he exclaimed hoping to distract her from her worries. It worked Hinata laughed.

"What kind of power would you want Nata?" he asked genuinely curious.

She thought for a while "Sometimes I wish I was just ordinary, a civilian, giggling about boys and planning my life to marry and raise a family" she said with a small smile and a wistful look. Then a bigger smile took over her face "Other times I want to be strong, beautiful and have everyone fear me. Never to be afraid of any one ever again" as she spoke an aura seemed to grow around her and Naruto stared at her in awe. "To be powerful enough to make my own destiny and to never have someone close to me die again" her voice rose then faded to barely a whisper at the end.

She shook her head and looked at Naruto "What would you wish for?"

Naruto was unsure what to say for a moment but wanting to keep the mood light he grinned and said "I'd want to throw lightning bolts" he drew back his arm pretending to throw an imaginary bolt at Jiraiya. Hinata laughed and Naruto joined her.

Jiraiya turned around and glared at the pair who laughed even harder.

"Look" Naruto yelled as houses came into view. He grabbed Hinata's hand and would have run past Jiraiya but Jiraiya quickly grabbed them "Not so fast we have to be careful and enter together. I have never been here before and don't know what to expect."

Naruto frowned but obeyed Jiraiya. They cautiously entered the village alert for any danger. Everyone seemed to stop as they approached and looked at them with curiosity.

"I don't think many people make it up this far in the mountains" Jiraiya said, whether he wanted to comfort them or himself Naruto didn't know.

A young boy ran up and approached Hinata. She stopped and knelt down "Hello" she said quietly. The boy reached out and touched her hair and then quicker than Hinata could react took her sunglasses. Hinata grabbed them from him and quickly put them back on but it was too late, the villagers had already seen her eyes. Whispers went among the villagers and Jiraiya and Naruto moved closer to Hinata uncomfortable with what was happening. One of the villagers quickly ran off the others just stared.

Naruto cleared his throat but before he could say anything Jiraiya clamped a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet. "We mean no harm we would just like a place to stay for the night" he said with a broad smile hoping to defuse the situation. No one answered him. "Do you have an inn?" he asked trying again.

"We will put you up for the night" a man said as he came through the crowd. He was clearly a leader of some sorts as the rest of the villagers seemed to defer to him. He stared at Hinata as he approached.

"My name is Eiji, I am the elder of this village" He was a tall man, he looked to be in his fifties, his eyes were brown but what astonished the trio was his hair. It was the exact color as Hinata's.

He tentatively approached Hinata "May I see your eyes?" he asked.

Hinata looked at Jiraiya who seemed to think it over then Jiraiya nodded and Hinata slowly removed her glasses and revealed her eyes.

Eiji gasped then fell to his knees as a big smile overtook his face. Hinata fidgeted under his stare. "Welcome sister" he said as he rose "Come you must be hungry and you must have questions" he said as he rose.

Hinata followed in shock her mind in turmoil. Eiji ordered some people to get the food ready and led them to one of the bigger houses. They entered and sat where he directed them.

Hinata sat her mind numb, now that she could finally get questions answered she didn't know what to ask. Naruto grabbed her hand and squeezed. She smiled at him, then turned to their host "Ano why did you call me sister?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if I tell you the legend then you can ask all the questions you need. I will answer the best I can but I may not be able to answer everything" he said with a warm smile.

"A very long time ago the god Ainu, the wolf god, fell in love with the goddess Kamui, the moon goddess. They hid their love as Masahiko, the king of heaven, frowned on such unions. In time she became pregnant and had twins. A boy, Mitsuo and a girl Keiko. Now Mitsuo took after his father, he inherited all the powers of Ainu, while Keiko inherited all the powers of Kamui. They hid their children Ainu brought Mitsuo here and he is our forefather my great-grandfather. While Kamui took Keiko to the land of fire. Eventually the twins fell in love with mortals and had families." Eiji paused in his narration as their food arrived.

As soon as everyone was served he began again. "Masahiko found out and was very angry. He killed Mitsuo's wife, Mitsuo had been out with his eldest son and came home to find his wife and younger children dead. His grief was great but his eldest son was alive and he feared for his sister, so he took his son and ran to find his sister. He found his sister and her family still alive. Keiko hid her family, then she and Mitsuo went to find Ainu and Kamui. They found Kamui in her grove but the moon goddess would not help them."

Hinata gasped and stood up outraged "She wouldn't help her children" This was her mother? It couldn't be true Hinata thought.

Eiji lowered his head "The gods are not like us Hinata. They are arrogant and look down on mortals and Kamui was angry that Mitsuo and Keiko married mortals."

Hinata frowned maybe she didn't want to know about her mother.

"Next they went to find Ainu" Eiji continued "Ainu was not powerful enough to fight Masahiko but agreed to help them. They decided their only hope was to plead their case with the king of heaven and hope for mercy. They appeared before Masahiko and humbled themselves before him. At first it looked like Masahiko would have no mercy but then an advisor whispered in his ear and he seemed to change his mind. He asked Ainu to pledge his obedience to him and told Mitsuo and Keiko that if they were willing to give up their immortality he would let them and their descendants live. Mitsuo and Keiko agreed readily but Ainu hesitated. In the end Ainu agreed. Mitsuo and Keiko returned to their homes and lived out their lives, bore children, and eventually died."

"What kind of abilities do you and your tribe have?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mitsuo was said to be able to transform into a wolf and call them at will. No one has been able to since his passing. We live slightly longer lives and have heightened senses of hearing and smell. Some are able to see very well in the dark and I have been able to call wolves twice but both times the village was in danger, I cannot call them at will."

"What about Keiko's abilities do you know of them?" Jiraiya pressed.

"It was said her beauty made all who saw her fall in love with her. She was said to have eyes like young Hinata, they were said to be able to see through objects and see chakra. It was also said that she could make anyone believe anything she wanted or drive them mad. But that is all rumor we have not met one from her tribe till now" he looked at Hinata "I was hoping maybe you could tell us more"

"Do you know how to find Kamui?" Hinata asked.

Eiji shook his head no "Mitsuo was very angry with his mother and refused to even talk about her. Her power is said to be second only to Masahiko's and Mitsuo believed if she had helped them they could have had revenge for his wife and children's death and would not have had to give in to the king of heavens demands."

"Can you tell us about your tribe? We are eager to know what happened to Keiko's children" Eiji asked.

Hinata didn't know how to answer so she looked at Jiraiya. " I assume she is the mother of the Hyuuga clan, a clan whose eyes are able to see the chakra network in a person, able to see in a 360 degree circle and able to see through many objects. They call it the byakugaan. It is believed the sharigan is a mutation of the byakugaan, it is a kekkei genkai that can copy any jutsu and can cast powerful genjutsu's."

"Which do you have Hinata?" he asked with interest.

Before Hinata could answer Jiraiya answered for her "She has very powerful enemies and we are concerned with giving out too much information about her. I hope you understand." he said apologetically "But I guess I can tell you she has a form of the byakugaan."

Eiji frowned "Well your enemies come here?" he asked. Jiraiya didn't answer.

"I think you should leave. " He said standing up his face full of anger.

Hinata was distraught "Wait! My mother is Kamui and my father was Ainu. She gave me to the Hyuuga to hide me when Ainu was killed. I need to know about the seal she put on me and the prophecy."

"Hinata you're putting them in more danger" Jiraiya growled.

Eiji looked at the both of them his eyes wide with shock. He sat down heavily. "Please" Hinata whispered.

Eiji was quiet for what seemed like forever "Thank you Hinata. I am sorry to hear that Ainu is gone. I can not help you. I don't know the answers." he said compassionately. He then looked at Jiraiya "I will tell no one what she told me and you are welcome to spend the night, but I don't want my village in danger and ask that you leave in the morning."

"I understand" Jiraiya said rising "If you show us where we can sleep its been an eventful day and I think we could use some rest"

They followed Eiji, Naruto had his arm around Hinata and she leaned into him thankful for his comfort. They entered the room Eiji showed them too and mumbled their thanks all of them disheartened.

Naruto kissed the top of Hinata's head "Don't worry Nata, we found out a lot and everything else well come in time it has too right?"

Hinata had put so much hope into this meeting, she was very afraid that she would fail. She sat down on one of the beds and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was supposed to save the world or let it be destroyed, if she still had the seal would it be destroyed. She had to find a way to remove it, she looked at Naruto, she had to protect him. He smiled at her, she tentatively smiled back and began to pulse her chakra. Seal or no seal she would get stronger and she would protect him.


	27. Love Realized

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 27

Naruto sat with his head against a tree watching Hinata in the fading light. She was running through taijutsu stances her hands glowing a warm brown. She was still perfecting the technique Jiraiya was teaching her. Now she was able to mix nature chakra with her own chakra in her hand holding it there for longer and longer periods. She could mix with any of the elements allowing her to specialize her attacks to a persons weaknesses. Right now she was using earth chakra forming it in the shape of ferocious lions on her hands. Naruto smiled the lion shape had been his idea. The technique was beautiful and deadly, kind of like Hinata herself.

Naruto was supposed to be meditating, but how could he concentrate with Hinata so near. They had both grown in their two years of training with the pervy sage. Naruto was now only a couple of inches shorter than Jiraiya and he was a good six inches taller than Hinata. He had lost a lot of his childish features his body hardening with the intense training they put themselves through. His hair was still unruly and he never bothered trying to tame it just holding it back with his headband.

He watched Hinata mesmerized. She was so different now. She was still a small girl, only reaching his shoulders, but she wasn't as thin as she once was. Her face was more narrow. Her hair had grown out, Hinata didn't even think about it not being vain, she just kept her bangs short to keep them from getting in her eyes. Her hair was beautiful though, he watched it fly in the wind as she moved, shining a midnight blue in the waning light. She had been training hard and her skin glowed with a light sheen of sweat. He watched as a bead of sweat ran from her cheek down her neck disappearing in her mesh shirt. He groaned putting his head down.

He was a fifteen year old boy and along with his new height and cracking voice he had developed new scary feelings. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist, head still bent. He wished he had someone to confide in, someone to help him control his new feelings. He had been so desperate he had once tried to talk to Jiraiya, but the old pervert had laughed and gave him a thumbs up sign telling him to go for it.

How could he explain his feelings to Jiraiya. The pervert only thought of his physical needs never his emotional ones. Naruto knew if he approached her and she rejected him, it would be the end of him. Her friendship and acceptance was what kept him going in a world that was dangerous and hostile to him. His desire to protect her kept him from giving in to fear, fear of the demon inside him and fear of the demons on the outside who wanted to use or destroy him. Her kind acceptance made him able to withstand the hate filled looks, the insults, and the prejudice that were in the village. When she looked at him with her quiet admiration he felt like he could do anything, like he was something, somebody important.

These new feelings terrified him. He dreamt of her at night. Dreams that he was slightly ashamed of, but dreams that made his heart race. Dreams of kissing her in the moonlight, touching her soft curves, hearing her whispering undying love to him alone. He clenched his fist, this was not helping him calm himself.

He was stuck in his training. He had learned the jutsus Jiraiya wanted to teach him but he could not meditate. Jiraiya wanted him to meditate so he could begin to learn the sage arts, learning to master nature chakra in a different way than Hinata. He was in such turmoil now though that he found it impossible to calm his mind. It was frustrating, he would train himself to exhaustion then sit to begin the meditation, but images of Hinata never allowed him to rest. The pervert told him to just give in to his emotions, relieve his lust so he could concentrate, but it wasn't just lust he felt.

He felt a light weight settle next to him and heard her soft breath. He raised his head and unable to help himself reached for her hand. She readily held his hand and put her head on his shoulder. She had her jacket unzipped and he had to force his eyes away from her chest. Damn pervy sage is rubbing off on me, he thought with a frown.

They were very affectionate with each other, often holding hands, hugging or just leaning together as they were now. It was sweet torture. He couldn't help himself from wanting to touch her, to be close but at the same time he had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her soft lips or letting his hand stroke her skin. He was looking at those lips right now and felt himself leaning in when she suddenly looked up, he quickly looked away a nervous hand reaching to scratch the back of his head and an embarrassed grin covering his mouth.

She looked at him whatever she was going to say dying on her lips.

"Naruto are you still having trouble with your meditation?" she asked bluntly.

"Hai, I can't seem to concentrate. Maybe this is just beyond me" he said lowering his head hopefully she would just think he was upset over training and not suspect where his mind actually was.

She sat up and he regretted losing that close contact with her but she still held his hand. "I know you can do it!" she exclaimed then looked at him closely.

"Are you thinking about Sasuke?" she asked then continued quieter with her head down "Or Sakura?"

He narrowed his eyes looking at her bent head. Honestly he hadn't thought of Sakura much only with a little relief at not being the object of her attacks. Sasuke on the other hand...

"I think of Sasuke sometimes. I was able to help Gaara and Neji change but for some reason I couldn't help Sasuke."

She looked up at him but didn't interrupt him. He was grateful.

"Maybe it was because I was always so jealous of him and I was selfish not really wanting to save him." he leaned his head back on the tree closing his eyes, he felt slight relief at finally voicing his guilty thoughts. She squeezed his hand and he was glad beyond words at her quiet acceptance and the way she never judged him.

"Or maybe it was because of the demon inside me. When he took you Nata I wanted to kill him" he said looking down in shame.

She put a hand under his chin gently raising his face so he could meet her eyes, when he looked at her she moved her hand to his cheek.

"When I couldn't speak without great pain, when my family hated me, when they beat and belittled me. When Hizashi killed my father" she choked slightly but took a deep breath and continued on "I wanted to hate them. I wanted to hurt them as they hurt me" He looked at the pain in her eyes and it hurt him that he hadn't been there for her like he should have been.

"But I watched you. People insulted you, beat you, were horribly unfair to you. But instead of getting angry you played harmless jokes, you smiled even though you forced it, and you forgave. You changed people. Iruka was not always nice to you I remember how he glared at you when we first started the academy. Neji may very well have followed his father's path but you changed him. Everyone only thought of Gaara as a monster irredeemable, but you changed him. Your charisma, determination, forgiveness have the ability to change people for the better. I believe if it is at all possible for Sasuke to change it will be you who changes him." She dropped her hand as she finished, he immediately missed its' warmth.

They stared in each others eyes, Naruto felt as if he were under a spell and leaned in closer until their lips were only inches apart.

"Oi brat your supposed to be meditating!" Jiraiya yelled.

Hinata moved away from him quickly a frightened look on her face and Naruto groaned, frustrated Jiraiya had interrupted them. Hinata put a hand to her burning cheeks and turned and ran.

Naruto pounded the ground and stood up in anger "Why'd you do that" he yelled at Jiraiya. He was so angry he was ready to attack his sensei.

"I thought you wanted me to go for it" He said angrily mocking the sannin in his frustration.

Jiraiya looked at him with the most serious look he had ever seen on his face. "She's not ready kid. If you make a move on her now with her not knowing of how you really feel and thinking you love Sakura you will scare her off"

Naruto's anger evaporated. "Are you ready to tell her how you feel?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked down "I can't" he said in a whisper. Jiraiya started to walk away when Naruto's voice stopped him "Do you think she could love me?" he asked.

Jiraiya looked at him critically and Naruto felt himself holding his breath waiting for his answer.

"Hai" Jiraiya said simple and left.

Naruto sat back down his mind a whirl with his emotions. No way he could meditate now. Why was it he could confess fake love to Sakura hundreds of times, but was unable to confess real love to Hinata. He sighed stupid question it was because Sakura didn't matter, Hinata did.

Hinata had called her pack and was now running with them wildly through the trees. They ran beside her offering their quiet support. Her thoughts were in a turmoil. She stopped abruptly and sat next to a tree. Her pack settled around her, Jiro put his head on her lap and she gently scratched behind his ears. Jiro was the heart of the pack the big brown wolf seemed to understand love and loyalty more than the others.

Her emotions were such a whirl that she didn't know how to form them into words. She put a hand to her cheek still feeling the burning there. He had been about to kiss her and she had wanted it. She closed her eyes seeing Naruto leaning into her, his eyes closed and breathe getting erratic. She had closed her own eyes a tingling running up her spine and butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had given in at that moment not thinking of Sakura. She groaned and buried her face in Jiro's fur.

She was an awful person, she would have taken Naruto's first kiss. She knew he loved Sakura and it would have been a horribly selfish act. Her guilt was almost overwhelming. She knew Naruto was growing up to be a young man and had probably given in to hormones she just happened to be available. There was no way he would have romantic feelings for her, she was plain and quiet. Not beautiful and vibrant like other kunoichi.

Maybe I should try to be more like Sakura and Ino she thought. No I can't be what I'm not.

"Wise mistress" she smiled at Jiro.

"Do you want his love?"

She thought hard about that. She admired Naruto. He was handsome she thought as a blush again formed on her cheeks, but she had tried to clamp down on all such thoughts for so long. She also didn't want to be hurt and she knew Naruto had the power to hurt her more than anyone else ever had, but a tiny voice in her heart cried yes. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Do you love him?" Jiro asked.

She thought hard about this, she had spent years denying her feelings, now she took them out and examined them. She remembered becoming blood brothers, training with him, protecting him and how he had protected her. She remembered how he had almost died and the terror she had felt. She knew she loved him as a friend but did she love him more? She thought of how he had grown so tall, his blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize her, his grin that always had her wanting to grin with him. His determination and strength. She thought of how lately it seemed she always wanted to be with him, how she wanted to touch him, how she loved holding his hand, and how for some reason lately she felt her eyes drawn to his muscles. She thought her face was ready to burn off her blush deepened so much.

"Hai" she said aloud with a sigh.

Jiro looked up at her with warm brown eyes. "I do love him. Because I love him so much I will not interfere with his love for Sakura, but there will never be anyone else for me" she said softly and again buried her face in the Jiro's warm fur.


	28. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 28 Losing Control

Hinata was laying in the shade of a tree watching Naruto as he trained. Her mind drifted to days when she was younger and she would spy on him, admiring him from a distance. She grinned she was kind of spying on him now, he didn't know she was there. They were camping outside of a small village in the land of lightning.

They had traveled to the land of water, earth and wind, lightning was last. Lightning was by far the hardest of the nature chakra elements that she had mastered but she had mastered it she thought with pride. She had learned how to distinguish the chakra veins and add them to her lion fist. Jiraiya had taught her which element was strong against which and when to use each element.

She heard a frustrated yell from Naruto and turned her attention back to him. Things between them had become tense. They no longer held hands or sat close together. The little touches were gone replaced by a feeling of discomfort. She hated it but was at a loss as to what to do. Naruto was stuck in his training he was unable to meditate. No matter how hard he tried, and Naruto tried harder than anyone she knew, he could not calm his mind. She desperately wished she knew a way to help him, they were due to return to the village in six months. Jiraiya said if they waited much longer the window of opportunity to save Sasuke would be gone and Orochimaru would take over his body. Hinata shuddered at the thought, letting the snake sannin have the sharigan would be a catastrophic mistake.

She heard Jiraiya approaching and hid farther behind the tree, she didn't want him to reveal her.

"Naruto sit down for a minute" the sannin commanded.

Naruto sighed with frustration but sat down.

Jiraiya sat down too. "Tell me exactly what happens when you meditate? What exactly do you do and what thoughts enter your head?"

Naruto looked like he didn't want to answer and Hinata unconsciously moved forward wanting to hear.

"Well I sit down and cross my legs, I try to relax my body and control my breathing. Then I work on clearing my mind. Most of the time my mind is to full of thoughts to clear and the more I try to clear it the worse it gets till I give up."

"What are your thoughts?" Jiraiya prompted.

"I think about her and whether I will ever be strong enough to protect her, strong enough to be worthy of her. I've failed her so much already. Do I even deserve a second chance? I also think of Sasuke. I feel like I failed him." Hinata frowned when had Naruto failed Sakura, maybe he meant when he failed to bring Sasuke back.

Jiraiya was watching him a surprised look on his face "I never suspected you doubted yourself kid, you've always been so confident, making bold promises and never backing down."

Naruto gave a small smile "The only one I've shown this to is Hinata she always helped me before" he paused and a sad look came over his face "But she can't help me with this. I think she would be ashamed of me if she knew the truth."

"What truth?"

"I don't want Sasuke back. I can't forgive him and I wanted to kill him at the valley of the end." Naruto said in a pained whisper.

"Why" Jiraiya was honestly surprised the kid had forgiven so many horrible things and he had told him during their training, before Sasuke defected, that he thought of Sasuke as a brother.

Naruto clenched his fists and Jiraiya was frightened seeing his eyes turn red "He took her to that monster, he threatened to do despicable things to her" His whisker marks were beginning to deepen.

"What happens when you are able to clear your thoughts?" Jiraiya asked trying to change the subject and calm him down.

"I enter a sewer in my mind and the fox taunts me" Naruto said bending his head down.

"How many times has this happened and what does he say?"

"Twice, he says I'm weak and without him I would be dead. He says Hinata is only my friend because she feels sorry for me." Hearing this Hinata could no longer stay hidden. She ran out from behind the tree and knelt beside him gathering him into a tight hug. She felt slightly guilty at the pleasure she felt at being close to him after so long.

She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye "It's not true Naruto you're the strongest shinobi I know, I've always tried to be like you. I have never pitied you, I have always admired you."

Naruto sat in her arms not moving, his mind a whirl, trying to figure how much she heard and if she now knew how much he loved her. She seemed to give no sign that she knew it was her he was talking about and he breathed a small sigh of relief. "I know Nata but when I'm low sometimes I doubt."

She never wavered her gaze and stared straight at him trying to convey her sincerity "Never doubt me"

"Ahem" Jiraiya cleared his throat and both genin looked at him with blushes on their faces. "Well I think I have a clearer picture of what is happening and I have some ideas to help. But for now let's get some sleep. We'll start tomorrow."

They all rose and made their way to their tents, Hinata and Naruto holding hands with broad grins on their faces. Hinata mentally called Ryota and told him to keep watch. They had used the wolves as night watchmen since the beginning, they were excellent as they had heightened senses and could move unseen.

Naruto woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sannin poking his side "Wake up brat we have a lot of work to do and little time to do it"

He groaned as he sat up but then a smile came over his face as he thought of Hinata. Finally they were past the awkwardness, they had held hands last night. He had missed her so much, he knew they didn't have much time left. Who knew what would happen when they returned to the village. He got up and ran out of the tent looking for her.

"Nata" he said with glee and hugged her close. She squeaked but didn't push him away.

"Oi brat put her down and get ready I want to get started"

Naruto pouted at the sage but did as he was told. When he had finished his breakfast Jiraiya had led him to a clearing and sat down, gesturing for him to sit too. He had told Hinata to do her pulse excercise while he worked with Naruto.

"We're going to have to teach you to control the fox and use his power." Jiraiya stated bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened he didn't know that was possible. The nine-tails had always made it seem as if he let Naruto use his power as a gift. Naruto frowned stupid fox was always lying to him he should have known.

Jiraiya waited for him to digest this then stood "First we have to see what your limits are, how much of his power you can use and stay in control"

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked also rising.

Jiraiya grinned and got into a taijutsu stance "Spar" he said simply and began to attack Naruto like he never had before.

Naruto was taking a beating but he still had not released any of the fox chakra. "Come on Naruto, Hinata gave me a better battle than this" Jiraiya taunted.

Naruto's eyes flashed red but quickly turned back to blue. Jiraiya let a sigh of frustration he had to make him mad. A sudden thought came to his mind and he held up his hand to call a rest. Naruto sat on the ground breathing heavily but Jiraiya returned to camp.

Naruto knew he was blowing it but he had held the fox in check for so long he was having trouble letting go. He heard a noise and looked up to see Jiraiya returning and Hinata following behind him. Naruto gulped, he didn't like the look of this.

"I thought you might like to show Hinata some of what you have learned" Jiraiya said with an evil grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes but Hinata looked at the pair with innocent eyes and a pleased look on her face as she went to sit in the shade and watch.

Naruto knew exactly what the pervert was doing, he lowered into his stance determined to get the sage for this. They started battling Naruto did better but he was no match for a sannin. Jiraiya moved in close "How could you ever be worthy of her, she did better than you're doing" he said it low for Naruto only but Naruto knew Hinata heard she heard everything. He looked over at her, she was wearing a look of anger and he felt his own anger growing.

Naruto's eyes turned red and he charged at Jiraiya wildly. "Hey Hinata I have a nephew in Iwa who is very rich and handsome I'm sure I could convince him to take you on a date." Naruto saw Hinata stand a look of outrage on her face. Naruto grinned Jiraiya was going to get his butt kicked if he wasn't careful. Jiraiya saw Naruto calming then looked over and saw chakra forming on Hinata's hands and realized his mistake. He tried a different tactic.

"Then again you are pretty plain I'd probably have to bribe him" Hinata's face went white and Naruto growled and charged, a red cloak surrounding him and one tail emerging. Jiraiya held back a grin and pushed harder. "But then again I like my nephew so it's probably not a good idea." Naruto was powering another tail and Jiraiya was congratulating himself till he saw Naruto suddenly stop. He looked behind him to see Hinata glaring at him her hands charged and indecision on her face. Damn Jiraiya thought she was going to jump in soon if he didn't stop her. He leapt away from Naruto in a flash and hit Hinata on the back of her neck, knocking her out before anyone knew what he had intended. Naruto roared in rage and charged at him trying to get around him to check on Hinata. Jiraiya wouldn't let him get around him. It was hard as Naruto was very tricky and he kept drawing more and more of the foxes chakra.

When he got up to four tails his body looked like it was burning and he fought with animalistic rage. Jiraiya could tell he had lost all control. Naruto took one claw and grabbed him by the chest finally tossing him aside. Jiraiya was flung into a tree and sat unable to move as Naruto approached Hinata. Fear gripped him he didn't think Naruto was in control, would the fox kill her?  
One of the wolves, the silver one suddenly appeared in front of Hinata. When Naruto swiped at him he disappeared. A black wolf appeared behind him and barked loudly. Naruto roared and charged at the wolf who disappeared at the last-minute. A red wolf appeared and led Naruto away from the pair as the silver wolf appeared close to Jiraiya and looked at him expectantly. Jiraiya hadn't had much contact with the wolves but he knew Hinata communicated with them and they were intelligent.

"I have a seal, get him close to me and I'll get it on his forehead to suppress the fox." The silver and red wolves disappeared and the black wolf appeared growling at Naruto. The black wolf suddenly turned and ran toward Jiraiya stopping by his side. Naruto followed. Jiraiya gritted his teeth then gathered his chakra into his feet and pushed himself to speed toward Naruto. How he managed it he wasn't sure but he attached the seal to Naruto's forehead and Naruto immediately fell backwards. Jiraiya was horrified by what he saw, there were burns all over Naruto's body and they were not healing as they normally would. Jiraiya felt himself weakening, he wasn't sure he was going to live through this. He turned to the black wolf who was still beside him.

"Wake Hinata we need medical treatment right away" he said then passed out.

Hinata woke to a splitting headache and Nao licking her face and whining. She sat up, her whole pack had gathered around her. "Mistress your sensei and friend are badly injured they need help immediately."

She got up in a flash and looked at the scene of destruction around her. Trees were unearthed, pulled up by the roots, deep gouges in the earth littered the area. She saw Jiraiya bleeding heavily to one side and Naruto naked and skin covered with deep burns on the other.

For a minute indecision plagued her, she didn't know any medical jutsus and she didn't think she should move them. She took off her jacket and ran to Jiraiya she put it over the wound and called Kin over to hold it in place, hopefully to keep him from bleeding out. She looked at Naruto worriedly but didn't know what to do for him "Toshi take me to the village to get a medic, the rest of you guard these two with everything you have" she said as she leapt onto Toshi's back.

Hinata remembered very little of the mad dash to the village or the desperate plea to the medic nin who was now doing her best to heal Jiraiya. Naruto's wounds, while extremely painful, weren't as life threatening as Jiraiya's. It was getting dark so Hinata lit a fire near Jiraiya and the nin. Naruto was kept away from the heat as to not aggravate the burns. The wolves had stayed unwilling to leave their mistress who was clearly upset. The nin cast a fearful glance at them once in a while but kept at her work.

The nin worked all night and Hinata watched her. When the sun began to rise the nin put a hand to her head then passed out from exhaustion. Hinata rose and picked her up placing her by the fire and covering her gently. Then she went to check on Jiraiya. He seemed to be breathing easier and the bleeding had been stopped,she closed her eyes in relief. She went over to check on Naruto. He definitely was not healing as quickly as he normally would, but he was healing. He groaned now and again in pain. Hinata gently put her hand in his afraid to hurt him but wanting to offer comfort. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed slightly. Seeing this Hinata laid her head down next to his. "Ryota please watch over us" Hinata asked as she fell asleep not waiting for a reply.


	29. Gomen

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 29 Gomen

They stayed in that clearing a week before they were able to be moved to a hospital. They stayed at the hospital three weeks before they were released. Jiraiya had informed them that for the last five months of their training they would slowly travel back to Konoha, stopping often and training hard with the last of their time. Naruto hadn't smiled since that day. Hinata knew he blamed himself for Jiraiya being almost killed, he had been horrified when he saw all the damage he had done under the foxes control.

Jiraiya had tried to explain that he had purposely pushed him and that if anyone was at fault it was him, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. She caught him looking at her sometimes, a guilty look on his face but he would always turn away from her. She had tried to talk to him but he had just answered her in a monotone voice that gave neutral non answers to her questions. She felt like her heart was breaking, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask her best friend for advice, but he was her best friend and he wouldn't talk to her.

She caught up to him, he was walking in the front of the group he wouldn't walk with her lately. She tentatively reached out her hand to hold his but when their hands touched he jerked his hand away. Hinata stopped walking horrified she had just wanted to comfort and be comforted.

Naruto kept walking for a few feet till he noticed that neither the sannin nor Hinata were with him. He turned to look at her, he saw the hurt look on her face and he nearly gave in, but then a picture in his mind appeared of the scar he had inflicted on Jiraiya and the torn up clearing. He could have killed Hinata if her wolves had not interfered he probably would have. He hardened his heart "Hinata I don't feel like being coddled" he said in the coldest voice he could manage and turned from her and continued walking, so she wouldn't see that he was lying. He desperately wanted to be close to her, to hold her hand, to cry on her shoulder and have her tell him it was alright he wasn't a monster.

Hinata was madder than she had ever been in her life. "Coddled" she fumed, her body glowed her lavender chakra surrounding her body. Never had she wanted to hit Naruto, but right now she had to hold her self very still so as to not lash out.

"Hinata..." Jiraiya started to say trying to defuse the situation. Hinata heard him say her name and all her chakra released in a moment and a devastating hurt invaded her heart. Naruto had called her Hinata not his pet name for her. She called Ryota, jumped on his back and faded from view before Jiraiya could finish his sentence. When they were out of view of Jiraiya and Naruto she jumped off Ryota's back wanting to run with her pack and forget, for a while, her cares.

Naruto and Jiraiya traveled for two days before the sannin worriedly stopped and made a camp site to await her return. They were on their second day at the campsite when Jiraiya finally broke "Baka" he yelled at Naruto who was still in his shell, maybe even worse now.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to you and what do you do? You ignore her when she needs your help the most, you pretend to love a brat, and now you chase her away."

"It's better I'll only hurt her" Naruto said in a plain voice.

Jiraiya hit him on the back of the head "Do you know how lucky you are she's your friend? And you're throwing it away!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto stood up angry now himself "Of course I do! She's a goddess for crying out loud!" Naruto sat down the fight suddenly leaving him.

"But I'm a demon" he said in a whisper and put his head in his hands crying.

Jiraiya sat down beside him and put a hand around Naruto's shoulder "Kid don't you think you should let her make her own choices."

Naruto looked up at him tears still in his eyes "But what if she gets hurt either by me or because of me?"

"Kid she has some powerful enemies of her own, are you forgetting Orochimaru wants her for whatever evil purposes he has planned. Or that her mother the moon goddess hid her from an enemy powerful enough to kill her father the wolf god. She is also part of a prophecy about saving the world. Yes you have a demon sealed in you, but if you train hard you could be the only one capable of helping her."

Naruto stared at him eyes widened with shock he had never thought about that.

"Kid you're so wrapped up in your own problems you're forgetting Hinata has as many if not more than you" Jiraiya finished.

Naruto pounded his fist on the ground "Damn your right. I'm so stupid."

He stood up a look of horror coming over his face "She's out there alone" He stood up and started to pace, what if she was in danger. He turned to Jiraiya "We have to find her"

Jiraiya stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "I don't think we'll find her if she doesn't want us to. Our best bet is to wait for her. She's not alone she has her pack with her, they were enough to hold you off in your four tailed form. Also I wasn't lying when I said Hinata gave me a better battle, don't underestimate her strength."

Naruto put his head down. Jiraiya chuckled "Don't worry kid I know you feel bad about losing control but it was a necessary evil. Now that we know the limits we can begin training in earnest. I believe you will become one of the most powerful shinobi ever." Naruto nodded more determined than ever to become strong, he just hoped Hinata would come back.

Hinata sat down in the clearing next to the waterfall in her place of healing. They had run for three days before arriving here. They hadn't performed the ceremony she wasn't physically hurt, she just needed to clear her head. She laid back resting her head on Jiro as she watched the bees buzzing between the flowers. The wind blew the leaves on the trees and she watched the light dance in the shadows. She knew she couldn't stay here forever but right now the peace comforted her. The cool earth beneath her, the birds chattering brightly, the smell of the grass and flowers mingling, the sound of the water cascading, she sighed and closed her eyes in pure contentment.

"Mistress we should return" she frowned and opened her eyes to glare at Ryota.

"You know he didn't mean it" Jiro told her in his comforting tone.

She sighed "Hai I know". She always intended to return she couldn't stay away from Naruto forever, but this slight vacation was more needed than she had realized. Being with him was sweet torture. She longed to be with him and felt like a part of her was missing when he wasn't with her, but her feelings for him grew with every day and she was afraid she would somehow reveal it to him.

"Would it be so bad to tell him Mistress" Jiro asked.

Hinata stood and dusted off her pants as she thought about his question. "He is in love with Sakura, if I told him how I feel he would not want to hurt me. It would make things awkward."

Toshi growled "Sakura is not worthy of him" Hinata smiled out of all the wolves Toshi liked Naruto the most.

"It's still his choice" she said simply. She frowned as a new thought came to her how would she feel when Sakura did return his love, she had no doubt Sakura eventually would. What would she do when they eventually married, when they had children. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, pain and jealousy gripping her heart. She felt a large head nudge her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Jiro' warm brown eyes looking at her with compassion.

"That has not happened yet mistress and may never happen".

She nodded her head hopefully by that time she would be more mature and have a firm grip on her emotions so she could be happy for them. She called her pack and they began to run back to Naruto and Jiraiya. When they got close to anyone she simply touched one of the wolves and faded otherwise they ran. It took two days to find their camp, they had traveled some since she left them but they weren't hard to find.

She stopped outside the campfire light and gathered her composure trying to prepare herself for whatever awaited her. She saw Jiraiya and Naruto sitting eating fish, they weren't talking and both men looked very worried. She felt a little guilty, they were probably concerned for her. She took a deep breath and entered the light.

Naruto jumped up when he saw her, dropping the fish on the ground and ran over to sweep her in a rib crushing hug. "Gomen, gomen" he repeated over and over in her hair.

Hinata felt tears of relief leak from her eyes as she hugged him back. He wasn't angry with her.

Jiraiya rose and approached the pair he had an angry look on his face and Hinata broke Naruto's grip to face the sannin. Naruto let her out of the hug but held firmly on to her hand and Hinata smiled in spite of her fear of what the sannin would say.

"I'm glad you're back and safe, but you have too many enemies to be running off alone. I am responsible for your safety. Iruka and the Sandaime would have my hide if something happened to you." Hinata bowed her head.

"Gomen" she said in a whisper.

The sannin reached out and picked her up, hugging her tight. "I'm glad your back" Hinata smiled

"Is there anymore fish?" she asked.

"We'll make more. I'm going to go get some more wood for the fire Naruto would you start cooking some more fish?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded his head and regretfully let go of Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked at him closely "Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Hai, gomen Nata. I was scared that I would hurt you but the pervy sage talked to me and I finally realized that you have many enemies, and for me to push you away meant I couldn't protect you either. So I just have to get stronger and not let the fox ever take control again, but use his power to help us."

They sat and talked for a long time. Hinata told him of her place of healing. He had looked at her with wonder in his eyes and made her promise to take him there one day. Naruto told her how the sage was going to help him by learning how to call up the foxes power and be able to stop before he lost control. He was also going to teach him senjutsu, he was going to use nature chakra in a different way than Hinata. They talked long into the night and fell asleep cuddled happily together by the fire.


	30. Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 30 Kisses

They were a day away from Konoha talking and laughing, while Jiraiya followed them at a distance. Her wolves were running and playing around them. Everyone seemed in a good mood. Naruto turned away from Hinata as a frown marred his face. He was trying to be happy for Hinata but inside he was nervous. These three years he had spent with Hinata and Jiraiya had been the best of his life.

There were no glares for something he couldn't control. No beatings or people calling him dobe or baka, though pervy sage called him brat sometimes. Considering he called him pervy sage he figured they were even. He looked at Hinata who was hugging Jiro. What was going to happen to them when they returned to Konoha? Would he still pretend to have a crush on Sakura? No he thought he couldn't do that anymore. Should he tell her his feelings? He heard her laugh and closed his eyes, her laughter sounded like music to his ears.

"Let's set up camp" he said suddenly wanting to prolong their time together.

"If we camp now we wont reach Konoha till late tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at him closely.

Jiraiya also stared at him but then cleared his throat. "I'm in the mood for one last night under the stars too, kid. Good idea"

Naruto mouthed thank you to Jiraiya behind Hinata's back, Jiraiya just nodded and started setting up camp.

"We're close to the river want to go fishing with me Hinata?" Naruto asked wanting time alone with her.

Hinata smiled broadly and nodded her head. He reached out to grab her hand and together they ran towards the river. When they got there they rolled up their pants and took off their shoes and jackets. They stepped out into the water slowly not wanting to disturb the fish too much. They stood as still as statues till the fish got used to them and began to swim around them. There was a splash and Hinata laughed as she pulled up a big fish. She walked to the shore to drop off her fish. Darn it Naruto thought but then smirked as he saw a fish swim close to him, it looked bigger than Hinata's fish. A little closer, closer, he flashed his hand down and caught the fish bringing it's struggling body out of the water. Hinata clapped her hands for him smiling happily.

He walked toward the shore trying to keep his balance while holding the struggling fish. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it without any mishaps.

"I think this is enough Nata. Want to head back?" he asked. She just nodded and got dressed. They walked back to camp neither talking this time but smiling, both just happy to be together.

Jiraiya whistled when he saw them "Nice catches" he said. He already had the fire going and the wolves were lazing around the fire while he wrote in his notebook. They cooked the fish and ate it, then laid down on their backs close to each other and gazed at the stars. At least Hinata watched the stars, Naruto felt his eyes constantly being drawn back to Hinata. The firelight danced on her hair making it glow and her eyes held a dreamy look that captivated him.

She must have sensed him watching her because she turned to him suddenly. Now was his chance he thought. She was looking at him so tenderly. He opened his mouth to say that he loved her when she reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. All rational thought left his mind and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He let out a small growl of contentment and she suddenly jerked her hand away. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it.

"Gomen Naruto." she said. He looked at her confused what was she sorry for. She seemed to collect herself and turned back to him with a too bright smile.

"You have grown so handsome I am sure Sakura will now return your feelings" she said in a soft voice.

What the heck? he thought, this has gone on too long I have to tell her, but before he could say a word she had risen and looked down at him. He knew she was going to run so he jumped up and grabbed her before she could. He held her close to him with one hand and with the other he lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

"I don't have a crush on Sakura" he said simply.

She looked at him confused "But all this time, all the dates you asked her on I don't understand."

"The first time I asked her out was to distract Kiba who was bothering you. It got me lots of attention and annoyed her." he paused and made a face "Meh, actually I've kind of disliked her, so when I found out it bugged her I did it more and more."

She had a look of disbelief on her face so he did the only thing he could think of he kissed her. He had to bend down to kiss her and she was stiff with surprise, but he was happy and when her body melted against his he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The kiss lasted a moment but in Naruto's mind he knew it would last forever, he leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the same smile on her face. He released her, but kept hold of her hand, they walked back to the campsite eyes never leaving each other.

Jiraiya smiled as he saw them return hand in hand, eyes full of love. "Finally" he thought "But even though I am a super pervert I am their chaperone" he sighed.

"Alright break it up you two, time for bed. In your own tents." he said firmly. Hinata giggled and Naruto frowned in disappointment, but they both obeyed the sage.

They rose late the next morning and silently went about eating their breakfast and packing up the campsite. They traveled the day holding hands and glancing at each other with smiles from time to time.

They were within sight of the gates when Hinata had her pack fade from view. She was going to miss them being out in the open with her but her bond with them had grown to the point she could talk to them even when they were invisible. She looked at Naruto and blushed. Her eyes misted over as she thought of their kiss. His arms had felt so strong around her and she had felt vulnerable and powerful at the same time, when their lips had met a jolt of pleasure had shot through her. It had caused her cheeks to flame and butterflies to dance in her stomach, all strength had left her and she could do nothing but lean into him.

She turned her eyes from him, she didn't want him to see how much she wanted to kiss him again. She thought back to all the times Naruto had asked Sakura out or complimented her, he said it was all a trick. She frowned as she thought of it more, she had closed herself off to him because of it, not wanting to fall for someone in love with someone else. It had still hurt though. She frowned more, how long had she loved him, maybe longer than she had thought. " I don't think I like this" she thought.

"Mistress you are and were both very young" Daichi's voice entered her mind.

She looked up at Naruto who had his face turned up to the sun, one hand behind his head and the other held her hand. She smiled and moved closer to him. Daichi was right, she had never confessed either. She suddenly stiffened and stopped. Naruto stopped too and looked at her confused. "He never said he loved me" she thought "Maybe he was feeling sorry for me" Naruto moved closer to her confusion being replaced with concern.

"Mistress you didn't confess either but you do love him" Daichi suddenly appeared beside them breaking the tension.

Hinata smiled gratefully and bent down and hugged him whispering "You're right" he gave her a wolfish grin and disappeared.

Naruto was watching her closely concern still on his face. She smiled to reassure him and held out her hand. He took it and they continued on.

Jiraiya talked to the guards and when Hinata and Naruto had caught up they were waved in. Naruto let go of her hand and climbed a lamp pole.

"They put baa-chan's face on the hokage monument" he said in surprise. Both Jiraiya and Hinata looked that way trying to see it too, but they couldn't see through the buildings.

"I'll go report to the hokage" Jiraiya told them and left before they could respond. Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other.

"We should go to Ichiraku right away. I've missed their ramen sooooo much" he said rubbing his belly. Hinata giggled as his stomach grumbled loudly. Naruto smiled and approached Hinata. Her heart stopped she was sure by the look in his eyes he was going to kiss her right now in front of everyone, her face felt warm but she could not drop her eyes from his. He leaned down and just as he was about to kiss her they heard a loud female voice yell "Naruto"

Naruto and Hinata both turned around to see Sakura. Sakura ignored Hinata and kept looking Naruto.

"You've grown a lot Naruto" Sakura said as she blushed. Hinata frowned and Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"I bet you've learned a lot from the toad sage" she said in a sing-song voice trailing a finger down his chest. "I've been training with Lady Tsunade. I've gotten a lot stronger. I'm sure we'll be a great team now, when we get Sasuke back we'll be the new sannin."

Hinata's mouth dropped in shock. Sakura was definitely flirting with him. Should she interrupt?

Sakura stood back from Naruto and struck a pose "Do you like how I've grown too Naruto?" she asked.

Hinata started to move forward now when she heard Naruto say "U-u-u-um y-y-yeah" Her head whipped to Naruto, his face was beat red and he had one hand behind his head an embarrassed grin on his face. Sakura smiled and moved close to Naruto standing on her toes to kiss him. Tears gathered in Hinata's eyes and she turned and ran. Of course he didn't love her he had just pitied her. She called Ryota who appeared by her she touched his fur and faded right before Naruto could grab her, she never saw him.

Naruto turned to Sakura fury on his face. Of course he had pushed her away before she could kiss him but Hinata hadn't seen that. He had only let her flirt with him because he had been so shocked. "What the Hell Sakura?" he yelled. He knew she had seen him about to kiss Hinata.

Sakura looked at him with a wide-eyed hurt look "I-I-I thought you liked me" she said.

"You could clearly see I was with Hinata" he said with a glare.

"I thought you were with her because I kept turning you down" she said and as his face grew darker she continued "I've always had feelings for you Naruto. Both you and Sasuke but while Sasuke ignored me you pursued me. I thought you always would. I can't lose you too" she said a tear running down her cheek.

Naruto pulled his hair in frustration. He looked at the girl with narrowed eyes, she was so different from Hinata. Hinata would never have thought the things Sakura did. Sakura let out a sob and Naruto sighed, he guessed he was kind of at fault. Even though he never expected her to have feelings for him, considering how many times she had violently turned him down, he should have never played with her feelings.

He decided to tell her the truth. "Sakura, gomen, I never had a crush on you. I liked the attention I got when I loudly pursued you." he didn't tell her about his dislike of her " I also used you as a shield because I loved Hinata so much and I was so afraid she could never love a baka like me"

Emotions played over Sakura's face so fast Naruto could not read them. "Sakura you always loved Sasuke. Let's concentrate on getting him back and maybe now that we are honest with each other maybe we can be friends" he held out his hand to her but Sakura just looked at him a look of horror in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She turned around and ran.


	31. Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 31 Missions

Hinata sat under a tree thinking over all that happened. Really was it that much of a surprise, she knew she wasn't worthy of Naruto's love. He had said he really didn't like Sakura but maybe he had just said that to protect himself since Sakura had never shown interest in him before. Hadn't she promised herself she would be mature and support them? She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath time to face the music she thought and started to look for Naruto.

She ran into Jiraiya and decided to ask him where Naruto was. Jiraiya informed her that an emergency mission had come up and Naruto along with some others were at the hokage office. She hurried away from him, if Naruto was going on a dangerous mission she was determined to go with him.

She barged into the hokage's office without knocking, out of breath, only to find Lady Tsunade and the Sandaime.

"Have they left? What was the mission? Well Naruto be okay? Maybe I could catch up with them" she turned to leave.

"Wait Hinata" she heard the hokage say and she stopped reluctantly.

"I am sure Naruto will be fine, Kakashi and Sakura are with him. I am also sending Team Gai when they get here."

"Send me too, Please Lady Tsunade." Hinata begged she had to let Naruto know...she stopped her thought she didn't know what she was going to say to him. Her shoulders slumped.

She started to leave but Tsunade's voice stopped her. "I'm glad you came. Jiraiya said you have improved tremendously." She smiled at Hinata who blushed at the compliment.

"I have a mission for you and your ummm pack" Hinata's head jerked up and her eyes widened. A mission her heart jumped with excitement. She had performed D-ranked missions, but not being part of a team she had not gotten anything more.

Tsunade smiled "There is a C-class rogue nin hiding in the woods around Konoha. He has been very hard to track. No teams have been able to find him, not even team 8. I'm hoping you will succeed. We need him alive he worked for Orochimaru for a year and could have valuable information. The fact that he has evaded even Orochimaru should give you a hint of the difficulty of this mission. We have been told he has little in the way of offensive skills, but don't relax your guard our information is a year old." Tsunade told her. As Hinata turned to leave the Sandaime spoke up.

"Hinata I'm glad you are back and I am very proud of your and Naruto's progress" he said with a huge grin.

Hinata couldn't help herself she rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I'm happy to see you" she whispered then ran out the door to find Iruka and prepare for her mission. Just as she was about to reach her home she remembered she had forgotten the mission scroll. She blushed brilliant red, her first mission and she was already messing up. She rushed back to the hokage's office. Shizune was prepared for her this time and stopped her before she could barge in.

"You'll have to wait out here Lady Tsunade is in a meeting."

Hinata frowned "I just need the mission scroll I forgot it" she said her cheeks still red.

"I'll look but I think Lady Tsunade still has it." Shizune went to her desk and looked. Hinata sat down, fidgeting and chewing her lip nervously.

Shizune looked at her with an apologetic look "I'm sorry she must still have it in her office. But don't worry she is actually in a meeting not asleep or passed out, so it shouldn't be too long."

Hinata groaned and put her head back to wait.

Inside the Hokage's office, Jiraiya, the Sandaime and Tsunade were discussing Hinata and Naruto. The Sandaime had insisted on a privacy jutsu, he had learned his lesson and instilled in Tsunade the necessity right away.

"Why have you sent Naruto on a mission that may lead to contact with the Akatsuki" Jiraiya was demanding in anger, while Hiruzen just studied them closely.

"He has Kakashi and Sakura with him and Team Gai wont take long to catch up, besides do you think I could keep him away with Gaara in trouble" Tsunade defended herself.

"Kakashi has never paid enough attention to Naruto and Sakura has always been weak." Jiraiya scoffed.

Tsunade pounded her fist on her desk "I have personally trained Sakura she is no longer weak and she has become a skilled medic nin, and I believe Kakashi learned his lesson when Sasuke nearly killed Naruto. Give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"Why didn't you at least send Hinata with them? She is very strong now and her and Naruto work well as a team" Jiraiya asked still not convinced. "Why did you send her on a solo mission to catch a rogue nin who just happened to be a lackey for Orochimaru? Don't you know Orochimaru has tried to take her?"

Tsunade looked down and Hiruzen thought he saw a flicker of guilt in her eye. Jiraiya saw it too and stood up slowly walking to her desk, his face alight with anger.

Tsunade suddenly stood up trying to face down Jiraiya with her own anger "You said yourself she is strong and the rogue nin is only a c-rank. Her unique abilities may help where all others failed. We are running out of time and need information on Orochimaru quickly before he takes Sasuke's body"

Jiraiya stood staring in her eyes for a few moments "I don't believe that is the only reasons" he said his voice low and dangerous "If you are playing games with these kids..." he let the sentence drop not finishing his threat as he turned and leapt out the window.

Tsunade sat down and put her head in her hands. "What are your reasons Tsunade, I know what you told Jiraiya was mostly true, but there is something else" the Sandaime asked in a steady voice.

Tsunade looked up she had forgotten he was there "Sakura came to me crying, saying how Naruto didn't love her anymore because of Hinata. I look at her as a daughter Hiruzen. I didn't lie. I had already made my decisions for the mission assignments before she talked to me, but a small part of me wants to give Sakura a chance to win Naruto."

Hiruzen studied her closely before finally speaking "I think your decision is sound, but how could you involve yourself in teenage angst?" He asked an eyebrow arched. "You have to know that Sakura is not you and Naruto is not Jiraiya" he continued gently. "You can't right the mistakes of the past through these children. They have their own lives to live."

Tsunade looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto has loved Hinata since they were children. It would be cruel and dangerous to interfere with that."

"Dangerous?" she asked.

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe and blew it out before replying "They have powerful enemies, they are stronger together than apart."

"Jiraiya wants to take Naruto to Mount Myoboku to complete sage training are you saying he shouldn't go?"

Hiruzen leisurely puffed on his pipe again "No he needs to go, he needs the training. I think Hinata could use some training too. Kakashi could teach her jutsus, he has over a thousand and I think Hinata would learn almost as easily as a sharigan user."

"I had already thought of that but I hate to keep such powerful shinobi on a training mission."

Hiruzen frowned at her "Are you sure you have nothing against the girl?" he asked through narrowed eyes. When Tsunade didn't reply he continued "You have read her files Tsunade you know how important she is and how much she has suffered"

Tsunade looked down and clenched her fist "Of course your right."

The sandaime rose to leave but before he could open the door he heard Tsunade call him "Hiruzen I need you to help me... I don't think my decisions will be without bias toward Hinata"

"If you really mean that you will send a strong ninja with Hinata on this mission. I believe it could be a trap. It is awful convenient that this rogue is able to evade all trackers and stays in the forest surrounding Konoha. It's almost like he's trying to entice you to use someone who is probably the best tracker alive."

"But how would they know about Hinata?" Tsunade asked with genuine confusion.

"Orochimaru knows, he battled her wolves" the sandaime said sagely.

Tsunade jumped from her seat and flew to the door. She had to catch Hinata before she left. Hiruzen watched her with a small relieved smile, he now knew Tsunade wouldn't intentionally put Hinata in danger.

Tsunade threw open the door and started to yell for Shizune but stopped as she saw Hinata sitting on a chair outside her office blushing and looking down as if she were embarrassed.

Tsunade sat down suddenly relief flooding her body. "Hinata I'm glad your here" she said.

Hinata looked up at her with relief in her eyes "Hokage-sama I forgot the mission scroll I'm so sorry I was just so excited." she said looking down again. Tsunade laughed lightly, then patted Hinata's shoulder. "I'm glad you did, I've decided to send Jiraiya and Shikamaru with you"

Hinata looked down, Tsunade didn't trust her with such an easy mission.

"I decided I wanted to get the pervert out of town so our bath houses would be safe and since I don't trust him to be alone with you I'm sending Shikamaru to help keep him in line." she said hoping Hinata would buy it.

Hinata looked up and giggled Jiraiya was a pervert and it would be nice to spend some time with Shikamaru again.

Tsunade rose "I'll inform Jiraiya and Shikamaru, you will leave tomorrow at 9:00 am. Go spend some time with Iruka I'm sure he missed you." Tsunade looked over at Hiruzen who nodded his approval.

Hinata rose and bowed to Tsunade in gratitude and hurriedly left the office. She ran down the street but came to a screeching halt when she saw someone who looked like Naruto in the distance. It couldn't be him he was on a mission, but she went to investigate anyways.

The closer she got the more sure she was that it was Naruto. He suddenly turned and saw her a huge smile lighting his face, he motioned for her to come to him, and she hurriedly made her way through the crowd.

When she finally reached him she looked at him closely and saw it was a clone. After three years sparring and training with Naruto she could tell the difference between him and his clones.

"Nata, Naruto sent me because he couldn't stay to tell you he was sorry. Sakura surprised him and he felt bad for all the time he had made her believe he loved her." Hinata nodded but couldn't think of what to say. "He also wanted you to know he never kissed her. You are the only one he wants to ever kiss." Hinata smiled.

"He said to tell you he wants to take you on a proper date when he gets back" at that Hinata frowned.

"I'm going on a mission with Jiraiya-sensei and Shikamaru, I don't know how long it will take but I would love to go on a date with him when we can?" she said happily.

The clone frowned "Naruto is not going to like that" he muttered.

Hinata smiled "It's just a c-rank mission" she told him thinking he was worried about her.

The clone looked up and grinned sheepishly "No he knows your strong enough to take on any enemy. He won't like you being with Shikamaru" he said then covered his mouth.

Hinata's eyes widened Naruto was jealous? But she hardly ever saw or spoke to Shikamaru. She was about to tell the clone to let Naruto know he had nothing to worry about when the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Hinata couldn't help but giggle he probably didn't want to reveal anymore secrets. Still she wished she had been able to tell him not to worry. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to her home eager to finally see Iruka.


	32. Meeting the Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 32 Meeting the Wolves

"Hinata be careful something about this mission seems a little dangerous to me" Iruka told her as he hugged her. The fact that the hokage had decided to send the sannin and Shikamaru, a strong chunin, with her at the last minute caused him to worry.

Hinata looked at him and smiled "It's only a C-rank everything will be fine".

Iruka swallowed his concern and hugged her again "Well good luck and make sure you come see me first when you return I miss you"

"Hai" she said as she turned to run to the gate. She was excited, finally a mission, and she would get to talk with Shika. He had been a good friend in the academy. She frowned thinking of that horrible time when she only had Shika and Choji for friends. She slowed to a walk thinking over how much had changed.

Neji was now admired by the rest of the Hyuuga family, though they were still not quite willing to make him clan head. Hiro and Kaori were in love and were to be married in two months. She was very happy for them. There were no longer seals on any member of the Hyuuga and never would be again. She hadn't visited them yet, she planned to after this mission, but Iruka was a fountain of gossip. She giggled at the thought. While she was happy for the Hyuuga she couldn't help but feel separate from them. Her father was who had made her feel part of the family. Even now after all these years she missed him so much. Without the foundation of his love she doubted she would have survived the hardships she had faced.

She shook off her thoughts as she neared the gate, it appeared she was the first here.

"Hey pretty lady" the gate guard called. Hinata blushed scarlet and looked around her, was he talking to her? She saw no one else.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a mission?" he asked.

She was unsure what to do, is he flirting with me? No why would he flirt with me, he's just being friendly she decided and walked closer to him. "Hai" she said simply.

He smiled at her "My name is Genma, what's yours?"

"Hinata" she said with a smile.

His smile broadened "Who's going on the mission with you?" he said obviously trying to draw her into a conversation.

"Jiraiya-sensei and Shikamaru" she said simply.

"Oi Genma she's too young for you" Hinata turned around to see Shikamaru approaching looking annoyed. She was happy to see him, she hoped he wasn't annoyed at having to go on this mission with her.

He came right up to her and hugged her while glaring at Genma. Hinata was shocked stiff Shikamaru was not affectionate in a physical way, but as she looked at his face and saw his glare for Genma, she decided he was just warning Genma off. She giggled, it struck her as funny.

Jiraiya arrived and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru who still had an arm on Hinata's shoulder. Shikamaru turned red and removed his arm.

"Do you have the mission scroll Hinata?" Jiraiya asked. Hinata blushed bright red in embarrassment "Hai" she said quietly as she took it out and handed it to him.

He nodded and opened it to look at the map. Hinata and Shikamaru studied it over his shoulder. "Let's head for this spot" said Jiraiya pointing to a spot in the middle of Konoha forest "We'll make a camp and strategize there" They both nodded and Jiraiya rolled up the scroll as they started their hike.

Hinata would run ahead and climb trees her energy hardly contained. Jiraiya walked sedately enjoying her enthusiasm she was almost as bad as Naruto, he thought. Shikamaru walked lazily in the rear hands in his pockets, eyes half closed, but every once in a while he would smile at Hinata's antics.

Hinata was in heaven, she was in the forest, she was on a mission, and she could feel her packs happiness at being out of Konoha. The only thing that would make it better was if Naruto were here. She stopped suddenly on a tree branch. She hoped he would be safe and wished she could do something to help him.

She suddenly had a thought "Ryota could maybe Toshi watch over Naruto" she asked mentally as she jumped down from the tree.

Ryota appeared before her so he could communicate easier, while they could communicate when they were faded it was difficult. "He could but it would weaken us to have a member missing from the pack"

"How fast could he travel?" she asked not noticing Shikamaru watching them with wide eyes.

"From what I understand Naruto is in Suna at our fastest it would take a day maybe two mistress."

Daichi suddenly appeared "Mistress your mission requires all of us to cover the whole forest in our search"

Nao appeared offering his opinion "Mistress my instincts tell me there is going to be danger on this mission it would be unwise to split up our forces."

All the wolves appeared and stood in a circle around Hinata. She looked at them in indecision, while they were obviously against splitting up she knew they would obey her if she ordered them. Jiro spoke up " Naruto is strong mistress trust him, he trusts you"

Jiraiya approached her, Shikamaru kept his distance wary of the huge wolves. "What's going on?" he asked

"I was thinking of sending Toshi to guard Naruto" she said simply still lost in her own thoughts.

"I think that would be unwise" Jiraiya told her.

Hinata frowned in frustration, she really wanted one of them with Naruto. Toshi was running back and forth, he liked Naruto and wouldn't mind being with him. Hinata finally growled in frustration and threw up her hands. "Alright" she said. The pack instantly faded and she glared at Jiraiya, who ignored her look and continued on.

Shikamaru came up to the now quieter Hinata "What was that?"

She looked at him surprised she had forgotten he didn't know about her. Her good mood was now entirely gone at the thought of telling Shikamaru everything. Luckily she was saved by Jiraiya.

"Let's find a campsite we will tell you everything we'll get to the spot we picked tomorrow." Hinata frowned more.

"Hinata, Shikamaru has to know everything so that we can effectively plan. We'll tell him tonight and give him tomorrow to think about it and by the evening we can plan" Jiraiya said firmly.

Hinata knew he was right but dreaded it. They quickly found a site that would be good to camp at and set up their tents. Shikamaru had to be prompted to hunt for wood and Hinata smiled at the lazy nin.

When they had eaten and were sitting at the fire Shikamaru looked at her expectantly, but Hinata couldn't find the words to start.

Jiraiya decided he would start "Hinata is the daughter of Kamui and Ainu"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "The moon goddess and wolf god" he looked at Hinata with awe, he had known she was different but never suspected she was a goddess. Hinata looked down, she shifted uncomfortably and Jiro appeared next to her, she hugged him.

"Hai, Her father was killed and her mother put seals on her to hide her from enemies, we don't know who her enemies are. We think the seals inhibit her abilities Hiashi said as much before he died. Kamui asked Hiashi to take her in and Hiashi having lost a child in the Kyuubi attack agreed."

Shikamaru looked at Hinata with compassion "I already know about Hizashi we don't need to rehash it. What abilities do you have Hinata?"

"I have my pack" the wolves appeared suddenly around the fire and Hinata rose she approached the silver wolf "This is Ryota he is the leader"

She moved to the white wolf "This is Daichi he is think he's wise" she giggled "I can't understand what he's talking about most of the time" Daichi looked a little offended and Shikamaru smiled.

She moved to the brown wolf "This is Jiro he is the heart of the pack, always compassionate and full of love" she said as she looked at the wolf with affection.

The Gold wolf was next "This is Kin, he is quiet but fierce in his willingness to protect the pack" she patted the wolf who grinned at her.

She approached the black wolf "This is Nao he is our warrior, while all the wolves are fierce fighters he is the fiercest, he plans our strategies in battle. He is strong" Nao seemed to grow as she praised him pride clear in his eyes.

Hinata smiled as she made her way to the red wolf "This is Toshi, he is the fastest of them and the most playful, he is great friends with Naruto." She patted his head with a smile and he nudged her shoulder making her giggle. She sat down and her pack faded.

"I have greater senses. I can see almost as well at night as in the day. My hearing is well above anyone's"

"Which is why the hokage now uses privacy seals" Jiraiya interrupted and Hinata giggled and blushed.

"My sense of smell is also on par with Kiba's last I knew."

Shikamaru nodded taking this all in.

Hinata activated her eyes they glowed a lavender and Shikamaru looked at them in wonder. "I don't have a true byakugaan but I can see more of chakra than a Hyuuga. I see nature chakra and the after effects of chakra usage."

Shikamaru looked up this could be helpful "So if someone cast a jutsu you could see the chakra after they were gone?"

"Depending on how strong the jutsu was I can see it. A weak jutsu like lighting a campfire only leaves a chakra residue for about an hour. A strong offensive jutsu can leave a residue for days"

"How far can you see?" he asked hoping she could see at distances the Hyuuga could it would make this mission easier.

Hinata frowned "A little farther than normal but not even close to what a Hyuuga could and I can't see through objects"

"Her pack should greatly help us they have an ability to fade, they disappear from view and are able to travel through objects not being physical, but their senses are weakened when they do this. Out in the woods they should be able to remain physical and expand our search." Jiraiya added.

It would be like having seven Kiba's searching, Shikamaru thought while nodding. A disturbing thought came to him.

"So this is why Sasuke kidnapped you? Why was it for Orochimaru?"

Hinata looked down.

"The Shinigami saved Hiruzen and chased off Orochimaru when he saw Hinata during the chunin exam. I think that piqued his interest but Hinata also defeated him at the valley of the end." Jiraiya said, Shikamaru looked at Hinata awe on his face.

"I didn't really defeat him he would have won if he stayed, I bluffed and Kakashi was coming so he left." she said her face red with embarrassment.

Her statement only made Shikamaru look at her with even more respect.

"She can cast jutsus without handsigns she also can learn any jutsu by watching how the chakra is formed." Jiraiya continued, Hinata blushed.

Shikamaru just sat digesting all of this, the possibilities of what she could do with her power boggled his mind and she still hadn't released the last seals. He looked at Hinata who was still blushing, he wanted to talk to her about why she hadn't trusted him enough to confide in him. Looking at her face though he decided to wait. He quietly rose and entered his tent to sleep, effectively ending the conversation.

Hinata shifted, she hoped he didn't think less of her now. Her wolves surrounded her and she was about to tell them to start patrolling the area when she heard a noise. She raised her head and turned in the direction she had heard it. All the wolves did too.

Jiraiya looked at them wary now. "We heard a noise, it sounded like someone moving through the brush about 200 meters away." she told Jiraiya.

"Ryota and Nao go check it out. Don't let yourselves be seen fade if you have to" she ordered mentally and the wolves took off.

She sat there tensely. "It's probably just a traveler. The wolves know who we're looking for don't they?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded but looked off in the direction they had left. Jiraiya gave up and sat silently with her waiting. An hour later she perked up sensing her wolves approaching.

Ryota appeared next to her "I left Nao to follow the man. He wasn't the one we are looking for but he was obviously a shinobi. Also he was masking his scent very well, too well."

Hinata frowned then repeated what she had been told to Jiraiya. "Did it look like he was heading to us, or knew we were here?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, We don't think so he was heading away from this camp site." Hinata relayed this to Jiraiya who nodded.

"Very well, have Nao continue to follow him. Make sure that he isn't seen. Set up the wolves to watch tonight and let's get some sleep." Jiraiya said and turned to leave.

Hinata sat there a little longer in silent communication with Ryota "Do you think we are walking into a trap?" she asked him.

"Yes mistress" he replied simply.

"Do you think we can handle it? Well Jiraiya-sensei and Shika be okay" she asked she wasn't concerned for herself.

"I'm not sure mistress but I think so. You three are very strong individually and together you are even more so. I also think the person who set this trap thought you would come alone. Nao believes we will prevail." Hinata sighed with a little relief Nao was brilliant with tactics and strategizing.

"Do we know who is setting this trap?" she asked she suspected Orochimaru but wasn't positive.

"The most logical guess is Orochimaru but we can't be sure" Hinata nodded as Ryota just repeated what she was thinking.

"Mistress you need sleep so you will be ready for whatever comes. Toshi is going to stay with Nao for now. I'm taking the first watch. We will switch in the middle of the night so we will all be rested."

Hinata smiled and buried her face in his fur for a moment before heading to her tent to try to get some sleep.


	33. Kin's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 33 Kin's Pain

Hinata woke up to Jiraiya urgently shaking her, she sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was still dark, she sat up alarmed.

"The wolves have returned suddenly and I need you to talk to them" he said.

Hinata nodded, fear making her mute mentally she called to Ryota as she exited her tent. She saw all the pack waiting for her expectantly near the coals that remained of their campfire.

"Mistress we lost him" Ryota said moving forward from the pack.

Her eyebrows rose "How is that possible?" she asked confused. All the wolves lowered their heads, it would have been comical if she wasn't so frightened.

"He entered an area we could not enter" Hinata grew more concerned after she heard this "Tell me the whole story from the beginning" she said a worried expression on her face.

Nao stepped forward and began. "We followed him for hours till Daichi and Jiro relieved us, we saw nothing other than his unusual ability to mask his scent."

Daichi stepped forward "We relieved Nao and Toshi with no incident. We followed him for an hour when he entered a part in the forest we could not enter. We watched him till he was out of site. Jiro ran along one edge of the barrier and I ran in the opposite direction to try to regain our prey on the other side but we were not fast enough reclaim our prey." Daichi lowered his head and whined slightly. Hinata patted his head to reassure him.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and Hinata relayed what she had been told.

"So they could see through the barrier? How big was it and is it still there?" Jiraiya asked.

She didn't need to relay what he said to the wolves as they understood him. "We could see through the barrier, but we never got around the barrier when it disappeared, but we ran for twenty minutes in opposite directions till it suddenly disappeared. We searched the area thoroughly but we could not pick up the trail of the nin." Jiro told her.

Hinata relayed this to Jiraiya as he stroked his chin in thought. "We should break camp and have you examine the area, maybe you can get some more information from the chakra residue"

Hinata nodded but her eyes widened as the wolves, who had been lounging around them, suddenly rose in alarm. She could feel the fear from them. Jiraiya noticed it too. "What's going on?"

The wolves whined in distress. Hinata narrowed her eyes they knew something they weren't telling her. She looked at Ryota pointedly.

Kin stepped forward "Mistress do you remember when Kenta had the seal on you that made it painful for you to talk" Hinata nodded as she watched Kin carefully, he looked to be in pain and Jiro came up to him whining and licked his muzzle.

Kin brushed him off "We have something far more powerful on us" He paused and Hinata could tell he was in great pain "We can't tell you why but please abandon this mission" he was panting heavily and his front legs buckled but he continued "We...wont...be able ...to help you" he struggled out and then faded.

Hinata rushed forward her heart in her throat. She turned to Ryota who looked at her with sad eyes "Is he alright?"

"Yes mistress but he will be gone for a week trying to recover his strength."

The wolves whined and paced with each other. "Why don't you all rest for a bit" she said with compassion. They faded from view but she could still feel their distress. Jiraiya touched her shoulder, she turned to him and told him all that they had said. Jiraiya motioned for her to sit down, which she did gratefully, then he went and woke Shikamaru.

He took his time getting up. Hinata was kind of glad it gave her time to compose herself. She had never seen her strong pack in pain or worried, and Kin was so strong. He was the one who would take the hit, his tolerance for pain was far above the others. For him to be overcome by pain... she shuddered.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya sat down, Hinata sighed and began the story. Shikamaru said nothing just listening. When she was done he began to question her.

"Have they ever ran into anything like this before?"

"No with their ability to fade there has never been a place I have seen that they couldn't go" she replied shaking her head. "Wait I remember once they told me that Ainu died in a battle where they couldn't help him"

Both men looked at her sharply. "Tell us what they said and the circumstance" Jiraiya prompted.

"I was talking to you, the Sandaime, and Hokage-sama, explaining the packs ability to fade. I asked them if we could use the ability to fight and they said it was Ainu's preferred method of battle, but that he relied on it so much that when he had to battle without them he died. Not much of a clue" she said in frustration.

"A very big clue Hinata. This enemy could be the one that killed your father. If the wolves couldn't help him and you have never seen another barrier they couldn't pass I would say it's a strong possibility." Shikamaru told her his eyes still narrowed in thought. "Did they encounter anything like this when battling Orochimaru?"

Hinata shook her head "No"

They sat silently digesting this information.

"This is not what the Hokage thought it was for sure. I'm almost positive that the rogue nin is just bait to draw you out, so do we continue or return to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked keeping his eyes on Hinata.

Hinata looked down her thoughts circling in her head "This is the closest we have come to finding out who killed my father." she said thinking out loud.

"I have this big prophecy hanging over my head and no knowledge to help me. The wolves obviously can't tell me. I am tired of stumbling around in the dark. I need to know who my enemies are and what their powers are." She tried to sound brave but she was frightened the thought of her pack not being to help her terrified her. She wasn't worried about being hurt or even killed but to be separated from her pack... she closed her eyes and shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought.

"It's true this is probably our best chance to get information, but this is obviously a very strong enemy, stronger than we anticipated." Jiraiya said thinking it through.

"But we are stronger than they expected too. I don't think whoever laid this trap expected us to be with her" Shikamaru said.

"Hinata is too important to risk her" Jiraiya said.

"But if she enters this upcoming battle without a true knowledge of her opponents capabilities, she will lose and the world will be at risk" Shikamaru argued.

Hinata looked at the two men, then focussed on Jiraiya "Please Jiraiya-sensei"

"Alright" Jiraiya said after a long pause "But we are just going to gather information and return to Konoha, and we are going to be careful"

Hinata nodded her head frightened and excited at the same time. She mentally reached out for her pack. Jiro appeared beside her and she buried her face in his fur for a moment before he faded.

They strategized for about an hour before breaking camp. She summoned Daichi who led the group to the place that they had lost the nin. The rest of her pack, except Kin who was recovering, patrolled the forest looking for anymore barriers.

When they arrived Hinata activated her eyes. She frowned more confused than ever. Such a strong barrier should have left some sort of chakra residue but she saw nothing. She informed Jiraiya and Shikamaru, they looked just as puzzled as her. They searched the whole area finding nothing. Finally after searching for hours they sat down to eat a meal. Hinata pulsed her chakra deep in thought, and Shikamaru sat by their small campfire in his classic thinking pose. Jiraiya laid with his head on a log and his eyes closed obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Toshi appeared next to Hinata "We have seen no more barriers and no more signs of shinobi. We saw some bandits but they were not shinobi."

Hinata patted his head and smiled "Thank you Toshi. Why don't you rest, leave two to keep watch" Toshi pushed his head on her shoulder then ran off leaving Hinata smiling.

"Okay here's what we know" Shikamaru said suddenly, startling Hinata "The barrier is not formed by a jutsu. Such a strong jutsu would have left a chakra residue you would have been able to see" he said looking at Hinata.

"We know Hinata has enemies that are either gods or as strong as gods, having killed her father. Her pack cannot enter this barrier and were not able to help her father. They also seem to know what is going on but are unable to tell us." Shikamaru paused "Jiraiya do you know any shinobi that are capable of this kind of thing?"

Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at them "I know some strong shinobi capable of great good and great evil, but I have never ran into this type of barrier before and I have been searching for sixteen years for some information on Hinata's parents. I never found out the manner of Ainu's death or where her mother is"

"Let's head for the spot we had originally picked out. We will continue our mission and capture the rogue nin if we are able but we will look for any information that can help us and be over-cautious." Jiraiya said. Hinata and Shikamaru nodded and started to gather their things.

They walked to their destination, in no hurry. Her pack continued their patrol but found nothing unusual that day. They arrived at their designated campsite and set up camp silently each in their own thoughts. Hinata surprisingly wasn't thinking of her mission, she was thinking of Naruto and hoped he was okay. Hinata suddenly smiled as she felt Kin's presence tug at her awareness. She mentally sent out a happy greeting to which she got a weak reply, but she was happy to have contact with him again. She went to sleep quickly that night exhausted from the turmoil of the day.


	34. The Amulet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 34 The Amulet

They made it to their designated campsite and set up camp. They set the wolves on a patrol designed to cover one section of the forest. Tomorrow they would search another they hoped to cover the whole forest in a week. They had decided that they would not risk Hinata alone so Jiraiya would search by himself while Shikamaru stayed close to Hinata. Jiraiya made sure he was never more than an hour away from them.

It was the third day and they had just finished a long day of patrols with no new information, Hinata sat near the fire frowning, Jiraiya was writing in his ever-present notebook and Shikamaru was trying to watch clouds through the leaves. Hinata gave a huge sigh she missed Naruto, Shikamaru had always been a good friend but he wasn't as lively as Naruto. She looked at the lazy nin and a sly smile came to her face.

"Hey Shika, Iruka says that Temari told Sakura, who told Ino, who told him that she likes you" she said and watched his face break into an embarrassed blush. Hinata giggled.

"Troublesome woman" he muttered and closed his eyes. Hinata wasn't sure if he was referring to her or to Temari, but she grinned happily, if the blush was any indication he liked Temari. She was very glad he had someone.

"Jiraiya-sensei do you think Naruto is okay" she asked.

"Hinata, that kid has the best luck of anyone I've ever seen and he is very strong. Kakashi is with them too. I bet they have finished their mission and are home already" he said and then returned to his scribbling.

Hinata sighed again in frustration she wasn't going to be able to get either of these two to talk to her. She rose and stretched, she gave an annoyed look at the two men and went in the tent to sleep.

They finished their week of patrols and decided to try on more week. On the fourth day of their second week Hinata and Shikamaru were an hour into their patrol when Hinata stiffened.

"Toshi found something" she said grabbing Shikamaru's arm.

She ordered Toshi to stay and watch, then ordered Ryota to get Jiraiya, she told Shikamaru what she had done and started to run to the area.

Shikamaru stopped her "We need to wait for Jiraiya"

Hinata wrung her hands "But we might be too late if we wait". The wolves were uneasy and it was making Hinata antsy too.

She turned her head as if listening to something then turned back to Shikamaru "Ryota reached Jiraiya-sensei and they are on their way, Ryota says they will make it to Toshi in about twenty minutes"

Hinata suddenly turned and ran in Toshi's direction. Shikamaru murmured something about "Troublesome women" and followed barely keeping up with her. They reached Toshi about ten minutes later finding something they had not expected.

Toshi was standing over the dead body of the rogue nin they were in search of. Hinata and Shikamaru frowned. Hinata activated her eyes, there was very little chakra residue. Shikamaru examined the body finding a knife in the nin's heart. Hinata looked around the area and found a trail of chakra leading away from the body, she started to follow it but Shikamaru grabbed her arm stopping her.

"We wait for Jiraiya" he said simply not letting go of her arm. She nodded.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"A chakra trail leading that way, it looks like he was using chakra to run faster. The trail wont stay there for long" she finished with a frown.

"Regardless we wait" he said and Hinata frowned.

Jiraiya arrived shortly, examined the body and got their reports. "Okay lets follow this trail. How long will it last Hinata?"

"Not long not much chakra was used." she said wishing they could move faster. They followed for half an hour before the trail disappeared and Hinata growled in frustration as they stopped.

"It's gone" she told them.

"Let's get back to the body. We'll take a closer look, then I think this mission is over and we should return to Konoha" Jiraiya knew Hinata would be upset but his unease had grown and he was anxious to return home.

They walked about ten feet when Hinata stumbled a feeling of weakness overtaking her. Both men stopped and looked at her questioningly. "I don't know I just feel weak all of a sudden" she said in a whisper. Her eyes widened as she felt her connection with her wolves disappear, she looked at them in the distance and saw them backing up, whining and yipping as they went. Hinata rose slowly wanting to go to them. A tear slipped down her cheek, the loneliness she felt at the loss of them in the back of her mind, was almost too much to bear.

Jiraiya was quick to act he pulled Hinata on to his back and started to run towards the wolves. Shikamaru followed guarding the rear. Hinata raised her head weakly and looked behind them. She saw a tall man with orange hair and piercings on his face, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. She activated her eyes, his chakra seemed to come from the piercings "Jiraiya-sensei" she whispered.

Jiraiya turned and looked over his shoulder "Pein" he whispered. Jiraiya ran faster, but no matter how fast they ran the border where the wolves waited came no closer, and Pein got closer. Hinata looked at him again her eyes still activated and noticed an odd amulet around his neck, it showed no signs of chakra but she could tell it was the source of the barrier and her weakness. "The amulet" she whispered.

Jiraiya stopped and lowered Hinata down from his back. "Can you fight" he asked not looking at her. Hinata took stock of herself, she was weakened but her chakra seemed to be fine. She would have to use it to strengthen herself. She poured her chakra through her body, while she had greatly increased her chakra she knew she couldn't do this for long.

"We'll have to make it quick" she said as lions appeared on her hands. She was unable to draw on the nature chakra though and they remained lavender in color.

Jiraiya stood on her right side and Shikamaru stood on her left, they studied the man if front of them.

"So you are the daughter of Ainu" the man said in a deep voice as he pulled a long rod from the sleeve of his cloak.

Hinata glared at him fear and anger rising in her. He reached out a hand towards her, she felt a force pull her into the air. Hinata's body followed his hand, he brought his hand down on the other side of him and Hinata crashed painfully on the ground. Hinata groaned in pain, she struggled to stand but the weakness was too much. She looked up to see Pein standing above her with a chakra blade in his hand. Before Pein could drive a chakra blade in her Shikamaru had grabbed him in a shadow "I can't hold him long" he gritted out to Jiraiya. Hinata ran chakra through her body and rose slowly her hands glowed again in the shape of lions.

Jiraiya nodded and rushed forward a rasengan in his hand but he stopped abruptly when he saw Pein's eyes. "Nagato" he whispered.

Hinata seeing her chance struck Pein in the side with her lion fist. While it wasn't as strong as when infused with nature chakra, it was strong enough, it knocked Pein off-balance. Jiraiya snapped out of his stupor and pushed the rasengan forward hitting his shoulder, as Pein dodged.

Shikamaru having lost one shadow hold had another racing toward him. Pein seeing this jumped back, he looked at the trio and seemed to reach a decision. He looked straight at Hinata "We will meet again" he said and retreated. Hinata wanted to follow him but she didn't , she knew her strength was leaving her. Jiraiya and Shikamaru seemed to agree as they just watched the man leave.

When he was out of sight Hinata lowered herself to her knees, she released the chakra and could no longer stand. Five minutes later she felt a familiar presence in her mind. She closed her eyes and smiled happily. "Mistress are you well?" she heard Ryota in her mind.

Hinata stood and turned around. She felt sore from being slammed on the ground, but her strength had returned. Her wolves ran to her and surrounded her. They knocked her down and proceeded to lick her face as she laughed happily.

"Ahem" Shikamaru cleared his throat. Hinata stood up slightly embarrassed but too happy to care much.

"When the barrier overtook us I lost contact with them. It's the first time that I can remember since I first met them, that I haven't felt them in my mind." she grimaced "It was painful"

"Let's get back to Konoha if Pein comes back with reinforcements we wont win." Jiraiya said "Are you okay to run Hinata?"

"Hai" she said as they took off to gather their things.

Shikamaru started to ask a question but Jiraiya stopped him. "When we get back to Konoha we will meet with the hokage and share our information"

Hinata sighed but obeyed.

They took a day and a half to get home, all of them were tired when they reached Konoha but knew they had to talk to the hokage first thing.

They reached the hokage's office and greeted Shizune, who took one look at them and rose quickly to knock on the hokage's door. "What is it now?" they heard a voice yell. Shizune smiled at them and entered the office.

"They're back Lady Tsunade" she said as she ushered them in "Do you want anything?" she asked. Tsunade sat up and hastily hid her bottle of Sake. Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade told Shizune no irritably. "You might want the Sandaime" Jiraiya told Tsunade, his face serious.

Tsunade looked at him wide-eyed and nodded to Shizune who hurried off. Hinata was exhausted they had run without stopping and she had been bruised pretty badly, she didn't like to look weak though and refused to sit before it was offered. Shikamaru looked at her with concern "You should sit Hinata" he whispered to her. Hinata looked up and saw Tsunade looking at her through narrowed eyes and shook her head no. Shikamaru frowned, he looked at the hokage then looked again at Hinata. He went and sat down. Jiraiya watched the whole thing.

"Oi I'm beat" he said loudly as he sat in one of the chairs. Hinata stubbornly stood. Tsunade looked at her then looked at both men glaring at her and sighed. "Please sit Hinata" she said.

Hinata sat next to Jiraiya trying to hide her relief. They only had to wait ten minutes for Hiruzen who happened to be on his way to see the hokage. He entered the office quietly a smile appearing on his face as he saw Hinata. Hinata smiled too happy to see the man. He took the seat by Shikamaru and turned it so he could watch the trio as they spoke.

Jiraiya began telling the whole story. Hinata didn't pay attention till he got to the part about Pein.

"It was my old student Nagato using the deva path Pein, I recognized the rinegan" Hinata wanted to know more but Jiraiya was silent and Tsunade and Hiruzen seemed to be thinking over this information.

"What could he possibly want with Hinata" Tsunade asked quietly. Nobody had an answer.

"Hinata what happened to you and what did you observe" Hiruzen asked.

"The first thing I noticed was a weakness coming over me, then I couldn't feel my pack in my mind" she stopped and closed her eyes she doubted they would understand how devastating that was.

"Then Jiraiya-sensei picked me up, I noticed a man behind us. When I looked at him with my eyes activated I saw that his chakra surrounded the many piercings on his body. He wore an amulet that I'm sure was the source of my weakness, though it emitted no chakra. My muscles felt weak and my senses were dulled, I still had my chakra but I couldn't draw the nature chakra."

They all looked at her intently but she really had nothing more to add. Tsunade cleared her throat "Hinata go home and get some rest." she told her. Hinata sat there for a minute she knew they were going to talk about her and wanted to be included.

"Hinata you need rest you were injured and the encounter affected you the worst" The Sandaime told her with a kind look. She smiled and nodded. She rose and kissed his cheek as she left the office and headed for home and bed.


	35. Summoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 35 Summoned

Hinata slowly walked home. Truth was she was very tired and sore, she hated showing weakness though. Everyone seemed to look at her as if she were too delicate to be a shinobi, she saw that look in Tsunade's eyes.

She made it home and started to open the door but felt uncomfortable, so she knocked. Iruka soon answered the door and before she could do more than smile he swept her up in a hug. She squirmed as he put pressure on her bruises. He laughed and dragged her in the house.

"Why did you knock? This is your home too." He said as she sat on a chair at the table. "Do you want some tea?"

She nodded too tired to speak. He quickly entered the kitchen and began to make the tea. He returned and sat across from her with a big grin on his face.

"So how was it? I know you can't tell me everything but tell me what you can." He said looking at her expectantly.

She looked up at him a big smile gracing her face, she had missed him "It was exciting and terrifying"

He smiled and nodded knowingly.

"How was Naruto's mission? Do you know?" She asked knowing Iruka was the biggest gossip in the village, though he only seemed to tell her his gossip she thought with a smile.

"They saved Gaara but Gaara lost the demon inside of him. It's generally agreed that was the best thing for him. While he's not as powerful he can sleep for the first time in his life."

Hinata pondered this. Gaara was normal now, well as normal as a shinobi can be. She envied him a little. Iruka rose and went to get the tea, he returned in a couple of minutes with two steaming cups and handed one to her. She put her hands around the cup and blew on the steam with a smile. She set her cup down deciding to let it cool.

"Is Naruto home?" She asked anxious to see him.

"They received information on Sasuke and went to investigate it two days ago. I think he wont be home for a while." He told her as he studied her face, he grinned as he saw the frown she tried to cover.

"Iruka?" Hinata paused trying to get her thoughts straight for the question she wanted to ask him. Iruka patiently waited. "Why does the hokage not like me?" She asked unable to think of a better way to phrase her question.

Iruka sipped his tea and thought it over. While he didn't have a lot of interaction with the new hokage and hadn't seen what Hinata was referring to, he knew Hinata well enough to know she could read people very well and it was probably true.

"I'm not sure Hinata I'm not as close to the Godaime as I was the Sandaime, but from what I have observed I would guess it is because of her close relationship with Sakura"

Hinata sipped her tea and thought this over. Sakura had never liked her and her dislike had grown since she had made her play for Naruto and been rejected. She may have told Tsunade about it, but Hinata found it hard to believe that a woman as smart and powerful as Tsunade would let teenage drama affect her so much. She was lost in thought, only half listening to Iruka as he told her all the latest gossip.

If the Godaime had not suddenly added Jiraiya and Shikamaru to her mission she would be dead, she had no doubt. What had changed her mind? The more she thought about her original mission the more she frowned.

Iruka saw the frown "What's wrong Hinata?"

She thought over whether to confide in him, nobody had told her to keep silent about the mission but she kind of thought it was implied. She remembered how things were when she had lived with Hizashi, she had been unable to trust anyone for fear of them being hurt. It wasn't the same now she had good friends who were strong. She stared intently at Iruka and decided to trust him. She told him everything from the very beginning. He watched her all the while, when she was done he got up and paced for a bit.

"That doesn't sound like the Godaime. She has always been over-cautious with her shinobi, but you are right the original mission would have killed you. You of all people should not have been assigned a solo mission even remotely linked to Orochimaru." He looked down not wanting her to see his concern, he knew her enemies would eventually show, but he didn't like it. He sighed and wiped a hand down his face, they had given her good training and he would just have to trust her, but this thing with the hokage worried him. He glanced at her, even though a frown marred her face he could see her eyelids drooping. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will just be careful and watch. If you see anything you think will put you in danger tell me please" He said as he looked in her eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded glad to have people who cared about her.

Iruka kissed the top of her head "Get some sleep. I want to see the results of your training tomorrow. I'm teaching at the academy in the morning but after we can have a friendly spar. Just try not to kill me." He said grinning.

Hinata giggled and went to her bedroom, flopping on the bed and instantly falling asleep, without changing or even taking off her shoes.

A week after she came home Kakashi was well enough to begin training her. She learned quickly, though not as quickly as a sharigan user, and was greatly increasing her jutsu knowledge. She also began to pulse her chakra again, they had tested her chakra level and it was double hokage level, but she knew if she battled Pein again she would need to rely solely on her chakra and would need to have vast amounts at her disposal. She also began to create a jutsu. Neji had shown her rotation and she had become excited with the possibilities. She had quickly learned rotation and was now incorporating an attack along with it. As she spun defensively she would send out chakra blades, making it an offensive move as well as defensive. She hoped later to use nature chakra in it making it even more effective.

It had been two weeks of intensive training and she was taking a rare break at Ichiraku's when she felt two arms envelop her. She knew who it was and hid a smile as she sighed "Oh Kiba you shouldn't be so forward in public." She giggled as Naruto spun her around and looked at her with an angry glare. When he saw her giggle though he knew she had been teasing.

"How did you know it was me" He asked with a pout.

She giggled more "I smelled you awhile back and you have a distinct walk I can hear a mile away"

He smiled and hugged her close glad to see her, she hugged him back.

Eventually Teuchi cleared his throat "Ahem, Naruto are you ordering?"

Naruto reluctantly let go of her "No I'm not hungry." He told Teuchi as he grabbed Hinata's hand "Please I really need to talk to you?"

Hinata nodded without hesitation, she rose throwing money on the counter and waving goodbye to Teuchi. She followed him as he led her to one of the remote training grounds. He looked around and led her to a shaded tree sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. "Are we alone?"

She listened closely and sniffed the air before nodding. He hugged her close and buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry. She instantly embraced him and rubbed his back making soothing noises as he cried. She didn't know how long they sat there before she heard a muffled "Sorry Nata" in her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked in a tone that let him know he didn't have to.

He nodded and pushed away from her enough to speak, but he still held her close.

"We were on a mission to get information from a spy on the whereabouts of Sasuke, but it was a trap. The spy was Kabuto and Orochimaru had followed him." He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut before continuing.

"Orochimaru taunted me" Naruto paused "He told me that he would gladly take you for a vessel if I wanted to trade you for Sasuke." Naruto clenched his fist, Hinata said nothing knowing there was more.

"I-I lost it I went four tails." Fresh tears leaked from his eyes.

"I nearly killed Sakura by destroying the bridge she was on. Then when she tried to stop me I hit her with one of my tails causing a painful wound."

"How did Sakura react to learning of the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked looking at him with concern.

Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "She told me it was alright" He lowered his eyes and continued "But every time she looks at me now I see fear in her eyes"

Hinata hugged him close, even though he said he never really liked Sakura she was still a friend and he had to be hurting. "How did you contain the Kyuubi?" She asked knowing Jiraiya had been with her.

"Yamato has the ability to contain the nine-tails."

She nodded "What happened next?" She prompted.

"We followed Orochimaru's trail to his hideout and saw Sasuke." He looked down in shame.

"I almost released the kyuubi but Sasuke was somehow able to get in my mind and stopped me. I think he's more powerful than I am." He finished in a whisper.

"No! Don't think that you are far more powerful!" She said sternly making him look at her.

Naruto looked into her eyes, the love he felt for her swelling inside him. He had come to an agreement with Sakura, they decided to be friends. Sakura was always like that, she often reacted badly in situations, but she had a good heart and wanted to be better, so she would work hard to improve. At first she he would catch her staring at him and blushing, though she would never act on it. After he revealed the Kyuubi though she had kept her distance and avoided eye contact. He knew her well enough though to know eventually she would come around. He put a hand on Hinata's cheek and she leaned into him. He smiled his Nata however automatically reacted with kindness it was just who she was. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

She leaned into his kiss with a sigh of happiness. He timidly ran his tongue on her lower lip. She jumped back bringing a hand to her lips a wide-eyed shocked look on her face, he looked down red-faced silently cursing himself for pushing her. Then he saw her smile and gently touch her lower lip. She leaned forward and kissed him gently running her tongue on his lip. A jolt of pleasure rushed through him. His hands rose and he held her close. They both experimented with their kisses exploring each other, eager to be closer. Naruto's hand gently rubbed her back and her hands combed through his hair. Naruto was in heaven his hands roamed her body till he accidentally touched the side of her breast. She immediately jumped away from him with a small squeak.

"Gomen, gomen." He hurriedly apologized though inside he wasn't really sorry and was doing a happy dance in his head.

She was looking down red-faced her breathing somewhat erratic, she looked up at him and her blush intensified. He knew he shouldn't smile but a huge smile overtook his face.

"It's alright. It was just too much. I don't think I'm ready for more than kisses yet." She said shyly.

He got up and walked to her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I want you like crazy, but I love you more. I would wait forever for you Nata. You are now and will always be the only one for me." She leaned into him, his words melting her heart.

"Great line Naruto, mind if I use it in the future." Kakashi said with a perverted grin as he sat on a nearby tree branch.

Hinata nearly fainted from embarrassment she had been so caught up she hadn't noticed him. Naruto threw a punch at his sensei, it was slow considering he had to disentangle himself from Hinata, and Kakashi easily avoided him.

"How long were you watching?" He demanded.

"Not long" Kakashi said wearing an eye smile. Naruto continued to chase him and Kakashi easily avoided him. "I just saw you grab her boob"

Hinata growled in rage and charged Kakashi, he was so busy avoiding her Naruto managed to land a blow making Kakashi fly into a nearby tree.

Kakashi hit and the tree and let out his breath as he slid down the tree. "Pervert." Both Hinata and Naruto muttered as they turned to leave.

"Wait I actually had a reason to seek you out." He said gasping for breath. " I have an idea to help you train and you need to meet me tomorrow at training ground 14 at 8:00 am. Don't be late" he said as he shushinned away.

"He'll probably be three hours late" Naruto muttered under his breath and Hinata giggled knowing it was true. He smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder as they headed back to the village.

They were halfway there when a strange man with blonde hair and black eyes appeared before them. They both stopped startled. The man ignored Naruto and stared at Hinata.

"Hinata daughter of Kamui and Ainu. You are summoned by the king of heaven." Naruto growled and stepped forward intent on protecting Hinata, but before he could even blink the strange man touched Hinata's shoulder and they both disappeared. Naruto howled in distress and made one hundred shadow clones to search for her as he ran to the Hokage tower to get help.


	36. Naruto's Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 36 Naruto's Training

Naruto charged in the hokage's office not bothering to knock. Tsunade and Sakura looked up surprised, when Sakura saw who it was she unconsciously moved slightly behind Tsunade. Tsunade saw this and frowned.

"Baa-chan someone kidnapped Hinata." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

Tsunade ignored the baa-chan and looked up quickly. "Tell me everything."

Naruto gulped and caught his breath. "We were walking back from training ground 25, we were halfway to her home when a tall man with blonde hair and black eyes approached us. He never even looked at me, he just stared at Hinata. Then he said..." Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura pointedly.

Tsunade took the hint "Sakura go find the Sandaime and Jiraiya and ask them to come to my office. Tell them it is an emergency."

Sakura left leaving as much room between Naruto and her as she could. Naruto looked down and Tsunade frowned. "Go on." Tsunade said when the door closed.

"He said daughter of Kamui and Ainu you are summoned by the king of heaven. Then before I could react he touched her shoulder and they disappeared." Naruto clenched his fist and growled in frustration. "There was nothing I could do. I made one hundred clones who are now searching for her. I doubt they will find her though. I came directly here."

"You did right Naruto." Tsunade said as she rose and embraced him. Tsunade was thinking about her apprentices actions regarding Naruto. She gently moved away from him and motioned for him to sit down. While she was anxious about Hinata she suspected that the girl would be fine, but she wanted to clear up some things. She had originally thought, when she first came back to Konoha, that Naruto had a monster crush on Hinata. His peers though had informed her that Naruto had a crush on Sakura and she saw Sakura hug him when he left on his training mission with Jiraiya. She had decided to take Sakura on as an apprentice primarily to make her strong enough to be worthy of the boy she had grown to love. Everyone she asked about Hinata said the girl was weak and timid. Even though she had been informed of her abilities she had subconsciously believed them. The girl looked frail and was quiet. Maybe the Sandaime was right, Sakura was a lot like her and Naruto with his happy, goofy nature was a lot like Jiraiya. Was she trying to live through the teenagers? Even though he was a pervert she did regret not telling Jiraiya yes to one of his many requests for dates.

She looked at Naruto who sat with his head in his hands. She frowned thinking of Sakura's obvious fear of the boy. "Naruto how did Hinata react when she found out you were a jinchuriki?"

Naruto sat back and a smile appeared on his face and a dreamy look came in his eyes "She didn't even hesitate. She made me look at her then held her finger out for me to hold in a gesture we had of our friendship." He looked at Tsunade trying to see if she understood, Tsunade looked confused. "It was like our secret handshake. She couldn't speak at the time because of the seals on her and it was her way of telling me it didn't matter. If it hadn't been for her Mizuki would have killed both me and Iruka."

He paused and sorrow came back to his face. "It was then I realized she was more than a friend to me I loved her with all my heart." Tsunade watched him she believed him.

"Why did you pursue Sakura?" Tsunade asked genuinely curious.

Naruto gave a bitter grunt. "I was young and stupid I liked the attention it got me and I knew she would never accept my advances she only had eyes for Sasuke." He paused and looked down. "I also didn't really like her very much. She was mean to Hinata and my constant pestering of her annoyed her so I continued. After I realized my love for Hinata I stopped asking her out, but I was sure Hinata would never love me. She was a goddess and I was a demon. So I used my so-called love for Sakura as a shield so Hinata would not realize how I felt and abandon our friendship. Though now I think how stupid I was. I don't think Hinata loved me till much later but I know her well enough now to know that she would never cut off our friendship."

Tsunade nodded. She still felt some kind of irrational dislike for the girl, but now that she understood she would no longer try to keep them apart. Sakura did not deserve the boy and maybe she had never deserved Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and the Sandaime came in the office at that moment. Tsunade blushed as she looked at Jiraiya. He noticed and one eyebrow rose. They were quickly informed of the situation. Both men sat silently digesting it, stumped on what to do.

"We have to do something." Naruto said as he rose with fist clenched, frustration written on his face.

"What should we do Naruto?" Asked the Sandaime as he watched him calmly.

"I doubt she's in any danger. She is key to this prophecy of theirs. She was probably summoned so they could evaluate her, or maybe to train her, or remove her seals? We don't know but I don't think it was to harm her." Jiraiya said soothingly.

Naruto growled not pacified. Suddenly Toshi, the big red wolf, appeared in the room and walked up to Naruto. Naruto smiled as his heart jumped. He looked around for Hinata but his smile slipped as he didn't see her. Toshi walked up to Naruto and nudged his shoulder. Naruto had always gotten along best with Toshi and they often played together. Maybe he knew what was going on with Hinata.

"Is Hinata safe?" He asked the wolf.

Toshi gave a wolfish grin and nodded his head. It was a little unnerving, but Naruto let out a breath he had been holding in relief.

"Can I go to her?" He asked. The wolf slowly shook his head from side to side in a gesture Naruto assumed meant no. Naruto growled in frustration and sat down in a huff. Toshi yipped, seeming to laugh at him in a wolfish way, it ticked Naruto off but the rest of the people in the room laughed.

"Well it seems we can get yes or no questions answered." The Sandaime said.

Naruto looked at the wolf "Well she be gone long?"

The wolf sadly nodded. Naruto put his head in his hands again. Toshi butted his shoulder with his head. Naruto looked up and patted his head. "Will you stay with me?" He asked hoping he said yes so that Naruto could have some form of contact with Hinata. Toshi barked and wagged his tail. Naruto smiled.

"Can you communicate with her?" Jiraiya asked the wolf. Toshi shook his head no.

Tsunade was tired and seeing how Hinata was in no danger she desperately needed a drink. "Well since she's not in danger and there is nothing we can do, I want you all out of my office." She stood up making shooing motions with her arms. Jiraiya laughed and immediately complied. All three men and one wolf left together. They split up as they left the tower each going their separate ways. Naruto went to the training grounds, even though it was late he needed some physical exertion to work out his frustration, Toshi stayed with him.

Naruto trained for two months with Kakashi. Kakashi had him use his clones to help in the training. He learned his element was wind, he did some elemental training and he started to develop his own jutsu, building on the rasengan. Toshi stayed by his side the whole time and it was a great comfort to Naruto, who worried about Hinata in spite of being reassured. He was resting near the waterfall, that he had used to cut in his training, with Toshi by his side, when Jiraiya appeared next to him. "It's time for you to begin your sage training kid"

Naruto just looked at him, he didn't smile much now that Hinata was gone, it was discomfiting to see Naruto who was normally happy-go-lucky look so serious. "We have to go to Mount Myoboku for six months." Jiraiya said as he waited for Naruto to explode. He didn't have to wait long.

"What!" Naruto yelled "No way am I leaving for that long. What if Hinata comes back when I'm gone."

Jiraiya took a deep breath, he had prepared himself for this argument. "Look kid she is already more powerful than you and her enemies were still able to nearly take her out. If Shikamaru and I hadn't been there she would be dead. You want to protect her?" He paused and waited for Naruto to grudgingly nod. "Then you need to be much stronger and this is a good way."

"Can I bring Toshi? He will know if she returns while we are gone." He said surprising Jiraiya with his ready agreement.

Jiraiya looked at the wolf who hadn't left Naruto's side since that day. The wolf barked and nodded seeming to answer the question in Jiraiya's eyes. "Yes" Jiraiya said simply.

"Okay" Naruto said simply.

"Get a good nights rest we will leave tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he turned away.

Naruto sat back down and looked up at the sky. "Nata I miss you." He said with a sigh.

Authors note: I have followed loosely some of the manga/anime but to be honest I haven't kept current with it. I have watched and read bits and pieces that interested me. I will not follow the war as I don't know enough to do it justice without much research. I am sorry I didn't have Hinata's meeting in heaven in this chapter I wanted some more time to do it properly. I am hoping to have that chapter out late tomorrow. Thank you everyone that is following and reviewing this story, and all the silent readers I sincerely hope you enjoy this story.


	37. Destinies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 37 Destinies

Hinata stumbled slightly as her feet touched solid earth. The blonde man held her arm to steady her, she smiled at him gratefully as she stood up straight and began to look around in wonder, she was in a wide hallway inside what must be a large building, with the length of the hallway, it had wooden floors and large supports on either side of the walkway. Along the walls were various sculptures displayed on individual stands in intervals that let each sculpture be admired without competing with the others.  
A bright golden hue covered everything. She soon realized this was caused by the walls. They were made of a golden screen that was transparent enough to let light shine through. The blonde man prodded her to get her to continue walking but she stopped at one of the posts fascinated.

There were a dozen golden supports she could see and on these posts she saw pictures engraved. They seemed to tell stories. She saw one picture showing a man slaying a hideous monster, another was a farmer in a field crying over a dead woman, yet another showed a ship on an ocean sailing to an unknown destination.

"These are the stories of thousands of gods that have lived and died over a millennia." Her guide told her.

She wondered if she could find her father on here. The man pulled her away and she frowned, irritated with him. They entered a smaller room and she saw two tall women drinking tea in the corner quietly. Her guide snapped his fingers and they immediately approached them and bowed.

"Get her ready for an audience with Masahiko. I want her ready in an hour." He ordered and left the room. The women looked at each other with wide-eyes, but grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to a room that held a bath. She studied the women as they prepared the bath. They were at least seven feet tall, but had delicate features and were slim. One had brilliant red hair while the other had the blackest hair she had ever seen. They both had brown eyes that seemed kind to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata." She said softly trying to break the ice maybe she could get some information from them.

They looked at her sadly, the black-haired girl looked down but the redhead pointed to her lips and shook her head. Hinata felt compassion for them she knew what it was like to not be able to speak. They approached her and started removing her clothing, Hinata resisted at first embarrassed, really she didn't need a bath she was clean, but she didn't want the women to get in trouble so she complied, though she wore a huge blush and silently cursed whoever was making her do this.

She let them lead her to the bath and she stepped in. She sighed happily as she sat down, it was the perfect temperature and smelled heavenly. She closed her eyes in contentment as they washed her hair. She absolutely refused to let them bathe her though and proceeded to wash herself. When they were done they brought her a soft towel and a comfortable robe. They led her to a room filled with clothes and started to rifle through them. Hinata groaned she wanted to wear her own clothes, most of the clothes she saw were overly frilly. They held up outfit after outfit that she utterly rejected for being too revealing or just too dang girly. Finally she started to look through the clothes herself and picked out a simple lavender kimono with a black obi.

When she was dressed they tried to do her hair but she shooed them away. "Gomen. Thank you for your help but I prefer my hair down." She told them firmly. They nodded and handed her some tea. Hinata was starting to get fidgety when her guide finally arrived. He held out his hand to her. She put her hand through his arm and let him guide her.

He led her through the most beautiful garden she had ever seen with flowers in vibrant colors, trees with the greenest leaves and perfect in their shape, birds flew through the air and sang sweetly, she knew a weed wouldn't dare show it's face here. The path they followed was covered in white gravel that crunched as they walked and had no stains or spots on it. The grass was a perfect green and the perfect length. She was so awestruck she hardly noticed the building they were approaching till they started climbing the steps.

It was a large golden temple with a circle on its pinnacle, it was shaped like a moon but it was golden like the sun. She lowered her eyes for a moment thinking there was too much gold around here, she giggled . The man next to her looked at her with disapproval, she looked at him wide-eyed and prayed he couldn't read her mind. They entered the building and walked down a hall way which opened into a room filled with people. She looked around at the bright and beautiful people who filled the room. They were in various clothing, some very traditional, others wore styles she had never seen before, there were even some completely naked. She blushed a brilliant red and avoided looking at them. She caught sight of the Shinigami and tried to catch his gaze but he wouldn't look at her.

At the back of the room was a throne with steps leading up to it. A man sat on the throne. He was bald, no hair on him,not even having eyebrows. He was perfectly tanned, his skin was flawless. His eyes were gold and seemed to shine, but the eyes were cold and Hinata quickly looked down, a shiver going down her back. Something about this man had her instincts screaming at her to run, she swallowed hard and clenched her fist, she had to be brave. She looked to his side and saw a woman with green hair and no eyes. Even without eyes Hinata felt as if she could see into her soul, but she felt no bad intent coming from her.

"Hinata, daughter of Kamui and Ainu welcome to my court. I am Masahiko the god of the sun and the king of heaven, I have wanted to meet you for a long time." He said in a commanding tone that demanded to be noticed and obeyed. She bowed slightly to him but was unsure if she was supposed to reply. She was relieved when she heard him continue.

"I have summoned you here so that Avaron" He paused and gestured toward the green haired woman beside him. Hinata assumed that she was Avaron. " may read you again."

Avaron rose but Masahiko grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "Remember what we discussed." He said in a low tone. Hinata lowered her head as her eyes narrowed, he hadn't wanted her to hear that. He must not know of her abilities.

The woman approached her, Hinata was amazed at her sure steps, you would never know she was blind till you saw her face devoid of eyes. She put her hands on Hinata's head and held them there. Hinata felt nothing other than a little embarrassed at the attention. The court was quiet and all eyes were on them. They stood like this for what seemed like forever but couldn't be more than a few minutes. Avaron removed her hands and returned to the king of heaven.

"Seventeen of your years ago Avaron read the fates and found that a child of Kamui and Ainu would be born. She saw over a hundred destinies for this child, over half of them lead to the destruction of the world. Mitsuo and Keiko have died years ago so we knew they would have another child, but your mother hid you even from us." He said this with some anger. "Destinies become fewer as we get closer to our destination. Avaron how many destinies did you read on her."

"Ten." The woman said in a voice that was cracked as if she spoke little. Hinata's eyes widened that must mean she was close to her destiny.

"And of those how many lead to destruction?" He asked this as if he knew the answer and Hinata struggled to keep her face from showing her distrust of him.

"Eight."

The court gasped and Hinata did too. "What do I do? Tell me what I need to do?" She cried in a panic.

Avaron started to speak but Masahiko grabbed her arm. "Avaron only sees the outcome."

Hinata knew he was lying and was about to confront him when the Shinigami spoke up "Masahiko are we done? You realize we shouldn't keep her here too long time runs differently, a year has passed in the world and she needs to return." Hinata was shocked, a year, it had only been three hours at the most. She looked at the Shinigami, he avoided looking at her as he fixed his gaze on Masahiko. She understood that he had stopped her from confronting Masahiko, he seemed to not want to acknowledge her though she didn't know why but she trusted the Shinigami, she stayed silent.

She returned her gaze to Masahiko with what she hoped was a blank face. Masahiko looked at her intently. She badly wanted to activate her eyes to see what power he had, but some instinct told her she didn't want him to know her abilities. She looked down and hunched her shoulders hoping to appear weak and timid. She wanted him to underestimate her.

"Of course you are right brother. Hinata know this in eight of those prophecies you die and in all the prophecies where you died the world was destroyed." Hinata looked up at him sharply to see a small smile on his face that looked a lot like a smirk. She couldn't tell if he was lying.

He gestured to the blonde who had been her guide. "Nobuo return her to her home." Masahiko ordered with a triumphant grin on his face. Hinata wanted to learn more, she stepped forward to ask questions when Nobuo touched her shoulder and they disappeared.

Hinata stumbled again as her feet touched the ground but this time Nobuo was not with her to steady her and she fell to her knees. She looked around her as she rose, she was in Konoha, but Konoha had been attacked there was destruction everywhere. She gasped in horror and fright, few people were around and those she saw were civilians. She saw no shinobi.

She had only stumbled two paces forward when her wolves surrounded her, they jumped at her licking her face and barking happily but even though she was happy to see them the sight before her paralyzed her, what could have happened.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Ryota as she clenched her fists in anger. He didn't answer and Hinata frowned as she looked around and noticed Toshi was missing. She was about to ask about that when Toshi appeared in front of her.

"Mistress you must come with me." He mentally called urgently.

Ryota and Daichi growled. Toshi looked at them and growled back showing his teeth. Hinata's eyes widened Toshi was never aggressive, this must be important. She looked down at her kimono and grimaced. She tore the bottom, giving her freedom to move and leapt on Toshi's back. The rest of her pack didn't try to stop her but they howled in distress before they followed.


	38. The Shinigami's Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 38 The Shinigami's Deal

Toshi stopped at the rim of a deep crater, she noticed Konoha shinobi around the edge of the crater opposite of her. She saw a medical tent set up and Sakura's distinct pink hair. She climbed off of Toshi's back wanting to investigate what had created this amount of destruction. She stepped toward the edge, her eyes widened with shock, she saw Naruto pinned to the ground with Pein taunting him. She immediately rushed forward only to be stopped by Ryota.

"Mistress you can't help him you will die"

Her pack lined up in front of her to prevent her from entering the crater, Toshi left them and walked over to stand by her. She reached down and patted his head thankful for his support.

"I can't let him die." She whispered this out loud.

"You are too important. You must live." Daichi told her in her mind.

The wolves whined and paced in front of her in distress. She watched them with compassion for a minute then murmured I love you with tears in her eyes and jumped over there heads to enter the crater. She felt the minute she crossed the barrier and her contact with the wolves broke off, her heart ached but she strengthened her resolve and infused her weakening body with chakra. Activating her lion fist she landed between Pein and Naruto causing a small crater of her own.

"No! Nata you can't be here you have to live! Leave me!" Naruto yelled from the ground. She glanced at him and smiled but kept her attention on Pein.

"Nata you have to live you are important, you have to save the world. I'm just a demon brat. Please." He begged her.

"You are my world Naruto." She said quietly and rushed toward Pein but at the last-minute she turned and kicked one of the chakra rods holding Naruto, breaking it in half.

"You should be helping me. I am going to build a new world from the ashes of this one. It will be a world of peace and I will be known as the god of peace." He said as he reached out an arm trying to throw her as he had last time. Hinata was ready this time and held her feet to the ground with her chakra.

Their tug-of-war lasted five long minutes before the earth Hinata was clinging to came loose and followed her as she flew through the air. "Damn" she thought as she flew to the ground on the other side of Pein and farther from Naruto.

She landed with a crash, she used her chakra to cushion the landing as much as possible but it still hurt like hell. Well that was useless and used up way too much chakra. She decided to try speed. She pushed chakra into her feet and sped around Pein on her way to kick out another chakra rod from Naruto.

Hinata kicked two chakra rods in half this way, but thought she should change her movements or Pein would catch her so on her next pass instead of going after the chakra rods she punched Pein in the stomach. She stepped back quickly and stopped for a moment hoping to catch a breath while he was injured, but though he had a large burn on his stomach where she had hit he didn't seem affected by it.

She tried to move but it was too late he got a hold of her. She landed hard, she still had enough chakra to cushion the blow but one more would do her in. She was going to lose this battle.

"Run Nata please" Naruto cried.

Hinata looked at him and painfully rose. In her mind she chanted gomen tousan, Iruka, Sandaime, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya. As she said each persons name she became more determined.

"Gomen Naruto, I'm being selfish but my life is nothing without you in it. I love you." She said between her gasps as she charged towards Pein. At the last second she turned and struck two more chakra rods in quick succession.

She made a move for one of the last two when Pein managed to catch her. She used the last of her chakra to cushion the blow, she felt weakness throughout her body, but still she rose and stumbled towards Naruto determined. She stumbled five steps, blood running down the side of her face, before Pein threw her again. This time she had no chakra to cushion the blow, she heard the sound of her bones cracking. Still she crawled to Naruto, she only had to break two more. She saw the fear in his eyes and smiled at him "Thank you Naruto" she whispered when she felt a chakra blade run through her chest. She gasped as she held her gaze on the deep blue eyes that she loved so much. Then she closed her eyes and saw no more.

Naruto could hear her wolves howling in the distance.

"Now you know pain." Pein told him as he watched him.

Naruto looked at Pein standing there still holding the chakra blade that was dripping with Hinata's blood. Naruto lost his mind, his rage consumed him and he went instantly to his six tail form.

"But my pain is stronger." Pein said in an emotionless voice. Naruto lost all conscious thought of the outside world as the fox took control of his body. He sat in the sewer of his mind huddled against a wall his arms hugging his knees to his chest. He was numb he couldn't think, he didn't want to think. How much time passed he didn't know.

"I need more power to destroy your enemies Naruto." Naruto heard the fox but his enemies didn't matter anymore he still sat not looking up.

"He's running away, if you want to go to the source and kill Nagato before he has a chance to make more paths set me free." Still Naruto said nothing he didn't care.

The fox growled. "He's still holding the weapon that killed Hinata." Naruto twitched at this a little anger seeping into his numbness.

The fox noticed this and pressed on. "It still has her blood on it." Naruto clenched his fist.

"She isn't dead if you destroy that amulet she may yet live." Naruto rose at this a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Release me I will destroy the amulet and you can save her." The demon pressed.

Naruto walked to the cage and put his hand on the seal, he stopped and put his hand back to his side. "I think I will destroy the amulet myself, Nata would not forgive me if I let you destroy what's left of Konoha." With that he turned his back on the demon who roared in rage. Naruto fought the ninetails with all of his will and managed to suppress the demon. When he came to his senses he saw Pein ahead of him in the distance badly beaten and running. He charged chakra into his feet and ran as fast as he could to catch him. He didn't reserve any chakra to battle him, his only goal was to get that amulet.

He caught up to Pein and ripped the chain from the back of his neck. Pein hesitated for a moment then continued on, probably going back to Nagato, Naruto thought. He looked at the amulet in his hands, how should he destroy it. He used a fire jutsu on it. While it glowed red, it didn't damage it at all. He tried to break it with chakra enhanced strength, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even bend in. He tried the fox's fire, he saw it start to melt. He pushed more of the foxes flames into it, he fought to remain in control as he watched the amulet melt. When there was nothing left but a puddle of liquid metal he let go of the flames and sat down heavily, exhausted.

He sat for a couple of minutes before he forced himself to rise, he had to get back to Hinata. He stumbled forward a few feet before Toshi came to his side. Naruto climbed on the wolf's back and held on as they ran back to Hinata.

They ran down the side of the crater to Hinata who was surrounded by her pack. He scowled when he saw that no one had come to help her. He slid off Toshi's back, regaining strength as he walked toward her. He sank to his knees beside her still form and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek. The wolves looked at him sadly, they were pacing back and forth, whining. He ignored them and looked toward her chest trying to will her to breathe. He put his head on her chest listening for a heartbeat, he heard none. He threw his head back and screamed for Sakura at the top of his lungs. He saw pink moving to him and he held Hinata's hand. "She'll be here soon Nata, hold on." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

Sakura got there quickly and started looking Hinata over her hands glowing green as they ran up and down her body. Naruto watched her.

Sakura put her head down, a tear dropping to the ground. "She's gone Naruto. He stabbed her through the heart even if I had gotten here right away I wouldn't have been able to heal her."

Naruto stood up abruptly "You're lying! She can't be..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he turned his back on Sakura trying to get a hold of himself.

He felt her hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry Naruto." She said in a choked voice. He knew she was sincere but right now he didn't want her pity, he didn't want her here, he was angry.

"Just leave us alone!" He yelled as he violently struck her hand from his shoulder.

She looked at him with pained eyes and left.

He knelt down beside Hinata and bundled her up in his arms. He held her close as his mind raced trying to think of a way to save her. He felt a presence approaching, a powerful presence. He gently laid Hinata down and turned to face this new threat.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw who it was, the man had pure black hair that laid untamed on his shoulders, he was so pale as to look almost white, and his eyes were black with not a hint of white in them. He brought up a kunai as he faced the Shinigami. He narrowed his eyes determined to keep the Shinigami from taking Nata.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am honored to meet you." He said in a raspy voice. Naruto looked at him surprised and unsure.

"I can not stay here long my brother will notice if I linger. I am only supposed to collect her. Instead I will tell you how to save her, but as a price I want both of your help." Hope sprang in Naruto's heart he was about to wholeheartedly say yes, when he thought he should find out what he was agreeing too. Not that he wouldn't still agree but he was tired of being in the dark about things happening around him.

"What do you want?"

The Shinigami smiled, Naruto's heart nearly stopped his smile was worse than any glare he had ever received. "I want to overthrow the king of heaven."

Naruto threw back his head and laughed. He had thought he would storm heaven for her and he was literally going to do just that. "Hai." He said with a fox-like grin.

"Pick her up and follow the wolves they will take you to her grove. No one can enter there but her and her wolves, so she will be safe. You can enter if you have contact with her. Place her at the foot of the waterfall and then leave."

Naruto bristled. "I won't leave her!" The Shinigami paid no attention to him as he faded from view the evil smile still on his face.

Naruto picked up Hinata and turned to follow the wolves.

Authors note: Jiraiya is still alive. I didn't have the heart to let him die, Hiashi dying was hard enough.

Guest: I have thought it over and thank you for the offer but I think while I will mention that a war is going on I won't go into detail. I have a bigger war in mind ;D


	39. Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 39 Mother

Naruto followed the wolves pushing onward, even though his body was tired and his chakra was low. His eyes were half closed as he entered a clearing and saw in front of him the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His eyes widened and his tiredness left him as he gazed at the waterfall that flowed into a small pond.

The wolves didn't let him admire the view though as one butted him from behind urging him on. He followed Ryota as he led him to the pond, he stopped at the edge and looked expectantly at Naruto. Naruto got the hint, he kissed Hinata on the forehead and gently set her down on the water. Her body floated on the surface and moved swiftly to the center. He watched mildly wondering why she didn't sink.

Toshi gently took hold of his hand with his jaw and lead him back away from the water. Naruto blindly obeyed him, when he was where he assumed Toshi wanted him, Toshi took his place around the pond. The wolves were sitting around the pond an equal distance from each other. When Hinata reached the center of the pool they threw their heads back and howled. It was an eerie sound, Naruto was transfixed. Hinata's body began to glow especially in the area of her seals. He felt the power crackling around him and struggled to stand still. The wolves howl increased in pitch and Hinata's body rose off the pond and turned into an upright position. Naruto put his hands over his ears, he hoped this would be over soon, he didn't know how much more he could take.

Just as he felt he couldn't stand it anymore, Hinata's head fell back and her eyes opened shining an intense light toward the heavens. He looked at her chest and saw the wound was gone and her chest rose and fell. She was breathing, she was alive, his heart leapt with joy. The light slowly receded and Hinata slowly lowered till her feet touched the water. He had always found her beautiful but watching her standing there gracefully, power still surrounding her body, and hair dancing in the breeze, she took his breath away. As her feet touched the water she lowered herself to her taijutsu stance and he could see chakra gathering in her fists. She must still think she was in the battle with Pein, he thought. He opened his mouth to reassure her, but before a word could come out she opened her eyes and looked at him.

The fox screamed inside of him to run away but Naruto was paralyzed. He looked in her eyes and saw she had four tomoe in each eye, she had no pupils and they were their beautiful lavender that he loved still. He could not tear his gaze away, he felt all rational thought leaving him and knew he was lost.

He returned to sanity outside the grove and looked around him in bewilderment. A woman stood in front of him, she looked amazingly like Hinata. He knew if he didn't already love Hinata with all his heart this woman could have claimed it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I have recovered your mind." The woman said in a voice that sounded like a whisper.

"Who are you? Where is Hinata? Take me to her!" Naruto fired the questions and demand at her as he rose to his feet.

She smiled gently at him. "I am Kamui, mother of Hinata. She is safe in her grove. I can not take you to her. She has just uncovered her power and can not control it yet. If I hadn't been there you would have gone insane, my daughter would have died in despair if she knew she had injured you."

Naruto sat down heavily digesting this.

She walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder gently "My daughter has chosen well. I can feel your love for her is great."

He looked up at her with wide eyes. There was so much he wanted to know but didn't know what to ask.

She smiled at him. "I can not stay here long or Masahiko will sense me and know Hinata is alive. It is important that he believes she is dead till she learns to control her power. When you return to Konoha you must grieve and pretend she is dead. Trust no one not even your hokage. Masahiko sent the god of revenge to your village. His mission was to keep Hinata weak and to spy on her. He first appeared as Kenta the seal master who convinced Hizashi to get revenge on his brother, later he sealed Hinata. He wanted Hinata weak but not too weak. She had to be able to save you. Masahiko wanted Pein dead, he was an affront to him. The amulet kept all his minions away and no human he sent was strong enough to kill him. He consulted Avaron and knew you were the key, but without Hinata jumping in to save you, you would not have had the will to do what needed to be done." She paused studying him.

He wouldn't deny it, he knew if Hinata hadn't been killed he wouldn't have released the nine-tails, but sadness filled his eyes as he remembered her death.

"Kenta is still in the village, though he wears another form, I have seen his influence on your hokage." Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Be very careful." She said and started to turn away.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed her shoulder "How long till she is trained?"

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I do not know exactly how long, but you have much to do Naruto Uzumaki. You have tasks to perform. You must protect your village and become much stronger so that you can fight alongside her in the battle to come." She turned and entered the grove.

He stood there for a moment looking at the grove. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh, he wouldn't have to pretend, his grief would be all too real, he was going to miss her. He turned and started his long journey to Konoha.

When Hinata had woken she felt as if her body was on fire. It wasn't painful, it felt almost pleasurable. The fire had seemed more intense at her seals and at her eyes. She had felt the fire fill her body till she felt she would explode, at that point she had thrown her head back opening her eyes. She had felt the fire release her seals, the feeling was indescribable. Her body tingled and her senses seemed to heighten. She noticed her pack and could feel Naruto near. Love swelled in her heart, but it soon turned to fear as she remembered she was in a battle with Pein.

She lowered herself to her taijutsu stance and charged her fists. She slowly opened her eyes, everything looked so much clearer, along with the chakra veins she saw glowing white threads. These were different from the wind chakra veins, which were a dull white, these glowed and seemed to call to her. She wanted to reach out to them but this was not the time. She could also see all around her in a full 360 degree circle, she could see through the trees when she willed it. She couldn't see Pein anywhere but she did see Naruto standing in front of her free of the chakra rods.

She wasn't sure what was happening but it was clear they were not still in the crater. She started to rise from her stance and let loose her lion fist, when she noticed Naruto's eyes were vacant. She looked at him closely and to her horror a little drool escaped his slack jaw. Fear rose in her and she was about to panic when a woman appeared in front of her.

"Close your eyes daughter." Hinata's eyes wanted to widen at this but she forced them shut, instinctively trusting this woman.

"Do you remember the glowing white threads you saw?" The woman asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Hinata nodded afraid to speak.

"Imagine yourself letting them go." Hinata tried but she didn't know how.

"You must do this daughter. You have your love trapped and I can not heal his mind till you let go." Hinata nodded, though panic threatened to overtake her but she forced calm in her mind.

She saw herself and Naruto standing on a barren plain one bright thread connecting them. She willed it to let go of Naruto, immediately it released him and she sighed in relief. She saw Naruto fade from view and she willed the thread to release her, she felt herself return to her mind.

"Well done daughter. Do not open your eyes till I have taken Naruto Uzumaki to safety. Your wolves can not withstand your gaze so they will fade till you gain control, but they will still be in your mind. I will return soon." Hinata felt her presence as she walked away. When she was sure she was safely away she opened her eyes and looked around her in wonder. Her senses were so acute she could feel the hairs on her arm rise as the wind blew by her outstretched arm. She could hear and distinguish each insect in the grove. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply she could smell so much more than she ever knew. Every flower smelled different, even the same types of flower had slight differences that she now noticed. She opened her eyes again and looked around her in awe of all the little details she had never seen before. Soon she grew dizzy though and sat down. Even though she closed her eyes she still could see around her and she panicked till she saw her mother approaching.

"It's okay daughter. Remember how you activated your eyes before with chakra?" Hinata nodded.

"Release it." Hinata hadn't even realized she was channeling chakra to her eyes, she released it but she could still see the glowing white threads. She started to panic but the woman laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and Hinata calmed.

"Remember releasing the glowing thread?" Again Hinata nodded.

"It is the power of the gods. Just like chakra runs through your body, this power does also. Remember how it looked and how it felt then release it from your eyes."

This was harder for Hinata it took her many tries but after an hour of effort she achieved her goal and sighed in relief. She was exhausted but she had so many questions.

The woman smiled at her "I am Kamui, I am your mother."

Hinata just looked at her, confusion on her face. She felt joy at meeting her mother but anger at her mother for abandoning her. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Her mother had sealed her making her so weak all these years. If she had this power when she was young she may have saved her father. She wouldn't have suffered so much. She stood up suddenly in anger but her body was weakened and she stumbled. She clenched her fists and charged chakra to them, she was about to reactivate her eyes when her mother stopped her.

"Please daughter. I understand your anger but you need me to teach you. You will need all your power and skill in the upcoming battles."

Hinata took a step forward not swayed by her argument she had defied her destiny before she would do it again. She raised her fist about to strike her when she saw a tear in her eye "I loved Hiashi too." She said in a whisper.

Hinata lowered her fists and released her chakra. She knew her mother spoke the truth. "Why?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Avaron will be here tomorrow along with Shinigami. We will explain it all to you then. For now you desperately need rest."

Her body screamed at her to agree, her heightened senses while wonderful at first were starting to wear on her and become a little overwhelming. She needed to know one thing before she could rest.

"How is Naruto?" She asked with a guilty blush on her face.

"He was warned to leave and refused daughter, do not blame yourself." Kamui saw this had no effect on her guilt and sighed as she continued. "He is on his way to Konoha. He will help rebuild it and protect it while you gain control of your abilities. He will lead them to believe you are dead to protect you."

Hinata closed her eyes loneliness gripped her at the thought of not seeing him for a long period of time. "What about Pein?" She asked remembering the battle and worrying that the man was still out there to hurt Naruto.

An evil smile overtook Kamui's face. "Naruto destroyed the amulet allowing me to get near. I destroyed all the paths then I found Nagato and made him use his rinnegan to return all those he killed, then I killed him. He killed your father, I made him pay."

Hinata stared at her, she had seemed so gentle, but looking at her now Hinata could feel her power and it frightened her.

Kamui looked at her then walked forward and kissed her on the forehead, Hinata fell down and instantly fell asleep.


	40. Conspirators

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 40 Conspirators

Hinata woke to the soft voice of Kamui calling her. She sat up slowly and looked around her. She saw Kamui sitting by the waterfall, watching her intently, Hinata turned away from her.

"What is going to happen today?" Hinata said quietly.

"I thought we would talk first, I will tell you all the abilities you have inherited and some of our history." Kamui answered her. Hinata said nothing, waiting patiently for her to begin.

"You inherited both your fathers abilities and mine." She said and waited for some kind of response, Hinata stubbornly remained silent.

Kamui sighed. "You already had many of your fathers abilities, the only one I haven't seen is the ability to change into a wolf. Now that the seals are gone I believe you will gain this ability, but I do not know how to help you with it. I believe your senses got sharper. Were there any other changes?"

Hinata stayed silent, then sighed and turned to Kamui. "I am more able to distinguish between scents and sounds, I haven't been able to test my night vision or my connection with my pack."

Kamui nodded. "Your father also had..." She paused as she searched for the words. "Instinct, I guess you would call it. He could sense danger, it was almost as if he could see it before it would happen. When I asked him about it he said he didn't see the future, he could just feel when danger was close." Her voice drifted and she stared in the distance,Hinata could tell she was thinking of her father. Part of her was glad that she obviously loved him.

Kamui turned back to her. "You will have to explore your wolf goddess abilities with your pack. I will help you release them from the seal Masahiko put on them. First though you will have to be in control of your moon goddess powers or you could hurt them." Hinata remembered the look on Naruto's face and bowed her head.

"You have had some of my abilities to a very limited degree. I can see everything within a mile of my gaze. I can see through objects at will and can see any type of chakra. I believe the Hyuuga can see chakra that runs through a person's body and you can see the nature chakra all around us as well. Now you have seen the threads of power. The glowing threads." She answered Hinata's question before she could ask.

"Most gods and goddesses use these threads in their abilities, your father did not. Only you and I can actually see them, others must rely totally on feeling. Sort of how shinobi that aren't Hyuuga mold chakra, gods use different methods to mold these threads. We don't need to as we can see how it forms. This allows us to have a better mastery than most. Though you can not see it we also have a glamour about us that causes any mortal and most of the gods to..." She paused again searching for the right words. "To fall in love with us."

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt slightly offended, to manipulate people seemed wrong.

Kamui watched her expressions and smiled softly. "It will happen whether you want it to or not, but you don't have to use this ability. It is very useful at times though."

Hinata crossed her arms. "It would be wrong." She said this stubbornly and Kamui just continued to smile.

"You will have the ability to see any move, no one will be too fast for your eyes. You already can copy moves to a certain extent, but it takes you time, now you can do it after you see it once if your eyes are active. You can even to a certain extent copy the abilities of other gods."

Kamui sat down closer to Hinata and took her hand. "You can make any person, god or animal lose their mind. This one is the one we must control before it will be safe for anyone to be around you. The last ability I will explain after our meeting with the Shinigami and Avaron. Now daughter will you trust me to seal your eyes for a short time?" She watched Hinata closely waiting for her answer. Hinata didn't trust her, but she didn't want to hurt anyone unintentionally either.

Kamui watched her internal struggle. "I can only do this with your permission. You are as powerful as I am. With training you will be more powerful" She told her quietly.

Hinata nodded still unsure, but wanting to learn more. Kamui gently touched her forehead, Hinata felt nothing. Kamui rose and left the grove, she returned shortly with the Shinigami and Avaron. They all sat in a circle.

"Let's begin. I can't be away too long or my brother will be suspicious." The Shinigami said obviously very impatient. Hinata supressed a smile.

"I'll begin." Kamui said. "It starts with me. I was the queen of heaven when the world was young. The circle you saw on the golden temple was a moon and the golden temple at one time was silver. All the gods and goddesses were in harmony. There are two sides to the threads of power Hinata, the light side that we use and the dark side. Those that use the dark side are not evil. The Shinigami uses the dark side." Hinata looked at him, he just nodded.

"The gods that use the dark side were often more violent and a lot of them had animal attributes. Still we lived in harmony. The sun-god used the dark side, he had the wings of a phoenix and he glowed as if he was always on fire. He had seven sons, Masahiko was the youngest. Masahiko was a light user and he hated his father and his brothers. He was cruel and believed any god that had any animal features or used the dark threads was a demon and should be destroyed. He killed his father and brothers and assumed the title of sun-god." Kamui looked down in shame.

"I should have killed him then, but I was young and naive. You must understand Hinata, to have the absence of a sun-god would have put things in disorder. When a river god dies their river dries up, when a forest god dies their forest dies, if the sun-god were to die without an heir the results would have been catastrophic. I turned a blind eye and hoped that later Masahiko would have an heir then I could replace him. I was arrogant and never believed Masahiko could be a threat to me. He was able to gather an army and overthrew me. He killed or kicked out any god that used the dark threads or had any animal features. Many animal species died because of him. He wasn't able to kill me at that time, but I was so shamed I hid for centuries in my grove. Over time he has become more powerful and now I fear I am no match for him." Kamui's eyes took on a faraway look.

"Our groves are our sanctuaries, no one can enter without our permission. We are in my grove right now, you were able to enter because you carry mine and your father's blood. Ainu entered my grove while I hid, how he managed to do this I don't know. He was strong and handsome and I felt something for him, but I felt I was a failure and didn't deserve happiness after all the misery I had caused to the ones who were under my care. He kept coming even though I kept ignoring him." Kamui smiled. "He introduced me to Avaron."

Avaron took up the story here. "I was born while Kamui hid. My mother was the goddess of a river that flowed through Iwa. My father was a dog demon. They hid me from Masahiko while I grew. I began to see the paths of destiny at a young age, I saw my parents deaths." It was hard to see emotion on Avaron's face with the absence of eyes but Hinata noticed her fists clenched.

"I searched and searched but every path I saw led to their death. I decided if I couldn't save them then I would avenge them, so I focused my attention on Masahiko. What I saw shocked me. Every path I saw with him lead to the destruction of this world. During this time he did indeed kill my parents but I escaped his grasp. Later I entered his court, using my abilities to become valuable to him. I never let him know who my parents were. I hoped by getting close to him I would find a path that would lead to his downfall and the salvation of this world. It finally happened when I met Ainu. In him I read the destiny that would bring about Masahiko's downfall. Through Ainu I saw you, so I lead Ainu to Kamui's grove. When Kamui resisted I told her everything and laid out the path she had to follow." Hinata's eyes were wide and she looked between Avaron and Kamui.

Kamui had a tear in her eye. "I didn't want to abandon my children Hinata, but I had to fix my mistakes."

Avaron patted her hand. "I told Masahiko about Pein and told him that if he didn't let Kamui have children and let you live, Pein would lay waste to the world. It wasn't a lie, but Masahiko has other seers so I couldn't leave out the path that leads to you defeating him. That is why he feared you and tried to keep you weak. He wanted you to die in the battle with Pein. I did not tell him of this path. None of his other seers have my power, and with you here they can not see you."

They were all silent as Hinata digested this information. She turned to the Shinigami. "What is your part in all this?"

"My father was the first Shinigami. When Masahiko killed his family he left his mother alive. She fell in love with my father and they had me. Masahiko was enraged and killed my parents." The Shinigami's eyes flashed as he said this. "He left me alive because there must be a ruler of hell or chaos will ensue and he believed he could control me. Now you know my motives, but the part I will play must wait to be revealed." Hinata frowned but accepted it.

"Now the last power you have is the ability to control the demons. It was why there was peace in my courts, demons are violent and I had the ability to calm them. Masahiko does not have this ability, that is the real reason he banished or killed them. He can preach all the hate he wants to those who are gullible, the truth is he is just a power-hungry god who wanted to rule heaven." Kamui said this with her fist clenched and steel in her eyes. Avaron and the Shinigami nodded their heads in silent agreement. The three conspirators rose and hugged each other, talking softly with one another. Hinata paid little attention to them as she went over all she had been told. She didn't even notice when Avaron and the Shinigami left.

Kamui approached her and softly touched her forehead releasing the seal she had placed on her. Hinata looked up into her mothers eyes, they looked sad and ashamed.

"Hinata I want you to know that Avaron hid Hiashi's impending death from me. If I had known I would have risked everything and saved him. In all my centuries of life I have never met another like him and I will grieve his death till I die." Kamui closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Rest now daughter we have much to learn and little time to do it." With that she turned and walked into the trees leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.

Hinata laid down just to rest a little but soon fell asleep.


	41. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 41 I Love You

Hinata's training consisted mostly of learning self-control. Her physical training up to this point had been arduous and she reaped the benefits with a fit body, but she had never tried to control her emotions before, she only hid them. She found strong emotions caused her to automatically activate her eyes. She was a danger to anyone around her till she got control, this was proving to be very difficult. Her mother didn't understand as she rarely felt strong emotions.

Kamui tended to give her lectures, telling her just to not feel fear, anger or love. Hinata put her head back against the tree and sighed in frustration. She couldn't even allow herself to feel love because she might influence those around her to feel her emotions instead of their own. Maybe that is why she had given her to the Hyuuga clan, they were known to have a tight grip on their emotions. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you wanted to look at it, she had influenced her father to show his emotions more than he had influenced her to control hers.

She closed her eyes "_There has to be another way to control my powers_" she thought. Five months and they were still at stage one. She wanted to try different things. She had talked to her mother about using jutsus in battles, but her mother said they wouldn't affect the gods. She was sure if she could add some of the threads of power to the chakra in her jutsus it would affect them and become much stronger.

Hinata smiled slyly to herself and looked around for her mother. When she didn't find her she activated her eyes and powered up her lion fist. She added the glowing threads, her fists flared almost blinding her. "Wow!" She breathed she let loose of some of the threads and her hands dimmed. Though they still glowed brightly they were not blinding. She decided to test out the power and hit a nearby tree, the tree exploded. Hinata deactivated her eyes in shock and let the chakra in her fists go. She held up her hands and looked at them.

Hinata jumped activating her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw it was her mother and relaxed, she deactivated her eyes in frustration she was never going to gain control.

"That is very powerful Hinata. I believe with that punch you could even hurt Masahiko if you added power to it." Kamui said as she studied the destroyed tree with her own eyes activated.

"I think we need another approach." Hinata said tentatively. Kamui just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

Hinata swallowed. "Maybe I should learn to control the threads of power. Young shinobi learn chakra control before they learn anything else and continue to improve it as they progress. If I could learn how much I need to activate each stage of my eyes, I could train my self only to activate the first levels on instinct. I really believe if I got more used to this power I would be able to control it and to do that I have to use it."

"Hinata I am the only you can practice on and I'm afraid that you may be too powerful for me. It would be dangerous."

Hinata wasn't deterred and her mind went over all the possibilities. "Could you watch me with your eyes and tell me when to stop?"

"I don't know the limits I never trained anyone before and though I use the power I am unable to watch inside my own brain to see how much I use to activate each stage."

Hinata slapped her forehead with her hand. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Let me watch you as you activate your eyes to each level." Hinata hopped from foot to foot excitedly.

Kamui nodded, but Hinata hurriedly continued. "And if I use the threads of power in normal chakra control exercises I should gain more control. Then I can put it in my jutsus." Hinata paced back and forth, she liked this idea so much better she didn't want to turn herself into an emotionless zombie and the thrill she got from using the glowing threads made her tingle with excitement.

"It sounds like a good plan Hinata, but no god has used chakra before so they do not use jutsus. I cannot help you with those." Kamui told her.

Hinata's excitement could not be diminished though, she grabbed a leaf and tried to hold it to her hand with the golden threads. She smiled as she worked and Kamui looked on her daughter with love. Normally the gods would learn these things gradually as the grew up and it came natural to them, but Hinata had her power sealed through her childhood. Kamui hadn't realized at the time that getting all her powers at once would affect her like this.

"I will leave you to it daughter." Kamui said as she walked away with a smile on her face. Hinata didn't pay attention as she concentrated on the leaf.

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's eating ramen solemnly. It wasn't hard for him to pretend to grieve, he missed Hinata. He felt someone sit beside him. He closed his eyes but held his irritation in check. He turned and looked at the pink haired kunoichi and plastered a fake grin on his face.

"What's up Sakura?" Inwardly he winced that sounded forced even to him. She had been his shadow since he had come back to Konoha. He knew she was trying to help, but it annoyed him. Inside his head he laughed at himself, their roles had reversed instead of him following and annoying her she was annoying him.

"We are forming a team to return Sasuke. There was a sighting of him in the land of iron." She studied him closely, trying to discover what emotions he had for their team-mate.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why Sakura? He killed Orochimaru, doing us a favor. Hopefully he will kill Itachi and die in the process."

Sakura gasped. "You can't mean that!"

Naruto said nothing he just continued to eat the ramen he no longer had an appetite for.

"I know your sad that Hinata is gone." Sakura paused as Naruto turned to look at her giving her a warning glare. "I know Sasuke didn't mean it when he kidnapped her. Now that Orochimaru is gone maybe he will accept our help killing Itachi and then we can be a team again." Naruto started to rise, the girl was clueless on how he really felt.

She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Naruto if this is about us, you should know I love you now."

Naruto shook off her hand and turned his back on her trying to gain control of himself as anger raged through him. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself to try to be kind. "I told you already I love Hinata and I always well."

Sakura leapt off the chair and hugged his back, he could feel her tears. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. I know you loved her, but she's gone and I'm here and I love you."

Naruto pried her arms from around him and turned to her. She looked at him with big teary eyes and he felt like he had just kicked a puppy. "I'm sorry Sakura." He said as he turned and left her there.

Naruto walked back to his apartment relieved that Sakura had not followed him. He entered and threw himself on his bed glad to be alone with his thoughts. He put an arm over his eyes and smiled softly as he remembered his first kiss with Hinata. He felt a tongue lick his cheek and nearly jumped ten feet in shock, but then a look of joy overtook his face as he recognized Toshi. He reached out and scratched the wolf behind the ear. If Toshi was here Hinata was still okay. Toshi put a paw on his shoulder and Naruto noticed a scroll tied around his neck. He hurriedly took it from the wolf, who disappeared the moment it was gone. Naruto frowned slightly, wishing he could have had more time with him.

He opened the scroll anxiously, it was a letter from Hinata and Naruto hopped from foot to foot in excitement.

Dear Naruto,

Kamui would kill me if she knew I was writing you. I'm supposed to be dead, but I had to tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I am learning to control my powers much the way we learned to control chakra in the academy. It's a slow process and I miss you so much it hurts. I practice all the time and I finally have enough control to be near my pack for short periods of time. Although its only been eight months it feels like ten years. I don't know when I will be able to see you but my thoughts are always with you.

Love,  
Hinata

P.S. Don't forget to destroy this letter.

Love, she signed love. Naruto thought happily as he reread the short letter. He was on his seventh time reading it when he heard a knock on the door. He put down the letter and walked to the door trying to control his smile he was supposed to be grieving.

He opened the door to Sakura. "We have been summoned to the Hokage's office." She said before he could say anything. "Bring your gear I think we have a mission."

"Okay." Naruto replied hoping he didn't sound too happy. He went to his room to get the pack he always had ready. When he returned he saw Sakura by the door with a frown on her face. He looked at her puzzled.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked in genuine concern.

She looked at him like she wanted to say something but shook her head. "I'm fine Naruto let's go."

They hurried to the Hokage's office and entered to find Yamamoto, Sai, Kiba and Shino already there.

"Great everyone is here but Kakashi." Tsunade said, looking angry.

They waited ten minutes for Kakashi to show up, which in Naruto's mind wasn't bad considering he had at times waited for hours for his Sensei.

"Now that you all are here." Tsunade paused giving Kakashi a glare. " I have a mission for you all. Sasuke has been spotted in the land of iron and I want you to retrieve him. Here are the mission details." She said as she handed a scroll to Kakashi. "Kakashi is the team leader. I want this mission done quickly, dismissed."

They all walked to the door, Naruto and Sakura were the last ones to leave and Naruto glared at her as she passed him. He was angry, he didn't want to go on this mission. He didn't care about Sasuke. They walked to the gates Naruto lagging behind the others.

Sakura turned to him. "I'm sorry Naruto but this is for the best we need to bring Sasuke back."

"Did you ask the hokage to put me on the team?" Naruto asked his voice laced with anger.

"She would have put you on the team anyways Naruto you are part of team 7." Sakura told him a look of annoyance on her face.

Naruto looked at her with disgust then tried to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm to stop him and make him look at her. "When we get him back I can prove to you that I love you and not Sasuke."

Naruto groaned in frustration but before he could say anything she had hurried ahead and was between Sai and Shino. He couldn't confront her in front of them. He knew how obsessive Sakura was, he was never going to be able to convince her to leave him alone. Sasuke had never been able to. He really wished he could talk to Hinata.

Authors note: Hinata is heir to both the moon god and wolf god. She has powers from both but as Kamui is still alive she is considered the wolf goddess, which is why her pack calls her mistress.


	42. Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 42 Attention

Hinata was going crazy. She now had a firm grasp on her powers, her pack was around her constantly and there had been no mistakes. They were all laying in the grass, resting after an intense training session. Hinata had her head resting on Kin's warm back.

"I want to get out of here. I want to see someone besides Kamui. I want to eat in a restaurant and talk to people." Hinata hit the ground in frustration. It had been a year and three months, she missed Naruto terribly.

"We are not done with your training. While your control is greatly improved it is not perfect and you must be much stronger for the upcoming battles." Kamui said in that irritating monotone voice. Hinata glared at her mothers back as she walked away.

"I've got to see Naruto. If I have to face another day with just my cold mother I'm going to start screaming and never be able to stop." Hinata said silently to Ryota, who gave her wolfish grin.

Hinata looked at her pack a sly grin coming over her face, it was kind of comical how every one of the wolves heads rose to look at her suspiciously. Hinata activated her eyes and looked for her mother, she soon found her on the other side of the grove. Perfect Hinata thought as she snuck out of the grove.

As she crossed the boundary between her grove and the rest of the world, she immediately felt a difference. Her grove was comforting, secure, beautiful. Outside was dangerous, exciting, ever-changing. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes, smelling death and life, decay and new growth.

Hinata laughed in sheer joy and began to run with her pack by her side. She ran for hours just enjoying the smells, sounds, sights and freedom. Hinata felt her body grow warm, not from the exertion, it was a tingling warmth. She stopped suddenly frightened, she looked at Ryota waiting for an explanation but he just watched her. She looked at her hands, they seemed to waver, their edges becoming blurred. She gasped as she fell on her knees, she put her hands on the ground and watched as the fingers disappeared and her hands became paws.

"What's happening?" Hinata asked Ryota.

"You are transforming Mistress. Your father could do this at will. I believe you will be able to too." Ryota told her in his calm way.

Hinata put her nose in the air, the smells and sounds were so much more intense. "Wow" was all she could think as she took off in a run. Her body adjusted with no problem, it was as if she had always had four legs instead of two.

They ran for an hour, Hinata enjoying the strength and speed of her body and the way she could move more easily through the brush. She loved the feel of the wind through her fur. She wished she could see herself, she was curious what she looked like.

"Look through my eyes Mistress." Toshi said as he ran ahead of her then stopped and looked at her. They had practicing this technique for a week, she still hadn't perfected it. She concentrated till she found the power thread that attached her to Toshi. She had learned early on that she had a very thick power thread attaching her to each of the members of her pack. It was more a cable than a thread signifying her bond with them. She followed the thread and found herself looking at a medium-sized wolf with black fur that shined with a blue tint when the light hit it. Most shocking of all was the wolf had lavender eyes, it was an eerie sight on a wolf. Hinata let go of Toshi's eyes.

She was very pleased with how she looked. "You are a very beautiful wolf Mistress." Jiro told her and Hinata would have blushed if she was able to in this form, instead she leaped up and playfully bit Jiro on the ear. Jiro chased after her as she ran away. Toshi, who was always willing to roughhouse joined in. Soon all the wolves were involved in the play, even Daichi who tended to think he was above such playing.

Soon they were all laying in the sun having tired themselves out. While Hinata enjoyed being in this form she wanted to practice transforming, they had played and ran all day and she wanted some progress made. She tried to think how she had changed in the first place but didn't know what had triggered the change.

"You thought like a wolf and became one, now think like a human and you will become one." Daichi told her in his maddening way. She glared at him, his advice while sounding wise usually frustrated her.

She remembered revelling in her senses when she had transformed. Maybe if she thought of Naruto, she sighed as nothing happened. Still the thought of Naruto pleased her and she began to remember their kisses. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers and she felt her body tingle. She transformed quicker this time and smiled, proud of herself, as she looked at the fingers on her hand.

She twirled and laughed happily. "I want to be around people." She told her pack, her confidence at a peak.

Her pack gave nervous looks to each other but none said a thing as they followed her. They sensed a small village after an hour of walking. "Mistress you should disguise yourself." Ryota told her. Hinata blushed with embarrassment, she should have thought of that. She performed a henge changing her hair and eyes to a mousey brown color.

Her pack faded as she entered the village. She could still feel them near, her sense of them had increased since the seals had broken, and she was comforted with the knowledge that they were close. She felt people staring at her and frowned in confusion. She felt anxiety from her pack but she brushed it off wanting contact with people. A young man approached her a huge blush on his face. Hinata looked at him questioningly, why was he blushing.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked her with concern.

Of course she was a woman alone entering a remote village it must be an odd occurence, that's why they were staring at her. She frowned and looked at the young man again, why was he blushing though.

"I'm alright I was just traveling through this area and stopped to find a hot meal." Hinata told him and smiled softly. The young man gasped and his blush intensified.

"You can eat at my house miss." A man said as he ran toward her. Hinata looked alarmed as she noticed many villagers crowding around her, mostly men but some women too. She checked to see if her henge was in place, it was. She looked around her in a panic, it had to be the glamour her mother had told her about. She looked at the people around her thinking over her options furiously. She could tell by the looks on their faces they were not going to forget her soon.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her face. Oh well the damage was done, she smiled and heard a collective sigh from the group. "A restaurant well be fine." She saw looks of disappointment on some faces others came forward to guide her to the restaurant.

She let them guide her, a large part of her enjoyed the attention. She had been ignored for most of her life after her father died, later only a few had really paid any attention to her. She felt a little guilty for liking the attention but told herself this was a one time deal.

She giggled at the antics of the people as they vied for her attention as she sat down at a little cafe. Hinata spent the remaining day in the village talking, laughing and just generally enjoying herself, but as night fell she knew she had to go back to the grove and face her mother. She said goodbye to her admirers some cried, some smiled fondly, others were more sullen but they all let her go with regret.

Naruto laid on his bed a scowl covering his face. It had been eight months since he had gotten the letter from Hinata, a year and a half since he had seen her.

The mission to return Sasuke had been a bust. Sasuke had tried to kill Sakura twice, Naruto had rescued her one of those times. She had given him a big confession in front of everyone, telling him something about her heart being like the autumn sky. It had angered him and he had told her he hated people who lied to themselves. She had insisted she didn't love Sasuke anymore but then had passed on two chances to kill him. He pounded his fist on his bed, the girl irritated him.

The village treated him like a hero now but for some reason it didn't make him as happy as he thought it would. They had looked at him as a demon and now they looked at him as a hero but never had they really looked at him. While it was nicer being a hero it was still impersonal. Even those close to him didn't see him. Kakashi treated him as if he were an idiot, Sakura saw him as her consolation prize, Tsunade saw him as a replacement of her lost little brother. Iruka, Jiraiya and Teuchi were the ones who actually listened to him and knew him. Of course there was Hinata. She was the first to acknowledge him. He smiled as he thought of her. She knew him more than anyone, she had been there for him when he had doubted himself, when he had cried, when he found out about the kyuubi.

He pulled her letter out of his pocket and reread it. He hadn't been able to destroy it, it was his only connection to her, but he kept it on him at all times making sure no one else saw it. He heard a knock on his door and put his letter away as he rose to answer it.

He opened the door to Jiraiya and was extremely grateful that it wasn't Sakura.

Jiraiya studied him for a moment. "Kid we need to go to Tsunade's office."

Naruto let a small smile appear on his face, a mission was just what he needed, he followed Jiraiya to the Hokage's office.

He felt Tsunade's eyes on him as he entered her office. She was always studying him, it made him uncomfortable. He didn't trust her anymore since his talk with the Shinigami, so he guarded himself around her and played the fool.

"Baa-chan I want an S-rank mission none of this B and C stuff!" He yelled it, with his hands on his hips knowing it would annoy her.

Though her eyes narrowed with anger, she didn't take the bait, she just motioned for him to sit down.

He sat down in a huff, crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at her. He kept up the act though inside he longed for the day when he could just be himself.

"Another jinchuriki has been captured." Tsunade said abruptly.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, one of his hands covered his eyes for a moment before he controlled himself again. That made six that had been captured and most likely killed, Gaara was alive only because of granny Chiyo. He looked back at Tsunade who was watching him with sympathy in her eyes. He said nothing, there was nothing to say.

"I am in negotiations with Kumo to have you train with the eight tail jinchuriki Killer B. He has full control of his abilities and will be able to help you gain control." Tsunade said as she studied him.

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he realized he was not in character. "That's great baa-chan I'll be the strongest shinobi ever!" He said as he jumped from his chair and threw a fist in the air.

"Quiet down baka!" Tsunade screamed at him before sitting down and rubbing her temples. "It will take some time so in the mean-time I have a mission for you and Sakura."

Naruto scowled she was still pushing him to be with Sakura. "It better be a high ranked mission!" He growled trying to disguise his displeasure.

"There is a report of a woman appearing in a remote village near Iwa. What's unusual is that nearly all the males in the village fell in love with her. She didn't cause any harm but we are concerned that it is either a new ability for a shinobi or a jinchuriki. I want you two to investigate and report back to me in two weeks. Sakura will be team lead." She said ready to dismiss them.

"Wait if it's an investigation trip wouldn't Shikamaru be better? And if there is a possibility of a jinchuriki's presence shouldn't I go in case the akatsuki show up." Jiraiya spoke for the first time.

Tsunade lowered her head and rubbed her temples again. Of course he was right, what the hell was wrong with her. "You are right Jiraiya. Grab Shikamaru, he's been off for a week so he should be rested and ready to go." She handed him the mission scroll. As Jiraiya reached for the scroll Tsunade whispered thank you to him.

Jiraiya and Naruto walked out the door. "Go get Sakura, I will get Shikamaru." Jiraiya told him as they left. Naruto groaned inwardly, while he was glad Jiraiya and Shikamaru were going he wished Sakura wasn't.


	43. A New Member of the Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 43 A New Member of the Pack

Hinata was training with her pack in her wolf form. She was learning to fade, she could only do this in wolf form. They were running through the forest outside her grove, she would run straight for a tree then fade before impact. She wanted to learn how to fade when she was under pressure and this seemed like a good way. She was about to fade when she caught a scent that distracted her and she hit the tree head first. She felt the amusement from her pack and glared at them.

She caught the scent again and started to analyze it. "Is that Naruto?" Toshi jumped, barked and took off in the direction of the scent. Hinata hurriedly followed him, with the rest of the pack following closely.

She caught three more scents with him. One was for sure Jiraiya, the second was Shikamaru, she knew the third was female but it took her longer to identify her as Sakura. When they got within hearing range they faded and followed the group. Hinata wanted to rush in and hug Naruto but she was supposed to be dead, while she trusted Jiraiya and Shikamaru she didn't trust Sakura. So they followed invisibly hoping Naruto would break off from the group.

Naruto and Sakura were walking side by side. Jiraiya was in the lead and Shikamaru trailed the group. Hinata glared at Naruto and Sakura seeing how close they were to each other. Sakura suddenly reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand stopping him. Shikamaru nearly walked right into them, but managed to make his way around them while mumbling "Troublesome."

Naruto kept his face neutral. "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated before replying. "I was thinking over what we learned at the village." She looked at him searching his face, Naruto didn't know what she was looking for and his confusion was not faked.

Sakura looked up at Jiraiya and Shikamaru who were far ahead of them now. "Do you think that woman was Hinata?" Sakura asked as she turned toward him.

Hinata nearly became visible she was so shocked. 'Shouldn't Sakura think she was dead? Did Naruto tell her she was alive?' The direction they were coming from indicated that they could have been at the village she had visited months before.

'Naruto would never betray you Mistress' Toshi told her vehemently.

"Sakura, Hinata is dead. You know that are you trying to hurt me." Naruto told her through gritted teeth. He tried to act angry so she wouldn't guess.

Sakura grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face her. "I know the truth Naruto, I saw that letter."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes fear gripping his heart.

"Why couldn't you trust me? We have been friends forever." Sakura told him her eyes full of hurt.

Naruto grabbed the arm that held him and used his other hand to grip her shoulder. "Have you told anybody?" He demanded.

Sakura tried to get out of his grip but was unable to. "Of course not!" She said her voice sounding offended by the suggestion. Naruto relaxed his grip.

"Nobody can know Sakura. Nobody!" He told her as he held her gaze.

Sakura put her hand on her heart and looked straight into his eyes. "I promise Naruto. I may not have been able to win your love but I hope to at least to keep your friendship."

Naruto gave her a genuine smile and hugged her. "You have my friendship Sakura."

Sakura pushed away from him. "We should catch up." She said as she turned and started running toward the others.

Naruto hesitated and Hinata would have made a move but he took off before she could.

'Do you think Sakura well tell the Hokage?' She asked her pack.

'She isn't a bad person I think she will keep the secret.' Jiro said.

'I'm not so sure.' Ryota said giving his opinion.

Hinata thought it over in the end deciding all she could do was hope for the best. 'Come on I would still like to see Naruto if possible.' She said as she ran after the group.

They followed them until sunset. When they set up camp Naruto went to get firewood but Sakura went with him. They sat around the fire sharing their meal and talking over their mission. Hinata was satisfied from listening that they didn't know it was her in the village. She found out that sound ninja and akatsuki visited the village however and that was worrisome.

She waited impatiently hoping that Naruto would take a walk or relieve himself, anything to get him alone. Finally after Sakura and Shikamaru had retired Naruto left the camp alone, telling Jiraiya he was too restless to sleep and wanted to take a walk.

Hinata followed him till he was far enough from the camp that she felt they could talk without being discovered. She revealed herself to him in wolf form. He took one look at her and stumbled back, but then he looked at her eyes. "Hinata?" He whispered.

Hinata felt her heart leap he recognized her even in this form. She transformed into her own shape. He grabbed her immediately and lifted her up spinning around with her in his arms and laughing in joy. She laughed too.

He set her down and looked into her eyes with a huge smile on his face. Hinata stared back her own face felt like it would break with the size of her smile. Naruto suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Hinata held on to him afraid her legs wouldn't hold her up as her knees weakened from the intensity of his kiss. He finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, they were both out of breath.

He stepped back and held out a hand for her to hold while he put a finger to his lips. She nodded knowing he wanted her to be quiet so they wouldn't be discovered. She followed him as he led her deeper into the forest. She silently ordered her pack to keep watch for them.

When they had reached a small clearing Naruto sat down and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She giggled but wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, happier than she had been in a long time. A cloud gathered over her mood though as she remembered that the last time they had been together she had hurt him.

She pushed away slightly from him and looked in his eyes. "Gomen Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you." She told him sincerely.

Naruto put a hand on her face and gently caressed her cheek. "Shhh you didn't mean to Nata. I'm okay your mother was able to heal me."

Hinata buried her face into his chest and held him tight. 'When had he gotten so muscular?' she thought. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her face began to burn, she was very glad he wasn't looking at her face right now.

"Have you learned how to control your powers?" Naruto asked her. Hinata couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her as she felt and heard his deep voice. She closed her eyes and tried to think what he had asked, while she had been thinking naughty thoughts.

"I have enough control not to unwittingly hurt anyone." She told him when she had figured out what he asked.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and held her back from him so he could look in her eyes his own eyes were excited. "Does that mean you can come back with us?"

"Avaron says I can't come back yet. She said we are waiting for something to happen and if I come back before it happens all will be lost." Hinata told him with her eyes downcast.

Naruto pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. "Well who is Avaron?"

"Avaron is the goddess of fate she is able to see the future." Hinata told him.

"Well couldn't she be wrong?" Naruto asked he really didn't want to be away from Hinata any longer.

"She's never wrong." Hinata told him sadly.

Naruto put his head down on her shoulder. He stayed there for a while before he raised his head. "You better tell me everything and I'll tell you all that has happened in Konoha."

Hinata grabbed his hand and kissed it, she lowered both their hands but didn't let go as she told him everything that had happened. Naruto watched her as she talked his face transitioning between confusion, awe, and fear.

"So the Shinigami never told you his plans?"

Hinata shook her head solemnly. "And they never told you how you are supposed to defeat the Sun god?" He asked his face growing angry.

"I-I-I don't know." Hinata stammered. Naruto looked at her in shock, she hadn't stuttered since her seals had been removed.

He got a grip on his emotions, swallowing his anger and kissed her gently on the lips. "It sounds like you have gotten extremely strong Nata. I'm sure you will be able to do it."

Another thought occurred to Naruto. "What is the kyuubi?"

"They didn't tell me and I didn't think to ask Naruto I'm sorry." Really she should have thought to ask Hinata thought, feeling bad.

Naruto saw her downcast expression and began his story trying to distract her. Hinata listened to him intently when he was done she couldn't help but clarify one point. "Six of the tailed demons have been captured?" She asked her voice low with worry.

Naruto saw her anxiety and pulled her close. "I'm going to train with the eight tail jinchuriki and Tsunade is trying to get an alliance with the other nations to stop the akatsuki." He told her trying to relieve her fear. It didn't work though Hinata was terrified.

"I'm going back with you Naruto. I can't stand the thought of you being in danger and me not being by your side." She told him determination on her face. She felt her pack pushing at her mind.

"What about what Avaron said?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care. If you ...died I would die." Hinata told him sincerity in her voice.

Naruto pulled her close he wanted her with him but this didn't feel right to him. Ryota appeared beside them scaring both of them.

"Mistress you must listen to Avaron.' He told her urgently.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Hinata told him. 'I wont have Naruto in danger without me' Hinata told the wolf stubbornly.

Nao suddenly appeared by them. 'Mistress there may be a way to know if he is in danger so you can come to him if he needs you.' Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for her to relay. When she did he got angry.

"Nata I'm not a weakling I can protect myself." He told her.

Hinata just looked at him stubbornly. "If the situation were reversed Naruto how would you feel?" All the fight left him, he would feel exactly the same.

'What can I do Nao?' She asked the black wolf.

'Make him part of the pack.' He told her as if it were the most obvious thing.

Hinata's eyes widened. "I can do that?" She whispered out loud.

Naruto looked at her questioningly.

'Yes.' All the wolves appeared in the clearing.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked not liking not knowing.

"They said I can make you part of my pack." Hinata told him.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't know so she looked questioningly at her pack. 'You will know if he is in danger and he will know if you are in danger, you will know where the other is always, but though you will feel each other in your minds you will not be able to communicate as we do.' Kin answered Naruto's question.

Hinata relayed this. Naruto looked at the wolves. "Well I be able to feel the pack too? Well they be able to talk to me?"

Toshi walked up to him put a paw on his shoulder and nodded slowly. A grin spread across Naruto's face.

'You should know that this will make Naruto your mate and you can never break this binding.' Ryota told her solemnly.

'Your bond will be extremely strong. When he grows old as humans do you will still be young. He will die and you will only die if killed. You will suffer greatly Mistress." Daichi told her. While she understood Daichi's concern she would rather have Naruto for a short time than to live for eternity without him, but she wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. Maybe Naruto didn't want this.

Hinata looked at her wolves seeking some advice, but they were silent.

"What is it ? What are they saying?" Naruto asked concerned.

"If we do this Naruto I will be essentially marrying you, but our bond will be much stronger." She expected him to be frightened but joy spread over his face, then caution overtook it.

"Nata there is no one else for me, but if you think it's too soon I understand. We are still young." Hinata looked up at his sad face and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It's not that Naruto. It's just you want to be Hokage and I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams." She told him.

Naruto grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You're my dream." He said then kissed her.

'He's such a sweet talker.' Toshi said as he playfully butted Naruto's arm.

Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed. "So do you want to?" He asked.

Hinata smiled widely "Hai"

Naruto whooped with joy and picked her up for the second time tonight and spun her around.

The wolves bounded around them obviously happy with the development.

They finally settled down and sat on the ground facing each other holding hands, smiling and blushing.

'What do I do Nao?' Hinata asked.

'Activate your eyes and look at the threads of power that connect us.' Hinata did as she was told.

'Gather threads and form them into a similar pattern then attach that to Naruto.'

Hinata became nervous what if she hurt him. 'Don't worry you wont hurt him.' Jiro reassured her.

It took her awhile because of her nervousness but she finally did it, she could feel a connection beginning with Naruto.

'Now raise your hands and align them with the thread of power send all your love along that thread and tell Naruto to imagine sending his along his arm to your joined hands.' Jiro told her.

Hinata relayed this to Naruto as she aligned their arms. She watched as a white light crawled along her arm towards Naruto's hand she saw a black thread moving along his and was alarmed.

'Why is his thread black?' She asked fearing she had done something wrong.

'There's no reason to be concerned Hinata he uses the dark threads it will not hurt your union.' Ryota answered her.

Hinata let her fear go and resumed her part of the joining. When they met in the middle, light and dark exploded intertwining, neither side overwhelming the other joining but remaining independent. Hinata looked at Naruto's face wondering if he could see this. He was watching with wide eyes.

"Do you see it?" She asked in a whisper.

Naruto just nodded unable to speak. The light began to diminish and the darkness receded. A large power thread, bigger than the one that connected her to her wolves was left in its place.

Hinata was startled again as she felt Naruto's presence in the back of her mind. He was a bright spot in her mind she could feel the energy and determination that was Naruto there.

Naruto could feel Hinata's calm, forgiving, accepting presence in his mind. They came together and kissed, it felt new as they could feel each other in their minds. They fed off each others excitement, their passion growing.

'Mistress, his teammates are awakening they will look for him soon.' Hinata groaned but Naruto looked at Ryota with shock.

"I heard him." He said excited. Hinata giggled and Naruto looked back at her. He let out a growl and kissed her again loosing himself quickly, till he felt wolf bite his arm.

"Oww You didn't have to do that Toshi." He said as he started to stand helping Hinata to stand too.

Naruto reached out a hand and touched her face. He leaned his forehead against hers. "We will have a honeymoon as soon as possible dattebayo!" Hinata giggled at this and he would have kissed her again except Nao and Daichi came between them.

"Alright!" Naruto said grumpily as he backed away from Hinata slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hinata replied and ran up to kiss him one last time before she transformed and faded from view.


	44. My Sharigan is Stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 44 My Sharigan is Stronger

Hinata entered the grove slowly she was a little afraid to face Kamui. She saw her mother waiting for her by the waterfall.

"I already know Hinata, Avaron predicted it." Kamui told her in her normal emotionless voice.

Hinata was slightly disappointed she had hoped for something more from her. Kamui surprised her though and gave her a warm hug.

"I fear for you but I am happy too, you have chosen well." Kamui said as she stroked her back.

Hinata felt herself choke up. "Thank you mother." For the first time she felt that Kamui was her mother and not just a sensei.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "When can I be with him?" Hinata asked.

Kamui looked down. "Avaron says it will be a long time."

Hinata growled and clenched her fists in frustration. She felt Naruto in her mind and, though she couldn't pick out specific thoughts, she could tell he was happy so she let the matter drop and began training.

With Naruto:

Naruto returned to the leaf village more happy than he had been in a long time. Instead of his normal forced grin he wore a genuine happy smile. He still felt the villagers glares, but it didn't matter Hinata's presence in his mind soothed him. Even the kyuubi seemed to be quiet.

"I'll make the report to the Hokage, you three can go about your business." Jiraiya told them. Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice he disappeared before Jiraiya finished speaking.

Naruto chuckled and Sakura added a soft giggle.

"Naruto do you want to get ramen? My treat." Sakura asked him.

"Gomen Sakura but I have something to do." Naruto replied, Sakura frowned but left to greet her parents.

Naruto walked casually to Iruka's house he and Hinata had decided to let Iruka and the third know she was alive. Naruto arrived at Iruka's shortly and knocked at his door. Luckily he found that the Sandaime was there already. It wasn't odd to find him there as the Sandaime and Iruka had become good friends in spite of the age difference. The Sandaime actually helped Iruka train to become a jonin and had let him sign his summoning contract.

They greeted Naruto happily. Naruto hugged both men, then sat in a comfortable chair.

"Can you put up a privacy jutsu jiji?" Naruto asked smiling with excitement to tell them the news.

Hiruzen performed the jutsu, then looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Hinata is alive." He said without preamble. Both men stared at him in shock.

"What?" Iruka said. "How?" The Sandaime asked at the same time. Naruto chuckled, happy to give such news. He told them the whole story. The men listened to him silently both their mouths hanging in shock. Naruto even shared his "marriage" with Hinata. He was glad they were the first to know. His big brother and his jiji.

Both men rose, hugged him tightly and patted him on the back. Naruto blushed at their congratulations, happiness evident on his face.

"I knew you two were meant to be together from the beginning." Hiruzen told him proudly.

"You'd better treat her right Naruto, even though you are like a brother to me she is like my daughter." Iruka told him sternly, but the smile on his face negated any fear that he hoped to instill.

"I will treat her like she is precious, because she is." Naruto told him seriously. They all sat down again.

"So Kenta was the revenge god?" The Sandaime asked. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"Do you think he influenced Sasuke?" Iruka asked. Naruto and Hiruzen looked down thinking it over.

"I think it didn't take much to put Sasuke on the path he took, maybe he influenced him but we can't do anything about it now." Hiruzen said feeling guilty for not noticing what was happening in his village. He should have retired years earlier. He shook his head what was past was past.

"I'm more worried about who he has disguised himself as now and how he is influencing Tsunade." The Sandaime continued.

"Are you sure she is being influenced?" Naruto asked he had dealt with a lot of prejudice from the villagers and while he had thought that Tsunade held affection for him, maybe she didn't.

"I'm sure." Hiruzen said. "She is fighting it though Naruto and she does care for you." The men talked well into the night all of them overjoyed at the news of Hinata's survival but a little frightened at the trials to come. Naruto went home thinking it was good he was going to Kumo tomorrow. He would never be able to disguise his happiness.

With Hinata:

Hinata was training with her wolves. Her mother had watched her closely for the last year never allowing her a chance to escape and meet Naruto. Each day she began to get more and more frustrated. She felt Naruto in her mind and that helped her slightly, she knew he was alive and well, but she longed to hold him once again. She had felt his determination and had assumed that was the time during his training. Now, though, she felt anxiety from him and sometimes outright fear. It scared her.

She formed her lionfist and punched a tree near Nao, who yelped and hurriedly backed away. All the wolves stopped training and backed away from her. Hinata watched them her face frowning in guilt, she was too anxious to train. She felt something bad was going to happen and she could hardly hold herself in check.

'Gomen Nao I think I should train by myself for awhile.' Hinata told him. She formed a boulder out of the ground from the clearing and began to hit it with her fists, she only formed enough chakra around her hands to keep her from hurting herself but not enough for the boulder to be destroyed. The wolves watched her.

Hinata clutched her head suddenly as pain gripped her body. She fell to her knees whispering Naruto's name. She knew in her heart Naruto was dying. She activated her eyes looking around for her mother. She didn't see her anywhere. Hinata quickly transformed into her wolf form and faded as she rushed out of the grove hurrying to her mate.

She flew through the woods following her connection running for all she was worth. Her pack followed her. Two days they ran never stopping, never slowing down. Finally they reached a cave with a boulder with a seal on it blocking the entrance. Hinata ignored the seal and ran straight through the boulder into the cave, in her faded form it couldn't stop her.

Inside she looked around getting her bearings. She looked around and saw Naruto on a stone slab looking like he was in pain. All around him were the akatsuki. In front of him was a giant statue. The statue had a sun on its belly, the sun had nine rays and each of those rays had the drawing of one of the tailed beast on it, except the top one which glowed. She could just make out the outline of a nine-tailed fox faintly in the last ray. There was a man with a swirled mask standing in front of the statue, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation of something. Naruto writhed and screamed. She felt his pain in her mind and rage consumed her.

She appeared in the midst of the cave. She felt all eyes turn to her in shock. She didn't know it but the image she presented was terrifying. Her eyes glowed a bright lavender, her hair blew around her from an unseen wind, and her body radiated power that could literally be felt. She raised one hand high in the air, she felt them watch her movements and she smiled to herself. She closed her hand into a fist. Stone hands reached from the walls and floors grabbing all the men in the cave. She squeezed her hand tighter and all the men were crushed except the one in the swirl mask who she spared to ask questions.

She approached the man. "What are you doing!" She demanded in a voice that commanded an answer.

The man struggled against the hands that held him and glared at her activating his sharigan. Hinata smirked at this. "Baka your sharigan is nowhere near as powerful as mine!" She said as she activated her own. She felt Naruto weakening behind her. She looked at the statue and saw the glow on the ninth ray dim to be replaced by a picture of a nine-tailed fox, the center of the sun however glowed brighter than ever filling the whole cavern with light. The statue began to tremble and she felt something immense awakening from it. She didn't have time for this, she turned to the man in the mask activating her eyes and catching his gaze. He looked back at her with his own sharigan. Hinata smirked at his effort and overpowered him. The man was half crazy she just made sure he was fully mad now. She turned to Naruto and hurried to his side.

'Nao watch the crazy man.' Hinata ordered as she searched for a pulse on Naruto. She found one but it was weak and losing strength by the minute. She screamed her frustration, she was about to try healing him with some jutsus she had picked up from Kakashi when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the Shinigami.

"The nine-tails has been removed from him his only hope is to become the container for the Jubi. I can place the Jubi in him but it will drive him mad if you do not help stabilize his mind." The Shinigami told her.

Hinata nodded once. "What do I do?" She whispered.

"Concentrate on your bond as the demon bonds with him the Jubi will try to break your bond, make sure he doesn't." The Shinigami told her.

Hinata nodded and concentrated on the thread that bound them. She felt the Shinigami concentrating his power between the statue and Naruto. Even though she couldn't see the dark threads he manipulated she could feel their power. Naruto began to move on the altar and Hinata could feel a tugging on their bond. She held to it tight, keeping her mind on all the times they had shared and her love for him. This went on for what seemed like hours before Naruto opened blood-red eyes and looked straight into Hinata's own eyes. She saw madness threatening to consume him.

She remembered her mother telling her one of her abilities was to soothe the demons. She concentrated more power to her eyes and held his gaze while she tried to calm his mind. It didn't seem to be working. She began to despair till she felt a small prick at the back of her mind. It was Naruto, she suddenly knew what she had to do. She followed the thread that bound them back to his mind. She found the place that held her in him and she strengthened it with all her love.

Naruto's eyes changed from red to violet then turned to their normal blue as he gained control. His whole body seemed to glow as the Jubi fused with him. "Hinata..." He whispered then lost consciousness. Hinata was immediately beside him.

"We must take him to the grove to recover. Masahiko will have felt what has happened and will try to capture the two of you." The Shinigami told her. Hinata nodded and let the Shinigami pick Naruto up.

"What about the masked shinobi?" Hinata asked.

"Let the nations he has hurt find and punish him. His scheming can't hurt us now." He said as he looked at her pointedly.

Hinata took the hint, she saw the threads of power around the boulder, moving her hand in a sweeping motion she flung the boulder aside as if it were nothing. They saw the armies camped outside the cave. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara and Kakashi were closest to the cave. Hinata stared at them, her eyes were still active, something was off with Kakashi. All the people stared at the trio in shock and awe. Jiraiya moved forward lifting his arm as if to stop her. "You're alive." He whispered.

Hinata smiled at him.

Her wolves came up beside them. Hinata looked at the Shinigami who nodded at her. They took off at a speed faster than anyone could follow heading for the safety of her grove.


	45. The Revenge God

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 45 The Revenge God

Hinata was struggling, she had been running for three and a half days. They had stopped briefly for water and the Shinigami had pulled out some jerky that they chewed on while running, but after a major battle and no rest Hinata was exhausted.

"Hang in there we should be at the grove in about six hours." The Shinigami said, eyeing her worriedly.

Hinata didn't have the strength to talk. She looked at Naruto, who was thrown over the Shinigami's shoulder, he was still unconscious and after what had happened she was beside herself with worry about how this would affect him.

She was lost in thought not really paying attention to her surroundings, just putting one foot in front of the other determined to keep going for Naruto, when her wolves appeared near them.

'Mistress someone follows us and they are catching up' Nao told her.

Hinata's eyes went wide and she looked around in reflex. "What is happening?"

'Whoever it is, is too fast to be a mortal.' Nao reported.

"Someone is following us and they are catching up." Hinata told him her eyes activated as she searched for the pursuer.

"If they are catching us at this speed it is a god or demon." The Shinigami said. "How close are they? Can you hold them off while I get Naruto to the grove?"

She studied the figure catching up to them, he seemed familiar. The figure had a chakra system of a strong shinobi, but was obviously something more, no shinobi could keep up with them let alone catch up.

"The figure is too close and too fast for you to escape." Hinata replied. As she said this Kakashi came into view, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Hinata." Kakashi said his one eye gleaming at her. Hinata studied him confused, Kakashi had never shown her this kind of ability while he was training her.

"He's not who he seems Hinata." The Shinigami told her.

'Ryota can you handle him while we make it to the grove?' Hinata asked.

'We will try mistress.' The loyal wolf replied.

The pack surrounded Kakashi, who laughed and with blinding speed disappeared only to reappear next to the Shinigami.

"Hello Norio, long time no see." Kakashi said sarcastically. Hinata studied the Shinigami, now that she knew his name instead of just his titled he seemed less intimidating to her.

"You obviously know me drop the disguise and show yourself!" The Shinigami demanded.

Kakashi laughed loudly and suddenly his appearance wavered and a man she had never seen stood before them. He was short, only slightly taller than Hinata, he had red hair and dark purple eyes. His skin had a red tint to it. His build was thin and wiry, he moved as if he hated to stand still. It seemed odd to Hinata that he had taken the form of Kakashi who was known for his laziness.

"Shou!" The Shinigami hissed.

Shou laughed again. "Are you happy to see me?" He asked. Hinata watched the scene unsure what was happening. Shou moved closer to the Shinigami his eyes began to glow and his voice took on an eerie tone. "You know you should be helping us." He glanced at Hinata and the Shinigami followed his gaze and looked at her. Hinata's eyes widened the look he gave her was different from any she had received yet.

"It's her fault your parents were killed. Masahiko wanted to protect them but when he heard the prophecy he was convinced to kill them." Shou whispered in the Shinigami's ear.

Hinata frowned that didn't even make sense. She looked at the Shinigami, sure he wouldn't fall for something so stupid, but was shocked to see the death god drop Naruto and a scythe appear in his hand.

Shou laughed at the look on her face. "Don't get it yet?" He taunted.

Hinata looked over at him and before her eyes he transformed into Kenta. Rage consumed her, her father's killer, before she could attack him though he appeared in front of her. Her attention was grabbed by his glowing eyes.

"You know the Shinigami took his soul. He didn't have to, he didn't take yours." Shou whispered in her ear.

Hinata warred with herself what he said didn't make sense but her mind burned with rage for the Shinigami. She could hear her wolves in her mind pleading with her to fight off his influence. She grabbed her head, some instinct inside her made her jump aside just as the scythe crashed down where she had stood. She looked up at the Shinigami and the rage overtook her, she no longer listened to her pack she charged the Shinigami her hands glowing.

She threw a punch at him but he moved at the last second, his scythe flashed down and would have hit her except Toshi knocked the attack off-balance. Hinata circled the Shinigami in her fighting stance studying his stance. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her and she almost didn't react in time to another swipe of the scythe. She rolled away and stood up looking at her opponent, before her eyes he began to transform. Gone were his black eyes and deathly pale skin, replaced by a skull with burning red eyes. She could feel the fear he projected, but she squashed it down and charged at him. She feinted a punch at his face, but when he went to block she dropped the punch and threw an enhanced kick at his stomach. The kick landed and sent the death god into a tree that toppled under the force of the blow.

Hinata pressed her advantage, she performed a jutsu, the earth around the Shinigami softened and he began to sink out of sight. Hinata watched for a while to make sure he was truly trapped, but just as she started to relax an explosion of dirt flew through the air. The Shinigami appeared at the edge of the crater and pointed at Hinata with a bony finger. Hinata felt her heart seem to speed up and she clutched her chest.

She ran at him in desperation, if she didn't stop him soon she would die. She threw a punch at his face, which he dodged but his arm lowered and her heartbeat returned to normal. She attacked furiously, her rage and fear consuming her. She felt a deep slash on her arm and looked in alarm to see a long gash created by his scythe. 'Where were her wolves' She thought her panic growing, she was no match for the Shinigami. She looked around while she fought only to see her pack had surrounded Naruto and were holding off Shou. Clarity shot through her. They were under some kind of genjutsu. She didn't think releasing chakra would dispel it though, this wasn't a normal genjutsu. Regular genjutsus didn't affect her.

Hinata fought with all her might but she tried to maneuver the Shinigami so that he faced Shou and could see what he was attempting. The Shinigami was so intent on killing her though he wasn't looking at anything else. She was hit once more by his scythe this time the slash, while more shallow was on her stomach. Hinata was having trouble thinking clearly, her tiredness was catching up as the adrenalin of battle was wearing off. She activated her eyes in desperation, she didn't know if it would work and if it did she didn't really want to hurt the Shinigami. She considered him a friend. She felt the darkness in the back of her mind telling her that the Shinigami was responsible for her father's death, she should kill him slowly and painfully. She shook her head, no it was too dangerous to use her eyes.

She moved suddenly, with speed borne of desperation, and threw an enhanced punch at Shou connecting with the side of his head. The punch held all the strength she could muster and she saw the side of his face was missing as he flew backwards, away from Naruto and the pack. She stumbled to her knees, surely he was dead. She felt the Shinigami approach her and rose on unsteady feet her arms raised in defence.

"I'm ok now Hinata you broke his hold." The Shinigami said in his normal dark tone. Hinata believed him. "Hurry he is not dead ,he cannot be killled he will come at us again. We must make it to the grove before he awakens." The Shinigami told her as he lifted Naruto back on his shoulder.

Hinata groaned but followed him. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other trying to hold on to consciousness. Hinata activated her eyes periodically watching for pursuit but saw none. They entered the grove at full speed skidding to a stop right before the waterfall. Hinata looked at Naruto and collapsed into her mother's arms.

When Hinata woke later the sky had darkened. The wounds on her stomach and arm were gone and while she was still extremely tired she felt better. She looked around for Naruto and saw him a short distance from her. She rose slowly expecting her muscles to protest but she seemed to have totally healed. The only thing she felt showing she had been running and fighting for four days was the intense hunger in her stomach. That could wait right now she needed desperately to make sure Naruto was okay.

She knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse, she smiled widely when she felt the strong beat. She laid a gentle hand on his face. She activated her eyes and looked at him more closely. Her mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed. His chakra was gone she saw no blue or red chakra in him and the kyuubi's seal was completely gone. In its place was the same sun design she had seen on the statue in the akatsuki hideout. She was beginning to panic till she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the Shinigami, her mother and Avaron watching her.

"He's alive." Her mother told her sensing her greatest concern. They gathered around her, Avaron handed her some fish and rice then sat down beside Kamui.

"He will probably sleep for a couple more days, his body has gone through many changes and must recuperate." Kamui told her.

Hinata nodded and reached for Naruto's hand wanting the comfort.

"What is happening?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Naruto has gained the power of the sun-god." The Shinigami answered. Hinata stared at him thoroughly confused.

"When Masahiko killed his father he couldn't take his power. As you saw when Naruto fused with the Jubi, if you hadn't held such a strong bond with him he would have been consumed. Masahiko not being the firstborn did not have any way of controlling his father's power. He destroyed the part of his father that was his mind, then divided his power into the nine tailed beasts and sent them to wreak havoc on the earth. He created the statue in hopes that some day he would find a way to contain the power in himself. I don't think he counted on the humans ability to seal the tailed beasts or their greed in finding the statue and trying to gain its power." Avaron told her.

Hinata's brows were knotted in confusion. "If he didn't have the power of his father why couldn't you defeat him?" She asked her mother.

Kamui hung her head. "I could at first but I waited too long confident in my abilities. He has gained an army and we are three I can't get close enough to kill him and even if I could we didn't have a replacement till now."

The Shinigami took Hinata's hand from Naruto's, his hand was icy cold but Hinata didn't try to remove her hand. "I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have let myself get caught by the revenge god."

Questions flew into Hinata's mind as she remembered the battle. "Is Kakashi alive?" She asked her first and most important question.

The Shinigami looked down. "No Shou usually kills those he impersonates."

Hinata thought about Sasuke and the Hokage. "Do you think he influenced Sasuke?" She asked about the most obvious one.

"I have no doubt he did, but from what I have heard of Sasuke, he would have betrayed the village anyway, but maybe he wouldn't have kidnapped you. We believe he is influencing the Hokage too. He needs his victim to have some regret or anger for his influence to work. Tsunade's grief over the death of her brother and lover must be the hold he used." The Shinigami replied.

Hinata shook her head no. "I think it has more to do with her relationship with Jiraiya. Should we warn them?" She asked not liking the idea of the revenge god wrecking havoc on Konoha.

"Maybe tell Jiraiya and let him handle it. But wait till Naruto awakens and you have regained your strength." Avaron told her.

The Shinigami squeezed Hinata's hand. "Hinata my name is Norio. You have earned the right to call me that if you wish."

Hinata blushed and smiled at him as he released her hand. She reached for Naruto's hand again and he shifted slightly in his sleep.

"Hinata, Naruto is not only the container for the jubi he has fused with it. That is why you could not see his chakra network. He now can work with the dark threads and has dark chakra running through him." Kamui told her daughter who looked at her in shock.

"I-I-I don't understand." Hinata said trying to digest the information.

"I performed the seals to make Naruto the jubi's container but something happened, while Naruto fought for control." The Shinigami told her.

"This is the path I had hoped for. Your bond allowed you to help him keep his sanity during the transformation. While I knew this was a possibility I don't know how it happened. Maybe when Naruto wakes up he can tell us. I saw three outcomes from the battle in the cave. In one Naruto died before you got there. In another you did not have a bond with him and were unable to help him keep his sanity, you both died. The third was this outcome." Avaron told her.

"He has gained the powers of the sun-god and will now be able to help us recruit the demons that are hiding from Masahiko. With the pockets of resistance within the gods we may actually succeed in overthrowing that tyrant." The Shinigami said his fist clenching at the thought of finally after centuries achieving his goal.

"If we overthrow Masahiko, Naruto will be able to take the role of sun-god. He now is more than mortal and can be considered a god even without the title. He will not die from old age my daughter only being killed will bring his death." Kamui told her with a soft smile.

Hinata felt a tear leak from her eyes. While she had determined to enjoy the time she had with him she was greatly relieved it would be longer. She looked at Naruto a loving smile on her face.

"We must train hard now Hinata, time grows short. Naruto will have much to learn when he awakens and you must learn to fight more effectively. You should have been able to defeat me." The Shinigami told her. Hinata stared at him she didn't feel chastised, but was a little unbelieving that she could defeat him.

"But for now rest." Kamui said as she laid a hand on the Shinigami's arm.

Hinata nodded and laid down next to Naruto putting her head on his chest and hugging him tight.


	46. Shadow Clones

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 46 Shadow Clones

Naruto woke up slowly, he felt a light pressure on his chest and he was uncomfortable. The last thing he remembered was Kakashi telling him he needed him to come with him and finding himself in a cave with a man in a swirl mask. He sat up suddenly remembering the war. He heard a small squeak as Hinata was dropped from him suddenly. When he saw her pale eyes looking at him he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him in a fierce kiss. Maybe he had died and this was heaven. 'No' this felt too real. He broke the kiss and held her to his chest while he gathered his thoughts.

They were losing the war the akatsuki had eight of the tailed beasts, only needing him to complete their scheme. Naruto closed his eyes, so much death and blood. Kakashi had betrayed him and he had lost the kyuubi then he felt unimaginable pain. He had felt like something was taking him over. He had fought with all his might but he was sure he would have lost until he felt Hinata in his mind, the bond he held with her had been a lifeline. It had shown him the way and given him the strength to overcome the raw power that had threatened to consume him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms. He kissed her again this time gently and with all the love in him.

She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek gently. "How do you feel?" She asked softly.

'How did he feel?' He searched himself, he no longer felt the darkness of the kyuubi and when he looked for the sewer that had housed the fox demon he found nothing. He was different though, his body thrummed with energy, he felt more powerful and more alive than ever in his life.

"I feel alive." He said, though this didn't convey all he felt he couldn't put his feelings into words.

"What happened Naruto? Why were there armies there and how were you captured?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. "I trained with killer B. I learned a lot from him." Naruto paused as he mourned the jinchuriki. Hinata didn't interrupt him she just watched him with concern.

"The Kage's held a summit and decided to protect the jinchuriki's by combining forces against the akatsuki. The battle was hard-fought. Killer B was captured while I was fighting Sasuke. Sasuke escaped and I soon realised he was a distraction to keep me from B." Naruto closed his eyes regretting not being there for his friend. "The allies fought desperately and it looked like we were gaining ground. When Kakashi called me aside telling me he had found one of the akatsuki alone and vulnerable. He said he needed my help to capture him. I foolishly believed him and was captured." Naruto put his head down ashamed at his naivety.

Hinata put a hand on his chin and raised his head looking directly into his eyes. "He was your sensei of course you trusted him. None of us knew who he really was not even Jiraiya."

Naruto leaned forwards and kissed her. They held each other kissing and hugging, just enjoying this small window they had together. Naruto began to grow curious though and pulled away from her.

"I don't remember what happened in the cave but I felt you. Were you there?" He asked her.

Hinata began to explain what had happened. He was amazed at her power and persistance in rescuing him. When she got to the part about the jubi he stood up and began pacing. She continued telling him about Shou and Kakashi. At this Naruto sank to his knees, it explained a lot.

Naruto looked down. "Am I a danger?" He asked softly remembering how Hinata had been too dangerous to be around when her power awakened.

Hinata started to protest but really she didn't know.

"No, and I will teach you to wield your new powers." Hinata and Naruto looked up to see the Shinigami approaching.

"Hinata, Kamui needs you to write a note to Jiraiya and send Toshi to him. I need some time to talk to Naruto." The Shinigami told her.

Hinata nodded and reluctantly kissed Naruto as she left him to find her mother.

Naruto watched her leave and only when she was finally out of sight did he turn to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami filled in the blanks left by Hinata.

"I don't understand everything. Why couldn't Masahiko take the sun-god's powers he was his son, and he did kill his brothers?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"Masahiko is a light thread user the sun-god's power uses the dark threads." The Shinigami answered him while he studied him closely.

"How could he have ever gained the power? Why did he allow the jubi to exist, even split it was a threat?" Naruto asked.

The Shinigami was mildly shocked from what he knew of the boy he wasn't very intelligent, but he was asking smart questions. Maybe the fusion had changed him more than was believed.

"He couldn't have gained the power but he couldn't destroy it either because that would have destroyed the sun. He is the son of the original sun-god and holds power in his own right. Few even knew that he didn't hold all the old sun-god's power."

"Why were the akatsuki after it? Could they have used it?" Naruto asked when the Shinigami paused.

"The one called Tobi was a descendant of Kamui, so there was a slim chance he could have held the jubi. It was more likely though that it would have taken over his body and mind and destroyed this world." Naruto stared at the Shinigami in horror, he had said that so matter-of-factly with no emotion.

"How come I can hold it?" Naruto asked.

"You have held the most powerful of the tailed beasts all your life your body more than the other jinchurikis was strong enough to hold it and your bond with Hinata allowed you to keep your mind intact." The Shinigami explained.

The Shinigami stood and motioned for Naruto to stand with him. Naruto did so, flexing his stiff muscles.

"You are now going to be using a different power than chakra but the feel of it and the techniques will be largely the same. Any jutsu you did know, you will still know they will just be more powerful. You will also have some new inherent abilities. You will control light and darkness. Did you know many fire jutsus?" The Shinigami asked.

"Not many I was more of a wind type." Naruto replied.

"You will be a fire type now and your fire will be more powerful than any. In time I hope that you will be able to learn all the elements and be able to use chakra as Hinata does. You mastered sage training so I'm hoping this will be possible. It would be a surprise in a battle and a major benefit."

Naruto just stared at him taking it all in.

"Make a shadow clone." The Shinigami ordered.

Naruto obeyed but what happened was a surprise to him. Instead of the one clone he had meant to make he made 20 and all of the clones were shadows not actual duplicates of himself. 'Hmmm' He walked up to one and punched it lightly. His fist went right through it.

"Have one of them attack you." The Shinigami ordered.

Naruto obeyed and one of the shadow clones hit him square in the jaw. Naruto flew backwards a tree stopping his flight. He quickly dispelled his clones.

"Very good." The Shinigami said with his creepy smile. "They are unable to be hit but are able to inflict damage. How many did you mean to make?"

"One" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Shinigami's smile widened. "So you can make more with less power. They are also very useful if you could make an army of these it would help us in the upcoming battles. Do another common jutsu of yours."

Naruto formed a rasengan. Instead of a medium ball of light what appeared was a large ball of black. Naruto stared at it astounded.

"Use it on that boulder over there." The Shinigami ordered.

Naruto pushed the ball into the boulder and it literally exploded into shrapnel. Naruto stood back staring at the gravel that once was a boulder. He checked his body to see if he had taken any damage but surprisingly he didn't even have a cut.

The Shinigami clapped his hands in glee. Naruto looked at him a frown marring his brow.

"Don't worry you will be able to make shadow clones that look like you again and control the number. You will also learn how to make a fire rasengan and your regular rasengan. You will be able to blind an opponent with a flash of light or surround them in darkness. You will be powerful indeed." The Shinigami clapped his shoulder and Naruto couldn't help the excitement he felt at learning so much. He had always enjoyed learning new jutsus.

"Hinata is going to train with Kamui for a while to gain control of the fourth stage of her power. With it she will be able to counteract the powers of any of the emotion gods, she will also be able to help us recruit the demons to our cause." The Shinigami said as if he was thinking out loud.

"Emotion gods?" Naruto asked.

"There are some gods like Shou that live off the emotion they embody. Love, hate, jealousy, revenge and more. They cannot be killed while the emotion exists and in spots where there is a heavy concentration of the feeling they are more powerful. The revenge god was able to live and act in Konoha mainly because of the strong feelings of revenge in that village. But Hinata should be more than capable of defeating and containing them." The Shinigami explained.

"Come let's begin training. We have much to learn and little time to do it." The Shinigami told him.

Naruto grinned training was something he looked forward to.


	47. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 47 Making Plans

Hinata was waiting at the designated spot for Jiraiya. Naruto waited with her but far less patiently than she did. She smiled remembering the fit he had thrown when the Shinigami had suggested that Hinata meet Jiraiya alone. He had challenged the Shinigami telling him that he was never going to be separated from "His Nata" again. She gazed at him, love in her eyes. He smiled at her expression and came over to her kissing her softly.

They were interrupted by a lecherous chuckle. Hinata smiled in amusement at the perverted sage. She had missed him too much to get angry. Naruto however became angry.

"Always ruining a moment." He muttered under his breath and pouted.

Hinata giggled at his antics but gave him a chaste kiss before she turned to Jiraiya. She motioned for him to sit down. "We have much to tell you and we could really use some advice too." Hinata said as she sat across from him.

Jiraiya became serious at once and gave them his full attention. Hinata activated her eyes and scanned the area for any eaves dropper finding none she began to tell him everything that had happened.

Jiraiya listened closely watching her face throughout the tale, the widening of his eyes the only indication that any of the story surprised him. When she had finished he whistled softly.

"That's quite a lot of information. You do realize that this Masahiko will know of Naruto's transformation and be on guard now. He may even attack Konoha to draw you both out before you can gather an army." Jiraiya said as he stroked his chin deep in thought.

Hinata and Naruto just watched him. After what seemed like ages Jiraiya slapped his thighs and rose. "I need to talk to your mother and the Shinigami, Avaron too if I can." He said in a tone that brooked no objection.

Hinata and Naruto hesitated. "Look Konoha is involved in this whether they like it or not and I need to know some things that they can tell me." Jiraiya insisted.

Naruto nodded and gave Hinata a look. Hinata hesitated still. she had hoped to keep Konoha out of this, how could they be in this battle without being slaughtered. Still it looked like they were involved whether she liked it or not. She sighed and turned to lead him back to her grove.

When they had reached the outskirts of her grove she grabbed Jiraiya's arm. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Hinata felt the jealousy coming from him. "Naruto you know he can't enter unless I'm touching him." Hinata told him to pacify him. The bond between them allowed Naruto to come and go but newcomers still needed the touch of her or her mother to enter.

They walked in silence to the waterfall finding the Shinigami and Kamui waiting for them there. Avaron was no where in sight though.

"Greetings Jiraiya-sama." Kamui said in her whispery voice. Jiraiya stared at her blood leaking from his nose. Kamui ignored this and continued. "You have my utmost gratitude and respect for what you have done for my daughter and her bonded." She bowed slightly.

Jiraiya was for once tongue-tied. The goddess of the moon was calling him, an old pervert, sama and bowing to him. For the first time in a very long time he blushed.

"We regret that your village is involved in our war and we will do anything within our power to make its peril less." The Shinigami told him, distracting Jiraiya from Kamui. "You are in peril however. We respect your knowledge of war and espionage and would like to confer with you and plan for eventual outcomes."

Jiraiya looked at the Shinigami with relief this was a subject he could contribute to, he was embarrassed at his reaction to Kamui.

They all sat down. Hinata and Naruto sitting very close to each other. When they were together now it seemed they touching or gazing at each other. Hinata smiled happily as Naruto stroked her back. She leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I need to know what kind of troops this Masahiko has, what kind of troops you hope to gather and what kind of abilities both groups have." Jiraiya said getting down to business.

"Masahiko's army contains the heirs of most of the gods and goddesses of the land. He demands they send their youth to him, the few that have tried to defy him have been hunted and punished. They are about five thousand strong last I heard. They have various abilities and talents. Most are about the level of a kage. There are about one hundred that are slightly stronger than a sannin and twenty that are just below Hinata and Naruto's level. There are three that are at our level." The Shinigami said this as he gestured to himself, Kamui, Hinata and Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded not saying anything while he processed this information.

"In addition he controls some of the darker emotion gods. They are very effective against dark thread users and demons. Hinata should be able to counteract them but it will take time for her to be able to protect more than a few at a time." Jiraiya's eyebrow rose at this.

"Can't Kamui do the same?" Jiraiya asked not looking at the beautiful goddess. Hinata hid a smile in Naruto's chest as she watched the perverted sannin. Naruto squeezed her shoulder sporting a similar grin.

"I can but Avaron has told us that we need to depend on Hinata for this task. She said I have another job to fulfill." Kamui told him.

Jiraiya frowned and looked at her. "Where is Avaron I would like to speak with her?" He asked, he had never met the goddess of fate and he didn't know if he trusted her.

Kamui and the Shinigami looked at each other. "We don't know. She left shortly before you arrived." The Shinigami answered him.

Jiraiya looked down his thoughts racing. While this was suspicious it didn't change their predicament or their need for planning strategy. "What troops do you hope to gain?" He asked hoping to get back to business.

"There are pockets of young heirs that are in hiding not wishing to join Masahiko's army." The Shinigami paused as he tried to figure out how many could be found. "About five hundred or so. There are more demons and half breeds. Masahiko doesn't tolerate half breeds and hunts them mercilessly. I'm sure they would gladly join our cause. I guess there to be about one thousand demons and maybe the same amount of half breeds. I am the most powerful of the demons. The dragon lord is right below me in strength but it is iffy that we could get his help. Most of the demons are at the same level of the minor gods a few slightly stronger but only myself and the dragon lord have any real power. None of the heirs that we could get to join us are of significant strength. I do not know the half breeds powers the few I have met have been of average power."

"We have only half of the strength of Masahiko and only that if we can get them to join our desperate cause, what hope is there?" Hinata cried, Naruto grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug but she could feel the worry in him too.

Jiraiya ran a hand over his face wiping away whatever expression had been there. "A lot of hope Hinata. People who are battling for their very survival can draw on strength that those only following orders don't know. Also from what I understand you and Naruto have a lot of potential." Jiraiya told them.

"How can we convince these gods and demons to join in such a hopeless war." Naruto asked softly. Hinata looked at him in concern he rarely lowered his voice.

"You must understand they have been running and hiding for centuries. Their numbers were triple what they are now at one time." The Shinigami told them.

"You Naruto have much charisma, whether you know it or not and you my daughter could easily sway any that would hesitate to join us." Kamui said as she gazed intently at the pair.

Hinata clenched her fists. "I will not force them into a war where they very will could die. I won't use my power that way." Hinata said vehemently glaring at her mother in challenge.

"I don't understand." Kamui said in genuine confusion.

Jiraiya interrupted. "Ahem. Well down to business. I will return and confer with Tsunade and the Sandaime. We will act as if we don't know that the revenge god has taken Kakashi's place for now. That way we can keep an eye on him. You should concentrate on training these two." He said pointing at Hinata and Naruto. "And gathering our army. Who will you recruit first. The dragon lord?"

"I don't think it's wise to include Tsunade in any plans we make she has already shown herself to be under the influence of Shou." Kamui said in her emotionless voice.

Jiraiya frowned but really couldn't argue.

"Go back and tell her that you have seen Naruto and Hinata and that they are both alive. Tell her that Naruto was weak and near death. Shou only saw him unconscious and wont know that he has merged with the jubi. If Masahiko is made to believe that we won't attack him in fear of total destruction of the world he may leave Konoha alone for a while. We need to buy time. I think we will try to recruit Amaterasu's group, she is the demon of falcons and would greatly help us in being able to communicate with each other. Also her lover is Gorou a half-breed. His mother was a human from Iwa and his father was the god of the sea. I don't know his full strength, but I have heard he has the power to make barriers of stone that can repel even the strongest of gods. He may be able to put the barrier around Konoha, protecting Konoha and giving us a place to build our army. Their group is about fifty strong and I have a very good idea where they are. How we will get past his barrier to talk with him though I'm not sure." The Shinigami told them.

Jiraiya was silent unsure he wanted Konoha to be the center place to stage this army. Hinata and Naruto too had their doubts.

"Why Konoha? Why can't we be somewhere else far away from them?" Naruto shouted.

"Hai, If we base ourselves far away won't we make ourselves a target drawing our enemies away from Konoha?" Hinata asked her voice lower but still tinged with anger and fear.

Kamui shook her head. "They would still attack Konoha hoping to draw you out. We are the ones that are the most danger to Masahiko and he knows that. You have both shown yourselves willing to sacrifice your lives for your loved ones. All we can hope for is that Masahiko will delay his attack on Konoha till we can protect it." Hinata glared at her mother hating her emotionless tone as she talked about the destruction of people she loved.

"I agree." Jiraiya said. Hinata and Naruto looked at him sharply shocked at his agreement.

"Konoha is in danger whether you like it or not. This plan seems to give us a slim chance." He told the pair then turned to the Shinigami. "Is there any way our shinobi can be of help?" He asked.

"You, Tsunade and the Sandaime of course will be a great help the others I'm not sure." The Shinigami told him.

"They will be of help." A voice told them. They all turned around to see Avaron walking towards them with a young girl. Hinata looked at her in confusion 'How did she enter their grove?'

Avaron turned toward Hinata almost as if she heard her thoughts. Hinata was disconcerted feeling as if Avaron was staring at her even though she had no eyes.

"Your mother gave me permission to enter whenever I want." Avaron told her. Hinata still felt uneasy.

Avaron turned back to the rest of the group and pushed the girl forward. "This is Aki, she is a human from the land of waves. She was only three when she met you Naruto."

Naruto smiled widely and rose quickly with a hand out to greet the girl. "Hello Aki." The girl looked at him with a clear case of hero-worship and promptly passed out. Naruto withdrew his hand and embarrassed scratched the back of his head. Hinata giggled behind her hand. The adults sweat dropped.

"Ahem. Well umm Yes. " Avaron said as she regained her composure. She cleared her throat and continued. "She has developed a jutsu I believe may be used to enhance the power of a god or demon. She can train your shinobi to use this jutsu..."

"We could assign our shinobi to partner with our forces making them stronger." Jiraiya said his mind racing.

Avaron smiled "They would have to pair with a god or demon that they had an affinity with for example an Inuzuka with a dog demon."

Jiraiya stood up and approached Avaron. "I will answer all your questions Jiraiya-san." She told him before he could speak. Jiraiya looked at her suspiciously but followed her away from the group.

Hinata and Naruto started to sneak away, hoping for some private time but Kamui's voice stopped them. "You two need to train." She told them.

"Come I will watch you spar while Kamui watches the child." The Shinigami said. Naruto groaned and Hinata frowned but they both followed him.


	48. Overcoming Hesitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 48 Overcoming Hesitation

Hinata grabbed her shoulder, pain radiated from the burn she had received. She glared at her opponent, who was covered from head to toe with fire that didn't burn him but burned his opponent. Her forearm was singed from where she had blocked one attack. She had learned early in the battle to evade not block. 'How can I defeat him when I can't touch him?' she thought in frustration.

"Hinata you have to use your eyes." The Shinigami told her from the sidelines. Hinata grimaced she didn't want to use them on Naruto.

"He needs to learn to defend himself Hinata and you need to get over your hesitation. Your eyes are your greatest weapon." The Shinigami told her in a firm voice.

Still Hinata hesitated. Naruto hit her again while she was distracted. She flew into a nearby tree and grunted at the painful impact. 'Well that hurt.' She thought.

"Hinata there are many others that will not hesitate to use a mind weapon on him. You are doing him a disservice not helping him. You are the greatest of the gods in power of the mind he is the weakest. Help him and help yourself."

Hinata shook her head. She knew he was right but the memory of what she had done to Naruto when her powers had awakened was in the front of her mind. She shuddered to think what would have happened if her mother had not come. She didn't like to use her eyes. She had the power to control people or drive them insane. She looked down in shame as she remembered what she had done to the masked shinobi.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto standing beside her looking at her with concern. He had extinguished his flames. She looked in his eyes for a moment but quickly looked away. Were they right for all those years? Was she weak? She had all this power but not the will to use it. Naruto drew her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for a few moments before he broke the embrace and took her hand. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Hinata had always loved his blue eyes and she stood on her toes to kiss him but he started to speak before she could.

"Nata in this upcoming war I will be forced to kill many of these gods to protect those I love. Killing gods is dangerous as you may be destroying not only them but the place they are attached to. The Shinigami has said that we will only battle heirs but what if he's not telling the truth or he's wrong? The damage that could be done scares me." Naruto said this last part in a whisper.

Hinata closed her eyes briefly she had similar thoughts. She shuddered at the thought of forests disappearing and rivers drying up. A battle of the gods was a terrible thing.

Naruto squeezed her hand. "But you have the ability to stop our enemies without actually killing them. If you don't train though that power is unstable and limited."

"I hate this power though Naruto. I know what it feels like to be under someones control. Not being able to tell anyone your pain." She told him in a whisper.

Naruto pulled her close for a moment, the guilt he felt at his ignorance of her pain was still fresh. "Nata because you do know you are the right person to wield this power. You won't use it for power but only to stop pain and death."

"Imagine what would have happened if I had woke up when you encountered Shou. He could have easily got me to attack you. I need your help Nata. I need to train my mind to be able to resist such attacks." He kissed her and pulled away his flames reigniting around his body. "You need to give me all you got because I'm not holding back this time." Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata nodded taking a deep breath and activating her eyes and making her lion fist. She used water chakra to enhance her fist reasoning that it may diffuse some of Naruto's attack. Naruto avoided looking in her eyes and charged. She easily saw the clone approaching from her supposed blind spot. She grinned she didn't have the Hyuuga weakness but Naruto didn't know that. She ducked below his frontal attack and with speed that amazed even her spun around him so that the clone behind her hit Naruto instead. Naruto chuckled as he dispelled the clone.

Hinata stood up as she saw twenty more clones appear around them all of them glowing with Naruto's fire. Hinata briefly thought about how handsome Naruto looked shining with an orange glow, his blue eyes a stark contrast. One of the clones almost hit her in her distraction. Hinata smiled and pulled on the water chakra threads around her coating her body with the cool liquid. Earth may have been better but it would slow her down too much. She twisted and spun, attacked and defended, dispelling Naruto's clones only for him to make more. He was very cunning with his use of clones and he had almost managed to conceal himself from her, but Hinata's eyes were able to pick out the real Naruto and her bond with him wouldn't let him fool her. They battled for an hour, steam surrounded them, neither gained an advantage. Naruto had done well at avoiding her eyes and she was unable to attach a thread to his mind. Hinata smiled a secret smile as an idea formed in her head.

She allowed his next attack to hit her, she fell to the ground expecting Naruto to come to her side. He didn't however. Hinata smiled good he didn't fall for her ruse all the way but he was standing still waiting for her to recover. She had her hold she attached the thread to him pumping a very small amount of light along the thread. His clones immediately dispersed and his fire was extinguished. Hinata stood and walked slowly to the young man who still looked at the ground. She stood on her toes and kissed him before releasing her hold.

"Aww man" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought you had to have eye contact."

"Very good both of you. Naruto you avoided her for a long time and Hinata you held him just enough to immobilize him, very good control." The Shinigami told her.

Naruto looked confused so Hinata explained. "Moving the chakra strings in mind attacks is slow so while an opponent moves it is hard to attach them. With eye contact the speed improves drastically but I don't need it to attach a thread." She told him smiling.

"Weaker mind users do need eye contact, Shou for example must have eye contact, but Hinata is the strongest of them. With time her speed will improve." The Shinigami explained more.

Naruto looked at her with pride and Hinata felt like she was glowing under his gaze. "So when fighting a mind user I must keep moving as well as avoid eye contact. Is there a way to break the hold if I fail?" He asked.

The Shinigami frowned with concentration. "Hinata can break such attacks and some of the stronger mind users can. I can not break such an attack and no other god or demon I know that is not a mind user can. Perhaps your bond with her would allow you to. We will have to try it later with Kamui. For now we must prepare for our journey to seek out Gorou and Amaterasu." He said as he turned.

Naruto grinned a devilish grin and grabbed her behind the Shinigami's back kissing her passionately. Hinata's stomach tightened and her arm tingled where he trailed his hand on its way towards her cheek. She moaned softly and stepped closer to him. Both of his hands were on her cheeks and her arms were around her waist as they kissed for what seemed to be forever. Naruto pulled away, laying his forehead on hers and breathing heavily.

"When do you think we can sneak away?" He asked his voice husky. Hinata shivered slightly at the sound and smiled.

"Soon I hope." She replied unaware her own voice was deep with desire. Naruto groaned but pulled away and reached for her hand. Both sported bright red blushes as they tried to catch up with the Shinigami.

They didn't need much so it didn't take long to prepare. As they walked to the edge of the grove the Shinigami turned to them giving them last-minute instructions.

"We will have to move quickly, once we are out of the grove there is always a chance we may be detected. The longer Masahiko doesn't know about you Naruto the better. If we encounter any gods we must kill them to prevent detection." The Shinigami told them in a tone that brooked no argument. "Hinata we will use your wolves to fade when we encounter any humans or gods, but again anyone that sees us must be killed. Until Konoha is protected this is not up for debate."

Hinata nodded though she didn't like it she understood. She looked over at Naruto who wore a look of determination. She tried to mirror his determination as she faced forward and they began their journey.

They set a quick pace as they headed for Iwa. The longer they were outside the grove the more chance of detection. Hinata left her byakugaan on at all times searching diligently for anyone who they might encounter. In two days they had only ran across one group of shinobi and one group of bandits, both times they easily hid with the help of her wolves. Hinata was beginning to tire though, the constant use of her eyes was a strain, but she carried on without complaint. Naruto would glance at her worriedly but Hinata just smiled at him and continued.

Finally the Shinigami called a halt to the small group and they began to set up camp. Hinata still held her byakugaan, the area seemed clear and there was no residue from chakra use but still she held her byakugaan unwilling to be found accidentally and have to kill.

"Hinata you must rest. The wolves well patrol and keep watch. Eat and lie down we need you in top form." The Shinigami told her.

Hinata reluctantly let her eyes rest and began to eat. Hinata laid down immediately after finishing eating and was asleep at once from exhaustion.

She woke to the feel of something heavy on her stomach. She smiled to herself as she smelled Naruto and knew he had snuggled with her in the night. She shifted in his arms and stretched. She turned to kiss him but froze as a noise in the distance caught her attention. She immediately activated her byakugaan and saw a group of five beings with chakra systems completely black. 'They must be demons' she thought and mentally called Ryota.

They were some distance away so she untangled herself from Naruto who woke and groggily asked her what was happening. She told him as she went to wake the Shinigami.

"Norio-senpai there is a group of five demons approaching us should we hide or try to recruit them?" She asked when they Shinigami was awake.

Hinata had her wolves tracking them. The Shinigami took charge right away. "I will go and scout them to see if I know who they are. I'll take Nao with me. I want you and Naruto to hide till I give you direction." He strode off with Nao.

Hinata and Naruto went to work cleaning their campsite trying to erase the evidence of their stay. When they were finished Hinata and Naruto sat against a tree, Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder and their hands clasped while the wolves lounged nearby. They waited for hours for the Shinigami to return.

He finally returned three hours later. Hinata wondered what took him so long. "We can not recruit this group yet. They only respect strength and while I have no doubt we could show them our strength by defeating them. To use that much power would alert Masahiko and we are not ready for that. I lead them in another direction one of them was a dog demon and would have been able to catch the scent of our camp. Let us continue."

Hinata reactivated her byakugaan and sighed with relief that they had avoided a fight.


	49. Queen of Heaven and King of Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 49 The Queen of Heaven and King of Demons

Naruto looked at Hinata as he jumped to a tree limb close to her. Her eyes still glowed. How she kept it up he didn't know but he admired her determination. He smiled and blushed a bit he also thought she looked very pretty with her eyes shining as they were. Hinata called for a halt by touching the Shinigami's shoulder and giving Naruto a look.

"There is a settlement two miles from here. I believe this is the place you are looking for Norio-senpai as I cannot see inside the wall that surrounds it. I counted five guards in the trees around the settlement. One of them is a weak light user the others are all dark and all are of medium strength. I believe we can sneak around them but is that wise? Should we introduce ourselves?" Hinata said as she looked at the Shinigami for guidance.

"I want you two to stay here I will scout ahead to see if I know any of the guards. Avoid detection at all costs." The Shinigami said as he sped away.

Naruto pulled Hinata to him and kissed her deeply. He was very glad for a chance to be alone with her. They had so few chances. She leaned into him and he couldn't help the way his heart sped up with desire. He forced himself to gain some form of control a moment later and gently pushed her from him. He felt a little colder as her warmth left him. He ran a hand through his hair as he gathered his courage.

"Nata after we bonded and I returned to Konoha I well ... I ..." He stumbled with his words and he put a hand in his pocket feeling the box inside there. Why was it so hard to say the words they were kind of married already. He fished the box he had been carrying since he had bought it his first day back in Konoha, out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her.

"Nata I know we are kind of already married but I would like to marry you again in Konoha. I would like you to wear my ring and I want to wear yours. I want to stand in front of our friends and family and tell the world how much we love each other." He said as he presented the ring to her. She stared in surprise at the ring. She hesitantly took it from his hands and removed the ring from the box. The ring had a wolf on one side and a fox on the other, their tails touched on one side and their noses touched on the other. She put the ring on her finger and tackled him raining kisses all over his face.

Naruto chuckled. "I take it that means yes?" He said between kisses. Hinata didn't answer just continued to kiss him. Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her close drawing her into a more passionate kiss. She kissed him back. They were lost in their own world.

"Ahem." Naruto jumped up pushing Hinata behind him till he saw that the intruder was the Shinigami who was watching them with amusement. Naruto and Hinata both blushed and Naruto scratched the back and chuckled.

"This is Riko." The Shinigami said as he pointed to the woman standing beside him. She was as tall as the Shinigami and had pale brown skin and dark brown hair she was dressed in leather and two horns grew from her forehead. She looked at Naruto with genuine amusement. She was actually quite pretty but not nearly as beautiful as his Nata.

"My name is Naruto and this beautiful woman who just agreed to be my bride is Hinata!" He probably didn't need to say this but he couldn't contain himself he wanted the world to know. Riko squealed and clapped her hands in joy.

"Oooohhh can I see the ring?" She said in a deep voice that still managed to be very female. Hinata proudly held out her hand for inspection a very pretty blush adorning her cheeks. ' It had to be a girl thing' Naruto thought. The Shinigami clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations Naruto she is quite a catch." The Shinigami told him a creepy smile on his face. Naruto was still not used to the death god, but he shook his hand vigorously unable to contain his enthusiasm. The two women were in their own world chattering up a storm. He heard snatches of their conversation. The words dress, cake, and reception. Naruto shuddered and wondered what he was getting himself into but one look at Hinata's animated face told him it was all worth it. They walked slowly to the settlement, the girls chattering away and Naruto following his eyes fixed on his fiance. The Shinigami walked beside Naruto making sure he wouldn't fall in his distracted state.

They approached the settlement and Naruto studied it with interest. An earthen wall surrounded about 6 feet high surrounded five medium-sized houses. There was no gate and he briefly wondered if they would jump the wall. Riko came to a stop in front of the structure and he saw Hinata activate her eyes and look at the wall with a speculative look.

"Tell Gorou, Riko has returned with guests!" Riko shouted. Naruto tried to see who she was talking to but saw no one. Riko resumed her conversation with Hinata. Ten minutes later a gap appeared in the wall and a short woman with brown feathers for hair and piercing yellow eyes ran out of the settlement and hugged the Shinigami. Naruto stared wide-eyed he couldn't imagine hugging the Shinigami every time he touched him he felt a deathly chill.

"Who is this?" The woman asked the Shinigami her piercing eyes studying him.

"This is Naruto the new sun-god!" The Shinigami stated smugly. The womans sharp gaze turned towards him.

"How is that possible?" She asked her voice high and sharp.

"He fused with the jubi." The Shinigami said and the woman gasped sharply. She ran over to Naruto and grabbed his shirt pulling him down so she could look into his eyes. She wasn't even five feet tall so he had to bend sharply for her to accomplish this. She studied him for what seemed like ages before finally letting him go. He scratched the back of his head hoping he had passed whatever test she had just put him through. He looked over at Hinata and saw Riko staring at him with awe and something that looked like hope. The small woman followed his gaze and noticed Hinata.

Her eyes grew even wider if that was possible and she ran towards Hinata grabbing her hands. "You look so much like your mother you must be Hinata!" She said and literally hopped from foot to foot in excitement. The woman suddenly let go of her hands and bowed gracefully. "I am Amaterasu, I am pleased to meet you heir to the goddess of the moon." She said formally. Hinata blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Riko threw herself down before Hinata.

"Forgive me my lady I didn't give you the respect you deserved my only excuse was I was ignorant of your status." Riko told her with her gaze lowered. Hinata looked at Naruto at a loss what to do. Amaterasu came to the rescue, she grabbed Riko and pulled her to her feet.

"None of that now your embarrassing her. You can call me Ama dear its easier and quicker to say. Riko you were talking up a storm with her before what were you discussing." Naruto marveled at the way the small woman took charge and decided he liked her.

Riko's face lit up. "Naruto and Hinata got engaged today!" She said her good humor returning. Ama suddenly became very still and Naruto looked at her in concern knowing this was not a natural state for her. Just when he thought he should say something to break the tension she let out a sharp laugh.

"The Queen of Heaven and the King of Demons engaged!" She laughed harder. "Come we must convince my stubborn husband of our good fortune and then we should have an engagement party. I never thought I would live to see this day! I will fly soon Norio! Thank you old friend!" She led them into the settlement. Naruto moved closer to Hinata and held her hand.

Ama walked ahead of them barking orders to people she passed having them prepare food, music, and lodging. Hinata looked up at him and Naruto couldn't resist planting a kiss on her nose. She giggled lightly and moved closer to him. Naruto looked around him studying the settlement. The houses were small and close together. There was a garden at the end of the path they followed. Children ran around them and the adults stared at them. There was a mixture of people. He saw horns, animal ears, tails and feathers these must be the gods Masahiko considered demons. He saw two very human looking individuals. They were all very colorful and Naruto marveled at the brightness and energy that emanated from these people. He noticed that it was crowded though. There were too many people for this small of an area and he frowned at their predicament. Hopefully they could help them.

A tall pale man with bright blue hair and green eyes exited the last house and greeted their group with suspicion. Ama didn't let him intimidate her she walked straight to him and pulled him down to her level and kissed him soundly. Naruto chuckled as he saw a blush cross the mans face.

"Meet the new sun-god and moon goddess." Ama said sweeping her arm back and gesturing to Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto and Hinata meet my stubborn husband Gorou!" She told them closing Gorou's mouth gently.

"Come let's go inside we have much to discuss and an engagement party to attend!" She ushered everyone into the house and shooed out the children who were playing inside. Ama sat them all where she wanted around a table and bustled out a door returning only minutes later with tea for them all. Naruto watched her as she moved around the room she never stayed still she entered and exited the room constantly bringing them snacks and ordering others around. The Shinigami had begun his tale and Gorou paid close attention to him. Ama even though she moved constantly and kept leaving the room seemed to hear every word and would interrupt the Shinigami every so often to ask questions or clear up points.

"What do you want from us Norio?" Gorou asked when the Shinigami had finished. His voice was severe and he wore a frown. Naruto knew he was going to be a hard sale, if he agreed to help him at all. Hinata reached for his hand under the table and Naruto glanced at her and smiled. She looked nervous. Naruto understood how she felt, their plans hinged on this man helping them.

"We know Masahiko will attack Konoha when he finds out what that Naruto is in fact alive and contains the power of the sun-god. We want you to come to Konoha and put your wall around it giving us a place to stage our army and a haven for those who are running from Masahiko." The Shinigami told him.

"No!" Gorou said loudly giving no further explanation.

Naruto's mouth dropped open, how could he deny them? Hinata squeezed his hand under the table, he looked at her and she nodded to him as she looked over his shoulder. He followed her gaze to see Ama standing in the corner fidgeting nervously and wringing her hands. She looked like she was trying to contain herself but about to fail.

"My friend can I convince you to change your mind?" The Shinigami asked.

"No I will not risk my people on a half-baked plan that will get them killed! I do not have the power to surround all of Konoha with a wall! You have seen how crowded it is here. Do you think we like it like that? No! It is because I can't protect a bigger area!" Gorou was extremely agitated and he ran a hand through his hair as his voice rose.

"I have told you we have a way to help you increase your power." The Shinigami told him calmly.

Gorou stood up throwing his chair back and pounded the table. "By some jutsu used by humans!" He spat the last word. "They hunt us too Norio! Maybe you are right these humans will be willing to help us because they are desperate, but what happens after the battle, in a hundred years, when this generation has died off? They will forget our help and resent our differences and envy our power! We will remember but they will not!"

Ama rushed forward unable to control herself. "We will not need to stay in Konoha my husband. If we win this battle we can return to heaven! You have never been there but I remember what it was like when Kamui ruled. I miss it my husband." Ama finished with a whisper.

Gorou's face lost some of its anger but his fist clenched as he looked at the Shinigami. "Even if I manage to build your wall and somehow we become allies with these humans, if all the disenfranchised join our cause, we will still have only half the strength of Masahiko! There is no way we can win. My answer stands No!" Ama cried out and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I wish to fly my husband." Ama whispered. Gorou tenderly wiped her tears and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Ama I will not risk your life." He said in true sorrow.

"Avaron has seen our victory." The Shinigami stated.

Both Gorou and Ama looked up sharply. This gave Gorou pause and Naruto could almost see the wheels in his mind turning. He squeezed Hinata's hand hope returning.

Finally Gorou spoke. "The goddess of fate has lied before to make others act as she wished I do not trust her." Gorou turned to leave as he said this.

Hinata stood up suddenly and Naruto looked at her to see her eyes were glowing brightly.

Gorou turned and looked at her directly. Naruto marveled at the mans bravery, Hinata was intimidating when she was like this.

"Would you force me daughter of the moon?" He asked her as he looked directly into her eyes.

Hinata looked down in shame. "No, please forgive me Gorou-sama." She said softly.

Gorou's eyes widened and Ama smiled beside him.

"We will have your engagement party but you must leave in the morning!" Gorou said as he left Ama fluttering at his side.

Naruto hugged Hinata close and looked over to the Shinigami, he seemed unperturbed. "Do not worry. They will join us Avaron has seen it. Enjoy your party but do not drink too much we will have a battle in the morning." Naruto and Hinata both looked up at him sharply but he didn't elaborate, he just left them alone.

Naruto pulled Hinata on his lap, wanting to comfort and be comforted. She snuggled into him.

"Naruto even if they don't come with us I want to go back to Konoha. I have been too long around my mother. I almost forced Gorou. I need to be around Iruka and my clan. I need to be around humans to keep my humanity. I don't want to be like my mother, cold and distant. Manipulating people for my own purposes."

"You could never be like that Nata. You are the most warm and caring person I know! You will find the right path."

Hinata looked at him with gratitude. "I love you Naruto." She said and kissed him softly

How long they kissed he wasn't sure but they stopped when they heard giggles coming from the door. They looked up to see a group of children laughing at them and making kissy faces. Naruto grinned and moved Hinata off his lap before he ran to the door chasing the children as they ran from him giggling.


	50. Impenetrable

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: Wow chapter 50 I honestly did not expect this story to be so long when I started it : ) This story has been a learning experience for me, I have alternated from wishing I never started it to wanting to write more. Thank you all that have pm'd and reviewed I hope you all enjoy the story as it nears its end.

Chapter 50 Impenetrable

Hinata watched Naruto making faces and laughing with the children. She smiled softly. The Shinigami seemed unconcerned with Gorou's stubbornness. When she asked him about it he just brushed her off, telling her that Avaron was never wrong. Hinata, however, had not known Avaron for as long as he had and didn't quite trust her. Her understanding was that the future was not set, so how could they be so sure.

She felt a kiss on her cheek and looked up at Naruto. "Don't worry so much Nata. We have been through so much, we will get through this." He told her with a smile. She smiled back at him, she was so grateful for his love. The world just seemed brighter with him next to her she thought as she watched him playfully stalk the children.

They had their engagement party last night. She had been glued to Naruto's side the whole night, partly because she wanted to be close to him and part because in spite of all her experiences she was still rather shy. The demons were a loud, boisterous bunch. They had laughed, cried, and fought all seemed to wear their emotions on their sleeves. Ama had told her later that usually there were more fights at any celebration or just every day in general but that she felt Hinata's calming presence was a deterrent to their more violent tendencies.

Hinata looked up to see the Shinigami approaching them with a group of 10 adults.

"It's time to leave. These are the ones that have decided to join us." The Shinigami said gesturing with his arm to those that followed him. Hinata was glad to see Riko in the group, she had taken a liking to the girl. She heard some of the children squeal in glee and run up to their parents. Others looked down in disappointment not seeing their parents. They were ready to leave so after introductions were made they headed to the gate where Gorou and Ama stood. Gorou looked at them with determination on his face, Ama however seemed sad. It seemed everyone was there to see them off. Ama ran to them with tears in her eyes and hugged them close. Hinata really liked the tiny woman and hoped that they would be safe.

Gorou opened a gap in the wall and the group left slowly with many sad farewells. The Shinigami frowned as they left the settlement and Hinata wondered if things had not gone the way he thought they would. She felt anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Her instincts were screaming at her that they were in danger.

'Ryota have you found anything in your patrols?' She asked.

'We have seen two groups. One clearly a group of shinobi who didn't detect the settlement and moved as if they were on a mission. The other is worrisome mistress. It was a group of five gods who seemed to be searching for something. The illusions placed around the area seemed to deter them, but I fear they well find you as you travel. Nobuo was with them mistress.' Ryota reported to her.

Naruto moved closer to her hearing the report also.

'Nobuo is a messenger god mistress, messengers can travel at the speed of thought, if he finds us you must capture or kill him quickly or he will report to Masahiko.' Nao explained. Hinata frowned as she remembered being teleported to heaven. Naruto approached the Shinigami and explained the situation.

"Hinata take the lead use your eyes to watch for trouble, Naruto guard our rear." The Shinigami ordered them.

'Kin and Toshi I want you two to stay with the children.' Hinata ordered and the two wolves appeared next to the children who squealed with delight and ran to pet them and beg rides. The wolves gladly accepted their attention.

Hinata took the lead and activated her eyes. She immediately saw the group that Ryota had reported. Her eyes widened in fear, the group seemed to have passed the first set of illusions and were heading toward the settlement and she found another group of fifty gods at the edge of her vision seeming to follow the first group. She studied the groups intently trying to glean their strength. In the first group of five she noticed one of them seemed to be far weaker than the others. Maybe a half god? All seemed to be of medium to weak strength but their numbers would make them dangerous. She hurried to report to the Shinigami.

"They will not make it through Gorou's barrier." The death god told her. Hinata stared at the Shinigami, her instincts were screaming at her that something terrible was going to happen. Naruto felt her fear through their bond and hurried to her side. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Hinata smiled up at him but her fear didn't leave her.

'Ryota watch the settlement I fear something is wrong.' Hinata ordered as she returned to her position in the lead. They traveled the rest of the day easily avoiding the groups of gods and a group of bandits. They camped at dusk. They could not travel quickly with the children. Hinata sat at the fire eating her dinner. Naruto sat next to her laughing and talking with the others in their group. Hinata gave him a soft smile, but her heart wasn't in it. She left her eyes active the whole time and they were now out of range of the settlement. The farther they got away the more her anxiety rose.

"Are you okay Nata?" Naruto asked concern in his eyes.

She knew he could feel her anxiety. "I feel as if something is wrong Naruto. The settlement is in danger I'm sure of it!" She told him.

"How? The Shinigami said that the barrier is impenetrable." Naruto said. She knew he didn't doubt her he was just trying to puzzle it out.

"I sent Ryota to watch but I feel as if I should be there. I feel a tug that is almost impossible to ignore." Hinata told him as she stood suddenly and began to pace. The Shinigami looked over at them one eyebrow rising in question. Hinata seeing this sat back down and tried to regain her composure.

Naruto pulled her close to his side and kissed her hair. "I will make two clones to take our place as soon as I can get a distraction and we will go back to see what is happening." He whispered in her ear disguising his action as a playful kiss. Hinata taking his lead giggled and returned the kiss whispering thank you.

They sat there for an hour before Naruto rose and pulled her with him. He kissed her passionately and the group around him whistled and made catcalls. Hinata blushed deeply and Naruto chuckled.

"Let's go ummm get some water Nata." Naruto said his own face a deep red. Hinata didn't even have a chance to nod as he tugged her away from the fire and the group. They heard laughter behind them and Hinata thought the heat from her face was surely lighting up the night. When they were out of sight of the camp Naruto made a clone that was nearly indistinguishable from the real thing. Hinata took the hint and made her own clone. She was a little disappointed as she realised the promised make-out session was a ruse. Her own clone wasn't nearly as good as Naruto's but it would pass. Their clones began to kiss passionately. Hinata turned to leap into the trees but Naruto grabbed her before she could and kissed her soundly. When he let her go Hinata had to take a minute to regain her composure and glared a little at the smug man beside her.

'Nao, Kin follow us but don't let the Shinigami see you leave. The rest of you stay with the group, watch them and pretend the clones are us as long as possible.' Hinata ordered as she jumped up in the trees. She hoped the clones would fool them long enough. Naruto and Hinata sped through the trees. Nao and Kin caught up and were racing below them. Hinata's anxiety rose with each passing moment and she unknowingly increased her speed.

They made it back to the settlement quickly and sat in the trees watching. The first group of five was sitting around a campfire in plain view of the settlement. The second group was about twenty minutes away. Hinata could already hear their movement through the trees. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other unsure what to do. Hinata wished there was a way to enter the settlement and talk to Gorou, but if Gorou opened the wall for them it would endanger the settlement. Naruto grasped her hand in unspoken communication. They would wait and see what was happening. She was able to pick out Nobuo in the group. Luckily he hadn't left to report to Masahiko. He must be waiting for the other group to arrive. She studied the chakra threads around the area and stealthily attached a very slim thread to the messenger. He seemed not to notice and she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she would be able to track his movements and paralyze him in a moment. She briefly debated whether to try this on the other four but quickly decided against it, the risk of detection was too strong.

She felt Nao, Kin, and Ryota in their different positions of observation. The other group arrived and split twenty-five heading to the rear of the settlement. Nobuo stayed in front. Hinata felt the tug of light threads around the settlement and watched with trepidation as wall of lightning appeared around the walls of the settlement. She studied the lightning and was able to follow the threads back to the users. Four people were holding the wall. One man and one woman in front and two men in back. They seemed to use little power to maintain it and Hinata did not doubt they could keep it up long enough to starve the group inside. She clenched her fists. She knew she could easily disrupt the wall by paralyzing the ones who held it but doing so would alert the troops to her location. Could they fight off such a large group? She had her doubts. She explained the situation to Naruto.

"We can take them Nata. I will make the special shadow clones to hide in the shadows and distract them with random attacks." Naruto told her. His dark shadow clones could attack and not be hit, the problem was they could not attack strongly enough to do any real damage against such strong opponents. They could however be a distraction.

"During the confusion knock out as many as you can before they find our position." Naruto ordered. She nodded content to follow his lead as he was more experienced in combat than she was. He squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked. Hinata took a moment and studied the power threads that were in the area. She found the ones near the makers of the lightning wall and readied herself to grab as many others as she could. Slowly she nodded not looking at Naruto, concentrating on her task.

The shadow clones struck and Hinata immediately grabbed as many as she could, concentrating on the four and Nobuo. She managed to knock them out easily. She grabbed fifteen others eight she knocked out with ease. Three were stunned and four managed to evade her attack. Fifteen were down that still left forty to deal with. Hinata grimaced, the odds were not good. Naruto had made some more substantial clones who leapt into the battle. Hinata jumped down from the tree and ran to the group in front of the settlement wanting to finish them quickly before the group from the back joined them. Her hands glowed white as she activated her lionfist. Her wolves came to her aid. Even though the pack was split they fought in unison. They could feel Naruto but had not trained with him yet so he fought separately. Hinata watched him proudly. His body glowed brightly and none of his opponents stood a chance against him. He easily took out three of the attackers with well placed rasengans, before some of the enemy regained their composure and coordinated their attacks. They had taken out half of their enemies but now the rest were aware and were regrouping. They surrounded Naruto and Hinata who stood back to back. Naruto glowing brightly, crackling with energy, a contrast to Hinata whose eyes glowed seeming to emanate a dark calmness. The three wolves growled and snarled at either side of the pair keeping the enemies at bay. One of the gods made a mistake and looked directly into Hinata's eyes, he immediately fainted.

"Don't look into her eyes it is the daughter of the goddess of the moon!" Someone yelled and Hinata could feel the fear that rose in the group. She took advantage of the distraction and rushed forward aiming a punch at a man who stood in front of her. He jumped back but he too looked in her eyes and fell unconscious. Naruto's shadow clones began to disrupt the ranks again and she saw him trap a group of five in a veil of darkness. Hinata felt hands grabbing her legs and looked down to see a woman, her head peeking up from beneath her and hands reaching out of the ground to grasping her ankles and holding her firmly in place. The woman studiously avoided her eyes and Hinata could not break her hold. She tried to punch the woman in the head with her lionfist but in her distraction her hand was caught by a tree branch. Hinata grabbed some fire threads easily burning the branch that grabbed her but another branch pierced her shoulder and she cried out. Naruto was having his own problems. A god that seemed to be covered in some kind of rock armor easily waded through his clones and wasn't affected by his fire. Hinata could not help him she was struggling against the two forest gods who now sought to take advantage of her being held in place and stab her with their tree limbs. Her fists had turned to fire and she fought desperately. Fire erupted around her and she heard the screams of the forest gods. She took advantage of the distraction and landed a powerful blow on the woman below her. The woman released her. She mentally thanked Naruto and proceeded to move into the fray, she watched below her more carefully now. She ran over to Naruto who was slamming an ineffective rasengan at the man in the rock armor. Hinata jumped in front of the man who looked at her in surprise. "Gotcha!" She whispered as she grabbed his mind knocking him out. Hinata and Naruto returned to their positions back to back. Their enemies had dwindled and Hinata looked up to see that the settlers had joined the battle. The numbers were now on their side. Hinata used the distraction to concentrate on moving some more threads and was able to capture two more before she had to give up the effort and concentrate on the fight.

The fight ended shortly and Hinata hugged Naruto, elated that they had not only survived but somehow had won. Hinata activated her eyes searching to be sure that there were no others and that they had left no one to report to Masahiko. She stiffened in Naruto's arms as she saw the Shinigami approaching them.

"You won the fight but it was closer than it should have been. You did not work together as you should have. Your bond should have allowed you to fight as effectively together as Hinata does with her pack. Naruto you could have blanketed the area in darkness allowing Hinata and the wolves to take out the enemy using their heightened senses. Hinata, Naruto could not use his flash technique for fear of blinding you. If you had communicated you could have deactivated your eyes allowing him to blind the enemy but not you." The Shinigami told them. Hinata looked down and Naruto scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed look.

"Naruto you came to Hinata's aide without leaving your opponent an opening. Very good use of your fire. Hinata you used your eyes very effectively today taking out almost half of the enemy." The Shinigami continued offering praise to temper his critique.

The Shinigami turned to Gorou and Ama. "What will you do now? Will you move to a new site or will you come with us?" The Shinigami asked.

"We will come." Gorou said with resignation, but Ama squealed with delight, jumping and clapping her hands in glee. She took off immediately and began barking orders to the shocked demons who stood around them.

"Naruto take care of Hinata's wound. I need to deal with the fallen." The Shinigami told them.

Hinata turned away not wanting to watch the death god dealing out his death.


	51. A New City

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 51 A New City

They dropped most of the settlers off at the grove. Gorou, Ama, Naruto, Hinata and the Shinigami continued on to Konoha. Jiraiya had already taken Aki to Konoha to begin to teach those that wanted to learn. Ama still didn't dare to fly and Hinata wished she could see the woman fly just once, but they didn't want to risk it yet. Gorou was sullen and silent the whole way. Ama flitted around her husband, her happiness catchy, making him smile once in a while in spite of himself.

Hinata and Naruto were excited to see their friends and would rush ahead of the group to steal kisses while they waited for the rest to catch up.

"Nata do you think Konoha well accept us?" Naruto asked on one of these excursions.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"They never accepted me. Even when I saved them time after time. Even when I died for them. I was still the demon brat." Naruto looked down pain in his eyes. "I don't think they will allow us to bring more...demons...into the village."

Hinata's heart ached for him, she drew him into her arms and held him close. "Maybe not, but if they don't we will build our own village. Where humans and gods can live together in peace. Where we can live, love, and learn from each other. Where no one is called a demon!" Hinata kissed him tenderly.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I should have been there for you. I should have been stronger." Hinata told him as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Naruto reached out and wiped them away. "No Nata. You were always there for me in my heart. You were what kept me sane. When the kyuubi whispered his hate to me, wanting me to kill and destroy. The thought of you kept me strong enough to resist. What is past is past. We will never be apart again and that is what matters." He told her as he put on his false smile.

Hinata hated that smile but understood he was trying to make her feel better, she kissed him again. "Never apart again." She whispered and held out a finger to him reminding him of their old blood brothers bond. His smile turned real and he returned the gesture.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. They approached the gates of Konoha and greeted the gate guards.

"Hinata! Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled. Hinata smiled widely to see Shikamaru on guard duty. He walked up to her in shock and gently poked her shoulder. "We were told you were dead. Troublesome." He murmured and Hinata laughed and pulled him into a hug. Naruto glared at the pair, he had always been slightly jealous of Shikamaru. Hinata feeling his emotion through their bond pulled away from the young man and put her arms around Naruto. Shikamaru ignored the awkwardness and patted Naruto on the back.

"I am happy you are both alive!" Shikamaru said with more feeling than he ever showed. The pair smiled at him. "Genma, report to the Hokage." He ordered obviously the one in charge of the gate, Hinata noticed his jonin attire and smiled proudly. The Shinigami stepped forward and Shikamaru took an involuntary step back. Hinata smiled the Shinigami was very intimidating.

"Shika, this is the Shinigami. Behind him is Gorou and the woman beside him is Amaterasu." Hinata introduced the group.

The Shinigami and Gorou merely nodded, but Ama quickly approached the young man and hugged him. Shikamaru gasped in shock at her forwardness. "Call me Ama dear." She said as she stood back to get a good look at him. She studied him for a good five minutes and Shikamaru actually blushed. Naruto chuckled at his predicament and Hinata giggled behind her hand.  
Ama finally let him go. "I like him!" She declared with a nod and returned to her husband.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and Naruto and Hinata laughed.

"How have things been?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty peaceful. Kabuto is still out there somewhere and Sasuke is still at large but there have been no attacks on Konoha. Since you took care of the akatsuki all has been quiet." Shikamaru said clapping Naruto on the back.

"I didn't take care of the akatsuki. Hinata did." Naruto told him.

Shikamaru took a step back and studied Hinata. "I always knew there was something about you. You will have to tell me the whole story later. Are you two back to stay?" He asked.

"We hope so. We have to talk to the Hokage first though." Hinata told him her face red from the compliments and attention.

Genma came back with a chunin that neither Hinata nor Naruto knew. "You are to accompany them to the tower Shikamaru. Hideo will finish your shift." Shikamaru just nodded and motioned for the group to follow him. Hinata felt uncomfortable as they walked through the village. People stared at them. Especially at Naruto and Ama. She heard snatches of conversation. The word demons fluttered about. Hinata growled softly and called her pack.

'Ryota form a guard around us and keep these humans back. Don't hesitate to intimidate them but don't hurt anyone.' She ordered. The wolves did as they were told and Hinata took perverse satisfaction in the fear they instilled in the villagers. Naruto squeezed her shoulder and chuckled softly. They arrived at the tower without further incident and entered the Hokage's office to find the Sandaime and Jiraiya already there.

Tsunade on seeing Naruto alive and well quickly rose and gathered him into a bone crushing hug. Naruto laughed and hugged her back. Hinata smiled, happy for the both of them. Tsunade finally took a step back and wiped her eyes. She took one last look then returned to her desk.

"Let's get down to business. What is happening?" She demanded. The Shinigami took the position of leadership and explained the situation to her. Tsunade and the Sandaime listened intently. Jiraiya already knew most of the story and watched the other two gauging their reactions.

When the Shinigami had finished she turned to Jiraiya. "You knew all this and kept it from me?" She asked clearly angered.

"You seemed to be under the influence of Shou." Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He was right but she hated it all the same.

"So you want to have my shinobi learn this jutsu that will enable them to help these "gods" form a wall to protect us from your enemies, who will use us to get at you?" Tsunade said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she glared at Hinata. Hinata looked down in shame and Naruto growled as he took a step in front of her. Tsunade noticed this and frowned more.

"I don't want my village involved in a war that has nothing to do with them other than the fact Hiashi took in an orphan." Tsunade continued.

"How dare you! She is the daughter of the goddess of the moon! She deserves your respect!" Ama cried out as Gorou held her back from violently attacking the Hokage.

Tsunade started to reply but Jiraiya cut her off. "We should take this before the council."

Tsunade sat back down. "Hai I will call an emergency meeting. Meet in the council chambers in an hour. Shizune!" She yelled for her assistant. The Sandaime and Jiraiya quickly approached Naruto and Hinata. They hugged each other fondly.

"Let's go to your home I'm sure Iruka would be very angry if he missed seeing you two. You don't need them for the meeting do you?" Hiruzen directed his question to the Shinigami.

"No I believe it would be better if they did not attend I have a feeling this is not going to go well." The Shinigami replied.

Naruto looked up in alarm. "I thought this was a fate thing. Are you saying they may not agree?" He asked.

"There are many paths Naruto." The Shinigami told him enigmatically.

Hinata squeezed his arm. "I want to see the Hyuuga too. How are they Sarutobi-sama?"

"They are thriving. Neji has really taken on his role as protector and has gained their respect. I am sure he will be named clan head soon. They are unlike they used to be they smile more and enjoy life. They are serious about growing the clan. In the years you have been gone they have had many children added to their numbers." Hiruzen told them and Hinata smiled in true joy at the news.

"Jiraiya-sensei where is Kakashi?" Naruto asked in concern. Hinata looked at the sannin expectantly. They would have to do something about the revenge god if he reported to Masahiko before they were ready it could be disastrous.

"He is on a mission and is not due back for another two weeks. I will leave you two with Hiruzen while I attend the council meeting. I have a bad feeling about this though. I suggest you think of who you want to save and take them out of the village with you. Maybe create your own village." Jiraiya told them.

Hinata put a hand on the sannin's arm stopping him. "Would you come with us sensei?" She asked him.

Jiraiya looked at the two of them but did not answer. He turned and walked away. Hinata looked down in sadness.

They soon reached Iruka's house and entered without knocking calling out for Iruka. When Iruka saw them he shouted with joy and tackled the both of them, giving them a tight hug. They laughed and talked for hours almost forgetting the stress of waiting for the outcome of the council meeting. They decided to eat dinner at Ichirakus much to the delight of Naruto.

Naruto was on his fifth bowl when the Shinigami, Ama, and Gorou approached them. The anger radiating from the trio caused the diners to lose their appetite.

"How did you manage to live in this village without slaughtering all it's inhabitants!" The Shinigami fumed.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, obviously the meeting had not gone well.

"I will not protect these ignorant fools!" Gorou added his face red with anger. Hinata looked at Ama, who she had never seen angry, and was shocked to see agitation clear on her face.

Hiruzen stood up and approached the Shinigami he bowed deeply. "Please forgive them. Not everyone in this village shares their narrow-minded views."

The Shinigami visibly fought to gain control of himself and Hinata could not help but think that the Sandaime had just helped to prevent the slaughter of the village. 'How could they be so arrogant as to aggravate the death god?' Hinata thought to herself in astonishment.

Jiraiya ran up to the group and bowed deeply to the Shinigami. "Please forgive them. They do not represent the whole of Konoha."

The Shinigami did not speak he merely nodded his head. Jiraiya sighed with relief. "Please let's discuss what to do now while we enjoy some ramen with the young ones."

"What happened?" Hinata asked as the group sat down.

A look of anger came over Gorou's face, Ama looked down, and the Shinigami clenched his fist. Jiraiya was the one who answered. "They absolutely refused to have "monsters" in their village. They said they didn't need our protection and they were glad Naruto was finally gone."

Naruto looked down, even though this was an expected response it still hurt him. Hinata held him close. "They are the monsters, you are a god!" She whispered into his ear. She squeezed his hand then turned to the others.

"They have stated what they wanted as is their right. Let's build our own city and offer sanctuary to all who want it. I'm sure the Hyuuga well come and most of them are earth types, they should be able to help you with the wall Gorou." Hinata declared decisively. While she was sad Konoha would be in danger the thought of building such a city excited her.

"Well you come with us?" Hinata asked looking at Iruka, Jiraiya and Hiruzen, praying they would accept. She would give her life for these three and if they did not come she would die defending them.

"I would love to come Hinata-chan!" Iruka told her enthusiastically.

"I am old but I would love to see this city you would build before I die." The Sandaime answered a bit slower. Hinata clapped her hands in glee then turned to Jiraiya. He seemed slow to answer.

"I have defended Konoha my whole life and I am loath to leave it." Jiraiya said and Hinata's heart skipped a beat,

"I cannot leave you to die sensei, if you are determined to die in this village I will die by your side." Hinata declared. The Shinigami protested in horror, Ama and Gorou's mouths dropped in astonishment. Naruto just stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "We both will." He said simply.

"Then the world will be lost! Masahiko will win!" The Shinigami hissed. Hinata looked at him with sadness but her determination did not waver.

"Well I can't let that happen. I guess I am coming too." Jiraiya declared as he threw up his hands. Hinata ran to him and hugged him tight, forgetting for a moment he was a pervert till Naruto slapped his hand that was creeping toward her bottom. She blushed fiercely and pulled back but was too happy to get angry with him.

They finished their ramen and made plans to gather all who wanted to go and leave in the morning. They studied maps trying to pick the best possible place for their new city. In the end they picked a location very near the grove. They talked to civilians and shinobi alike. Teuchi and Ayame were delighted to join them, claiming Naruto alone could keep them in business and if the other demons were like him they would soon be rich. All the Hyuuga decided to join, happy to be near Hinata again. Shikamaru decided to join them along with half his clan. Shikaku decided to stay out of loyalty to Konoha but knew the danger that the village was in and wanted Shikamaru to bring the half the clan to the new city to ensure the survival of the Nara. Ino and Choji both decided to follow Shikamaru, Ino out of love for the lazy jonin and Choji out of friendship. Naruto was sad to see that Sakura would stay in Konoha unwilling to leave her sensei, but she hugged Naruto close and wished him well. Konohamaru decided to follow his grandfather and "boss" along with his friends Udon and Moegi. Asuma however wanted to stay and defend Konoha and Kurenai stayed with him. Another ten shinobi joined.

Surprisingly about thirty civilians joined. Some for business opportunities, others for the adventure of living with gods, some just sensing danger coming to Konoha. It took two days to prepare such a large group to move out, the Shinigami however insisted that they not take any longer as he didn't want to have to battle with so many to defend. They met at the gates, there were tearful goodbyes. Tsunade actually cried and made Jiraiya promise to protect Naruto. Jiraiya willingly promised, kissed her soundly then disappeared before she could hit him. Sakura hugged both Naruto and Hinata promising to visit them when she could. "Take care of him Hinata. He deserves to have happiness." Sakura told Hinata as she hugged her. Hinata readily agreed and she cried softly for the kunoichi, hoping against hope she would survive. They said their goodbyes and headed out the gates of Konoha.

Authors Note: I am sorry for the delay in updating. I had an abscess and my mouth swelled up huge. I had to take pain pills and could not concentrate to write. I am still on the pain pills and hope I havent majorly screwed up this chapter lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy :)


	52. Prison Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 52 Prison Break

Their journey to their new home was uneventful. The Hyuuga learned the new jutsu while they traveled and stayed close to Gorou, practicing with him. They wanted to build the walls as soon as possible. They reached their destination and started construction immediately. Kamui joined them on the second day causing a commotion among the mortals, who gaped at her in awe. Everyone stayed close to the developing city, afraid of an attack, but everything went smoothly. The wall took a week to build and there was a celebration planned for that evening.

Naruto sat against a wall that would soon be part of the new Ichirakus, watching the activity. Children ran around playing, mortals, demons and gods, there were no fights. Naruto knew that would come but he enjoyed the comradery that pervaded the new city. He saw a shadow block out his sun and looked up to see his Nata smiling down at him. He reached out for her hand and pulled her on to his lap. She came willingly. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close.

"Nata I want us to have our own house built... I want you to live with me... I want our life to start... We have both died once and this war is going to be very dangerous... I don't want to wait to start living." He kissed her neck as he spoke knowing this was a sensitive area for her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him up to kiss his lips.

"Hai I want that too." Hinata whispered and Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Ahem." Naruto heard a cough but ignored it as he continued to kiss Hinata who started to giggle.

"Ahem." This time the cough was more insistent. He reluctantly let go of Hinata and looked up to see Riko tapping her foot impatiently.

"The Shinigami wants to see you two." Riko said clearly annoyed.

Naruto sighed and stood up, helping Hinata stand with him. They followed Riko, who lead them to one of the few buildings that was mostly finished. They entered to find the Shinigami, Jiraiya and the Sandaime staring at a map. They looked up to see Naruto and Hinata and motioned them forward. Naruto held on to Hinata's hand as he approached them.

"We are going to start gathering our troops. We have been lucky so far that Masahiko either finds us not to be a threat or does not know of us yet. While he could not get past our wall he can cut us off from getting supplies and we are not strong enough to stop him yet. We hope to be self sufficient soon, to withstand any siege, but it takes time to gather livestock and plant gardens. I am sending out groups to retrieve possible allies. I need you two to free the prisoners in this prison and convince them to join us." He said pointing to a spot on the map that looked to be in the heart of the desert of Suna.

A big grin spread across Naruto's face. An exciting mission and his Nata with him, he had to restrain himself from whooping with joy.

"Are you coming with us Sensei?" Hinata asked Jiraiya and Naruto sincerely hoped he was not!

"Gomen Hinata but I need to spread the word among the nations of the new city. It has to be done carefully so we attract the ones willing to join but don't catch Masahiko's attention yet. Only I am qualified to do that. I have faith in your and Naruto's abilities though. I know you will succeed." Jiraiya told her.

Hinata nodded and Naruto reached out for her hand.

"Your abilities for stealth make you two perfect for this mission. You need to free them without using too much power and attracting attention we do not want. I will leave the specifics of planning to you. Gather your supplies and leave as soon as possible." The Shinigami informed them his tone very businesslike.

They left the building hand in hand, grins on their faces. They gathered their supplies and left without incident, only saying goodbye to Iruka who was busy teaching some children chakra control. He clapped them on the back stating his confidence in their success.

They traveled through the forest quickly at their speed it would only take two days to reach the prison. They rested in the evening, not wanting to arrive tired from their travel. They decided when they reached the desert they would fade with the wolves so they wouldn't be spotted while they studied the prison. They slept close together, Hinata's back pressed against Naruto's chest, his arms tight around her. They woke early and ate quickly before resuming their journey.

They entered the desert in the late afternoon and Hinata called her pack so that they could fade. They had no trouble finding the prison and Hinata activated her eyes to study the layout. The prison was under the sand. There were about twenty guards and thirty prisoners. She could see only one of the guards had any real power besides the captain, but she knew Naruto could easily take him out. She found another strange guard. She studied him carefully and watched him manipulate his threads. She decided he was a mind manipulator. She would have to take him out first. She reported her findings to Naruto and they made their plans. He would take Toshi and sneak up to the barracks where half the guards rested, he would use his darkness to cover them and take them out quickly then join her. She would attach threads to the remainder and knock them out once she got the signal from Naruto. She could not attach strings to the mind user or the captain without them knowing so she readied herself to act quickly once they began. As the captain and the mind user were together it would be slightly easier.

She took Ryota and got in position. They had been practicing using the wolves to communicate. While it was a little irritating relaying messages, it worked and was very useful.

The wolves gave the signal and Hinata and Naruto went into action. Hinata easily knocked out the eight she had a thread on and let go of Ryota, appearing before the startled captain and mind-user. She activated her eyes and caught the mind-users gaze quickly. She smirked at how easy it was the idiot should have known better than to look in her eyes.

She was overconfident though and forgot about the captain who landed a blow on the side of her head, sending her crashing into the wall. 'Damn that hurt' she thought as she slowly stood wiping blood from her lips. Ryota and Nao were fighting the captain who was proving to be quite a challenge. The captain landed a blow on Ryota, who yelped as he was sent into another wall cracking it. Hinata growled and activated her fists charging into the battle. The captain was smarter and would not look into her eyes, he never stayed still enough for her to get a thread on him either. Hinata resigned herself to fighting him hand to hand.

'Ryota fade you are too injured to help. How is Naruto doing?' Hinata asked hoping he was doing better than her.

'He has completed his mission and he is on his way Mistress.' Nao told her.

The captain landed another blow while she was distracted. 'Damn that man is strong!' She thought as she coughed up a little blood. Hinata was angry now and attacked with renewed vigor.  
The man was very strong, but slower than her. She didn't want to use a strong jutsu that might be detected, so she relied on taijutsu. She rained blows on him, he took the blows unable to defend against her speed. She hit him over and over finally landing a blow on his chest directly over his heart. He flew into the wall, he grabbed his chest a look of surprise in his eyes. He slumped down the wall slowly and Hinata watched as the life left his eyes. Hinata looked down at her hands and saw they had blood on them. She closed her eyes and sat down. She had killed before, but watching the light leave his eyes had been awful.

Naruto entered the room and saw her sitting on the floor her head down and hair covering her face. He saw the cracked walls and dead man, he knew the battle had to have been intense. He rushed to her side and picked her up, holding her close. Hinata stayed in his embrace for what seemed to be a long time but couldn't have been more than five minutes.

"You did well Nata. Let's release those prisoners." Naruto told her. Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. They found the keys easily and headed for the cells. Hinata activated her eyes to show her power as they entered. Her wolves made an appearance and Naruto allowed his body to glow brightly. They wanted to let the prisoners know they would not be easy targets if they decided to attack them.

They didn't need to worry, the prisoners looked weak from malnourishment and mistreatment. Hinata opened the doors while Naruto stood in the middle of the cell block.

"My name is Naruto and this lovely lady is Hinata. We offer you sanctuary in our city and a chance for revenge if you wish to join our battle against Masahiko." Naruto said in a commanding voice. Hinata smiled to herself and sent a little of her feelings of admiration to him. He looked at her with a smile before turning back to the now free group. His smile left as he studied them. Some of them were children and all were dangerously thin.

"Many have fought against the sun-god all have failed. Some of us are here for rebelling. Why should we follow you?" A woman with orange hair, holding a small child asked him.

"Hinata is the daughter of the goddess of the moon and I have fused with the jubi, I have the power of the sun-god." Naruto declared pausing as he heard them whisper to each other.

"Still Masahiko has an army and you are two!" A young boy yelled.

"We are more than two. We are building an army. You are right we have nowhere near the strength of Masahiko yet but we are building it." Naruto looked around at the group before he continued. "Gorou has built a wall around our city with the help of the mortals. Even if you don't want to join us you are welcome in our city. Mortals, gods, and demons live there in safety. Any who want to can follow us and we will protect you but you don't have to you are free." Naruto told them.

"You're not going to force us?" The woman with orange hair asked staring intensely at Hinata. Hinata looked down, she knew she had a reputation of being able and willing to manipulate people because of her mother. She hated it.

"Never!" Hinata whispered and turned to walk out the door. Naruto followed her, Hinata moved closer to him and he put an arm around her. When they exited the prison Hinata was surprised to find that every prisoner was willing to join them. They quickly raided the prison for rations and fed everyone well before setting out. Naruto took the lead and Hinata guarded the rear while the wolves scouted in all directions. Hinata smiled the outcome of their first mission was successful. In time she hoped people would realize she was not her mother.


	53. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 53 A New Home

They made it back to the new city without incident. Hinata had caught traces of used chakra and the scent of snakes. She assumed it was either Sasuke or Kabuto, but as she couldn't see them with her byakugaan they figured whoever it was, was far enough away to not be a problem. They did speed up the group though and Hinata had the wolves keep a closer watch.

When they arrived in the new city they were greeted by a very excited Riko and Ama, who chattered on and on about Hinata and Naruto's house. Hinata looked around in amazement, not paying attention to the women. The new city had grown so much in the short time they had been gone. She saw many completed houses, some not finished and some just starting. She even saw some merchants selling their wares by half built stores. She watched the people passing by and knew that the population had increased too.

"I can't wait for you to see it!" Ama said tugging lightly on Hinata's arm and catching Hinata's attention.

"We need to get our new residents settled first and report to the Shinigami." Hinata said with a giggle.

"You could go look Nata I'll report to the Shinigami." Naruto told her.

Hinata was about to reply when Ama spoke up. "Of course not you must see your new home together! We will wait." Ama said with a overdramatic sigh. She turned and whispered something to Riko and the two giggled and took off, leaving Hinata a little nervous about what they were up to. She turned and looked at Naruto, who smiled at her and took her hand.

It took quite a long time to get the prisoners settled, almost all of them were willing to join the war. They finally gave their report to the Shinigami who seemed pleased with their work. They were very tired when they finally finished. Hinata was looking forward to some rest, but as soon as they left the Shinigami's office Ama found them. Hinata wondered how she knew exactly when they would be done.

"Come on you two I've waited long enough!" Ama said as she grabbed both of their arms and pulled them a long behind. Hinata and Naruto laughed but let her guide them. They didn't have to travel far before they arrived at a modest house with an orange and purple yin yang symbol over the door. It was perfect, it was a little small but not too small. It was the right size for the couple and Hinata clapped her hands and smiled in delight. She was relieved they had not built them something big, she would have felt guilty as space in the city needed to be used wisely.

"You have to see the inside!" Ama said not bothering to conceal her excitement.

Hinata laughed and started to walk to the door, but before she got two steps Naruto picked her up bridal style. "I believe this is tradition." He said as he carried her over the threshold. Hinata blushed brightly, but she was very pleased he had done that. He kissed her lightly and set her on her feet when they had entered the house. It was starkly furnished and the walls weren't painted yet, but Hinata couldn't help her squeal of joy there were flowers everywhere possible. It filled the house with a sweet aroma. She turned to thank Ama, but Ama held up her hands.

"Everyone in the village brought the flowers. You have given us hope and we wanted to show how much we appreciate you." Ama said. Hinata felt a tear in her eye, it was such a thoughtful gesture.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." Ama said as she guided them around their new home. It was small, only a living room, dining room, kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom. Hinata thought it was perfect though they would have to get more rooms when they decided to have children, she looked at Naruto with a bright blush. The thought of having Naruto's children made her very happy and some of that joy must have transferred to him through their bond, because he looked back at her and smiled. Ama noticed the look and smirked at the pair.

"Ahem, well I have to be going now." She said. Naruto and Hinata didn't even hear her they were too wrapped up in each other. Naruto closed the distance between them and held her close as he began to kiss her. Hinata could see his hand tremble as he raised it to gently touch her cheek. At first she was concerned that something was wrong, but all she could feel through their bond was his love and some lust.

"Nata when we were first bonded, if we hadn't been separated I am sure we would have been intimate. The experience of sharing our emotions was powerful and only distance kept us in check." Naruto told her in a whisper. "I was glad we waited though. I wanted to show my love for you by respecting you, controlling my desire so you knew I loved you and not just the physical pleasure you could give me. Now, I don't think I can live with you in this small house and..." Hinata stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips and a whispered "Shhhhh"

"I want you too." Hinata told him in a soft whisper. Naruto growled and picked her up quickly. Hinata laughed as he carried her to their new bedroom.

* * *

Hinata woke up early and stretched her sore muscles. She looked over at the reason for her aching body and smiled softly. She didn't know how it was possible but she loved him even more this morning. Last night had been perfect. They were both new at this and there were slight mishaps, but their deep love for each other and their bond had intensified the physical and emotional pleasure they shared. She was sorely tempted to reach out and touch him, but he looked so peaceful that she got out of bed as carefully as she could and went to get some clothes. Ama had put all their clothes in their closet and drawers. Hinata smiled and picked up one of Naruto's black tee-shirts. She brought it up to her face hoping it still carried his scent. I had been freshly washed though, she was disappointed. She felt different this morning, sensual and catlike. She put Naruto's tee-shirt on, it was long enough on her to reach just above her knees. She didn't bother with any underwear,enjoying the naughty feeling and hoping to maybe surprise and entice Naruto later. She made her way to the kitchen and started to make their breakfast.

Ama had stocked their kitchen too. Hinata really needed to thank the woman more later. Hinata busily steamed some rice and made some miso soup. She decided to make tamagoyaki (a rolled omelet) as a side dish. She was humming while she busily worked on their meal. She was reaching for a plate when she felt two arms envelop her and warm lips on her neck. She felt goosebumps start on her arms and shivered softly.

"Good morning." Naruto said huskily against her neck. Hinata shivered again, she turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pushed him back lightly and smiled.

"I made us breakfast." Hinata told him, her own voice low and seductive. She wanted him badly but she really wanted to eat too. She turned and began to remove their meal from the stove and put it on the table. Naruto went and sat down with a slight pout. She continued to set the table. She reached for a bowl and heard a growl behind her. She froze remembering that she had no underwear on. She felt Naruto's desire intensify and her own rose to meet it. Her hand shook slightly as she finished bringing the bowl down . She turned around only to find Naruto right behind her. He kissed her passionately and Hinata knew they were going to have to eat a cold breakfast later.

* * *

They didn't eat their breakfast until mid afternoon, but Hinata thought it was worth it. She smiled as she looked at Naruto, thinking of all that they shared.

"Don't look at me like that Nata, I wont be able to control myself and I am very hungry." Naruto told her as he plated his food. Naruto suddenly blushed and Hinata giggled as they both realized the double meaning of his words. Hinata started to dish some food for herself and they ate in tense silence. Hinata was staring at Naruto's chest, he had on a short sleeve button shirt that he had left unbuttoned showing off his muscular chest. Hinata wondered if he was trying to torture her. She jumped when a loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Hinata got up and started for the door when Naruto grabbed her arm. "Nata while I love what you're wearing I don't think it's appropriate for company." Hinata blushed bright red and ran to the bedroom to get some clothes on as she was still wearing Naruto's tee-shirt. Hinata heard Naruto answer the door. She heard the voices of the Shinigami and Gorou. She was relieved Jiraiya was on a mission, if he had been there he would have known for sure what they had done. Hinata felt the heat in her face. Would the others know? She suddenly felt very shy and didn't want to leave the bedroom. Naruto must have sensed it because he soon came in the bedroom to find her.

"Nata don't be shy, we are in love and bonded." Naruto said as he kissed her gently. He lightly urged her to the living room to meet their guests. Hinata knew her face was flaming but the two men had the grace not to say anything. Hinata stayed a little behind Naruto and held his hand tightly while the Shinigami talked.

"We have a rumor of another group that may be willing to join us. I would like you two to try to recruit them. I want you to leave in the morning and be as quick as you can to finish this mission. After this mission I want to form a group to try to recruit the dragon lord." The Shinigami told them as he handed them a map with the place where the hopeful recruits were last seen marked.

Hinata was relieved when they left.

"Well it looks like we have tonight." Naruto told her with a smile as he pulled her close.

Author's Note: I just wasn't brave enough to write a lemon, but it seemed necessary to show the advancement in Naruto's and Hinata's relationship. I hope this was okay and that you all enjoyed this chapter.


	54. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 54 Battle

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I was going to have this chapter be a straight mission and get on to the recruitment of the dragon lord but your review got me thinking, Elizabeth and I went into a totally different direction. I like it better, I hope you do too and thank you for the inspiration.

Hinata checked her pack for the third time, her nerves were so stretched she wanted to scream. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Naruto must have felt some of her anxiety. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"What's wrong Nata?" He asked softly.

Hinata let out a deep breath and some of the tension left her body as she hugged him. "I don't know but I feel like there is something wrong."

They stood for a good five minutes, with Naruto gently stroking her back, before Hinata finally pushed away. She squared her shoulders and tried to reign in her emotions. She kissed him once on the lips. "Arigato." She said softly.

She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. Naruto followed her. They opened the door to a very agitated Jiraiya.

"What's wrong ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"If you tell them they will leave and all well be lost." The Shinigami had placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder in an attempt to restrain him.

Jiraiya shook off his hand. "The sound led by Kabuto and Sasuke has attacked Konoha. With the loss of strength from the people who joined us they are barely holding on. They repelled the first attack barely but I fear they will be unable to repel a second."

Naruto flared brightly, his fire surrounded him and the heat radiating from him made the others stand back. Even Hinata had to step back a couple of paces. When he felt Hinata move from his side he realized what he was doing and controlled himself. He clenched his fist at the thought of Sasuke. He had never been able to forgive his once friend for kidnapping Hinata. He looked into Hinata's eyes and knew. They needed no words, Hinata just nodded and took his hand as they headed for the gates.

"You can't help them. Masahiko clearly knows of you now and has set a trap." The Shinigami told them as he stood in front of their path.

Naruto and Hinata looked at him with determination. "We have to go!" Hinata whispered.

Jiraiya stepped up to the group. They were staring at each other determined to have their own way.

"A group of us are going to help. Iruka, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji for sure maybe some more." Jiraiya said trying to ignore the death god's glare. It was extremely difficult but Jiraiya somehow managed.

Hinata stepped forward. "Make sure you bring some of the more powerful god's with you. If Masahiko got a hold of you I would die." She whispered her voice full of emotion.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" The Shinigami yelled adding power to his voice.

'Ryota bring the pack, stay faded and come to Naruto and I. We're going to need to fade to escape the city.' Hinata ordered. She held onto Naruto's hand as she turned to the Shinigami.

"I am sorry Norio-sempei." Hinata whispered sincerely as she reached out for Ryota and faded.

Hinata and Naruto ignored the shouts of frustration and left quickly. They had learned that while Gorou's wall repelled all attacks it could not hold them in when in faded form. They quickly made their way out of the city. Hinata kept her byakugaan active watching for pursuit. The Shinigami had indeed sent many people after them.

'We need to move faster Toshi will you carry Naruto?' Hinata asked.

'Hai mistress' Toshi replied. Hinata soon felt Naruto let go of her hand. Hinata regretted the loss but knew it was necessary for them to move faster. Her instincts were screaming at her that they needed to hurry. She climbed on Ryota's back and they raced to Konoha. She could feel Naruto and Toshi running beside them but she could not see them. She could feel Naruto's anxiety and she worked to control her own. The bond let them feel each others emotions and while most times it was a blessing, at times like this when both were upset and anxious it made those feelings worse. Even at their amazing speed they were at least a day and a half away from Konoha, if they ran straight there without resting.

When Hinata felt they were far enough from the new city she turned to Naruto. "Do you want to run straight there or rest for a night?" She asked.

It was hard to talk at the speed they were moving but they managed. "I feel that we need to be there as quick as we can." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded she felt the same. They didn't say anymore and stayed faded as they ran. They hours seemed to drag by as they tried not to think of what they may encounter. Day turned to night and then to day again before they were close enough to see the army that surrounded Konoha. They stopped some distance away, Hinata's byakugaan let them examine the situation without getting too close.

The sound army was not too large. Hinata thought they had to have been helped to cause the damage that she observed in Konoha. She examined the army more closely. She easily found Kabuto, her face twisted with disgust. He was clearly taken over by Orochimaru. Next she found Sasuke, his chakra was nearly black and she could tell he was using his curse mark extensively. His chakra was not like Naruto's, she could see he did not manipulate the black threads, but it was still powerful. She watched him briefly and wondered if he was insane. She searched the army further. She found Shou disguised still as Kakashi. She clenched her fist and growled slightly. Shou had caused her so much pain, someday she would have to find a way to eliminate him. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and Hinata got a hold of herself. It would be foolish to think of revenge in the presence of the revenge god. She shook her head and resumed her examination.

"There are about twenty gods in the sound army, Shou is with them. They are the reason the sound is winning. The sound human army is not as strong as the leaf army." Hinata paused as she saw something in the distance right at the edge of her vision. Something was approaching from the direction of Suna. She watched silently. It was an army, the Kazekage must have sent some help. "Suna has some troops approaching."

"Well they get here in time and will they be enough to turn the tide with the gods in the army?" Naruto asked.

Hinata remained silent as she studied the situation. Shou stayed near Sasuke, she was sure he had instigated this his power was more in manipulation. He wielded no more power than Kakashi had though. Five of the gods were so weak that they could be defeated by the mortals. Ten more were of average strength and Hinata thought with Suna's help, if they arrived in time, they could be defeated solely by the combined armies. The last four though, she shook her head they would have to take them out. She was sure the two of them could take them out but it would not be easy and if they tried to fight them too close to the mortals, bystanders would be hurt. She relayed the information to Naruto.

"If we fight them at all Masahiko will know we will risk ourselves and they may attack Konoha again with stronger armies hoping to draw us out again. Sooner or later they will use the right amount strength to defeat us." Hinata stated. Konoha was their weakness, but neither was willing to let it be destroyed.

"Maybe if we henged?" Naruto asked, he was not as familiar with the powers of the gods as Hinata was and didn't know if a henge would fool them.

Hinata shook her head. "A henge will not fool them. That is why Shou actually takes the bodies of the people he impersonates. It allows him to actually use their personalities and abilities and hides him from most eyes. Now that I know him though he will never be able to hide from me."

"If we led them away and made sure to kill them all?" Naruto said thinking out loud.

"Shou can not be killed and if we captured him Masahiko would miss him." Hinata stated sadly. There was a loud explosion. A hole had been blown in the wall surrounding Konoha. Hinata watched as troops moved to block the entrance, but Sasuke and Shou had already rushed through. Hinata relayed this to Naruto as she watched them run with a purpose. She wondered what they were doing.

"They are headed to the hospital." She whispered intent on her observation.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried and rushed forward. Hinata stood there for a moment old doubts crowded her mind and jealousy snuck into her heart. Naruto must have felt it because he stopped his mad dash and turned to her. His face took on a look of remorse as he walked back to her.

"Nata, You know you are the one I love." He said as he cupped her chin and raised her face so she looked at him. "I am sorry for those years of neglect and doubt that I inflicted on you. I was a stupid kid but you were always the one who held my heart. I never even liked Sakura until much later. She held the secret of your survival and became a friend. I do love her." Hinata's heart clenched. "But only as a sister. If she were to die it would be painful to me , but if you died my life would be over. If the Shinigami hadn't come when Pein killed you, I would have taken my own life. Please Nata never doubt how much I love you." Naruto kissed her passionately and placed her hand over his heart.

"Can't you feel it?" He whispered. Hinata nodded, she knew she shouldn't doubt him, their bond let her know how he felt. The years of his ignoring her for Sakura though still made her doubt sometimes. She saw that Sasuke had found Sakura and they were battling.

"Sasuke has found her and they are fighting." Hinata said. She felt Naruto's fear and concern through their bond, but he resolutely stood there waiting for her ok. If he revealed himself then it would affect her too.

Hinata said nothing she just ran to the battle. She knew that Sakura was not strong enough to fight off Sasuke and Shou had joined the battle. If they didn't get there soon she would die. Naruto followed, there was a tense silence between them. 'In for a penny, in for a pound' she thought as she sent her wolves to help at the hole in the wall. They were visible now but they moved at such a speed that no one was able to stop them and they breezed through the battle.

Naruto rushed to Sakura's side battling Sasuke. Sasuke was no match for him, but Naruto seemed intent on punishing him in his anger. Hinata faced Shou, it was difficult as he wore Kakashi's face. Hinata knew that Kakashi himself was long dead and Shou had controlled him even as she trained with him, but she had fond memories of the lazy jonin. She was more powerful than Shou by far, but Shou was more crafty.

She saw a punch aimed at her head and saw Sakura with her fist raised coming at her. She quickly evaded the attack and the punch caused a crater to form at their feet.

"It was you! You turned Sasuke into a monster and stole Naruto's love from me!" Sakura screamed as she got to her feet and readied herself for another attack. Hinata could easily defeat the kunoichi, but she didn't want to incapacitate her in the middle of the battle and she feared Naruto would be mad at her. Worse he may even protect Sakura from her. She looked for Shou, she found him hiding in the shadows. She threw out a thread, she would be unable to knock him out with it but maybe she could hold him in place while she evaded Sakura and made her way to him.

"You are the cause of our pain!" A shinobi she could not remember said as he moved in to the battle.

"You are responsible for Hiashi's death!" A voice screamed, she turned to see Kurenai performing hand signs. She knew the kunoichi was trying to catch her in a genjutsu, it would not work, but tears flowed from her eyes at the mention of her father. She looked over at Naruto, Sasuke lay at his feet in a crumpled heap and Naruto stared at her. She could see and feel the battle going on inside him. Love and anger warred in him.

"You took my dreams. You caused my death." He whispered. His flames flared. She knew Shou was influencing him, but Shou could not work with nothing. Some small part of Naruto had to resent her for Shou to be able to use it. She turned from him deactivating her eyes, her hurt was so great she didn't even try to dodge Asuma's trench knives. He slashed her arm. She felt the blood begin to pour but ignored it as she watched the bearded nin waiting for the death-blow.

"Arrgghhh" She heard Naruto's yell of pain and quickly evaded Asuma turning to see what had happened. She saw a kunai gripped in the hand of Sasuke, she saw blood on Naruto's shoulder. She ran to Sasuke kicking the kunai from his hand and grabbing him with her eyes. She quickly knocked him out. She moved at such high speeds that no one could stop her as she ran to Shou, who was still paralyzed. She punched her fist through his chest, grabbing his heart in her hand and pulling it out. Shou fell to the ground, she knew he was not dead but the wound should keep him down for at least a day. She looked at her hand still holding the now still heart. Her arm was covered in blood, she threw the heart from her.

"Nata..." Naruto began. Hinata ignored him she ran into the thick of the battle, fighting with abandon. Her wolves soon joined her and they fought together in perfect harmony. She fought fiercely her mind numb. She took out mortal and god alike, only making sure to take out enemies. She slaughtered them with brutal abandon and soon the enemies avoided her, she was a frightening sight in her fury, leaving only the four she had deemed the strongest. Her eyes were active and for a moment she sought out Naruto. She found him where she had left him, he was standing over Sasuke's body staring in her direction. She could feel his guilt and remorse through their bond. She closed her heart to him, she felt their bond become weaker till she couldn't feel him anymore, though the bond wasn't broken she closed herself off to it. She heard his anguished cry and would have reached out to him but the four that surrounded her chose that moment to attack.

She was angry, hurt and confused. She threw a punch at the man in front of her. He dodged just barely, but she used her momentum to follow through and land a blow at the woman behind him. She was too slow to evade and Hinata's fist caved in the whole side of her face causing the woman to die instantly.

Hinata stared at the other three who eyed her warily now. She began to form her chakra swirling it around her in a whirlwind. Her opponents activated their defenses. One threw up an earth shield, another moved at speeds almost incomprehensible, the third used great strength to try to punch her through the whirlwind. Hinata grabbed the fist of the strength user, she laid on the ground using a leg to throw the man into the earth shield. The earth shield held but the strength user was knocked out and she quickly threw a bolt of lightning at him, throwing enough power into it to kill him.

She walked to the earth shield. "Do you think your shield is stronger than my wind?" Hinata asked her voice low and confident.

She walked slowly, relishing the fear she felt from the man behind the shield. Her wind tore his shield apart as if it was sand. She reached the man behind it and let go of her wind as she grabbed his throat. She squeezed tighter watching him choke and struggle. She felt a kunai tear into her back but ignored it as she continued to choke the man. The man died and Hinata deflect another knife attack as she turned to face the woman speed user. She felt the blood lust that had consumed her starting to recede. The hurt she was holding back began to crowd in on her. Truth was she was responsible for her father's death and Naruto's loss of his dreams. She knew she wasn't responsible for Naruto's death though, that was purely the work of the masked shinobi who she had driven insane. She dodged a blow too slowly and the woman managed to land a glancing blow to her already wounded arm. She could feel herself weakening from blood loss. She saw Naruto standing in the distance, he had still not come to help her. 'Why should he I am the cause of his having to give up his dream of being hokage.' Hinata thought and felt herself slowing down almost wishing for death.

'No mistress! He was never destined for such a small dream! He was always destined for more. You saved him.' Daichi told her as he lunged at the speed user. He was too slow though she easily dodged the white wolf. The pack was trying to surround her but she was managing to evade them. Hinata was not helping. She now stood looking at Naruto.

The pack was managing to keep the woman from attacking Hinata but they seemed unable to defeat her.

'Why is he just standing there Daichi?' Hinata asked.

Toshi separated from the pack and ran to Naruto.

'Mistress you know he is weak against mind powers and still he fought hard against Shou's control. You know Shou even managed to ensnare the Shinigami, he even snared you briefly and that should have been impossible!' Ryota told her trying to snap her out of her daze.

Hinata watched as Toshi reached Naruto. She saw him bite Naruto's leg and her eyes widened with surprise. Toshi adored Naruto. She saw Naruto jump seeming to come out of his daze and follow Toshi towards her. She heard a loud yipe and focused her attention back on the battle. Kin had a knife sticking out of his back. Hinata felt her anger rise and quickly rejoined the battle. She formed a jutsu hoping to trap the woman, but again the woman was too quick and evaded her trap. The woman caught Hinata with a blow to her side. There was not enough power in it to kill her but it hurt like hell and Hinata was beginning to wonder how she could win this fight. The woman was smart enough to avoid her eyes and too fast for her to grab her with a chakra thread. So far none of her jutsus were working to catch her. She had thrown up numerous earth hands but the woman evaded everything. The woman grinned and pulled out another kunai. Hinata prepared herself. She couldn't even follow the woman with her eyes her speed was so great. The kunai landed in her chest, Hinata was able to move just enough to have it miss her heart by inches. She fell to the ground and the woman moved back before Hinata could land a counter attack.

Hinata felt a blast of heat. Her wolves instantly faded avoiding the inferno but the woman screamed in pain as she was burned alive. Hinata was burned to but not nearly as bad. 'Naruto must have been practicing' Hinata thought. His blast had been very contained and ran in a straight line toward the woman. Hinata saw him coming to her but couldn't hold onto consciousness, she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.


	55. The Dragon Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay. I had several different ideas in my head how to proceed but had trouble deciding which way to go. I am approaching the end of this fic and I want to make sure to do it justice.

Chapter 55 The Dragon Lord

Naruto was sitting against the wall outside of Hinata's room. He had his head in his hands. She had cut him off he couldn't feel her through their bond. Tsunade had examined her and claimed she was going to be fine and he had seen the evidence of this himself, her wounds were healing while he watched. Still the loss of her emotions that he had felt through their bond for so long terrified him. Sometimes he did regret the loss of his dream to be Hokage. He had wanted it for so long. He occasionally thought how much simpler his life would have been with only rogue shinobi and hidden villages to deal with, but he loved Hinata with all his heart. She had always been his greatest dream. Maybe he didn't tell her enough.

He felt someone sit beside him and looked over to see Sakura had sat down beside him. He was unsure of her now after what she had said during the battle it made him wonder if she did still have feelings for him. He never actually thought she truly loved him. He had always thought she was just lonely with Sasuke gone, but her declaration in battle when she attacked Hinata made him wonder. He eyed her suspiciously, wary of her now.

Sakura didn't look at him.

"Hinata will be fine Naruto." She told him softly.

He didn't answer. He knew she would be fine but had he lost some of her trust?

Sakura seemed agitated and Naruto turned to look at her. "Umm Naruto I have been researching the gods. The moon goddess in particular." She paused and Naruto wondered what this was about.

Sakura took a deep breath and continued. "The moon goddess is said to be the strongest of the gods in the mind powers. The book I read said that she is the progenitor of both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded this was not news. "It also said that the moon goddess has the ability to make anyone fall in love with her." Sakura continued softly.

Naruto closed his eyes so this is where she was going with this. "I love her Sakura. I loved her long before she gained her powers. She did not make me love her."

Sakura stood up. "You loved me! You asked me for dates not her! I was stupid Naruto. I only saw Sasuke and I have regretted that ever since."

He so did not need to deal with this right now. "Sakura I have tried not to be cruel but you are leaving me no choice. You were a bratty girl. You picked on Hinata and I. If you remember I usually asked you on dates right when you were bullying her. I only did so because it made you angry."

Sakura looked at him shocked, but he could see the wheels turning in her mind. He knew she was thinking on what he said. "Gomen Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura you have changed. You are a strong kunoichi now. Not only that but you truly try to be a good person and do the right thing. I consider you a very good friend, but that is all." Naruto said. He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Is there any chance at all?" She whispered.

"Gomen." Naruto said.

Sakura surprised him and reached up to pull his face down to hers. She kissed him. Naruto was shocked and grabbed her arms to pull her away from him. He pushed her away from him.

"Gomen Naruto I just wanted one kiss." She walked away from him without looking back.

Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. He watched after the kunoichi very irritated. He wondered if it was worth it being her friend. Every time he was sure she accepted him for a friend she pulled a stunt like this. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He supposed he would forgive her though Shou had done a number on all of them.

He looked beside him to see Toshi giving him a glare. 'I didn't want to kiss her Toshi. You know that.' He thought to the wolf.

'Mistress saw that.' Toshi told him his thoughts laced with anger.

Naruto started in surprise then panicked. He opened her door to her room to find her gone.

* * *

Hinata had indeed seen that. She was now on the roof of the hospital, wanting to be outside the stuffy room and feel the breeze on her face. She had heard the whole conversation and knew that Naruto did not invite the kiss. Still it was hard seeing the man you loved kiss another. Though to be fair she kissed him, he didn't kiss her.

She looked around Konoha destruction was everywhere. She could see shinobi now beginning to clean up and knew life would go on. She was worried though. Masahiko now had a powerful weapon against them. He would attack Konoha again and again. Try as she might she could think of no way to protect them. If they stayed here or left it didn't matter and their army was nowhere near strong enough to defend against an all out assault from the sun-god.

She was about to reopen her bond with Naruto, it was wrong of her to cut him off. She remembered the pain she felt when she had lost contact with her wolves during the battle with Pein. It had been painful. Now after time to think she realised that it must have caused Naruto's inaction. She was mad at herself it could have caused him to be hurt. A noise stopped her however, she turned to see a man standing beside her.

He was the most unusual looking man she had ever seen. He was tall and his hair was a brilliant white. He had a trim beard and mustache, his eyes were red. The most surprising thing was his skin. It was green but when the light hit the surface it was a rainbow of color. Hinata stared at him in awe. Not only at his appearance but at the fact he had been able to sneak up on her. She supposed she should be afraid of him but all she felt was a healthy dose of respect.

"I am the dragon lord daughter of the wolf." He told her simply with a bow. Hinata looked at him closely, most people called her daughter of the moon. That title had more power, but she liked that he addressed her as daughter of the wolf. She had always preferred her lupine heritage.

Hinata stared at him too shocked to think of any question she should ask him.

"I am honored to meet you Hinata." He said. Hinata marveled at his deep powerful voice.

"We have much to discuss and little time to do it so I will get right to the point. First I want you to understand that your war with Masahiko does not really matter to me. My dragons are safe from harm, living on an island across the sea. I will not bring them to this battle and I will not risk my death in your fight. Having said that. I am older than the original sun-god and your mother. I was here at the creation of the world and I know many things. I know that you will be a wise ruler in time and will bring an age of peace where the gods and mortals live together, if not in total understanding, in tolerance of each other. I also know that if Masahiko is allowed to continue eventually he will destroy this world and with it my dragons. I can not allow this." He looked at Hinata who just watched him closely. Her instincts wanted her to trust this man, but her mind warned her to be cautious.

"Again I want to reiterate my dragons are my priority. Having said that you need to know that Avaron has betrayed you. She is not who she has said she was. She is Masahiko's daughter. They have manipulated the Shinigami and your mother for ages to bring you all to this point. He wants you to gather the rebels so that he can finally wipe them out and rule completely."

Hinata gasped and stumbled back. The dragon lord caught her and helped her to sit on the roof. Hinata's mind raced, she had always mistrusted Avaron. Her frequent absences and her manipulation of events to the point that there was always only one option for them. She had kept her away from Naruto till he was almost killed, twice. Her mother and the Shinigami however trusted her completely.

'What do you think Ryota?' She asked knowing the wolf was near her though he was faded.

'The dragon lord is to be trusted mistress.' He told her. Hinata nodded she felt that too.

"What do I do?" Hinata whispered having made her decision to trust him.

"You must catch Masahiko alone and kill him." The dragon lord stated as if it was a simple thing to do.

Hinata smirked but nodded her head. The dragon lord smiled at her.

"Are you healed?" He asked.

Hinata examined herself quickly before nodding again.

"I can take you to him." He stated as he started to change shape.

"Wait" Hinata called suddenly this seemed awfully convenient. Was this a trap?

"How do you know where he will be?" She asked suspiciously.

The dragon lord quickly stopped his transformation and changed back to human form. "Because it is a trap." He said with a smile.

Hinata gasped but quickly lowered herself into her fighting stance.

He laughed heartily. "Masahiko approached me with an offer to betray you. Apparently he fears you and wishes to eliminate you before the coming war. He believes Naruto will not fight effectively if you are not with him, but will charge on ahead to get revenge. I tend to agree with him, but I think he severely underestimates you. Leave your wolves here to warn Naruto what has happened. They will surely follow us but hopefully you will already have defeated Masahiko before they arrive. I want them to follow to help you with those that will try to take advantage of your weakened state after you defeat the sun-god. I do not want him with us though as it is too dangerous. If both the sun-god and the potential sun-god were to die the world would be destroyed."

"What about Avaron?" Hinata asked testing him as he had said Avaron was Masahiko's daughter.

"She did not inherit the ability to fill in as sun-god, which is why Masahiko let her live." He answered simply.

"I will fly you there while we approach I want you to send out your threads. Don't worry I will lend you some power so you are able to disable all but Masahiko. But that is all the help I will give you. I will drop you off and leave. Do you agree?" He asked holding out his hand.

Hinata thought about it. She knew she shouldn't trust him but she did. Still her fate was her own. She looked at Konoha seeing all the destruction. If this worked the war would be avoided. It was a gamble, she could stop the battle from coming but she might fail and die. The dragon lord was right in his assessment. Naruto would try to avenge her death, but she believed Naruto would fight more effectively than either the dragon lord or Masahiko thought. She made her decision and reached out and took the dragon lord's hand.

He smiled at her then quickly transformed into a giant dragon. She climbed on his back and held on tight as his giant wings began to flap. She smiled as they began their flight. It was thrilling. She reopened her bond with Naruto and allowed her love for him to flow along it. She held all her trepidation from him. A tear escaped her eye as she felt his love return to her a long their bond. She faced forward and enjoyed the ride of a lifetime as they raced through the dusk towards their destination.


	56. Fire and Blackness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I started another fic and it distracted me from this one. I have now learned a lesson-Never try to write two stories at once! I was also worried as this is the last chapter and the last battle. I am kind of intimidated that it will be a let down and I wont be able to do it justice. Thank you crimsontear for kicking me in the butt and getting me to stop procrastinating. Thank you also for pointing out my grammar error I dislike such errors and am glad to have it pointed out.

Chapter 56 Fire and Blackness

Hinata felt the wind running through her hair pulling it back as they flew to their destination. The ride was exhilarating and she had to struggle to concentrate on the impending fight. She was frightened. She wasn't afraid of failing, she knew if she didn't succeed in defeating Masahiko Naruto would. She feared dying, now that she had so much to live for. She wanted to wake every morning to Naruto beside her. She wanted to have his children, watch them grow and find loves of their own.

She felt a surge of power, she pushed her thoughts aside she knew it was time. She activated her eyes, she detected thirty gods all of medium strength hidden in the shadows surrounding Masahiko. She attached her chakra threads on all of them. None seemed to be mind users and she didn't worry about stealth. She didn't immobilize them yet. She wanted Masahiko to be over-confident.

They landed near the temple Hinata had seen when she was first summoned to heaven. She dismounted slowly, her eyes glowing and alert. Masahiko studied her with an arrogant smile as she approached him. The dragon lord took off the minute she was clear. Though she could feel her bonds the wolves were to far away for her to communicate with them. Masahiko avoided her eyes and Hinata smirked at the sign of respect for her power.

"Welcome Daughter of the Moon. Have you come to try to kill me?" Masahiko said with an arrogant smirk.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Hai!" She said and grabbed an earth string pulling a long spike from the ground in an attempt to impale him. He moved quickly and avoided it. Hinata sighed she really hadn't thought that would work but had hoped. Masahiko made a sign with his hands and his guards surged forward. Hinata grinned fiercely as she sent power along the lines she had attached to them. They passed out as one, every guard falling in a heap where they stood. Masahiko narrowed his eyes at her and fire enveloped him.

Hinata sank into the ground using a jutsu Kakashi showed her, or was it Shou she thought but then shrugged her shoulders it didn't matter. She reached for his feet and pulled him deeply under the earth. She rose quickly and surveyed the area trying to form a plan. She felt a blast as Masahiko erupted from the ground. She pulled on fire chakra strings that were in abundance around her and formed an armor around her body. She would fight fire with fire.

She charged forward aiming a kick at his chest. He moved to avoid the blow. He wasn't as fast as her, but she could feel his heat through her fire armor. His fire was much hotter than hers. She would not be able to fight like this for long. She landed three blows and managed to infuse one with light chakra blowing him off his feet and into the side of the temple. A large crack appeared in the wall and Hinata charged forward hoping to land another blow before he recovered. She aimed a kick at his chest, he didn't even dodge. He brought his elbow down on her knee as her blow connected. Hinata screamed in pain. Her armor hadn't held and she felt the crack along her bone and the burn on her skin.

Luckily her blow had been hard enough to knock him through the wall and he seemed to be taking his time coming out. She ran chakra down her leg trying to heal it enough to be functional. No sooner had she finished than he appeared wiping blood from his lips. He charged at her, anger apparent in his moves. Hinata dodged easily but his fire was too hot for her to retaliate. She danced around his blows while she tried to come up with a plan. He still avoided her eyes expertly and Hinata wondered if he had been training.

There was not many water chakra threads in the air but she gathered the ones that she could. It wasn't enough to put out his fire but maybe it was enough to put out a section. She aimed for his left arm. The water did indeed put out his fire on that arm but Hinata could not get close enough to take advantage and she growled in frustration. She felt a sting on her shoulder. It seemed Masahiko had his own tricks as fire appeared above her and began to rain down. She saw Masahiko move in to take advantage of her seeming distraction. Without thinking she began a kaiten. It was enough to repel the fire rain and throw Masahiko 50 feet.

Water had not worked, maybe if she removed the heat. She began to combine the water threads with the air threads. Her breath began to fog the air and she saw Masahiko's flames grow smaller, but they didn't go out. She pulled some earth threads around her in an armor. It would slow her down, but she couldn't attack him without being severely burnt without it.

They fought for what seemed an eternity, now even in speed and strength. Hinata could see the cold was getting to him and knew if she could just keep from being injured she would win. Her eyes narrowed as she saw light threads being gathered near him. A geyser of fire erupted below her throwing her in the air. The geyser was short-lived but it was enough. She crashed to the ground the wind knocked out of her and her grip on the threads loosened. Masahiko's fire burned even more intensely and he laughed loudly and approached her. Hinata rolled away from him before he could land a blow on her.

Well she had tried water and cold, it was now time for something different. She put her earth armor back on and began to gather air threads from around him. When she was sure she had them all she yanked hard. All the air around Masahiko disappeared leaving a vacuum and his flames flickered and died. He stood there with his hand on his throat gasping for air. Hinata had to suppress her surge of triumph and concentrate. She felt a burn on her shoulder, he had somehow managed to send a flame to her it wasn't much but it was enough to distract her long enough for Masahiko to move out of her vacuum circle. He charged her his flames starting to reignite. She tried to get a hold of the air threads but was not fast enough. He tackled her to the ground. She had managed to throw up her earth armor but his heat was starting to break through as he held her fast to the ground.

She struggled and thrashed finally able to get one hand free. She hardened the earth threads around her arm and thrust in through his chest. She missed his heart but he was so shocked that he fell back from her and looked into her eyes. Hinata smiled in triumph. She grabbed his mind, immobilizing him and extinguishing his flame. She looked at the man responsible for both of her father's deaths. The man responsible for so much suffering. He deserved to suffer. She studied him as he lay helpless, thinking of all the ways she could make him pay. The thought of Hiashi stopped her though. She remembered what had happened from Hizashi's thirst for revenge. How Sasuke's own wish for revenge consumed his life. She put her hand on his forehead and sent a pulse of chakra through his brain killing him instantly and painlessly.

She sat down next to his now dead body and let her mind grow blank. She felt tired and wished Naruto was here to hold her and comfort her. She had more burns than she had realised. In the heat of battle with adrenalin coursing through her system she hadn't even felt it. Now she did, even though it hurt like crazy she felt a curious numbness. She sat there like that for hours before Naruto finally found her.

He looked at the dead god beside her and then at her face. He walked slowly to her and Hinata would have smiled if it wouldn't have hurt so much. She must look pretty bad. He knelt down beside her but didn't touch her.

"Nata why didn't you wait for me?" Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes.

She wanted to answer him but the relief at his presence, the tiredness from the battle, and the pain from her wounds finally overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto looked at the woman he loved sick at heart. Why didn't she wait for him? When he saw her sitting next to the dead man his heart had leaped in his throat. Her lavender eyes had been shocking in her burnt face. Her beautiful hair was singed and he was sure she would have to cut it.

Ama came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, she was the reason he had been able to get here so quickly. She had summoned a giant hawk that had carried him here, she herself following behind.

"She will be okay. She just needs time to heal. Pick her up and let's return to the New City. We can care for her there." Ama said.

Naruto nodded his head acknowledging her. He was glad for her bossiness right now. He gently picked Hinata up trying not to aggravate her wounds. He climbed aboard the giant hawk and applied some chakra to keep his seat as they took off. He held Hinata in front of him and kissed her hair softly. She slept throughout the ride.

The journey home was not long. Naruto took Hinata to their home with Ama following him. The Shinigami and Kamui followed the group, anxious to find out what happened but wanting Hinata taken care of first. Naruto had laid Hinata down and Kamui and Ama worked on her before the Shinigami finally spoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We...Nata defeated the armies that attacked Konoha. She was injured though and was in their hospital. The dragon lord spoke to her." Naruto paused as the Shinigami's eyes widened. "He carried her to Masahiko. I learned all this through the wolves and I followed as quickly as I could, but I didn't know how to get to the heavens so I asked Ama. She summoned a hawk who carried me there. I found Nata sitting beside a golden man with a hole in his chest. She passed out soon after I arrived."

"She killed Masahiko!" Ama declared. Kamui gasped in surprise.

"I don't understand Avaron said I was to defeat him." Kamui exclaimed.

"Where is Avaron?" The Shinigami asked.

"I haven't seen her for two weeks." Kamui said.

The Shinigami only spent a moment pondering this before he turned and left the room.

Naruto held Hinata's hand while Ama applied bandages and Kamui worked her own healing.

"She will be fine Naruto she just needs rest." Ama told him.

Naruto ignored them. Hinata looked slightly better but till she woke up he was not going to feel better.

Hinata didn't wake up though. A week had passed and still she slept. Ama couldn't explain it. The wolves assured him she was just resting but Naruto began to grow afraid she would never wake up.

The Shinigami was wrapping up loose ends. With Masahiko dead his armies were in a disarray. There were many deserters and the Shinigami used their growing army to take care of anyone who made an attempt to grab the reigns of power. He had approached Naruto three times trying to get him to claim the sun-gods title and throne, but Naruto refused to leave Hinata's side. He didn't want the title he just wanted his Nata.

* * *

Hinata felt like she was floating, she felt peaceful. She talked with Hiashi frequently and it made her happy. Something was keeping her from total happiness though she couldn't figure out what it was.

"tousan why do I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time?" Hinata asked. She was sitting by his desk coloring pictures.

"Because you haven't Hinata." He said. His words troubled her but his smile soothed her. He bent down and picked her up, holding her in a tight embrace. She felt such love for him at that moment she thought she would burst. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He was so big and strong and he made her feel so safe. She laid her head on his chest with a sigh.

"I love you tousan." Hinata said softly.

She felt lips on her hair. "I love you my Hinata."

My Hinata, it had been so long since she heard that. A tear escaped her eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore and you left me tousan." Hinata said.

Hiashi put her down and she began to grow taking on her own shape. Hiashi didn't look as big to her now.

"I didn't leave you my Hinata. I've always been in your heart. Your love has kept me alive in you." Hiashi said.

Hinata rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "I want to stay with you like this, don't make me leave."

"What about the ones who love you?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata was about to deny that there was anyone when blue eyes appeared in her mind. Hiashi smiled. "I approve. Be happy my Hinata." He said as he faded from view. She felt tears on her face as she stared at the spot he had been.

She felt the blackness envelop her. She floated for what seemed like an eternity.

'Mistress please wake up.' She heard Ryota call. She ignored him not wanting to leave the warm blackness.

'Mistress Naruto is sad. He fears you won't wake up, please wake up.' Toshi called.

'Naruto.' The thought of him finally got her moving she swam toward the surface, reaching for a tiny speck of light.

She felt a weight on her stomach and reached a hand to it. She felt silky hair and ran her fingers through it. The weight moved and she opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring at her.

He hugged her tight and she laughed in spite of herself.

"I was so afraid." Naruto whispered into her hair. He squeezed her so hard she felt she couldn't breath.

"Why did you take him on without me? Were you mad? Did you think I couldn't help?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata put a hand on his cheek. "Water?" She croaked.

He rushed to fill her request. She took a sip relishing the coolness on her parched throat. She took another drink before she felt like she could talk.

"The dragon lord convinced me that we shouldn't risk both potential sun-gods dying." Hinata smiled at the pout on his face. She knew that wasn't a good enough reason for him. "I also knew if I failed then you would succeed after me." She told him. Though he tried to hide it Hinata knew he was pleased with her faith in him.

"I wasn't mad at you. I should never have closed our bond. Gomen! I reacted before I thought. When I did think it out though I knew you loved me." Hinata told him.

"I understand Nata. It's hard sometimes when you love someone so much." Naruto said as he kissed her.

"What happened Nata? Please tell me everything." Naruto asked.

Hinata did. From what the dragon lord had told her to her talks with her father while she slept.

"I don't know if it really was my tousan or my imagination but it felt so real and I miss him so much." Hinata said with tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I think it was real. I think what he said is true he is alive in you. He made you who you are. He is a part of you." Naruto said. Hinata sat up and kissed him.

"So Avaron betrayed us? No one has seen her in three weeks." Naruto said his eyes taking on a far away look.

"What happened while I slept?" Hinata asked not wanting to think of betrayals and intrigue she just wanted it to be all over.

"The Shinigami has taken charge of the army. He is rounding up anyone that supported Masahiko. More people have entered the City of Peace. Ama named the city that and declared it would be a refuge for anyone who needed one." Naruto told her. Hinata smiled liking that very much.

"They asked me to take the title of sun god and the throne. I don't have a choice about the title. I felt the power enter me when Masahiko died. I wanted to wait till you woke before I made any decisions though." Naruto told her.

Hinata studied him closely. She remembered what he said in the battle at Konoha. "Did I take your dreams Naruto? Are you sad you aren't the Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"No. I wanted acknowledgement but the more time I've spent with you I've realised I don't need it you give me all I need. Please Nata tell me what you want." Naruto asked her.

"I can't Naruto. I'm afraid. I want you to be happy and I'm afraid I will steel your happiness. If I tell you what I want you will agree only to please me and your happiness is all I want." Hinata said sincerely.

Naruto closed his eyes and Hinata could see he was deep in thought.

"I want to be Hinata and Naruto. Blood brothers, friends, lovers, husband and wife, father and mother. I want to be away from war and intrigue. I want to live in peace and raise a family. Maybe later we can be the Queen of Heaven and King of Demons. But more than anything else Nata I want to be with you and I want you to be happy. So if you want to take the throne I will be happy with that too." Naruto said.

Hinata threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "I want that too. Just me and you for a while. For too long we have fought and I want rest and have a family too."

They talked and made plans well into the night. Finally they slept in each others arms. When morning came Hinata kissed him gently and rose to make breakfast. She had just started when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find the Shinigami, Kamui, Ama , Gorou and Jiraiya. She invited them in, they seemed surprised to see her up and about but happy too.

They asked her how she was and Hinata told them she was well.

"Tell us everything Hinata." The Shinigami demanded. Hinata smiled a little but complied. They were shocked at Avaron's betrayal.

"How could we have been fools for so long? I gave up my children and my husband?" Kamui said as she cried. Ama hugged her waist and the Shinigami put an awkward hand around her shoulder.

"I was fooled too." The Shinigami said softly.

Naruto came out of their room and frowned at the sight of all the people in his house. Hinata just put on more food to feed the extras and began to hum softly. Ama came in to help her and even Kamui offered to help. They sat eating breakfast and talking for a while till the Shinigami brought up what was on everyone's mind.

"So when are you two going to take the throne?" The Shinigami asked bluntly.

Hinata looked at Naruto. He returned her look with a smile. "We're not. We want some time to build a family and rest. We have every confidence that you and Kamui can keep track of things, but we want some time to ourselves." Naruto said as he reached for Hinata's hand. She smiled and held his hand as the table erupted with protests.

Naruto gave up the argument quickly leaving the table in a huff, leaving Hinata who had more patience to handle the group. Hinata was firm but polite and eventually they gave up trying to change her mind.

"When are you leaving?" Kamui asked.

"Tomorrow." Hinata replied. Naruto and her had discussed it until very late last night. They would fade while they travelled so no one could follow them and travel to a forest Hinata had picked out. She was sure she could create her own grove and be able to hide their presence.

The group left shortly, leaving only Jiraiya who had been strangely silent during the whole encounter. Jiraiya stood up.

"Naruto come on out." He called.

Naruto came out and stood beside Hinata. "I know you two are leaving now so let me say my goodbyes. It has been a great pleasure to be your sensei and you two have made me proud. I wish you every happiness."

"Sensei!" Hinata called out and flew at him hugging him fiercely. Jiraiya looked over at Naruto who was glaring at him fiercely and decided to cut the hug short. He clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Be safe kids!" He declared and walked out the door.

Hinata and Naruto watched him leave then turned to gather their things from their room. They had prepared last night.

They took one last look at their house and kissed.

'Ryota its time.' Hinata called.

Naruto and Hinata touched the wolves and faded from view.

They walked out of their home and out of the city to their new lives.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. I very much enjoyed writing it!


End file.
